Entre Periodicos y Fotos
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella y Jacob son corresponsales del New York Times, mandados a cubrir un desfile en Milan, donde Bella y Edward se conoceran y se enamoran pero es prohibido por ser sus periodicos rivales.AH... Con Lemmon desde el cap 13... ExB y JxN... Completa
1. El Viaje

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 1: El Viaje**

**Bella POV**

Eran las 5 de la mañana en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York, llamado La Guardia; estoy esperando mi vuelo hacia Milán para cubrir el desfile de modas, este trabajo se me fue asignado junto con mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, un fotógrafo muy bueno.

El trabajo se nos fue asignado hace unos dos días

**Flash Back**

Está terminando de redactar una rueda de prensa que se le hizo al presidente Obama sobre la crisis de la gripe A H1N1, cuando mi asistente Ángela Weber me dijo que el editor en jefe me necesitaba urgentemente, yo guarde lo que estaba escribiendo y salir a su oficina un piso más arriba.

_Toc toc_

-Pase- dijo la voz mi jefe

-Si Jeff, ¿para que me necesitabas?

-Ah Bella, bueno te llamaba porque hay un desfile en Milán que necesito que cubras

-Pero ¿y Heidi?

-Ella se fue de luna de miel con nuestro fotógrafo de eventos Dimitre

-Ah verdad, no me acordaba, ok acepto, ¿Quién será mi fotógrafo?

-Jake

-¿Ya le avisaste?

-Si es que el estaba aquí mostrándome unas fotos cuando me llamaron de la empresa organizadora

-¿Cuántos días son?

-Es una semana

-Tanto… woo debe ser el mega evento ¿no?

-Eso parece, sus pasajes ya están comprados, salen en dos días, el vuelo tiene escala en Roma y salen con Air Italia, aquí tienes el localizados de los boletos, están a nombre mío por ser el jefe- sonrió con arrogancia y yo rodé los ojos- por cierto son en primera clase; el hotel donde se hospedaran es el JW Marriot en una Suite cada uno; y también les reservaron un auto

-¿Cuál?

-Un Ferrari Descapotable- abrí los ojos como platos cuando oí eso, no lo podía creer ni en mis mas locos sueños imagine que algún día de mi vida usaría un Ferrari; y mi carro no era baratón, era un Volvo azul, si me gusta la velocidad- Seguro te gustara- Jeff me conocía muy bien

-Seguro, bueno me tocara alistarme para ese trabajo, en un rato termino el artículo de la rueda de prensa al presidente, ¿te la mando por correo para que la revises y corrijas?

-Claro Bells, aunque solo seria revisar porque tu redacción en excelente- me sonroje por ese comentario

Antes de irme se acorde de una última pregunta que era muy pero muy importante- Jeff

-Si Bella- él sabía lo que preguntaría pero espero

-¿Los invitaron?

-Si, ellos igual que nosotros son fijos

-¿A quienes mandaron?

-No sé, pero creo que son dos de la misma familia, es todo lo que se

-Que raro Aro Vulturi no suele mandar gente de la misma familia o con parentesco de algún tipo

-Parece que son sus consentidos

-Mmm… bueno ya los conoceré

-Si

-Ahora si chao- me despedí de el pensando en los dos mandados por Aro, ¿Quiénes serian? Y ¿Por qué ese raro nepotismo de unión laboral?

Debía averiguarlo, y eso lo haría en Milán.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Bella, Tierra llamado a Bells- decía sacándome de mis recuerdo, entre divertido y preocupado, mi mejor amigo y ahora compañero de trabajo Jacob

-Si dime Jake ¿Qué paso?

-Te traje un café y un ponquesito por si te daba hambre, aunque ahora que lo pienso en esos vuelos internacionales te dan comida ¿no es así?

-Si Jake pero descuida que de todos modos me tomare el café porque tengo sueño.

Me pasó el vaso de café y lo empecé a tomar. Luego sonó una voz por el altoparlante.

-Se le informa a nuestra distinguida clientela que el vuelo 582 con destino a la ciudad de Roma- Italia esta arribando por la puerta numero 6.

-Vamos- tomamos nuestro equipaje de mano, es decir, mi laptop y su cámara, y partimos hacia la puerta indicada.

Al llegar vimos que ya había cola, nos pusimos en ella y se nos pusieron unas cuantas personas más atrás; de repente me voltee pues sentí que alguien me miraba profundamente y vi a dos personas muy hermosas; ambos con los cabellos color cobrizo; la chica tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo tenía con rizos naturales; y el chico lo tenía corto y muy rebelde pero eso lo hace verse sexy.

Cuando me puse a detallarlos bien me fije que la joven tenía los ojos color chocolate y además eran muy expresivos; el por su parte tenía unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes, ambos tenían la piel blanca casi albina y ambos parecían modelos. Ella tenía un vestido verde limón que se ceñía a su cuerpo y la tenia unos jeans negros y una camisa azul marino que dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos y su pecho era… WOO… simplemente espectacular.

Por un momento pensé que podrían ser novios por su belleza mutua pero al ver sus semejanzas pensé seriamente que serian hermanos, pero lo que si no pensé fue que eran padre e hija. Primero porque él se veía muy joven para tener una hija de ese tamaño y segundo porque ese Dios Griego NO podía ser padre.

Jacob me vio y siguió mi mirada y se quedo tan quieto como yo viendo a los dos seres más bellos que había visto jamás; solo nos distrajimos porque ya estaban embarcando y la gente nos gritaba para movernos.

La mujer nos pidió los boletos, los rasgo, nos los devolvió y nos entrego, además, unas revistas con información sobre las tiendas en Italia y otros datos de interés. Al entrar al avión nos sentamos en unos asientos muy cómodos a los cuales ya me estaba acostumbrando pues, al ser una periodista del New York Time siempre te dan los mejores asientos; tengo años sin pisar clase turista.

Me voltee vi a las dos personas que había visto en el aeropuerto sentarse al otro lado del pasillo de nuestra fila, en ese momento me fije que ambos llevan de equipaje de mano lo mismo que nosotros, ella una laptop y el un bolso con cámaras.

El viaje fue muy cómodo y tranquilo, incluso en un tramo me quede profundamente dormida; al llegar la azafata por el micrófono dijo en ingles e italiano que la conexión a Milán seria en 2 horas y que tendríamos tiempo de conocer un poco la Ciudad Eterna.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo, espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia, que será muy diferente a "Amor Universitario"… espero sus reviews con amenazas, sugerencias y más comentarios… todos son bien recibidos…. El próximo cap. será un POV de Edward y sabrán mas de su acompañante… seguro les va a parecer muy interesante aunque por la descripción ya deben saber quién es**


	2. El Primer Encuentro

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

-Dialogo-

"Pensamientos"

(Notas de autor)

…..Cambio de Escena...

**Capitulo 2: El Primer Encuentro**

**Edward POV**

Y aquí estaba yo a las cinco de la mañana sentado en un restaurant desayunado, en el aeropuerto de Nueva York esperando para ir hasta Milán a hacer mi trabajo con mi querida y tierna hermanita.

**Flash Back**

Estaba en el cuarto oscuro revelando una fotos que les tome en súper exclusiva al set de _Twilight Saga: New Moon_, y guao Kristin Stewart es demasiado bella, le encaja muy bien su papel en la película.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono del cuarto oscuro.

-Alo

-Eddieeeee….- Maldición como odio que ella me llama así, las únicas que me pueden decir así son mi madre y mi hermana pero no ella

-Dime Lauren ¿Qué deseas?- aunque claro no era difícil de adivinar, me deseaba a mí en su cama; de inmediato deseche esa idea y me concentre en lo que me iba a decir

-Aro te necesita- otra vez diablos, ¿Qué querrá esta vez?

-Ok ya voy solo debo terminar esta fotos y…

-…No te necesita ahora

-Bueno ya voy, podrías pedirle a Jane que venga a revelar las fotos por mí

-Claro Eddie lo que quieras- Dios que me dejes de decir así

-Bien gracias Lauren

-De nada

Tranque y me lave bien las manos por si había algún residuo del químico de revelado, hasta que llego Jane, sus ojos azules así sea en la oscuridad se podían sentir esos ojos taladrarte.

Camine un poco hasta llegar a la oficina de Aro.

_Toc Toc_

-Pasa

Al entrar lo vi, es un hombre de unos 30 años con el cabello negro hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos azules como los de su hija Jane y con su cara siempre sonriendo.

-Edward que maravilla que estés aquí, por favor toma asiento al lado de tu linda y encantadora hermana- allí fue cuando me percate de su presencia, le sonreí y ella me la devolvió.

-Bueno les tengo noticias muy importantes mis pequeños, fuimos contratados para cubrir un desfile de modas en Milán- la verdad tenía tiempo sin ir a Milán, desde que conocí a mi ex novia, así que luego de tanto tiempo será grato volver- la empresa patrocinante ya compro sus pasajes, salen en dos días, el vuelo tiene escala en Roma y salen con Air Italia, aquí tienes el localizador de los boletos, están a nombre mío por ser el jefe- sonrió con arrogancia y yo rodé los ojos- por cierto son en primera clase; el hotel donde se hospedaran es el JW Marriot en una Suite cada uno; y también les reservaron un auto

-¿Cuál?

-Un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish- abrí los ojos como platos igual que mi hermana cuando oímos eso, no lo podía creer ni en mis mas locos sueños imagine que algún día de mi vida usaría un Vanquish; y mi carro no era baratón, era un Volvo plateado, si me gusta la velocidad- Seguro les gustara- Aro nos conocía muy bien

-Genial

-Bueno vallan a terminar sus deberes y se pueden ir a empacar

Yo no podía ocultar mi felicidad por estar en Milán en ese Aston, era mi sueño tener un carro así, seguro la patrocinarte es súper rica para darnos ese lujo, pero antes de irme se me vino a la cabeza algo muy importante

-Aro- el me vio y como si me leyera la mente arrugo la cara- ¿ellos van?

-Claro Ed, ellos son un periódico muy importante y no podían faltar

-¿a quién mandaron?... porque leí que Heidi y Demetri están de luna de miel

-Ni idea Edward pero sé que mandaron a su mejor reportera y a un fotógrafo que aunque no es tan bueno como Demetri, parece que da la talla

-Ok gracias

**Fin Flash Back**

-Eddie, Tierra llamado a Eddie- decía sacándome de mis recuerdo, entre divertida y preocupada, mi hermana y ahora compañera de trabajo Renesmee

-Si dime Nessie ¿Qué paso?

-Que tu desayuno se está enfriando y después quien te aguanta

Yo sonreí y comencé a comer baja la mirada de Nessie, hasta que sonó una voz desde el alto parlante

-Se le informa a nuestra distinguida clientela que el vuelo 582 con destino a la ciudad de Roma- Italia esta arribando por la puerta numero 6.

-Vamos- tomamos nuestro equipaje de mano, es decir, mi cámara y su laptop, y partimos hacia la puerta indicada.

-Hay Eddie que emoción, yo nunca he viajado a otro país y es genial

-Jejeje, me recuerdas a mi cuando hice mi primer viaje, que fue casualmente a Milán

-Que coincidencia- dijo ella poniendo un dedo en la barbilla

-Bueno con Aro no hay coincidencias

-Es verdad, ¿en ese viaje fue donde conociste a Tanya?- hizo una mueca cuando menciono ese nombre

-Si, y desde ese momento nos hicimos muy amigos hasta ser novios por 1 año- Tanya era una súper modelo internacional que conocí como ya dije en mi primer viaje de trabajo, la verdad su belleza me impacto y quede rendido a sus pies, de verdad me traía loco y más cuando me toco una sesión de fotos en traje de baño, solos ella y yo; en un descanso me confesó que le guste y nos besamos apasionadamente, pase un mes en Milán con ella y luego ella se mudo a mi departamento en Nueva York hasta que un día hace ya 3 años la encontré con Zack un ex fotógrafo del New York Time, con el que me engañaba a cambio de ser la portada del periódico competencia del mío, el Midnight Sun; me encargue de tomar fotos de cómo los encontré y el articulo salió al día siguiente bajo el titulo:

_En exclusiva: Súper modelo se vende para ser portada del NYT_

Las fotos y el articulo fueron míos, por supuesto a Zack lo botaron por vendido y a Tanya no la volvió a contra nadie, ahorita está incursionando en las películas de bajo presupuesto que nadie ve, y que poseen muchos desnudos.

-Aun no puedo creer que una cara bonita con ella te haya gustado

-Soy humano Nessie y me equivoco

-Eso me consta

Nos reímos y luego continuamos hablando de cosas más agradables hasta llegar a la cola, y fue allí cuando la vi, el ángel más hermoso que Dios había creado, su cabello era café con ondas suaves, que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos chocolates y muy expresivos, su tez es blanca y me ve muy suave. Creo que sintió cuando la vi porque de inmediato volteo y nuestros ojos se cruzaron, llevaba puesto unos blue jeans y una camisa de tirantes negra que realzaba su blanca piel, pero luego me fije en su acompañante un chico muy alto, cabello y ojos negros y de piel morena, maldije para mis adentros por pensar que ese ángel estaría sola. Luego me fije que mi hermana lo veía pero me sorprendió verla sonrojarse cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Nessie vamos, que te veo babeando y no quiero que inundes es aeropuerto- le dije bromeando y ella me fulmino con la vista

-Mira quién habla baboso, te le quedaste viendo embobado a esa chica

La mujer de la puerta de embarque nos pidió los boletos, los rasgo, nos los devolvió y nos entrego, además, unas revistas con información sobre las tiendas en Italia y otros datos de interés. Al entrar al avión nos sentamos en unos asientos muy cómodos, yo desde ese artículo sobre Tanya, me daban los mejores asientos; y tengo años sin pisar clase turista. Y Nessie estaba como niño con juguete nuevo

-Considérate afortunada, cuando fue mi primer viaje, me toco irme en clase turista

-Si lo considerare

Me voltee vi a las dos personas que había visto en el aeropuerto sentadas al otro lado del pasillo de nuestra fila, en ese momento me fije que ambos llevan de equipaje de mano lo mismo que nosotros, ella una laptop y él un bolso con cámaras.

El viaje fue muy cómodo y tranquilo, incluso en un tramo me quede viendo por la ventana hasta que, al llegar la azafata por el micrófono dijo en ingles e italiano que la conexión a Milán seria en 2 horas y que tendríamos tiempo de conocer un poco la Ciudad Eterna.

Al bajarnos Nessie tomo un mapa mientras iba al baño un minuto, cuando Salí no la vi por ninguna parte, hasta que la vi hablando con el mismo ángel de Nueva York. Me acerque y las oí hablar; ella al igual que yo sabía italiano y pude ver que Nessie le hacía preguntas sobre el mapa.

-Nessie hermanita ¿Qué paso? Te estaba buscando

-Es que le pedí ayuda a Bella para traducir este mapa porque tú no estabas- Bella así que ese era su nombre, el cual me sonó muy conocido pero no sabía de dónde exactamente

-Bella, un bello nombre para una bella principessa- ella se sonrojo

-Y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos poniéndome nervioso

-Edward- dije extendiendo mi mano, ella puso cara pensativa pero luego acepto mi mano

-Mucho gusto- en eso apareció el hombre con el que la vi en el aeropuerto y en el avión y con sutileza la solté- Ah él es mi mejor amigo Jacob- uff que suerte no son novios que alegría ósea que ese ángel estaba sola y sin compromiso- Jake ellos son Edward y Renesmee- el chico me tomo la manos por cortesía pero luego me la soltó de golpe y con mi hermana casi que se babea y allí me di cuenta que se gustaban

Después de las presentaciones nos fuimos a tomar un café y a hablar un rato sobre nuestro motivo de viaje, y casualmente era el mismo, seguimos así hasta que anunciaron el próximo vuelo a Milán, nos montamos juntos al avión y hablamos atreves de pasillo, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino final.

-Bueno fue un placer compartir con ustedes, espero que coincidamos en la ciudad- dijo Bella con una sonrisa que me hizo temblar

-Igualmente- dije también sonriendo

Bella y yo estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal igual que Nessie y Jacob; Bella y yo intercambiamos unas palabras en italiano y luego nos fuimos cada uno por su lado. Me quede boquiabierto al ver en la puerta el Aston Martin, de color negro, si con Bella babee con este carro no se que hice. Y así nos fuimos al hotel.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Que tal?... no sé si de rieron cuenta pero no dieron apellidos… mmm ósea que no saben con quién estaban coqueteando… pero pronto lo sabrán muajajaja… ya saben dejen reviews diciendo que les parece… así sean 3 palabras no importa… y recomienden este fic para q sea tan popular como Amor Universitario**


	3. Encuentros Fortuitos

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 3: Encuentros fortuitos**

**Bella POV**

Luego de que Jake y yo nos separamos de Edward y de Nessie nos fuimos a buscar nuestro carro y casi me da un infarto cuando lo veo era simplemente hermoso, era, como dijo Jeff un Ferrari, color rojo descapotable y con un diseño muy sport pero a la vez sofisticado (**al igual que los carros de Edward y Bella en los caps 1 y 2 lo pueden ver en mi perfil**).

-¡¡¡Wooo!!! Bella esto esta simplemente genial, creo que estoy enamorado- dijo Jake que casi se le salía la baba con el carro

-Definitivamente el que escogió este carro tenia muy buen gusto

-En que le puedo servir _Señorina_- dijo un hombre mayor con un marcado acento italiano

-Señor venimos del New York Time a recoger este Ferrari

-Ah claro venga conmigo a llenar las formas

-Ok, Jake no babees el carro

-Descuida

Al rato de terminar de llenar las ultimas formas el hombre me dio las llaves del auto

-¿Desea un mapa de la ciudad?

-Si claro, aunque ya había venido antes, pero no se si ha cambiado algo en los años que no he estado aquí

-De acuerdo, tome- me entrego un mapa- Pero esta en italiano, porque el que esta en ingles se nos agoto

-Tranquilo señor yo se italiano y lo puedo leer

-Ah perfecto entonces, que disfrute su estancia en Milan

-_Grazie _(**Me disculpan las que saben italiano, si lo escribi mal y lo mismo va para la de abajo**)

-_Prego_

Jake y yo nos montamos en el auto y partimos rumbo al hotel.

**Edward POV**

Luego de dejar a Bella y Jacob, Nessie se fue a tomar un café antes de ir a buscar el auto.

-Eddie ¿quiere uno?

-No gracias

-Ok

Al rato llego con un Mokka grande que se lo acabo en tres sorbos

-Vamos cafetera

Ella rio y fuimos a buscar el auto; al llegar me quede en shock al ver el imponente Aston Martin Vanquish de un negro brillante (**lo pueden ver en mi perfil**), casi me desmayo y al parecer a Nessie le paso lo mismo porque note que no respiraba.

-Oh My God- dijo recuperando un poco el aliento

-Estoy de acuerdo

Se nos acerco una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules y nos hablo en ingles.

-¿En que les puedo servir?

-Somos del periódico Midnight Sun y nos dijeron que nos habían reservado un carro

-Ah claro ya veo, bueno si me acompaña caballero a llenar unos formularios

La acompañe y luego de llenar todos los formularios me dio las llaves del carro y un mapita de la ciudad

-Gracias

-A su orden y vuelva pronto

Nos montamos en el carro y partimos rumbo al hotel.

Por el camino le dije a Nessie que pusiera la radio, ella busco hasta que encontró una emisora en ingles.

-_Y para ahortia tenemos los titulares que están dándole la vuelta al mundo_- dijo la voz de un hombre y añadió luego de una ligera pausa- _comenzando con el New York Time, quienes de la mano de su nueva estrella nos trae en exclusiva una noticia sobre la gripe A H1N1, con declaraciones del presidente de los Estados Unidos Barack Obama._- Al oir eso casi pegue un frenazo no lo podía creer ellos habían conseguido esa entrevista, que nosotros estuvimos buscando por mas de dos semanas- _y la autora del articulo es…_- en ese momento note que estaba en medio de la calle y que un carro me tocaba corneta (Claxo) y no pude prestar atención al nombre la estrella del New York Time y al parecer tampoco Nessie-_… Swan_

**Bella POV (Al mismo tiempo que Edward)**

Le pedi a Jake que encendiera la radio, el lo hizo y comenzó a buscar una emisora en ingles, al conseguirla la dejo; pude oir una noticia referente a mi articulo sobre la gripe A H1N1, y me sentía llena de orgullo al oir mi nombre en una emisora italiana.

-_...Pero la competencia del New York Time, el periódico Midnight Sun, tampoco se queda atrás, pues a conseguido la exclusividad de las fotos y noticias de la nueva producción cinematográfica del libro New Moon de Stephanie Meyer, ayer publicaron las fotos del set en Vancouver y además tambien tienen algunas tomas desde la locación de Italia con imágenes de los porsche que se usaran en la película_- al oir eso no pude evitar pegar un frenazo y quedarme viendo al radio incrédula, igual que Jacob-_…. Y el mago tras estas grandiosas imágenes es…_- no pude escuchar el nombre le chico que tomo las fotos pues me empesaron a insultar en italiano y a tocar corneta-_…. Cullen_- Jacob tampoco pudo oírlo pues estaba pendiente de lo que decía a los italianos.

-Apaga eso Jake- el lo hizo sin dudarlo- puedes creer eso, estuvimos semanas tras Summit para que nos diera esa primicia, y nada y vienen y se la dan a ese tan Cullen

-Tranquila Bella que la próxima se las ganamos

-Asi se habla Jake

Luego de eso llegamos al hotel y nos revieron como de la realeza.

-Buenas tardes señorita y caballero, ¿Pasen por aquí a la recepción?

-Gracias

Pasamos mientras los botones recogían nuestras maletas

-Buenas tardes ¿en que les podemos servir?

-Buenas tardes mire venimos por una reservación a nombre de Jeff Hamintong editor en jefe del New York Time

El hombre anoto en la computadora algo y luego con una sonrisa dijo- A claro, señorita Swan y señor Black, sus habitaciones ya están listas

-¿Pero como sabe nuestros nombre si no los dimos?

-Es que a nosotros se nos mando una lista de huéspedes y entre ellos están ustedes a nombre del señor Hamintong

-Ah ok

-Bueno la habitación de la señorita Swan es la 501 y la del señor Black la 499

-¿Y por que asi separado por una habitación?

-No solo por habitación sino por edificio, vera señorita las habitaciones Suite están separadas en números pares a la derecha e impares a la izquierda, asi que ustedes estarán separados por un edificio

-Ah ok, gracias señor

Le dio las tarjeta- llave a los dos botones y nos fuimos por lados contrarios del hotel.

**Edward POV**

Llegamos al hotel y allí nos recibieron como a unas super estrellas

-Buenas tarde señor y señorita pasen a recepción por favor

Pasamos y un hombre en la recepción nos estaba esperando

-Buenas tardes ¿en que les podemos servir?

-Buenas tardes mire venimos por una reservación a nombre de Aro Vulturi editor en jefe del Midnight Sun

El hombre anoto en la computadora algo y luego con una sonrisa dijo- A claro, los hermanos Cullen, sus habitaciones ya están listas

-¿Pero como sabe quienes somos si no se lo dimos?

-Es que a nosotros se nos mando una lista de huéspedes y entre ellos están ustedes a nombre del señor Vulturi

-Ah ok

-Bueno la habitación del señor Cullen es la 500 y la de la señorita Cullen la 498

-¿Y por que asi separado por una habitación?

-No solo por habitación sino por edificio, vera caballero las habitaciones Suite están separadas en números pares a la derecha e impares a la izquierda, asi que ustedes estarán separados por un edificio

-Ah ok, gracias señor

Le dio las tarjeta- llave a los dos botones y nos fuimos por lados contrarios del hotel.

**Bella POV**

Al llegar me quede impactada por la habitación tan majestuosa que mis ojos veian.

-Bien señorita Swan que disfrute de su estancia en el hotel y en Milan

-Gracias

Y el hombre se fue luego de que le di su propina. Vi al lado de la mesa de noche (Buro) un sobre que en letra muy estilizada decía mi nombre, la abri y comencé a leer.

_Señorita Isabella Swan_

_Es un honor para mi contar con la presencia de tan aclamada periodista como usted en mi humilde evento de modas, nosotros ABH Boutique le queremos extender nuestra bienvenida a Italia y a nuestro evento de talla mundial, en las siguientes líneas podrá leer nuestro horario. Los próximos dos días serán libres para que pueda descansar y acoplar su cuerpo al cambio de nueve horas entre America y Europa._

_Sin mas que agregar me despido deseando que pase un feliz viaje._

Luego de terminar de leer, revise el horario, el lunes en la noche se realizaría una rueda de prensa y la presentación de todos los periódicos, canales de televisión y emisoras radiales que participaran.

Y durante los próximos días se harian desfiles de moda y demás eventos de belleza.

Luego de desempacar me decidi tomar un baño y relajarme.

Al salir me vesti con una blusa azul claro y unos jeans, junto a unos zapatos deportivos.

Tome mi celular y llame a Jacob, le dije que nos viéramos en el lobbie del hotel para ir a almorzar, y gustoso acepto.

Sali de la habitación y me meti en el ascensor, marque el piso del lobbie y baje muy rápido y me sente a esperarlo.

**Renesmee POV**

Mi hermano me llamo para salir a comer y luego pasear un rato, yo me di un baño para refrescarme y relajarme un poco, al salir me puse un short negro, una camisa de tirantes blanca y de calzado unos zapatos de deporte.

Fui al ascensor y lo llame, al rato llego, me subi y cuando marque para bajar se empezó a cerrar pero una gran mano lo impidió, la puerta se abrió y pude ver a… Jacob, el chico del aeropuerto, mis labios mostraron una sonrisa, el llevaba unos shorts un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, una camisa gris y unos zapatos deportivos; su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo

-Disculpe señorita- dijo entrando y al levantar la cara me vio y su rostro mostro una sonrisa- Nessie

Y nos dimos un abrazo.

**Edward POV**

Estaba un poco impaciente porque Renesmee no bajaba, estoy caminando de un lado al otro ante la mirada del recepcionista, que seguro creía que estaba loco.

Camine hacia el pasillo del ascensor y de repente sentí que chocaba contra alquien, al abrir los ojos me vi tirado en el piso y sobre mi una mujer muy hermosa y extrañamente conocida.

-Lo siento señorita no fue mi intecion- ella levanto la cara al reconocer mi voz y cuando la vi allí estaba Bella, nuestros ojos se quedaron pegados en los del otro.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado el cap que dejen muchos reviews y comentarios, nos estamos leyendo… y recuerden se aceptan sugerencias**


	4. Un fin de semana inolvidable

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 4: Un fin de semana inolvidable**

**Bella POV**

Me quede estática cuando mis ojos y los de Edward quedaron conectados, y sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío me hacia sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo.

-Edward

-Bella- dijo y me di cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca el uno al otro

De repente oímos un carraspeo y unas risitas, nuestro contacto visual se desintegro y vimos a Jake y Nessie viéndonos muy divertidos, en ese momento me levante y Jake ayudo a Edward a pararse.

-Renesmee, ¿se puede saber porque tardaste tanto?- pregunto Edward ligeramente sonrojado

-Bueno hermano lo que paso es que me quede bañándome mas de lo debido y Salí tarde, pero luego me consigo a Jake en el ascensor y pues nos pusimos a hablar mientras bajamos, pero no pensamos que ustedes dos estarían tan ocupados- ante eso yo me puse como un tomate

-Nessie ya basta- la regaño Edward- Vamos a almorzar

-¿Ustedes no hay comido?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Porque nosotros tampoco, que tal si vamos juntos

-Me parece buena idea, ¿Algún lugar que recomiendes Bella?

-Hay uno, ¿Tienen auto?

-Si ¿y ustedes?

-También, pero que tal si se van con nosotros

-Me parece buena idea

Nos fuimos a la puerta y un botones trajo el Ferrari, vi de reojo como Edward y Nessie se lo comían con la mirada

-Woo que buen carro Bella- exclamo Nessie cuando el botones me abrió la puerta

-Jejeje si me lo alquilo mi jefe, vamos- yo me puse en el puesto de piloto mientras Edward seria mi copiloto, Jacob y Renesmee estaban atrás.

Arranque, y aunque tenia tiempo sin ir a ese restaurant, llegue por inercia a el, estacione el carro y los cuatro nos bajamos

-Bella las únicas mujeres que corren así de rápido son a mi madre, a Renesmee y a Linsey Lohan en Herbie- me reí ante lo último

Entramos al restaurant que se llama "Nona Nostra", allí el hombre de las reservaciones me conocía y me dio una mesa en el balcón privado

-La mujer de las influencias jaja- se burlo Jake al que fulmine con la mirada

Un mesonero nos trajo la carta y media risa ver la cara de Jacob y Nessie que se miraban confundidos porque estaba en italiano

-¿Quieren que les traduzca?- preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

-Hay si presúmenos que sabes italiano- dijo Nessie molesta

-Bueno si no quieres mi ayuda te quedaras sin comer

-Igual que tu Jake- dije al ver que el se reía

Ambos nos miraron asustados y nos tendieron los menús para ayudarlos, al final Jake pidió un Fettuccini Alfredo, Nessie pidió un Pasticho Boloña, y para mi sorpresa Edward y yo pedimos lo mismo una Fideua (**es semejante al arroz a la marinera pero en vez de arroz es pasta**) así que pedimos una para dos personas; de tomar pedimos una botella de vino.

Mientras esperamos hablamos, un rato hasta que llego la comida y todos nos concentramos en comer.

Al terminar todos quedamos tan llenos que decidimos no pedir postre

-Señor la cuenta- dijo Edward y yo me le quede viendo- Bella no me mires así, tu nos trajiste hasta aquí, al menos déjame pagar como agradecimiento

-Pero Edward esa seria una descortesía de mi parte dejar que pagues tu

-Mas descortés seria que un caballero deje a una dama pagar

-Ya basta pago yo y punto

-OK pero la próxima vez pago yo

-De acuerdo

El mesonero trajo la cuenta y cuando se la iba a entregar a Edward yo le dije que me la diera a mi; el y Edward intercambiaron unas mirada y luego el hombre me entrego la cuenta; tome mi tarjeta de crédito y se la devolví al mesonero.

-Woo una tarjeta Platinium… ya veo porque querías pagar ti, querías usar tu nuevo juguete- dijo Jake al cual mire con ira

-OK OK relájate

Al rato llego el mesonero con mi tarjeta y el recibo de que la tarjeta paso exitosamente, lo firme y le di un par de euros de propina y nos fuimos

-¿Qué tal si paseamos un rato por esta zona?

-Me parece una buena idea

El resto de la tarde la pasamos caminando por esa zona de Milán, hasta que se nos hizo de noche, fuimos al carro y en unos minutos estuvimos de vuelta en el hotel

-Bueno hermanito voy a subir a dejar esta ropa que me compre y bajo a cenar

-Igual yo Bells

-¿Y ustedes tienen hambre luego de lo que comieron esta tarde?

-Claro- dijo Jake como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pues cenaran ustedes tres porque yo no tengo hambre

-Querrás decir ustedes dos porque yo tampoco voy a comer- dijo Edward revolviendo el cabello de Nessie

-¿Eddie por que?

-Como que porque… no viste lo que almorcé… tengo suerte de seguir vivo… eso fueron dos platos de Fideua los que me comí, al igual que Bella

-Lastima, bueno Jake y tú y yo comeremos juntos, y ambos se fueron a su lado del edificio

-¿y tu no estas de ese mismo lado?

-No a mi me toco en el edificio de la izquierda- mis ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Igualmente me toco el edificio de la izquierda- pude leer la sorpresa en su rostro

Empezamos a caminar hacia el ascensor y marcamos el mismo piso

-¿En que habitación estas?- pregunto el de repente

-En la 501 ¿y tú?

-En la 500

-En Habitaciones conjuntas

-Si que raro, pero me alegra saber que tengo alguien conocido al lado- sonrío pícaramente y a mi me temblaron los pies

Al llegar a nuestro piso, caminamos hacia nuestros cuartos; al llegar antes de entrar se voltea y me dice- Buenas noches Bella _ragazza_- yo me sonroje violentamente y en río bajito

-Eeemmm… buenas noches Edward- y entre a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe y un minuto mas tarde oí cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Edward.

**Edward POV**

No lo podía creer, tenia al lado a Bella, esa bella mujer estaba en el cuarto de junto a solo una puerta de distancia, ahora debía planear algo para estar a solas con ella, porque hoy nos la pasamos con Jacob y con Nessie pero la quiero conocer aun mas.

Así que llame aun restaurant al que había ido hace uno tiempo con mis padres y que era muy bueno pero necesito otro medio de transporte pues queda un poco lejos de aquí.

Busque en el directorio hasta que conseguí lo que buscaba, marque el numero en mi celular y luego de un par de repiques atendieron

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches mire me gustaría reservar dos boletos ida y vuelta por favor

-Claro señor solo déme sus datos y la forma de pago

Le di todos mis datos y al rato me dijo- Bueno señor Cullen sus pasajes están ya reservados para mañana a las 19:30 horas (7:30 PM)

-OK muchas gracias señorita

-A su orden

Y tranque para luego llamar al restaurant, que con tan solo decir mi apellido ya sabían quien era y me trataban de lo mejor.

-Señor Cullen ¿Qué mesa le gustaría?

-La que esta en el balcón del norte

-Excelente elección

-Gracias Jean Paúl

-A sus ordenes señor

Y tranque; me fui a dormir pensando en la cita que estaba planeando y en como decírselo a Bella, así me quede dormido.

Al día siguiente me despertó mi celular que sonaba insistentemente

Estire la mano y lo tome, sin ver quien era atendí

-¿Si?

-Eddie ¿Por qué diablos no atendías?

-Nessie estaba dormido ¿Cuál es tu escándalo?

-Que se nos hace tarde para comprar nuestra ropa de mañana en la noche, y yo no pienso ir como una recoge latas a un desfile de alta costura

-Mira Renesmee Carlie Cullen Masen… es muy temprano para salir a comprar

-Pero si son las 7:30 am… y odio que me llames por mi nombre completo que me recuerdas a mama

-Nada mas… llamame en media hora mas, y eso pretendo que la recuerdes

-NOOOOOOO… quiero comprarme mis vestidos- dijo ella haciendo un berrinche por teléfono

-Assh de acuerdo espérame en el lobby

-Wiiii… que bien… nos vemos

-Sabes Nessie a veces pareces una bebe de cinco años

-Pero así me quieres

-Si no tengo otra opción

Y trancamos la conversación, me di un baño rápido para despertarme y al salir saque unos blue jeans y una camisa negra y me vestí, trate de peinar mi cabello pero luego me resigne y lo di por caso perdido. Salí y camine hasta el cuarto de Bella. Toque un par de veces y luego de unos minutos apareció ella, tenía una blusa azul que le quedaba espectacular y de pantalón llevaba unos bermudas jeans, tenía el cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado además de tenerlo mojado por lo que deduje que se había bañando hace rato, me la estaba comiendo con la mirada hasta que ella hablo

-Si dime Edward ¿para que me buscas?

-Eemm bueno pasaba a saludarte

-Este… gracias ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿y tu?

-Bien ¿y para donde vas tan temprano?

-De compras con mi hermana

Bella soltó una risita y dijo- Que tierno va a salir de compras con su hermanita

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa- pero luego me puse serio y le dije- Bella ¿quieres salir estaba noche a cenar conmigo?

Ella se quedo estática al oír eso

-¿Cómo?

-Que si quieres cenar conmigo, sabes tú y yo solos cenando

-Si eso lo se pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero conocer me pareces muy simpática y agradable y me gustaría ser tu amigo ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas si o no?

-Mmm...…. Si porque no… a que hora

-A las 7:15 salimos

-¿A dónde me llevaras?

-Eso es un secreto- frunció los labios en un sexy puchero y añadí- OK solo te puedo decir que no será aquí en Italia- alzo la ceja y le dije- iremos en tren bala a nuestro destino

-OK ahora quede mas confundida, pero no importa nos vemos esta noche.

-Bien hasta esta noche- me acerque, le un beso en la mejilla y me fui a reunirme con mi hermana.

**Bella POV (minutos antes)**

Salí del baño me vestí con algo cómodo pues mas tarde iría a comprar un par de vestidos para la ceremonia de mañana y para otras actividades que planearan los organizadores.

Me senté en la cama y me puse a revisar las últimas noticias por Internet. Resulta que Midnight Sun publico en su sección de farándula entrevistas exclusivas con los actores y actrices de Twilight luego de haber ganado 5 de sus 7 nominaciones en los MTV Movie Awards 2009, y aunque esa noticia se divulgo por todos los rincones del mundo solo ellos tenían acceso a los backstage de los actores, actrices y demás encargados de la película. También tienen publicado el trailer oficial presentado en los premios de MTV. Estaba leyendo cuando oí que tocaban a mi puerta, levante y fue hasta allí pensando que seria mi desayuno y cuando veo quien era casi me da un paro respiratorio, allí parado en mi puerta estaba el hombre mas perfecto del planta, Edward.

Me le quede viendo como una autista se veía terriblemente sexy con su camisa negra que hacia que se le marcaran los cuadritos en su plano abdomen y se le vieran mas marcados los músculos de sus tonificados brazos, me lo estaba comiendo vivo hasta que decidí reaccionar en vista que el no lo hacia.

-Si dime Edward ¿para que me buscas?

-Eemm bueno pasaba a saludarte

-Este… gracias ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿y tu?

-Bien ¿y para donde vas tan temprano?

-De compras con mi hermana

Solté una risita y le dije- Que tierno va a salir de compras con su hermanita

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa- pero luego se puso serio y dije- Bella ¿quieres salir estaba noche a cenar conmigo?

Al oír eso me quede petrificada, Edward el hombre perfecto ¿me estaba invitando a salir?

-¿Cómo?

-Que si quieres cenar conmigo, sabes tú y yo solos cenando

-Si eso lo se pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero conocer me pareces muy simpática y agradable y me gustaría ser tu amigo ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas si o no?

-Mm…. Si porque no… a que hora

-A las 7:15 salimos

-¿A dónde me llevaras?

-Eso es un secreto- fruncí los labios en un puchero y el agrego- OK solo te puedo decir que no será aquí en Italia- alce la ceja y me dijo- iremos en tren bala a nuestro destino

-OK ahora quede mas confundida, pero no importa nos vemos esta noche.

-Bien hasta esta noche- se me acerco, me beso en la mejilla y me fui a reunirme con mi hermana.

Y yo me quede sujeta por el marco de puerta en estado catatónico, subiendo inconcientemente mi mano a la mejilla que el beso. Esta seria la mejor cena de mi vida

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por hoy… la verdad lamento no haber sido antes pero he estado muy ocupada con la uni y el trabajo pero aquí les dejo este cap que resuelva algunas cosas y complica otras… en el próximo cap la cita y la reunión donde estos tortolos se verán descubiertos… espero sus rws, comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, flores todo es bien recibidos… nos estamos leyendo**


	5. La cita inolvidable x Descubiertos

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

_**Palabras en otro idioma**_

**Capitulo 5: La cita inolvidable x Descubiertos**

Luego de un rato de estar en estado catatónico en la puerta de mi cuarto reaccione y me di cuenta que no tenia vestido para esa cena, así que cuando me preparaba para salir a comprarme uno llego mi desayuno. Le di las gracias al mesonero y le pague.

Luego me puse a comer mi sándwich con un jugo de naranja, casi me atraganto dos veces con el pan y me ahogue solo una vez con el jugo; al finalizar tome mi bolso y salí del cuarto corriendo. Al bajar vi a Jacob en la piscina del hotel jugando voleibol, sonreí y me fui a buscar mi carro.

Al llega a él lo prendí y arranque hacia el centro comercial más cercano que vi cuando llegamos desde el aeropuerto.

Llegue a él sin mucha dificultad y me estacione. Camine el centro comercial hasta que lo vi, un vestido azul que simplemente hermoso (**Pueden verlo en mi perfil**). De inmediato entre y lo pedí

-Señorita de ese vestido solo nos queda uno, y está en la vitrina

-¿Y puedo ver si me queda?

-Claro que si

La chica fue a buscarlo, al llegar me lo entrego y me guío a los probadores y yo entre, rogando a Dios que me quedara.

Al terminar de ponérmelo, el vestido me queda estupendamente como si lo hubieran hecho para mí. Me lo quite y le dije a la chica que me quedaba a la perfección.

-Que suerte tiene señorita, ¿desea llevarse otro?- lo pensé un rato y luego asentí porque recordé que mañana tendría la presentación de los medios y debía ir bien vestida, ella me mostro varios vestidos pero ninguno me gustaba totalmente, hasta que me trajo uno negro con lentejuelas en el pecho que me encanto, le pedí mi talla y me lo fui a probar, al igual que el otro este me quedo perfecto y desidia llevarme ambos luego la chica me llevo a ver los zapatos que combinarían a la perfección con mis dos nuevos vestidos, al encontrarlos me los probé y me quedaron muy bien así que también los lleve (**Pueden ver el vestido en mi perfil al igual que los zapatos con cada prenda**)

Pague todo y me fui al hotel para prepararme para la cita, al llegar al hotel en el lobby me esperaba Jacob que al verme se levanto y camino hacia mí.

-Bella necesito que permitas usar el Ferrari para hacer unas diligencias

-De acuerdo, toma- se las extendí y cuando las tomo dije en broma- espero que lo cuides- el sonrió y se fue

Yo mientras subí a mi cuarto, al entrar saque de la bolsa el vestido y los zapatos y los puse sobre mi cama, luego me di un baño, mas de relajación que por otra cosa, cuando salí me peine el cabello que tomo su onda natural y así lo deje; me maquille un poco para no verme tan pálida pero sin sobrecargar mi rostro; finalmente salí del baño y me encamine a vestirme; al finalizar de ponerme el vertido y los zapatos me empecé a poner los zarcillos cuando oí un _Toc Toc… _y mi corazón se acelero, revise el reloj y me di cuenta que ya era la hora de salir. Corrí, no en sentido literal pues con tacones y con mi torpeza sería un suicidio, hacia la puerta y al abrirla pude ver al hombre más hermoso que ojos mortales hubieran visto jamás; Edward estaba vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y un corbatín también negro, se veía endemoniadamente sexy y elegante, además en su mano llevaba una rosa.

-Bella- dijo sonriendo y extendiéndome la rosa- para ti, aunque no sea tan bella como tu- yo la tome embobada- ese color azul te queda hermoso- me dijo yo me sonroje tanto que un tomate me tendría envidia- y con ese sonrojo te ves muy adorable

Cuando por fin mis labios pudieron pronunciar algo dije un simple- Gracias- ¿eso es todo? Tienes a este hermoso ser en frente y solo puedes decir eso, tu una periodista con tan buen uso de la palabra y apenas tienes a un ángel al frente no sabes que decir, después de mi discusión mental añadí- tu también te ves muy guapo- el volvió a sonreír y a mí me temblaron las rodillas

-¿nos vamos?

-Si claro, solo déjame ir por mi bolso

-Ok valla y venga

Fui rápidamente al cuarto puse la rosa sobre la mesa de noche, tome mi bolso y salí, el me extendió su brazo y yo lo tome; caminamos por el pasillo y tomamos el ascensor hasta llegar al lobby, al salir el me dijo- Disculpe bella dama pero usted me espera aquí, porque las bellas señoritas como usted no deben ir hasta el otro lado del estacionamiento, eso es para los sirvientes así que me espera aquí- sonreí y el también, yo asentí y se fue al estacionamiento

**Edward POV **

En cuanto vi a Bella vestida con ese vestido azul me dieron unas ganas de besarla pero me contuve como buen caballero que soy; y woo cuando de sonrojo se veía realmente adorable.

La deje en el lobby mientras iba a buscar el carro y cuando por fin lo encontré, entre y luego de un breve calentamiento del motor arranque y me fui rumbo a donde estaba mi hermosa cita.

Al llegar para el carro y me baje, le abrí la puerta, ella entro y le cerré la puerta, camine de vuelta a mi puesto y arranque rumbo al terminal.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir a donde vamos?

-No, ya te dije que solo te dará la pista que para ir tendríamos que ir en tren, nada más

Hizo otro de sus pucheros que me pareció demasiado sexy y me tuve que controlar de nuevo para no besarla, para controlarme encendí la radio y busque hasta que encontré una emisora de música clásica y justamente estaba comenzando a cantar el difunto Pavarotti, la Donna e Mobile.

-Esa canción es muy bella

-Si así es, la adoro y mas cantada por el

-Lastima que murió

-Absolutamente

El resto del camino fuimos callados escuchando la música, hasta que por fin llegamos a Trenitalia, estacione y de nuevo le abrí la puerta a Bella, caminamos hacia el expendedor de tickets, pase mi tarjeta de crédito, la maquina hizo un ruido de aceptación e imprimió dos tickets.

-Toma Bella

-Gracias

Caminamos hacia la terminal y solo esperamos unos diez minutos cuando por fin llego el tren; nos metimos luego que el último pasajero salió y partimos rumbo a nuestro destino, yo le insistí a Bella que nos pusiéramos en el lado izquierdo para poder ver mejor cuando llegáramos, a nuestro destino.

**Bella POV**

Pasamos cuarenta y cinco minutos en el tren, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando Edward me toco el hombro

-Bella ya llegamos- cuando abro los ojos, no lo podía creer

-Es el… el… arco del triunfo… estamos en… en Paris… Edward me trajiste a cenar a Paris- dije tartamudeando de la emoción, ¿podría ser mas romántico este momento? ¿Podría el sorprenderme más?

-Así es Bella, bienvenida a Paris- me dijo él en un tono muy tierno.

Al parar el tren él y yo nos bajamos y de inmediato llego un taxista que nos hablo en francés, Edward y el hablaron en francés un rato y luego el hombre asintió y nos metimos en el carro.

Pasamos unos diez minutos hasta que llegamos al restaurant.

-_Merci_- le dijo Edward al taxista antes de baja después de mí

Entramos y vimos al maître junto a la puerta con una hoja

-Buenas noches- dijo el hombre con un marcado asentó francés

-Hola Jean Paul, ¿no me recuerdas?

-Pero si es el joven Edward cuando tiempo sin verte muchacho, mírate estas más grande que tu padre

-Jejeje y debes ver a Nessie esta también enorme

-Maravilloso, y claro guarde tu reservación desde ayer, así que esta debe ser la jovencita con la que me dijiste que saldrías- eso me hizo sonrojar- bueno Edward no hagamos esperar a la señorita con nuestras viejas memorias vamos

Fuimos juntos hasta un área privada, Jean Paul nos llevo hasta una mesa cerca del balcón y a al ver la vista que se mostraba ante mi casi muero, era el símbolo del romanticismo, la Torre Eiffel, ahora si está segura que Edward era el hombre mas romántico sobre la faz de la tierra y lo estaba empezando a amar por eso.

-¿Qué opinas de la vista?- me pregunto al oído

-Maravillosa

-Que bueno que te gusta porque pensé en ti cuando hice esta reservación- me temblaron las piernas como si fueran de gelatina

-Que bien- lo encare y él se fue acercando mas y mas a mi hasta que la punta de nuestras narices se rozaron y nuestros labios a centímetros de rozarse cuando un carraspeo sonó y nos separamos

-Disculpe la interrupción pero aquí les traigo sus menús- vi de reojo como Edward fulminaba con la mira al mesonero y no solo por la interrupción sino también por la forma en que me veía.

-Bien gracias- dijo Edward con un dejo de celos en su voz- ven Bella siéntate por favor- movió mi silla y me senté, luego el tomo su lugar y vimos el menú; en la portada de este decía: _Une Nuit l'amour_

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunte señalando el menú

-Noche de amor

-Y ¿Cómo conoces este restaurant? Porque el maître te conoce

-Es que mis padres son clientes desde este restaurant desde hace años, veras, cuando ellos eran novios mi padre en su tercer año de novios la trajo aquí y le pido matrimonio; luego cuando yo tenía diez años vinimos aquí para su sexto aniversario de bodas y allí conocí a Jean Paul, pero tengo años sin venir aquí, ni siquiera vine una sola vez aquí con mi ex novia

-O sea que desde tus diez años no vienes aquí

-Así es

Eso me hizo sentir especial porque Edward prefería venir conmigo que con su antigua novia.

-Te ayudo a ordenar- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida pero tierna

-Si

El me ayudo y a saber que decía la carta pero al final no me disidí por nada así que el pidió lo mismo para los dos y además pidió dos _Kir_ (**vino blanco endulzado con sirope**)

Al rato llego el mesonero con el _Kir_

-Que lo disfruten

-Gracias- dijo Edward y luego cuando el hombre se fue el se volteo hacia mi- brindemos, por una noche especial- chocamos nuestras copas y tomamos un sorbo

-Woo este _Kir _es muy sabroso y además debo decirte que hasta ahora esta noche ya me ha parecido muy especial

-Aun faltan sorpresas te lo aseguro

En eso llego el mesonero de nuevo con el _Blanquette de Veau_ (**Estofado de ternera en salsa blanca**), ya que nos decidimos saltar el primer plato que era un _Fromage de Tête Pâté_ (_cabeza de cerdo en gelatina_) o _Bouillabaise_ (**sopa de pescado**)

-_Bon apetite_

-_Merci_

-Esta comida se ve deliciosa

-Y lo es

Luego de terminar el _Kir_, Edward pidió una botella de vino tinto para acompañar el estofado. Luego de terminar de comer el plato principal pedimos de postre una _tarte aux pommes_ (**tarta de manzana**) que estaba deliciosa. La casa nos dio de _Digestif _un brandy Armagnac.

-Bella voy a pagar esto, y hoy no te puedes negar- me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

-Descuida por hoy te perdono- soltó una risita y se fue rumbo a la caja, y a los diez minutos volvió con una rosa y me la dio- Esto te lo manda Jean Paul, es un obsequio de su parte

Al levantarme lo vi y cuando nos acercamos le di las gracias.

-Antes de irnos ¿quieres caminar un rato?

-Si claro

Caminamos un poco y a los minutos nos encontramos con la plaza donde al fondo estaba la torre Eiffel

-Es tan hermosa

-Así es, y ¿sabias que para construirla Gustave Eiffel tuvo muchos problemas?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en aquella época el metal más resistente era el acero pero era muy pesado y si la hacían toda de ese metal, la estructura se caería por su gran peso, entonces el basado en la estructura de los huesos humanos el diseño

-¿Cómo usando la estructura del hueso humano?

(**Advertencia: datos científicos**)

-Veras los huesos son más concentrados en el centro y cuando uno se da un golpe todo el impacto viaja hacia el centro donde no se puede romper- hizo una breve pausa y continuo- entonces Eiffel uso ese diseño y puso acero solo en las patas y así ellas son las más fuerte, por eso no se cae, además ve que tiene una estructura de panal no tiene mucho metal y eso la hace aun más ligera.

-Que interesante y ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo vi hace tiempo en el canal Discovery

-Eso está muy bueno como cultura general

-Si y dime ¿quieres subir al que era la estructura más alta del mundo?

-Claro

El me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta la torre, había una pequeña cola (**Mi prima me conto que cuando fue a Paris no pudo entrar a la Torre porque las colas eran larguísimas de día y de noche**)

-Que bueno que estamos en temporada baja y no hay tanta cola- me dijo él con una sonrisa

-Si que suerte

Luego de unos veinte minutos llegamos a la puerta y nos permitieron el acceso al primer piso, al llegar vimos el restaurant _Altitud 95 _ y además vimos una galería y al llegar a la venta pudimos ver todo Paris desde allí pues posee una vista de 360 grados de la ciudad

-Es tan hermosa la ciudad- dijo emocionada y sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura

-No tanto como tu Bella- dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba por detrás- que tal si subimos al segundo piso

-Si vamos- el soltó el abrazo pero dejo una de sus manos en mi cintura.

Llegamos por el ascensor al segundo piso y allí estaba el restaurant _Le Jules-Verne _que muy reconocido y para obtener una reservación de debe hacer para el almuerzo con un mes de antelación y la cena con tres meses de antelación, nos pusimos a ver Paris más nítidamente desde allí que desde el primer piso

-Bella, ya yo había visto esto hace tiempo pero nunca con alguien tan especial como tu

-Y a mí me alegra que la primera vez que estoy en Paris sea con una persona tan tierna y romántica como tu

-Bella desde hace ayer he intentado hacer algo, ¿me dejas?

Ya yo me imaginaba que era pero no me quería negar pues yo también lo deseaba- Claro que si Edward

Edward me abrazo de la cintura y me acorralo contra uno de los ventanales y yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello; su rostro se fue acercando al mío lentamente, probando mi reacción y al no ver resistencia de mi parte la corta distancia que nos separaba se acorto hasta ser nula.

Nuestro labios se juntaron como si hubieran sido hechas para estar juntas desde nuestro nacimiento, sus labios suaves encajaban perfectamente con los míos; mis mano jugaban con su rebelde y sexy cabello mientras una de sus manos que estaba en mi cintura subió hasta mi rostro para profundizar el beso, solo nos separamos un centímetro para recuperar el aire y nos fundimos en otro beso, mas apasionado y sediento que el anterior; nos separamos ya sin aire y nos quedamos viendo si decir nada. Era un momento mágico, nunca en mi vida había sentido esto. Decidimos bajar y tomar un taxi hasta la terminal del tren.

Esperamos al tren abrazados y al llegar nos separamos y tomamos de la mano para entrar al tren.

A los cuarenta y cinco minutos llegamos a Milán, fuimos hasta el carro y durante todo el camino nos tómanos de la mano y de vez en cuando Edward subía su brazo a su boca para besar mi mano lo que me hacia estremecer.

Llegamos al hotel y Edward luego de estacionar el carro me llevo a mi cuarto que como ya habíamos mencionado estaba al lado del mío.

-Bella esta noche fue la más perfecta que haya pasado en mi vida, gracias a ti princesa

-Y yo no podría pedir mejor velada que esta, eres muy encantador Edward gracias por esta cita tan especial

-Toma Bella para que la recuerdes- me entrego dos fotos una de nuestro beso y la otra de mi frente a la torre Eiffel

-Pero cuando las tomaste y como salieron tan pronto

-Bella te olvidas que soy un fotógrafo y que tengo más cámaras que una tienda así que me lleve mi una cámara digital y en el carro deje una mini impresora, conecte la cámara y mientras estacionaba sin ti las imprimí y aquí están, la del beso la tomo un turista al que le pedí el favor y la tuya la tome a escondidas- luego se me acerco y me dio un suave beso en los labio- buenas noches Bella

-Buenas noches Edward- respondí con la cabeza que me daba vueltas

**Narración en 3ra persona (ustedes saben que si en mi fic no hay este tipo de narración entonces la que narra es otra jajaja porque esta es mi marca personal)**

Al día siguiente ni Edward, Bella, Jacob o Renesmee se volvieron a ver las caras, pues se encontraban preparándose para la presentación de esa noche.

A las siete de la noche Bella bajo hacia el lobby donde ya lo esperaba Jacob, que traía un nuevo corte de cabello que lo hacía lucir más elegante, llevaba una camisa de color blanco con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, con una chaqueta y un pantalón de vestir color negro (Pueden verlo en mi perfil).

-Woo Jake te ves muy guapo- dijo Bella quien llevaba un vestido negro con lentejuelas el cual le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla y de calzado llevaba unos tacones blancos con rallas negras (o negro con rallas blancas… como quieran… y como leyeron antes este lo pueden ver en mi perfil)

-Tu no te quedas atrás Bells ¿vamos?- le dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia su mejor amiga y compañera

-Claro vamos

Y se encaminaron rumbo al salón. Minutos después Edward bajo a esperar a su hermana la cual llego a los pocos segundos

-Nessie te ves hermosa- la más joven de los Cullen tenía un vestido azul atado al cuello y que le llegaba a las rodillas, le daba un toque juvenil pero sin perder elegancia, además tenía unos tacones también azules que le ayudaban a llegar a la altura de su hermano- definitivamente hay solo dos mujeres en este mundo que el azul les queda de maravilla

-Esoooo… Edward Anthony te ves como todo un galán- Edward llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta y pantalón negros junto a una corbata negra- así y ¿Quiénes son?

-Mi Bella y tu- el se sonrió pícaramente y dijo- Vamos y te cuento en el camino

Él le extendió el brazo a su hermana y juntos caminaron hasta el salón de fiesta.

Adentro Edward y Bella se encontraron con varias amistades, pues tanto Nessie como Jake no tenían mucho contacto con la prensa de farándula.

-James cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Bella abrazando a su viejo amigo James Bort un colega del New York Times que se fue a Londres

-Isabella Swan… en definitiva este evento es un baúl de los recuerdos- y se abrazaron

-James te presento a mi compañero Jacob Black

-Mucho gusto- James le extendió la mano pero Jacob tardo en tomarla

-Es… James… unos de los que cubrió el incidente de las torres gemelas- dijo el pelinegro con los ojos como platos, el rubio solo asintió sonriendo- es un verdadero honor

-Jejeje gracias igual es un honor conocer al nuevo compañero de Bells

-Y ¿para que periódico trabajas?

-Para el Time de Londres, con Victoria mi novia y prometida

-¿Te casaras?

-Jejeje si Bells, en tres meses y ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Pues aquí conocí a un hombre encantador que me gusta mucho, y espero que en lo que termine este trabajo poder verlo de nuevo y entablar una buena relación, porque luego del fiasco de Zack estuve dos años sin salir con nadie

-Me alegro.

En otro lado del salón Edward tenía un reencuentro con si anterior mejor amigo

-Laurent Delacour, cuánto tiempo sin verte

-Pero si es Edward Cullen, cuantos años si verte amigo

-Definitivamente, ¿en que periódico trabajas ahorita?

-En el Liberátion de Francia con mi novia Irina, la recuerdas la chica del Pravda de Rusia

-Así claro ella es muy linda

-Si y muy dulce, y que hay de ti y el corazón

-Este fin de semana conocí a una chica que no solo es bella sino dulce, inteligente, especial… espero verla mañana y decirle todo lo que siento y empezar algo serio, porque lo de Tanya me dolió mucho tanto así que pase dos años sin querer salir con nadie

-Sabes que Irina y Kate no le hablan luego de eso que paso ¿verdad?

-Si oí algo de eso, y me siento mal porque ellas tres eran las hermanas mas unidas

-Aja pero Tanya lo arruino

-Es verdad

-_**Atención se le informa a nuestros invitados que tomen sus asientos pues la ceremonia esta por empezar**_

Los amigos se separaron y salieron rumbo con sus compañeros a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, con el nombre del periódico impreso en el respaldo.

-Estimados y distinguidos invitados, quiero presentarles a los diversos medios impresos que nos acompañan hoy- el presentador hizo una pausa y continuo- entre los más distinguidos quiero presentar a dos grandes de la ciudad que nunca duerme Nueva York, por favor un gran aplauso al New York Times y al Midnight Sun- en ese momento Jacob y Bella se pararos y se voltearon a ver a los del Midnight Sun y cuando sus miradas se encontraron el estomago se le contrajo a los cuatro al verse frente a frente con los que hacía dos días habían sido sus amigos y con los que pensaron tener algo futuro, pero eso ya no podría pasar pues eran rivales.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por hoy, por favor no me maten miren que luego se quedan sin saber que paso… jejeje… espero que este cap. les haya gustado y sé que debí poner más del descubrimiento pero si no paraba aquí no pararía nunca… espero sus reviews, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, flores, y de más cosas que quieran pero dejen algo… nos estamos leyendo**


	6. Rivales vs Amor

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

_**Palabras en otro idioma**_

"**Pensamientos"**

**Capitulo 6: Rivales vs Amor**

**Narración en 3ra Persona**

Los cuatro se vieron sin poder comprender bien lo que sus ojos veían y una mezcla de sentimientos se aglomeraba en sus cuerpos sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-Damas y Caballeros sería un honor para mí mostrarles un pequeño resumen de los curriculum de dos de las personas que ven aquí y que a pesar de tener solo 24 años cada uno ya son legendas en el mundo del periodismo a nivel mundial; Isabella Mary Swan o Bella como se le conoce- Edward soltó un bufido de incredulidad- por el legendario New York Times y Edward Anthony Cullen por parte del nuevo y creciente Midnight Sun- el presentador hizo una pausa y continuo- La señorita Swan entro al New York Times a los 19 años como una pasante, pero el 26 de diciembre de 2004 y con 20 años de edad ella fue la elegida para realizar, lo que se considera su nacimiento en las noticias, el reportaje del terremoto que tuvo su epicentro en Sumatra- Indonesia y desde entonces ella se volvió fija en el periódico, por su excelente redacción. Desde entonces ella ha realizado artículos de todo tipo, menos deportes, y el articulo mas reciente que realizo fue sobre la rueda de prensa que dio el presidente Obama sobre la crisis de la A H1N1, además posee su propia columna llama "Entrevista con Swan" donde ha realizado entrevistas privadas a importantes figuras del celuloide como Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp y más recientemente a Robert Pattinson.

-Ash… y lo que pelee por una entrevista con Pattz y no la conseguí- dijo molesta Nessie

"¿Cómo es eso de entrevistas privadas?" pensó Edward obviamente celoso

-Pero ahora le toca el turno a Edward quien tiene, al igual que la señorita Swan, un curriculum muy extenso, porque es el Jefe de fotografía del Midnight Sun, es uno de los socios junto a la familia Vulturi del periódico, su más reciente logro fue una sesión de fotos de las primeras imágenes en exclusiva de Twilight Saga: New Moon desde Vancouver; él es el fotógrafo oficial de la marca Victoria Secrets y además le ha hecho sesiones de fotos privadas a Naomi Campbell, Vanessa Paradise y la ex modelo Tanya Denali.

-¿Quéeee? Pero si para conseguir una foto así sea de la espalda de esas mujeres hay que hacer cola y tienes suerte si te dejan

**Bella POV **

Estaba impactada por el semejante curriculum de Edward, pero durante la lectura del mío también el tenia cara de impacto; y me molesto y no sé porque el hecho que él le tome fotos a esa mujeres escasamente vestidas de Victoria Secrets y diga a la mujer esta de Tanya… Ash esa mujer nunca me gusto, era muy mala modelando y además esa fue la causante de mi abrupta ruptura con Zack.

El resto de la ceremonia paso normal, habían varios que conocía desde hace un tiempo y que eran mis amigos, incluso invitaron a un periódico venezolano llamado "El Nacional" y sus reporteros eran Luis Gonzales y Alex Herrera. Luego nos dijeron que nos sentáramos para disfrutar de una cena y de música.

Yo estaba relajada en mi mesa cuando sentí que alguien toco mi hombro, al voltearme me tope con unos ojos azules que conocía a la perfección

-Zack- dije molesta

-¿esperabas a alguien más princesa?

-No pero a quien seguro no esperaba era a ti, eso tenlo por seguro

-Oh vamos sabes que me extrañaste

-En tus sueños

-Donde siempre estas… no pensé que Jeff te mandaría a ti a este trabajo

-Y eso ¿Por qué ?... ya oíste mi curriculum… no soy la misma niña que conociste y que engañaste

-Si tienes un buen curriculum y también se ha mejorado considerablemente tu físico… esta hermosa

-Lamentablemente tú y yo no volveremos si en eso estas pensando

-¿Por qué primor?... no me digas que ya tienes a otro- sentí una punzada al pensar en Edward y que en cierto modo el podría considerarse como otro

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia si tengo o no a otro, porque desde el día que me engañaste perdiste todo el derecho de ser mi amigo o algo mas…

-Oh vamos Bella relájate sabes que aun te gusto- se me acerco peligrosamente pero antes que sus labio me tocaran le di una cacheta muy fuerte, di gracias a Dios que la música estuviera alta porque sino todo el salón se hubiera volteado a vernos

-Auch… eso dolió… esta me la vas a paga Isabella

-Ya lo vernos

Y él se fue indignado porque una mujer le pego una cachetada, pero yo volví a mi mesa aburrida hasta que vi de forma inconsciente a donde estaba Edward pero lo vi hablando con una mujer y me dio mucha rabia.

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi mesa tomándome un whiskey en las rocas para pasar la rabia que me dio el saber que la mujer que adoro es parte del periódico rival. Mientras me lo tomaba empecé a pasear la cabeza por todo el sitio hasta que mi mirada se topo con la mesa de Bella y la vi hablando con un tipo el cual me pareció muy familiar, pero no sabía porque, mi duda quedo resuelta cuando él se volteo y le vi la cara… Era Zack el tipo que había atrapado con Tanya, me llene de rabia cuando lo vi de nuevo luego de tres años y más aun cuando lo vi con Bella, ¿ese tipo tiene un radar para saber qué mujer me gusta y quitármela? Aunque fui feliz cuando me sacaron a Tanya pero con Bella me daba mucha rabia.

Los observe por un rato, al parecer Bella no estaba tampoco muy feliz de verlo a pesar que ellos fueron compañeros de trabajo. Estaba pensando en eso cuando veo la mano de Bella moverse, cuando fijo bien mi mirada en ellos, una sonrisa salió de mis labios al ver que ella le dio una cachetada, pero luego me preocupe porque si ese tipo le ponía un solo dedo sobre su cuerpo yo mismo le daría, no una cachetada sino un puñetazo; pero él se fue dejando a Bella sola, allí vi mi oportunidad de hablar con ella pero en lo que me pare Irina se me acerco para saludarme, y yo por caballerosidad no la rechace, hablamos un poco hasta que ella se dio cuenta que no tenía intenciones de seguir y muy discretamente se retiro fingiendo ver a un conocido.

Camine rumbo a ella lentamente, al llegar a ella le tapo los ojos con mis manos, ella soltó un par de nombre mientras tocaba mis manos hasta que se cayó, y tocando mas tranquilamente mis manos dijo- ¿Edward?- retire mis manos y me senté a su lado

-Pensé que no adivinarías nunca, Bella quiero hablar contigo ¿puedo?- ella asintió y en eso empezó a sonar una canción lenta que yo amaba "Never had a dream come true" del grupo S club 7- ¿quieres bailar?- ella dudo un poco pero luego la tomo y caminamos hasta la pista de baile

Everybody's got something  
they had to leave behind  
one regret from yesterday  
that just seems to grow with time  
there's no use looking back, oh wondering  
how it could been, now oh might've been  
all this I know  
but, still I can't find ways to let you go

-¿Así que Victoria Secrets no?

-Con que Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt y Robert Pattinson

-Es solo trabajo

-Lo mismo digo

-Ya veo, y me imagino que te debes sentir muy a gusto con eso actores "GUAPO"- dije ya molesto

**Chorus:**  
I never had a dream come true  
'till the day that I found you  
even though I pretend that I moved on  
you'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
you're the one I think about each day  
and I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be… with you

-Pues yo podría inferir que a ti te pasa lo mismo con esas súper modelos, porque yo creo que no es lo mismo hablar con un actor que tomarle fotos a una modelo semi desnudas

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso yo leí una de esas entrevistas y no eran en una oficina o en un estudio… NOOO… eran en hoteles, resorts, restaurants, entre otros lugares

-Bueno pero hay que buscarles las comodidades ¿no crees?

-Pero a mí no me gusta imaginarte en ese tipo de lugares y haciendo ese tipo de entrevistas- me confesé porque ya no soportaba esta pelea absurda por los celos

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be  
cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
there's no use looking back, oh wondering  
how it should been, now oh might've been  
all this I know  
but, still I can't find ways to let you go

- Y a mí no me gustaría imaginarme con esas súper modelos en eso lugares donde tomaste las fotos, tan exóticos- luego de decir eso ella se ruborizo, se veía tan adorable así, y para rematar bajo la cabeza avergonzada

Le tome por la barbilla y le levante el rostro, en ese momento dejamos de bailar, ella me voy a los ojos y yo le dije de la forma más tierna- Bella, ninguna de ella se podrían comparar contigo, porque ellas son solo unas simples humanas y tu eres en cambio una diosa… MI diosa- peque mi frente contra la de ella y seguimos bailando

**Chorus:**  
I never had a dream come true  
'till the day that I found you  
even though I pretend that I moved on  
you'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
you're the one I think about each day  
and I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be

-¿Con que trabajas en el Midnight Sun?- en eso ella rompió nuestra burbuja, separe mi frente de la suya y la vi directamente a esos hermosos ojos chocolates

-Y tú trabajas en el New York Times

Nuestras miradas lo dijeron todo, no necesitamos palabras para lo que nos dijimos con solo una mirada

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby  
you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
there's no use looking back, oh wondering  
because love is a strange and funny thing  
no matter how hard I try and try  
I just can't say good bye  
no no no no

-Dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto que tu y yo sentimos?- le pregunte muy cerca de los labios

-No se pero, de algo estoy segura y que nuestra relación es imposible- dijo sin apartarse de mi

-Pues que tus palabras respalden tus acciones Isabella

-Odio mi nombre completo pero salido de tus labios suenan como música Eddie

-Y yo a la única que le permito llamarme así es a mi hermana y a mi madre pero a ti Te lo permito porque suena muy hermoso

**Chorus:**  
I never had a dream come true  
'till the day that I found you  
even though I pretend that I moved on  
you'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
you're the one I think about each day  
and I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be

A part of me will always be… with you

En el último coro nos quedamos callados solo escuchando la canción, que era preciosa, al terminar ella y yo nos separamos pero sin dudar un segundo nos fuimos a un lugar más privado para hablar.

Fuimos al balcón más alejado del salón.

-¿Y bien señorita Swan?- dije imitando la voz del presentador

-¿Y bien señor Cullen?- payaseo ella también

Me acerque a ella y la abrace

-Te propongo algo para solucionar esto

-Dime

-Ok… que tal si tú y yo nos viéramos a escondidas… al mejor estilo Romeo y Julieta

-Pero eso es muy riesgoso y no se

-Pero yo ya me di cuenta que te adoro y no podría estar sin ti, me dan celos verte hablar con otro

-Lo mismo me pasa pero ¿Qué tal si nos descubren?

-En ese momento lo resolveremos, hagamos un trato… Si nos descubren nos separamos mientras seguimos juntos ¿De acuerdo?- dije soltando el abrazo y extendiendo mi mano

Ella dudo unos segundos eternos para mí, pero luego extendió la suya y nos dimos un apretón de mano en señal del trato cerrado. Me le acerque luego y le di un beso en eso labios que tanto deseaba y el trato quedo sellado

-Vamos a dentro antes que nos busquen- dije soltándola

-Si vamos

Al entrar de nuevo al salón con la vista buscamos a nuestros compañeros y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando los vi en la pista de baile besándose muy apasionadamente para mi gusto

-Ya va… ¿Esos son Jake y Nessie?- dijo Bella con tono de incredulidad

-Me parece que si mi amor- dije en estado de Shock

………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Eso es todo por ahora… espero que les haya gustado este cap.… y aunque lo dije antes lo repito la canción es "Never had a dream come true" de S club 7 (un grupo que salió creo que en 1997 o 98)… si quieren la buscan y la escuchan… agradezco a glory cullen por la ayuda brindada en este cap.… tanto en la canción como en el dialogo que hay durante su reproducción… el próximo no sé si poner un Nessie POV o un Jake POV… ustedes deciden… como en mi otro fic que esta a elegir entre un Jasper y Alice… en el próximo además de saber que paso con Nessie y Jake también aparecerán Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie… nos estamos leyendo…. Se les quiere**


	7. Colecciones

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

_**Palabras en otro idioma**_

"**Pensamientos"**

**Capitulo 7: Colecciones**

**Renesmee POV**

Estaba terminando de arreglarme para la presentación de los medios que se realizaría esta noche en el Salón de Eventos del hotel, y había algo que me decía que pasaría algo que cambiaria nuestras vidas para siempre, pero no sabía que, mi sexto sentido no es tan bueno.

Baje al lobby y allí estaba mi querido hermano Edward se veía muy guapo.

-Nessie te ves hermosa- le dedique una sonrisa y el añadió- definitivamente hay solo dos mujeres en este mundo que el azul les queda de maravilla

-Esoooo… Edward Anthony te ves como todo un galán- mi hermano llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta y pantalón negros junto a una corbata negra, definitivamente se veía muy guapo, pero luego recordé su último comentario y le pregunte- así y ¿Quiénes son?

-Mi Bella y tú- él se sonrió pícaramente y me dijo- Vamos y te cuento en el camino

Él me extendió el brazo y juntos caminamos hasta el salón de fiesta.

-Comienza con el cuento

-Bueno ella lucía un vestido azul que le quedaba espectacular, y se ceñía perfecto a su cuerpo…- el empezó a dar detalles que no me importaban así que carraspee para que volviera-…Perdón…- dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y yo me contuve para no reírme- ok la lleve a la estación del tren

-¿La llevaste a cenar a otra ciudad italiana?

-No la lleve a Paris- mi cara debía ser un poema pues el soltó una risita al verme- la lleve al _Une Nuit l'amour- _mi boca que ya estaba abierta se abrió mas si es que eso era posible

-¿A ese restaurant?- me quede helada- pero si dijiste que el día que llevaras a una chica allí seria cuando consideraras que ella es el amor de tu vida

-Y es que eso pienso de Bella

-Apenas la conoces hace tres días

-Pero hay algo en ella que me fascina y además ella es muy especial para mí- un chico saludo a Edward en francés y el le respondió también en ese idioma, después otro en portugués, mi hermano conocía muchos idiomas por sus muchos viajes- y continuando con la cita de mi vida, fuimos luego de cenar a la Torre Eiffel; a por cierto cuando fui a pagar la cuenta quería que el violinista le fuera a tocar una melodía a Bella mientras yo tocaba el piano pero el violinista estaba enfermo y el piano lo estaban afinando así que ni lo uno ni lo otro; bueno en la torre la lleve hasta el segundo piso y allí nos dimos un beso, un hermoso y tierno y apasionado beso

-Que belleza- ojala yo algún día consiga una cita así de romántica aunque creo que el único que podría hacer eso es Edward, el siempre con sus gestos súper lindos y tiernos.

En eso llego Laurent, un viejo amigo de mi hermano, y se instalaron a hablar muy animadamente hasta que se oyó.

-_**Atención se le informa a nuestros invitados que tomen sus asientos pues la ceremonia esta por empezar**_

Mi hermano y yo fuimos a sentarnos y en lo que todos estaban listos el acto comenzó

-Estimados y distinguidos invitados, quiero presentarles a los diversos medios impresos que nos acompañan hoy- el presentador hizo una pausa y continuo- entre los más distinguidos quiero presentar a dos grandes de la ciudad que nunca duerme Nueva York, por favor un gran aplauso al New York Times y al Midnight Sun- en ese momento mi hermano y yo nos paramos y se voltearon a ver a los del New York Times y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron el estomago se me contrajo al vernos frente a frente con los que hacía dos días habían sido nuestros amigos y con los que pensábamos tener algo futuro, pero eso ya no podría pasar pues somos rivales.

Los cuatro nos bimanos sin poder comprender bien lo que nuestros ojos veían y una mezcla de sentimientos se aglomeraba en mi cuerpo sin saber que hacer o que decir.

-Damas y Caballeros sería un honor para mí mostrarles un pequeño resumen de los curriculum de dos de las personas que ven aquí y que a pesar de tener solo 24 años cada uno ya son legendas en el mundo del periodismo a nivel mundial; Isabella Mary Swan o Bella como se le conoce- Edward soltó un bufido bajo de incredulidad- por el legendario New York Times y Edward Anthony Cullen por parte del nuevo y creciente Midnight Sun- el presentador hizo una pausa y continuo- La señorita Swan entro al New York Times a los 19 años como una pasante, pero el 26 de diciembre de 2004 y con 20 años de edad ella fue la elegida para realizar, lo que se considera su nacimiento en las noticias, el reportaje del terremoto que tuvo su epicentro en Sumatra- Indonesia y desde entonces ella se volvió fija en el periódico, por su excelente redacción. Desde entonces ella ha realizado artículos de todo tipo, menos deportes, y el articulo mas reciente que realizo fue sobre la rueda de prensa que dio el presidente Obama sobre la crisis de la A H1N1, además posee su propia columna llama "Entrevista con Swan" donde ha realizado entrevistas privadas a importantes figuras del celuloide como Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp y más recientemente a Robert Pattinson.

-Ash… y lo que pelee por una entrevista con Pattz y no la conseguí- dije evidentemente molesta y celosa, me había peleado literalmente por esa entrevista y nada, su agente se negó rotundamente a dármela

-Pero ahora le toca el turno a Edward quien tiene, al igual que la señorita Swan, un curriculum muy extenso, porque es el Jefe de fotografía del Midnight Sun, es uno de los socios junto a la familia Vulturi del periódico, su más reciente logro fue una sesión de fotos de las primeras imágenes en exclusiva de Twilight Saga: New Moon desde Vancouver; él es el fotógrafo oficial de la marca Victoria Secrets y además le ha hecho sesiones de fotos privadas a Naomi Campbell, Vanessa Paradise y la ex modelo Tanya Denali.

Pude ver que Jake decía algo en voz baja y a Bella se le veía una cara de terror luego de oír semejante curriculum aunque la de mi hermano no esta tan lejos de esa realidad; aunque pude descifrar algo que llamo mi atención y que aunque fueran solo unos segundos ellos habían puesto cara de celos, evidentemente por lo de las entrevistas de ella a esos súper bellos actores y por las fotos de esas esculturales mujeres de Victoria Secrets, en definitiva esa noticia no cambiaba sus sentimientos.

El resto de la sesión estuvo aburrida, aunque a la vez me causaba gracia ver a mi hermano intercambiando miradas con Bella de vez en cuando.

Al finalizar la presentación de los periodistas; que eran de Guatemala, México, Italia, España, Brasil, Ecuador, Portugal, Venezuela, Inglaterra, entre otros; pasamos rumbo a las mesas y Edward en vez de pedir un vino tinto pidió un Whiskey en las rocas.

-Eddie hermano estas seguro de eso

-Claro que si Nessie, necesito algo fuerte para superar el shock

-Bueno pero con eso no solucionas nada, mira yo me voy a buscar algo de cenar

-Ok

Salí de allí rumbo a la mesa del buffet que nos tenían preparado, había de todo, tome un plato y me serví un poco de pasta, carne y vegetales (**Plato típico de Italia**) y cuando fui por el postre me tope con unos ojos negros que conocía bien

-Jake

-Nessie

Nos miramos un rato y luego el hablo- ¿Qué tal la reunión?

-Mmm.....… bien allí medio aburrida pero que se hace es trabajo

-Si

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos y luego al mismo tiempo nos dijimos- Mira

-Tu primero- me dijo el

-Bueno mira yo no creo que por una tontería como el trabajo debamos dejar de hablar, además yo no le veo lo malo

-Ni yo porque sabes nosotros no somos tan conocidos aun como para andar ocultándonos

-Es verdad, ¿entonces seguimos siendo amigos?

-Claro

Luego de eso nos sentamos juntos en mi mesa, donde puede ver a mi hermano bailando con Bella mientras hablaban muy serios y juntitos, y lo mejor de todo es que lo que se oía era la canción de S Club 7 favorita de Edward.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos- dije en un suspiro

-Si definitivamente, ella se merece un hombre con tu hermano, porque sufrió mucho con su ex novio y yo la ayude como su mejor amigo a superarlo, pero durante estos dos años no ha salido con nadie hasta que llego Edward

-A mi hermano le paso lo mismo con su ex, así que ellos se merecen ambos ser felices- Jake asintió y al rato termino la canción y mi hermano y Bella se desaparecieron de la pista de baile, yo me extrañe pero de todos modos no intente averiguar a donde iban.

-Parece que querían más privacidad

-Definitivamente- terminamos la cena y el se me acerco y me dijo

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Claro

Nos levantamos y fuimos a la pista de baile

-Espero que las clases de baile con Bella hayan funcionado y no te pise ninguno de tus piececitos

-Yo también espero eso Jake- íbamos bien, hasta ahora, bailábamos juntos a la perfección

-¿Dime que sentiste cuando supiste que era del New York Times?

-Pues sentí un nudo en la garganta y sentía como si me hubieran pegado una patada en el estomago ¿y tu?

-Igualmente, quien diría que nosotros seriamos rivales

-Así es pero no importa porque a mi no me afecta el hecho que lo seamos

-Ni a mí

Dejamos de hablar y solo nos veíamos a los ojos

-¿Te cortaste el cabello?

-Jejeje si… ¿Te gusta?

-Claro pero no me había dado cuenta antes

-Eso note- el acerco su frente y la puso contra la mía- y eso que lo hice pensando en ti

Eso me dejo en shock, luego nuestra distancia se acorto y nuestros labios se juntaron en un tierno y dulce beso, perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que nos falto el aire, nos separamos y en eso sentí un par miradas que se clavaban en mi espalda; me voltee y vi los ojos verdes de mi hermano y los marrones de Bella viéndonos como si acabamos de matar a alguien

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Masen- oí como Jacob ahogaba una risita- me puedes explicar que hacían tu y el besándose en plena pista de baile

-Bueno eso se llama amor Edward Anthony Cullen Masen

-Si se llamara como quieras pero eso no es lo correcto y menos luego de enterarnos que ellos son nuestros rivales y que todo el mundo lo sabe

-Tienes razón Edward, Jacob Darrell Black- al oír eso casi se me sale una carcajada pero me controle y pude ver que Edward también se iba a reír- tienes que entender que somos rivales

-Pues no quiero Bella, yo quiero a Nessie y no pienso dejarla porque es "mi rival"

Pero en vez de hablar de nuevo Bella, quien lo hizo fue Edward-Bueno mi amor cálmate, que tal si mañana lo hablamos mejor con ellos

-De acuerdo Eddie- yo me quede en shock cuando oír el "Mi amor" y el "Eddie" de los labios de ambos, y al parecer Jacob también se quedo en shock porque lo pude leer en sus ojos

-Ya va… ya va… ¿escuche bien?... ¿tu le dijiste mi amor a ella y ella a ti Eddie?

-Si, mañana hablamos los cuatro a solas sobre este asunto

-No no no… quiero ahorita Edward

-Ok entonces hablemos en nuestra mesa

-De acuerdo

-Y nosotros también Isabella

-Claro Jake

Nos fuimos a nuestra mesa mientras que Bella y Jake se fueron a la suya

-Ok Edward dime que esta pasando aquí

-Bueno Nessie lo que paso es muy sencillo, Bella y yo hablamos y nos dimos cuanta que nuestros sentimientos eran mucho mayores que nuestra rivalidad y decidimos que nos veríamos a escondidas como Romeo y Julieta

-Esta bien pero ¿Por qué montaron esa escenita por el baile?

-Porque ante los ojos de la gente nosotros no podemos ser nada más que rivales y si ustedes se la pasan besuqueando por allí nos descubrirían y ya no podríamos salir

-Pero Eddie piensa esto, ni Jake ni yo somos muy conocidos por la prensa y ni sabrían que somos rivales

-Eso es verdad pero lo que pasa es que ya los vieron con nosotros y ella y yo si somos reconocidos

-Ok tienes razón

-Pero yo no te niego que seas novia de Jacob pero con discreción

-¿De verdad?- el asintió y yo casi grito de la felicidad- ¿ya le pediste a Bella que sea tu novia?

-Aun no mañana se le pediré

-¿Cómo?

-Con discreción, pero descuida yo te lo cuento todo luego

-Bueno

En eso anunciaron por el parlante- Atención se le informa a nuestros distinguidos invitados que los dueños y socios de la compañía están aquí, así que pueden ir al área de prensa para comenzar con la rueda de prensa; luego los fotógrafos tendrán el Backstage con las y los modelos.

-Vamos hermanita

Caminamos rumbo a donde nos indicaban la gente de protocolo, nos sentamos en las sillas que tenían el nombre de nuestro periódico y además también salía quien debía ocupar el asiento, y por pura casualidad de la vida a Bella y Jake les toco al lado de nosotros y justamente a ella le toco junto a Edward, se vieron y se sonrieron; muy disimuladamente el le tomo la mano y la beso.

**Bella POV**

Luego de hacer mi promesa con Edward nos fuimos a nuestras mesas y allí estaban Jake y Nessie besándose, yo me preocupe porque todo nuestro esfuerzo de mantenernos al margen se fue por el caño

-Ya va… ¿Esos son Jake y Nessie?- dije con tono de incredulidad

-Me parece que si mi amor- dije en estado de Shock

Lo mire extrañada por el mi amor pero me gusto

-Vamos a hablar con ellos Eddie

-Si vamos

Caminamos hacia ellos y les explicamos todo, luego nos fuimos cada quien a su mesa para hablar hasta que nos avisaron que ya habían llegado los organizadores

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a este desfile de modas, por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso al administrador y uno de los dueños de la empresa, Jasper Hale- todos aplaudimos y desde detrás del escenario salio un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules, alto y con músculos un poco mas marcados que los de Edward; el presentador continuo- Ahora reciban al agente de una de las modelos mas bella del mundo y además preparador físico de la modelos de la agencia Emmett McCarty- salio un hombre con un físico imponente, con unos músculos que sobrepasaban los de Jasper y Edward juntos, el tiene el cabello negro y con rulos, tenia una sonrisa muy contagiosa y unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas- A continuación recibamos a la mujer que ha adornado las pasarelas mas importantes del mundo, y cuyo cuerpo es la imagen de la legendaria Victoria Secrets… reciban a Rosalie Hale- me voltee y vi a Edward que también me vio y me imagino que mi cara mostraba ira pues su cara paso de tranquila a nerviosa en menos de un parpadeo, la mujer que salio era escultural en cuerpo y presencia; ella tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella era muy parecida a Jasper por lo que deduje que serian hermanos gemelos- y por ultimo pero no menos importante reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la dueña, creadora y diseñadora principal Alice Brandon- salio de atrás del escenario una mujer baja con aspecto de duende, el cabello lo tenia negro y con las puntas en muchas direcciones diferentes

-Buenas noches, gracias por venir a todos ustedes, los invitamos por ser los periódicos de mas renombre en sus países, nosotros cuatro somos los socios y dueños de esta empresa que se llama ABH Boutique, nuestro objetivo es vestir de a las mujeres y hombres del mundo, nosotros vamos a lanzar tres tipos de vestidos, en tres colecciones que ustedes verán en nuestro tres desfiles. Ahora de abre la sesión de preguntas y respuestas- dijo Jasper con un tono de voz muy calmado

-¿Cómo se llaman las colecciones?- pregunto Jerónimo de España

-La primera que será presentada en Venecia pasado mañana se llamara Twilight Collection esta será de ropa formal; la próxima desde Sicilia se llamara Host Collection y será de ropa casual y por ultimo pero no menos importante la colección de trajes de boda que se llamara Breaking Lawn Collection y será en Roma

Y así continúo la entrevista, Alice nos dio varios datos de interés igual que Rosalie, se nos anuncio que abrirían una boutique en Milán y en Paris para comenzar, en fin detalles muy importantes sobre las colecciones

-OK los fotógrafos ya tienen entrada libre a las modelos

Edward ya iba encaminado cuando lo llame y el se me acerco

-Mucho cuidado con esas modelos- le susurre

-Que fue ¿mi niña esta celosa?- pregunto también en un susurro y con una sonrisa fanfarrona y añadió- mira que me di cuenta de cómo te pusiste cuando anunciaron parte del trabajo de Rose- lo mire molesta

-Así que ¿Rose?

-Jejeje si mi amor así le decíamos de cariño en el salón de fotos, pero tranquila que ya te dije que eres mi diosa- luego miro a ambos lados y me dio un beso en los labios- me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego

-Ya sabes mucho cuidado- se volvió a reír bajito y se fue

Luego me fui a mi mesa y a los pocos minutos Alice se me acerco

-Hola Bella- yo la vi extrañada, de donde me conocía para la confianza- se que no me recuerdas pero yo si, y necesito hablarte en privado- yo solo asentí y juntas nos fuimos a un salón privado

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora…. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y que dejen sus comentarios y/o amenizas de muerte… Jejeje o sus flores etc.…. Como verán gano el POV de Nessie por unanimidad… todas querían leer a Nessie narrar… espero que les haya gustado el cap y esa pequeña escenita de celos de Bella Jejeje**

**Nos estamos leyendo**


	8. Recordando el pasado

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

-Dialogo-

"Pensamientos"

(Notas de autor)

…..Cambio de Escena...

**Capitulo 8: Recordando el pasado**

**Alice POV**

-¿Alice estas lista?- me llamo mi esposo Jasper Hale

-Si en un minuto salgo

OK un resumen; yo soy Alice Brandon de Hale, soy una diseñadora reconocida en toda Italia por mis diseños innovadores y hoy se va a dar inicio mi carrera a nivel mundial; o mejor dicho toda esta semana porque mi empresa ABH organizo tres desfiles para tres colecciones de tres tipos de vestimentas.

Mi esposo Jasper además de ser mi administrador es además mi relacionista público y el tubo la brillante idea de llamar a los medios más reconocidos del mundo para que cubran el evento, claro está yo feliz de la vida por semejante idea.

Me entere gracias a esta idea que una amiga de mi infancia, en Forks- Washington, trabaja en el New York Times, y como la quería ver me encargue que la pusieran a ella como encargada de este evento.

Y también me entere que en el periódico rival del de ella trabaja el chico que a mi amiga le gusto durante la primaria, Edward Cullen.

**Flash Back**

Es 1996 y es mi primer día de clases en sexto grado, en el Forks Elementary School.

Mis padres fueron trasferidos aquí hace un par de años; mi padre es psicólogo y mi madre abogada; estamos camino a la casa de Bella que desde nuestro primer encuentro nos hicimos las mejores amigas.

-Mi amor hoy llega un nuevo doctor al hospital- comento mi padre- y parece que es muy bueno

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Carlisle Cullen, viene desde Chicago

-Mmm... creo haber oído sobre él, es un respetable doctor de traumatología y además es mas conocido por la zona de emergencia

-Así es

En eso llegamos a casa de Bella y mi mamá con su voz de soprano me dijo- Ali cielo ve a buscar a Bella que nos hace tarde

-Si mama

Me baje del auto caminando ágilmente hasta la puerta

_Toc Toc Toc…_

Y me abrió la puerta el jefe Swan, como todos lo llamaban, con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Alice, ya te llamo a Bella

-Gracias Jefe Swan

Luego él se fue y al rato llego con Bella

-Que te vaya bien cariño- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias papá igual tu

Y nos fuimos caminando hasta el carro, al llegar mis padres saludaron a Bella y nos fuimos directo a la escuela.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la escuela, mis padres nos despidieron con un beso y un abrazo a cada una

-Que les valla muy bien chicas

-Gracias- dijimos Bella y yo al unísono

Luego nos encaminamos al colegio

-Hola Alice y Bella- nos saludo Andreina- Chicas me entere que desde Chicago se mudo una familia y tienen un hijo que según me dijeron es muy lindo

-Ya lo conoceremos- dije simplemente

Sonó la campana y todos nos fuimos al salón.

-Bueno días jóvenes, bueno bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar, antes de empezar con la clase quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno que nos estará acompañando este año- hizo una seña hacia la puerta y por ella entro un chico de cabello cobrizo alborotado, ojos verde, alto y delgado; traía unos jeans y una camisa de los Cachorros de Chicago, pude ver a varias chicas babear por el pero la que más me sorprendió fue Bella

-Bella amiga ten cuidado o llenaras de baba también mi cuaderno- en eso reacciono y se puso roja como un tomate

-Joven presente

-Mmm OK- dijo pasándose los dedos por su desordenado cabello haciendo suspirar a más de una- Pues me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 12 años y vengo desde Chicago

-Muchas gracias joven, tome asiento al lado de…- dijo el profesor viendo el salón, estaba segura en un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento que lo sentaría con Mike, porque el otro puesto es al lado de Verónica-…Newton…-BINGO… el dicho en el colegio y en la casa es "No apuestes con Alice porque perderás… y bien feo"

El resto de la clase paso normal y si no me equivoco, que no lo hago, mi amiga y el chico nuevo se lanzaban miradas a cada rato o el de pronto le sonreía de forma picara y ella se ponía tan roja que los tomates la enviarían; a la hora del receso yo puse un plan en acción para que ellos se conocieran.

-Bella ¿Qué tal si comemos con el chico nuevo? Sabes para que tenga a alguien con quien hablar- ella me vio como si estuviera loca- y no me mires así Isabella, porque me di cuenta que no le quitabas los ojos de encima al pobre chico- eso la hizo ponerse roja

-Alice como se te ocurre esa idea, sabes que soy muy tímida con los chicos

-Pero no estarás sola, yo también estaré allí

-Gran consuelo- dijo con una nota muy marcada de sarcasmo en su voz

-Quizá no lo admitas pero sabes que es así- dije sacando la lengua como una niña chiquita

-OH si la gran Alice

-Bueno vamos Isabella- mi miro con cara de pocos amigos, ella odiaba su nombre completo

A regañadientes la logre llevar a donde Edward

-Hola, ¿te molesta si mi amiga y yo nos sentamos aquí?

-Claro no hay problema- dijo muy cortésmente para luego pararse y arrimar nuestras silla para sentarnos

-Gracias eres un caballero

-No hay de que, mas bien debo darles las gracias a ustedes por sentarse conmigo- dijo sonriendo de una forma muy dulce

-Bueno nos presentamos, ella es Isabella- me volvió a mirar feo- pero le gusta que le digan Bella

-Es un bello nombre… Bella significa belleza en italiano, el cual le queda a la perfección- ella se puso muuuuuyy roja, de nuevo, y yo solté una tos para ocultar mi risa

-Y yo soy Alice- dije rompiendo el contacto visual que ambos mantenían

-Mucho gusto, pues como he de suponer ya oyeron mi nombre en la clase, soy Edward

Seguimos hablando muy animadamente, pues logre que Bella dejara de sonrojarse, mucho, y dijera oraciones coherentes entre si hasta que sonó el timbre para volver a clases.

Desde ese día nos hicimos amigos los tres hasta que nos graduamos cuando a Carlisle y a mi padre los transfirieron a otro sitio; a Carlisle lo mandaron de vuelta a Chicago por un problema y a mi padre lo mandaron a Milán.

Mas nunca nos volvimos a ver o ha hablar.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hasta ahora porque ya los ubique y ahora los tengo juntos de nuevo.

Salí del cuarto del hotel y allí estaba mi esposo esperándome con una sonrisa en los labios

-Como siempre estas hermosa mi amor- me dijo para luego besarme

-Vamos no hagamos esperar a nuestro invitados

Nos tomamos de la mano y partimos rumbo al JW Marriot junto a Rosalie, mi cuñada y modelo en jefe, y su esposo Emmett.

Al llegar le avisamos al guardia y el a su vez aviso al presentador que nos anuncio -Atención se le informa a nuestros distinguidos invitados que los dueños y socios de la compañía están aquí, así que pueden ir al área de prensa para comenzar con la rueda de prensa; luego los fotógrafos tendrán el Backstage con las y los modelos.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a este desfile de modas, por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso al administrador y uno de los dueños de la empresa, Jasper Hale- todos aplaudimos y Jasper salió rumbo al escenario- Ahora reciban al agente de una de las modelos más bella del mundo y además preparador físico de la modelos de la agencia Emmett McCarty- salio Emmett con una de sus contagiosas sonrisas- A continuación recibamos a la mujer que ha adornado las pasarelas mas importantes del mundo, y cuyo cuerpo es la imagen de la legendaria Victoria Secrets… reciban a Rosalie Hale- Rose salió rumbo al escenario con su ya ensayado porte de súper modelo que hacía que las otras modelos la envidiaran- y por ultimo pero no menos importante reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la dueña, creadora y diseñadora principal Alice Brandon- Salí siendo recibida con una gran cantidad de aplausos

-Buenas noches, gracias por venir a todos ustedes, los invitamos por ser los periódicos de más renombre en sus países, nosotros cuatro somos los socios y dueños de esta empresa que se llama ABH Boutique, nuestro objetivo es vestir de a las mujeres y hombres del mundo, nosotros vamos a lanzar tres tipos de vestidos, en tres colecciones que ustedes verán en nuestro tres desfiles. Ahora se abre la sesión de preguntas y respuestas- dijo Jasper con su típico tono de voz calmado

-¿Cómo se llaman las colecciones?- pregunto Jerónimo un periodista de España

-La primera que será presentada en Venecia pasado mañana se llamara Twilight Collection esta será de ropa formal; la próxima desde Sicilia se llamara Host Collection y será de ropa casual y por ultimo pero no menos importante la colección de trajes de boda que se llamara Breaking Dawn Collection y será en Roma

Y así continúo la entrevista, Alice nos dio varios datos de interés igual que Rosalie, se nos anuncio que abrirían una boutique en Milán y en Paris para comenzar, en fin detalles muy importantes sobre las colecciones

-OK los fotógrafos ya tienen entrada libre a las modelos

Pude ver a Edward caminado hacia el lugar que se le indico, había crecido, ya no era ese chico delgado ahora tiene un físico medianamente musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett, su cabello seguía siendo tan desaliñado como lo recordaba, el fue detenido por una mujer de cabello color chocolate y rizado, que al voltearse pude distinguir como Bella; estaba muy cambiada ya no era esa chica tímida y que por todo se sonrojaba, no ahora era una mujer muy madura; debía hablar con ella cueste lo que cueste.

Estaba aun viéndolos cuando Edward luego de ver a ambos lados le planto un beso en los labios a Bella que ella respondió; vaya así que ellos están saliendo, me alegro, yo sabía que algún día se volverían a ver pero luego de ese beso él se fue con una sonrisa en los labios y ella se retiro a su mesa.

Yo me moví hacia su mesa y cuando llegue le hable -Hola Bella- ella me vi extrañada, y pude leer en su mirada que se preguntaba de donde me conocía así que le dije- se que no me recuerdas pero yo sí, y necesito hablarte en privado- ella solo asentí y juntas nos fuimos a un salón privado para hablar mejor

-Hola Morgan ¿Cómo estas?- salude a uno de los guardaespaldas

-Hola señora Alice, bien ¿y usted?

-Bien gracias, mira ella y yo vamos a hablar un rato, cuida que no nos molesten

-De acuerdo

Entramos y le indique a Bella que se sentara, le ofrecí una copa de vino tinto y luego yo me senté.

-OK, explíqueme ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto como buena reportera

-Bien Bella, como ya te dije tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Flash Back**

-Alice hija quédate quieta por favor- dijo mi madre tratando de peinar mi irremediable cabello rebelde, este era mi primer día de colegio en Forks, durante mucho tiempo viví en Biloxi, Mississippi, hasta que a mi padre lo mandaron a Washington para ayudar.

-Mamá por Dios deja de tratar de arreglar lo que no se puede arreglar, y vámonos que se nos hace tarde y ya tengo un mes tarde

-OK Alice, vamos- nos paramos y nos montamos en el carro- Jaime vienes querido

-No váyanse ustedes, luego las alcanzo

-Muy bien

Fuimos hasta el carro de mi mamá y ella lo encendió, al rato llego papá y ella arranco.

-Lo bueno de este pueblo es que es muy tranquilo, no como la ajetreada ciudad de donde venimos- comento mi madre

-Si cariño es verdad aunque la extrañare, pero nos acostumbraremos a este nuevo estilo de vida ¿verdad Alice?

-Si papá

El resto del camino estuvimos en silencio escuchando música; al llegar mi mamá bajo conmigo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me deseo suerte.

Al llegar a mi salón con la ayuda de la directora, el profesor me pido pasar.

-Bueno alumnos les informo que a partir de hoy tendrán a una nueva compañera, por favor preséntate tú misma

-Hola me llamo Alice Brandon y vengo de Mississippi… ah y tengo 10 años

-Bien gracias Alice, toma asiento al lado de Swan- me dijo señalándome a una chica de cabello color chocolate y ojos muy excesivos

Al llegar a donde estaba ella la salude de forma muy enérgica, ella un poco mas reservada solo dijo un "hola"; desde entonce yo supe que seria mi mejor amiga

**Fin Flash Back**

Al finalizar mi relato pude ver que sus se llenaron de lagrimas que luchaban por salir

-Ali como es posible que me haya olvidado de ti… mi mejor amiga- dijo abrazándome

-Tranquila Bella, yo entiendo que no lo hicieras, fueron casi trece años sin vernos, es comprensible

-Pero tú no lo olvidaste

-Eso es porque yo tengo mejor memoria que tú- soltó una risita y nos separamos

Comenzamos a hablar de nuestras vidas luego de la separación, ella se fue a estudiar la High School en Nueva York por una beca y luego por sus altas notas fue aceptada en una buena universidad en la carrera de periodismo y luego el resto es historia; por mi parte yo me vine a Milán, estudie en una colegio Ingles- Italiano y en el ultimo año participe en un concurso de diseño el cual gane y como premio fui aceptada en la escuela de Roma donde el diseño era lo principal y fue allí donde conocí a Jasper que estudiaba administración y dibujo.

-Alice quisiera pedirte algo

-Y que será

-¿Me concederías una entrevista privada donde me des las exclusivas de esta colección y de tus futuros planes?

-Claro que si Bella, pero eso será mañana, esta noche es para hablar del pasado- sonreímos juntas y seguimos hablando

**Edward POV**

Estaba esperando a que salieran las modelos cuando sentí que me tapaban los ojos.

-Mmm...… veamos esas manos las conozco, Rose ya basta

-Ya veo que al gran Cullen no lo puedo engañar ¿no es así?

-Jejeje si así es, aunque una cosa si me sorprendió y fue enterarme de tu boda Rosalie Halo casada con Emmett McCarty

-Bueno Edward sabes que entre mi osito y yo siempre hubo feelling pero nunca se concreto, hasta hace un año cuando nos casamos

-Y veo que fue muy discreta porque no me entre sino hasta esta noche, pero claro vamos a dejar a Edward fuera de esto, el primer hombre que me vio en trapos menores cuando apenas estaba comenzando mi carrera de súper modelo- dije haciendo una mueca con mi boca

-Edward si te avisaba llamaríamos mucho la atención

-Pero no decirme, "Hola Edward… mira me case a escondidas del mundo y de ti mi amigo y fotógrafo"- dije imitando su voz

-Nunca cambiaras

-Mmm...……… No… a por cierto lindo sobrenombre "osito" jajajajaja

-Ya basta Cullen- dijo fingiendo molestia

-Jejeje… ahora hablando seriamente, te quería pedir algo

-Espero que no sea matrimonio porque ya es tarde

-Ja-Ja-Ja… estas muy graciosita espera a que se los cuenta a Vicky y a Emily que la señora McCarty es comediante, esto es algo serio Rose… quería pedirte una exclusiva, por los viejos tiempos

-¿De que?

-De los trajes, modelados por ti

-OK por los viejos tiempos, aunque no he dejado Victoria Secrets

-Bien gracias

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno chicas eso es todo por ahora… próximamente leerán la entrevista y les describiré la sesión de fotos… espero les haya gustado y que estén con ganas de mas caps… recuerden dejen un review con flores, amenazas (creativas), sugerencias, criticas… lo que quieran pero DEJEN!!!... y saben opriman ese botón verde bajo este texto y pongan ALGO… ;)… nos estamos leyendo**


	9. Exclusivas

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

_**Palabras en otro idioma**_

"**Pensamientos"**

**Capitulo 9: Exclusivas**

**Bella POV**

Pase unos minutos más hablando con Alice sobre nuestras vidas, yo no podía creer que la había olvidado en estor años; aunque creo que pudo haber sido porque fue un hecho terrible para mí, el perder a mí mejor amiga que por eso la olvide, pero aun siento que me olvide de algo muy importante.

-Entonces Alice ¿Dónde nos vamos a reunir para nuestra Entrevista?

-En el café _Milano_ a una cuadra del Estudio de fotos _Influenza_; aquí está la dirección del local- me entrego una tarjeta que decía en italiano la dirección.

-Ok

En eso entro Morgan y le dijo a Alice que su esposo la busca, así que nos despedimos hasta mañana a las 10 am para vernos.

Yo me dirigí a mi mesa muy contenta a contarle a Jake de la exclusiva.

**Edward POV**

Después de mi conversación con Rosalie sobre el trabajo que realizamos; decidimos cuadrar para vernos en el Estudio de fotos _Influenza_

-¿Influenza? ¿Cómo se le conoce a la gripe?- pregunte luego de oir ese nombre

-Si aunque no comprendo porque le dirán así- dijo ella rodando los ojos

-Cosas de los científicos

-Bueno no importa, nos vemos mañana para la sesión de fotos a las 10 am

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Rose

-Hasta mañana Edward- le un beso en la mejilla que ella me devolvió y Salí de allí rumbo a mi mesa para contarle a Nessie lo ocurrido sobre esta exclusiva.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Ambos, Bella y Edward, salieron del lugar donde estaban al mismo tiempo y llegaron a sus mesas donde los esperaban sus compañeros.

-Te tengo una buena noticia- dijeron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo

-¿Y qué será?- preguntaron al unisonó Jacob y Renesmee

-Acabo de conseguir una entrevista exclusiva con Alice Brandon de Hale para mañana- dijo Bella dando saltitos como una niña pequeña.

-Ok hermanita acabo de obtener una sesión de fotos privadas con Rosalie Hale

Las caras de Jacob y Nessie eran de total asombro- Eso esta genial- dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando pudieron hablar de nuevo.

-Así es- dijeron juntos Edward y Bella

Después de esto Edward y Bella les dijeron las horas de sus citas de trabajo del día siguiente por lo que, en la mas mínima oportunidad, Jacob y Renesmee planearon una cita mientras Edward y Bella trabajaban.

El resto de la noche Edward y Bella no se volvieron a ver juntos, sino que conversaban con otros periodistas; Bella conoció a los de América latina, hablando en un español muy decente.

-_Es un gusto haber platicado contigo un rato Bella_- dijo José Suarez un periodista de Mexico- _Habla muy bien el español señorita_

-_El placer es mío, y si hablo bien el español es porque de vez en cuando hablo con unos compañeros de Venezuela que entraron recientemente al _New York Times _y con ellos he practicado._

Mientras Edward hablaba en portugués con los brasileños y portugueses.

-_É un prazer conhecido a una persoa respetavel como você na mina vida _(**Es una gusto haber conocido a una persona tan respetable como tu**)- dijo Luis Da Silva que es de Brasil

-_E mesmo dize Don Luis Da Silva e Manuel Ferreira_ (**Lo mismo digo Luis Da Silva y Manuel Ferreira**)- contesto Edward refiriéndose a ambos hombres.

De vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas pero de solo segundos de duración.

La reunión término y cada quien se fue a su cuarto a descansar, antes de irse se les informo a todos que el primer desfile seria en tres días, como Edward y Bella compartían pasillo y edificio se quedaron unos minutos "hablando"

-No sabes cuánto desee estar a tu lado toda la noche- dijo Edward mientras tenia a Bella pegada contra la pared, abrasada por la cintura y con sus labios a centímetros de los de ella

-Yo también te quería a mi lado

-¿Mañana nos podemos ver a solas?

-Si pero en la tarde

-Me parece bien- luego de decir esto los centímetros que los separaban se volvieron nulos; comenzó como un beso tierno y suave pero se fue volviendo más profundo y pasional

Se separaron y Edward comenzó a trazar con la punta de su nariz la línea de la mandíbula de Bella mientras le preguntaba- Puedo saber que harás mañana en la mañana

-Es un compromiso laboral ¿y tú?- dijo ella medio ida por la caricia de Edward

-Lo mismo digo- separo su nariz del rostro de ella y añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ¿Es una de tus famosas entrevistas con actores "GUAPOS"?- pregunto el haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-¿Pues yo podría saber si ese compromiso es con las mujeres de Victoria Secrets… sabes esas que están escasamente vestidas?

Se miraron fijamente y luego Edward dijo- Por ética laboral no puedo responder esa pregunta… solo te diré que no es una sesión de fotos para Victoria Secrets

-Y yo por la misma ética no puedo responder tu pregunta, pero te aviso que mi entrevista no es con un hombre sino con una mujer- luego de eso ambos soltaron una risita y se volvieron a besar

-¿Te he dicho lo bella que te vez cuando estas celosa?- dijo besándole el cuello

-Solo un par de veces, pero tú no te quedas atrás… Te vez muy sexy celoso- eso ocasiono una sonrisa por parte de él- Nos vemos mañana- Edward al oir eso hizo un puchero que lo hizo verse muy sexy (**¿Y qué no lo logra que él se vea sexy?**)

-Ok… será- dijo resignado- me vas a hacer mucha falta hasta que llegue la hora para verte, princesa

-Lo mismo digo- se dieron un casto beso en los labios y luego cada quien entro a su cuarto.

**Bella POV**

Pase toda lo noche soñando con Edward, con sus besos y con sus caricias, Dios mío ese hombre me tenia loca.

Decidí pararme temprano para preparar mis preguntas para la entrevista con Alice; en cuanto deje la cama me metí a darme un baño de agua caliente para relajar mis músculos; luego de salir me puse una camiseta de tirantes blanca, con un short jean.

Empecé a planear mis preguntas en una libreta que siempre cargo encima por si pasa algo importante. A las nueve y media, mi estomago hizo un ruido signo que ya tenía hambre, así que me puse unas sandalias bajas y mi bolso para abajar a desayunar algo antes de ponerme algo más decente para el trabajo.

Abrí la puerta y me lleve una grata sorpresa; allí en el suelo había una bandeja, sobre ella había un plato con unos hot cakes, con sirope de maple, unos cubitos de mantequilla, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una taza con chocolate caliente; a un lado había un pequeño florero con una rosa y su lado una nota; tome la bandeja y entre a mi cuarto, me senté en la cama y tome la carta.

_Princesa:_

_Te mando este desayuno para que me tengas en tus pensamientos toda la mañana; como yo te tendré en los míos; nos vemos en la tarde para nuestra cita, __las horas se me harán eternas, cuento cada segundo que pasa para poder estar a tu lado nuevamente__…. Te adoro_

_Siempre tuyo, Edward_

Releí la carta cien veces, contemplando la caligrafía tan estilizada de Edward, ¿acaso podía ser más perfecto?

Comí mi desayuno rápidamente, y al terminar me puse unos pantalones de pana negros, una camisa con mangas tres cuartos blanca y unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros; me puse un maquillaje muy ligero y me encamine al auto.

Conduje hasta llegar al local que Alice me dijo, al entrar la vi sentada en una mesa tomándose un café

-Hola Alice

-¡¡¡Bella!!!- Alice llego a mi casi bailando y me dio un gran abrazo- Ven vamos a sentarnos

Fuimos hasta su mesa y yo pedí una botella de agua.

-Ok Bella comencemos con la entrevista que tengo que cubrir unos detalles del evento en Venecia

-De acuerdo… Alice Brandon, ¿dime cual fue tu inspiración para crear estas tres colecciones?

-Pues es algo muy cómico porque una de las colecciones, específicamente la tercera fue porque Rosalie Hale, mi modelo principal, se casaría y yo le diseñe el traje así que de allí nació la idea de la colección Breaking Dawn, las demás surgieron porque analice el mercado y necesitaba un cambio de ropa y yo se lo quería dar

-¿Y esos nombres a que se debieron?

-A que quería darle una identidad propia a cada desfile, por lo menos la primera será presentada durante el crepúsculo por eso le puse Twilight, además los colores predominantes son los que se ven en el cielo durante esta fase del día; la otra se llama Host porque quiero crear la sensación de que es un visitante que viste bien y casual pero sin perder su esencia; y por ultimo Breaking Dawn porque es el amanecer de una nueva vida como lo es el casarse y formar una familia- me sorprendió esa respuesta que me pareció hermosa sobretodo la ultima

-Dime ¿veremos más de Alice en el futuro?

-Claro que si, luego de estos desfiles pienso llevar mi ropa a los Estados Unidos, pues aquí en Europa soy muy conocida

-Eso es excelente, una última pregunta… ¿Algún patrocinante para ese este evento o alguna compañía que ayudara a que esto se dé?

-Si hay dos compañías que patrocinan esto, una es Victoria Secrets gracias a Rosalie Hale quien es la imagen de esa empresa y Calvin Klein que fue conseguida por Emmett McCarthy que tiene sus contactos en la compañía; ellos meterán en las Boutique ABH una línea de su nueva colección con conjunto con las mías para que la gente nos asocie juntos, los tres

-Es una buena idea, bueno gracias Alice por esta entrevista, ha sido un gusto conocer un poco mas de una diseñadora en ascenso como tu

-Gracias a tu Bella por pedirme esta entrevista

Luego conversamos un rato hasta que ella se tuvo que ir, así que regrese al hotel y redacte rápidamente la entrevista que fue la más corta de mi carrera pero la más completa en cuanto a respuestas, y la mande al New York Times para que la publicaran y también mande las fotos que Jake había tomado del Back stage de las modelos.

**Edward POV **

Luego de mi encuentro en el pasillo con Bella, me fui a acostar y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, hasta que caí en brazos de Morfeo, pero aunque estaba dormido no pude sacarme de la cabeza a mi ángel.

Desperté temprano y luego de estar un rato en la cama pensando me fui a bañar pues a las diez tenia la sesión de fotos con Rosalie.

Al salir me puse unos jeans y una camisa negra, baje al comedor y había un buffet así que tome lo que quería, luego de comer llame a uno de los mesoneros

-Disculpe ¿ustedes hacen servicio a la habitación verdad?

-Si señor

-Ah ok, mire me gustaría que le llevara un desayuno a la habitación 501, con un pequeño florero que tenga una rosa roja, y una carta

-Claro señor díganos que comida le ponemos y además nos da la nota para ponerla en la bandeja

Le dije lo que debía poner en la bandeja y rápidamente escribí la nota que acompañaría el desayuno

-Una última cosa, no le toque la puerta, quiero que ella se tope con la sorpresa por si misma

-Claro señor

El hombre se fue a la habitación de Bella y yo me fui a mi habitación para poder buscar mis cosas de fotografía. Al rato ya estaba listo y arranque al carro.

Logre llegar al estudio y al decirle al encargado de parte de quien venía y además quien era yo, casi que me carga hasta el edificio para que mis zapatos no se ensucien.

-Buenos días señorita ¿me podría decir donde está el estudio reservado por Rosalie Hale?- pregunte ya en la recepción, la mujer casi se desmaya cuando me vio

-Pi…. Piso t… tr…tres

-Gracias- le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ella casi se desmaya, de nuevo

Llegue al piso que me indico la chica y de inmediato vi a Rosalie

-Hola Rosalie

-Edward hola, que bueno que estas aquí- camino hacia mí con esa gracia que la caracterizaba y me dijo- ven conmigo vamos al salón cuatro

Caminamos hasta llegar al salón que ella me dijo.

-Ve preparándote mientras me pongo el primer vestido, de la colección Twilight

-Ok

En lo que se fue saque mi cámara y la puse en un trípode que había allí he instale los focos del flash en diferentes ángulos, cuando ya todo estaba listo salió Rosalie luciendo un vestido de gala color naranja claro con toques de amarillo, se veía muy linda.

-Pareces un crepúsculo andante- me burle y ella puso cara de molestia

-Ja- ja- ja… desde anoche estas muy graciosito Cullen

-Bueno no importa- le di una sonrisa- comencemos que en la tarde tengo una cita- ella me vio incrédula y comenzó a posar para mi

Luego de diez fotos muy buenas desde varios ángulos pasamos al siguiente traje que sería casual; Rosalie salió con una camisa negra con mangas tres cuartos acompañada por una bermuda beige, de zapatos unos tacones negros no muy altos

Volví a tomarle diez fotos desde diferentes ángulos, para la ultima prenda decidí cambiar la tarjeta de memoria para tomar una mayor cantidad de fotos pues era la colección más importante.

-Bueno Edward ahora viene el de la colección Breaking Dawn, es un vestido de novia

-Si eso dijo tu hermano

-Ya vengo Edward

Ella se fue y yo le puse una nueva tarjeta a la cámara, esta vez tomaría quince fotos del vestido de bodas. Al salir Rosalie me quede maravillado por el vestido, era blanco como la nieve, con pliegues semi transparentes sobre otra tela que no era transparente en la falda, la parte del pecho quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo por lo que no necesitaba tirantes para mantenerse en su lugar.

-Woo que hermoso vestido

-Si, para que no digas que no fuiste a mi boda ahora estás viendo mi vestido de bodas- no lo podía creer, ese era el vestido que uso para su boda

-Alice te lo diseño ¿verdad?

-Si

-Genial, continuemos linda

Así seguimos con la sesión, y fueron quince fotos maravillosas, las mejores de toda mi carrera.

-Gracias Rose por la mejor sesión de fotos que he tenido, y que bueno que tu vestido este en esta colección

-De verdad Edward este vestido no está en la colección, es solo que te debía una vista a mi vestido, y aunque no lo crees si fue una exclusiva pues ningún fotógrafo de Estados Unidos lo vio en vivo

-Mmmm ok entonces gracias por tu exclusiva Rosalie Hale, nos estaremos viendo en estos días de desfiles

-Así será Edward, bye

-Bye

Y luego de recoger mis cosas me monte en el Aston Martin y partí al hotel para ver a mi Bella pero antes debía mandar estas fotos, así que me pare en un cibercafé y mande todo por correo a Aro, después volví al hotel y allí estaba Bella con su laptop, se veía muy bella así de concentrada.

Camine despacio hasta ella y al estar detrás de ella le di un beso en su cuello.

-Edward gracias por el desayuno y la notita- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-A sus ordenes princesa- le dije en tono servicial y ella rio- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si dame un minuto que lleve esto a mi habitación

-Ok de todos modos también me debo llevar esto- dije señalando mi cámara- al cuarto, te acompaño.

Y así nos fuimos juntos a guardar las cosas para luego tener nuestra segunda cita de verdad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, el próximo veremos la cita de Jacob y Nessie, además ¿Qué pasara cuando Edward y Bella vean la exclusiva del otro en sus respectivos periódicos?... ahora mejor me dejo de escribir o ya no habrán sorpresas jejeje… recuerden dejar sus reviews y comentarios (ofensivo o no)… se les quiere n_n… nos estamos leyendo**


	10. Cita al estilo Black x Celos

**Aclaratoria: Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mí son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 10: Cita al estilo Black x Celos**

**Nessie POV**

Eran las diez de la mañana y yo estaba bajando con Jake luego de desayunar para poder ir a nuestra cita.

-Entonces Jake ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- pregunte impaciente por decimoquinta vez en esta mañana

-Por decimoquinta vez… no hasta que lleguemos al lugar- dijo el rodando los ojos y añadió cuando estábamos en el lobby- espérame aquí sentada mientras pido un taxi pues tu hermano y Bella se los llevaron

-De acuerdo

Jacob salió hacia la recepción y comenzó a hablar con el hombre que de vez en cuando se reía, luego tomo un teléfono y hablo con alguien muy rápido y luego que colgó le dijo otra cosa a Jake y el se regreso a donde yo estaba.

-En cinco minutos llega el taxista

-OK

Esperamos hablando de temas triviales y cada vez que tocaba el tema del lugar donde me llevaría el cambiaba el tema, a los cinco minutos nos llamo el recepcionista y nos dijo que el taxista estaba afuera.

Salimos y allí estaba, un taxi negro no muy grande.

-Las damas primero- dijo Jake abriendo mi puerta y le sonreí y pase, luego el me siguió y él le dijo al taxista- mire yo soy Jacob Black, el señor de la recepción le dijo a donde vamos

-Si señor- y sin más arranco hacia el lugar de la cita

-Esto está muy misterioso, espero que no me estés raptando

-Nah tonterías, Nessie es solo que quiero tenerte en suspenso

-Y no sabes cuánto suspenso tengo- el soltó una risita y luego nos quedamos en silencio viendo el paisaje de ciudad, hasta que el taxista paro

-Aquí es su destino joven y señorita

-Gracias ¿Cuánto es?

El hombre le dijo cuando era y Jake le pago, luego se bajo y me ayudo a bajar.

Al bajar me quede impactada por lo que mis ojos veían, era simplemente genial, un parque de atracciones enorme.

-Bienvenida el parque La Push, según me dijeron es muy bueno.

-Woo genial Jake, ya veo porque querías guardar la sorpresa

-Jejeje si, vamos

Caminamos hasta la taquilla que aunque tenía gente era evidente que no era temporada de vacaciones pues no eran las filas kilométricas que uno normalmente ve en un parque en vacaciones.

Jake compro las entradas y entramos, había toda clase de juegos y atracciones, además había puestos de comida de todo tipo.

-Y ¿a que nos subimos primero?- pregunto sonando como un niño

-Mmm… que tal a esa montaña rusa- señale una montaña rusa de color azul eléctrico y que tenía muchas curvas y además los pies le quedaban colgando fuera del asiento

-Woo eres arriesgada, me encanta jajaja, vamos- me tomo de la mano y fuimos a hacer la cola, pasaron dos rondas de gente y llego nuestro turno, nos montamos en el medio y luego que todos los asientos estuvieron ocupados la maquina comenzó a moverse, comenzó lento mientras subíamos y al llegar a la parte más alta se puso más rápida y todos comenzamos a gritas mientras dábamos vueltas de 360 grados y pasábamos por curvas muy pronunciadas y cerradas.

El viaje duro un minuto pero fue el mejor minuto de mi vida desde que fui la primera vez a Disney con mis padres y con Edward.

-Que buen viaje- dijo Jake cuando nos bajamos y me puso su mano extendida- choca esos cinco- lo obedecí y chocamos manos- ¿Qué dices si ahora escojo yo?

-Claro

El me llevo hasta un edificio que se veía viejo- Mira la versión europea del ascensor del terror de Disney

-Cool

Entramos y era muy parecido solo que este tenía un aspecto más de este lado del mundo, nos ubicaron en nuestros lugares y al estar todos sentados empezó a subir poco a poco, se podía ver por la ventada el parque y una zona boscosa cerca de él, hasta que llegamos al último piso y comenzó a oírse ruidos espeluznantes y de pronto se escucho como se rompían las cuerdas del ascensor y al romperse la ultima empezó la caída libre, todos comenzamos a gritar y se oían risas escalofriantes y se veían fantasmas y demás cosas de susto, hasta que por fin llegamos al final

-Que genial esa atracción

-Definitivamente

Luego nos montamos en otras atracciones hasta la hora del almuerzo donde nos comimos unas hamburguesas con todo.

-Bueno como acabamos de almorzar que tal si no subimos a ninguna atracción fuerte, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la parte de los juegos de azar a ver si ganamos algo?

-Es una excelente idea, porque estoy full

-Ok

Caminamos hasta que yo vi un peluche de una lobito de color rojizo y unos enormes ojos negros muy parecidos a los de Jake, tenía el pelo medio largo y el hocico lo tenía ligeramente abierto mostrando los dientes en una muy semejante sonrisa traviesa.

-Jake me encanta esa lobito

-¿quieres que lo gane para ti?

-Siiii- grite dando saltitos y aplaudiendo

-Ok

Fuimos al puesto y el reto era meter tres aros en la botella para poder elegir cualquier premio.

Jake logro meter los tres aros y el hombre del puesto le pregunta- ¿Cuál peluche quieres chico?

-Quiero al lobito de pelaje rojizo- el hombre tomo el peluche y me lo entrego

-Gracias Jake- y le di un beso en la mejilla y el mostro una hermosa sonrisa de esas suyas que me derretían

-De nada Nessie, vamos a seguir que aún nos quedan horas de diversión, fuimos caminando por todo el parque y nos montamos en mas atracciones de puro riesgo, pero muy divertidas a la vez hasta que se nos hizo de noche

-Jake creo que ya es hora de irnos

-Ok- llamo al taxista y nos dijo que en treinta minutos estaría con nosotros así que Jacob sugirió algo- mira ¿Qué tal si mientras esperamos nos montamos en la noria?

-Mmm… si vamos

Fuimos y no había nada de fila para esa atracción así que solo esperamos un poco y subimos a uno de los carritos, subimos y al llegar al punto más alto se detuvo para admirar el paisaje, se podría ver a lo lejos las estrellas pero la luna no estaba pues era luna nueva desde hace un par de días.

-Que hermosa vista

-Si hermosa- dijo él y yo me le voltee a ver y no vea lo mismo yo, lo que me hizo sonrojar, el soltó una risita

-Gracias por este día tan genial que pasamos, no me divertía tanto desde hace mucho tiempo

-Bueno yo también la pase increíble contigo eres muy divertida y agradable y además tu…- el no termino la frase pues sus labios tocaron los míos en un beso tierno y corto, muy corto para mi gusto-… me gustas y mucho- eso me hizo sonrojar aun mas- dime ¿quieres ser mi novia?- esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero luego sonreí

-Siiii… si quiero ser tu novia Jacob- y nos dimos otro beso, mientras sentíamos que la noria se volvía a mover, al llegar al suelo , el me ayudo a bajar y tomados de la mano nos fuimos a donde el taxi estaba llegando.

Cuando llegamos por fin al hotel mi hermano y Bella estaban sentados en el lobby del hotel hablando y al vernos de la mano sonrieron de forma picara

-Valla pero miren quien trajo la marea, si son Jacob Black y Renesmee Cullen pensábamos que no vendrían esta noche- solo mi hermano riendo y Bella también lo hacia

-Jajajaja muy gracioso Cullen… Nessie apuesto que estos acaban de llegar de su "cita de trabajo"- dijo Jake poniendo comillas al aire al decir lo último

-Pues no llegamos hace un par de horas pero veo que les fue bien a ustedes mientras nosotros hacíamos nuestro trabajo

-Si claro… bueno nosotros si los pasamos muy bien, fuimos a un parque de atracciones llamado La Push, pero seguro Edward no le gustara pues el solo saca a Bella a Paris

-Yo no solo la llevaría a Paris, sino hasta donde ella me pida la llevare- eso ocasiono que ella se sonrojara

-Bueno ya basta de jugar a "Mi casa es más grande que tu casa" que parecen un par de bebes

-Si Bella tiene razón, vamos a descansar que mañana en la noche nos vamos a Venecia- menciono Edward.

-Ok vamos

Y cada quien se fue a su edificio, al llegar a nuestras habitaciones nos despedimos con un beso y nos metimos a dormir, aunque yo antes me di un baño para relajarme y luego me puse mi pijama para descansar junto a mi nuevo lobito de peluche.

**Edward POV**

A la mañana siguiente baje temprano a desayunar y allí estaba mi hermana sola

-Hola Nessie y eso que no estás con Jacob

-El se fue a desayunar con Bella porque tenían que solucionar algo del trabajo

-Ah ok, bueno ya vengo, voy a buscar mi desayuno- camine tome un poco de cereal y unas tostadas y vi que en la entrada estaban repartiendo periódicos, así que camine y tenían de todo el mundo así que tome el Midnight Sun y el New York Times y me fui a la mesa.

Vimos las fotos y Nessie no paraba de decirme que estaban hermosas y le fascino las del vestido de novia, y cuando leyó la leyenda que le mande a Aro más aun:

_Este vestido de novia fue con que finalizo la hermosa modelo Rosalie Hale, y cabe destacar que el fotógrafo y amigo personal de la cotizada mujer fue testigo de la más hermosa, intima y magnifica exclusiva del vestido usado por ella en su boda en la Villa Francesa, como Emmett McCarthy_

-Woo Rose te dio esa súper exclusiva, porque que yo sepa ese vestido no salió en ningún periódico de Estados Unidos

-Es que ella no invito a nadie de América, y eso me molesto mucho cuando me entere Nessie pero ahora me honro con esto

Luego recibí una llamada a mi celular, al ver quien era atendí

-Alo Aro ¿Cómo estás?

-_Edward mi amigo, bien bien feliz porque este ejemplar se ha agotado en pocas horas amigo, pero no era por eso por lo que te llamo_

-¿A no?

-_No llamo para hablar con tu hermana_

-Ok te la paso- le extendí la mano con el celular y le dije- ten te llama el jefe

-Ok gracias- tomo el teléfono y dijo- Hola Aro ¿Qué tal?...- luego de una pausa- Bien gracias ¿dime para que me necesitabas?...- otra pausa y su rostro se contrajo- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!...- tomo el New York Times y busco hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y su rostro se volvió pálido-… No Aro, no sé como lo hizo ni en qué momento… Pero ella tiene más influencias que yo… Si entiendo pero… Ok Aro tratare de esforzarme más… Si se que te preocupas por mi… Ok descuida yo tratare de que no vuelva a pasar… Chao- y tranco, su rostro aun estaba pálido y mostraba un poco de rabia y celos

-¿Qué paso Nessie? ¿Por qué estas así?

-Paso hermanito que tu querida Bella entrevisto EN EXCLUSIVA a la diseñadora Alice Brandon- la mire asombrado y tome el New York Times de sus manos.

_Mis querido lectores y lectoras, hoy les tengo una entrevista especial desde la hermosa Milán, con motivo de un desfile que se realiza en esta ciudad._

_La entrevistada es Alice Brandon de Hale, una diseñadora nacida en Estados Unidos, y que desde los doce años vive en Milán donde aprendió de la casa de diseño más importante del país. Ahora ella es una de las diseñadoras más reconocidas en Europa pero ella desea expandirse al mercado Mundial y por esto saco esta línea de ropa y organizo en tres ciudades de Italia unos desfiles para mostrar sus tres nuevas colecciones. _

_Ahora y sin más preámbulos comencemos con esta entrevista que se realizo en el restaurant Milano_

_Swan: Alice Brandon, ¿dime cual fue tu inspiración para crear estas tres colecciones?_

_Alice Brandon: Pues es algo muy cómico porque una de las colecciones, específicamente la tercera fue porque Rosalie Hale, mi modelo principal, se casaría y yo le diseñe el traje así que de allí nació la idea de la colección Breaking Dawn, las demás surgieron porque analice el mercado y necesitaba un cambio de ropa y yo se lo quería dar_

_S: ¿Y esos nombres a que se debieron?_

_AB: A que quería darle una identidad propia a cada desfile, por lo menos la primera será presentada durante el crepúsculo por eso le puse Twilight, además los colores predominantes son los que se ven en el cielo durante esta fase del día; la otra se llama Host porque quiero crear la sensación de que es un visitante que viste bien y casual pero sin perder su esencia; y por ultimo Breaking Dawn porque es el amanecer de una nueva vida como lo es el casarse y formar una familia- me sorprendió esa respuesta que me pareció hermosa sobretodo la ultima_

_S: Dime ¿veremos más de Alice en el futuro?_

_AB: Claro que si, luego de estos desfiles pienso llevar mi ropa a los Estados Unidos, pues aquí en Europa soy muy conocida_

_S: Eso es excelente, una última pregunta… ¿Algún patrocinante para ese este evento o alguna compañía que ayudara a que esto se dé?_

_AB: Si hay dos compañías que patrocinan esto, una es Victoria Secrets gracias a Rosalie Hale quien es la imagen de esa empresa y Calvin Klein que fue conseguida por Emmett McCarthy que tiene sus contactos en la compañía; ellos meterán en las Boutique ABH una línea de su nueva colección con conjunto con las mías para que la gente nos asocie juntos, los tres_

_S: Es una buena idea, bueno gracias Alice por esta entrevista, ha sido un gusto conocer un poco más de una diseñadora en ascenso como tú_

_AB: Gracias a tu Bella por pedirme esta entrevista_

_Y eso fue todo por hoy en Entrevistas con Swan, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y será hasta una próxima edición._

Woo ella era realmente buena, tenía tiempo sin leer algo tan bueno, preguntas al punto y sin titubeos y además ese restaurant me suena pues estaba a un par de cuadras del salón de fotografía donde le tome las fotos a Rose, voltee y pude ver que mi hermana opinaba lo mismo pues lo leía en sus ojos pero a la vez le daban celos

-Nessie cálmate, ella solo logro picar adelante con esa entrevista pero estoy seguro que tú podrías también lograr esa entrevista

-No Edward, ella es excelente y yo como novata no podría compararme con ella, mira ella consiguió una exclusiva con la diseñadora y yo solo una entrevista en rueda de prensa que todo el mundo tiene

-Pero por allí se comienza pequeña

-Lo que digas Ed, pero entre ella y tu hay mucha igualdad… los dos son excelentes en su trabajo y se quieren mucho

-Calma un día tú y Jacob nos superaran.

-Gracias- y me abrazo, luego se calmo y salimos a pasear.

**Bella POV**

Esta mañana decidí reunirme con Jacob a solas para hablar sobre el trabajo que realizaríamos mañana en la noche en el desfile de Venecia que era nuestro primer destino.

Llegamos a un pequeño local a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel y mientras el pedía el desayuno yo me puse a ver el noticiero que estaba dando lo que salía en la primera plana de algunos periódicos del mundo

-_Buenos días, y bienvenidos a "En Primera Plana" hoy repasaremos las noticias de El New York Times que nos presenta en su primera pagina el conflicto que está pasando en Honduras sobre la baja del presidente Zelaya, y toca otros asuntos sobre este tema, pero también aquí se puede ver que en la parte de espectáculos hay unas fotos tomadas por Jacob Black sobre una serie de desfiles en Italia y también está la entrevista de Isabella Swan a la organizadora y diseñadora principal de dichos desfiles, aunque personalmente esperaba su entrevista con Tom Cruce en el Hotel Beverly Hills pero será para la próxima_- ups se me había olvidado la entrevista con Tom- _Y pasando al Midnight Sun, tenemos lo mismo sobre Honduras y sobre algunas declaraciones del presidente de Venezuela, Ecuador, Bolivia, Nicaragua, entre otros; y este periódico de creciente popularidad también está en Italia pues se presenta una rueda de prensa realidad por los organizadores y además podremos ver en una súper Exclusiva…_-En ese momento llego Jacob con la comida y yo empecé a tomar un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja-_… de una fotos tomadas por el afamado fotógrafo Edward Cullen a Rosalie Hale, estas fotos son algo intimas… _-Al oír eso casi me ahogo, ¿Cómo es eso de "intimas"?-_… pues la modelo es amiga de el por sus trabajo en conjunto en Victoria Secrets hace unos años y ella mostro como parte de esta exclusiva su vestido de novia, diseñado por la misma que organizo el desfile_- en ese momento hicieron un acercamiento a las fotos, de verdad eran espectaculares pero… la palabra INTIMA me rondaba la cabeza, y me daba más rabia pensar en lo que se me vino a la mente cuando la oí.

-Woo que buena la calidad de luz- decía maravillado Jake con un dejo de celos en su voz, y no era para menos pues el tenia unas fotos que Jake le hubiera gustado tomar

-Continuemos antes que le quieras arrancar la cabeza a Edward

-Ok

Continuamos hasta que por fin terminamos de cuadrarlo todo.

-Bien eso es todo Jacob ¿nos vamos?

-Claro ya quiero ver a Nessie- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ok vamos

Nos fuimos cambiando hacia el hotel y vimos que en el lobby estaban los hermanos Cullen, y fulmine con la mirada a Edward.

-Hola Nessie- dijo Jake dándole una beso a Nessie en los labios

-Hey mucho cuidado mira que apenas es un día de novios y no quiero que te comas a mi hermana- dijo Edward poniendo, en broma, cara de pocos amigos

-Tranquilo Edward mira que tú haces algo parecido con mi mejor amiga- eso me hizo sonrojarme y Jake soltó una fuerte risa

La nueva parejita se alejo de nosotros y Edward me dijo- Y tú no saludas señorita linda y hermosa

-Hola- le dije de forma muy seca

-Auch y ¿Por qué esa actitud de Sahara?

-Por nada

-Ok algo te pasa lo sé- se me acerco y viéndome a los ojos se puso a pensar hasta que abrió la boca y dijo- Ah ya se jejeje- sonrió mostrando su sonrisa torcida que me hacía temblar- Ya te enteraste de las fotos de Rose- hash como odio ese apodo con el que se refiere a ella, y estoy segura que mi rostro mostro ese sentimiento pues el soltó una risita- Otra vez la señorita se nos puso celosita- se comenzó a burlar de mi

-Eso no es gracioso Edward Cullen- le dije cruzando mis brazos y poniendo cara de pocos amigos y el aun sonreía con arrogancia.

-Oh vamos Bella ya te he dicho un millón de veces que a la única chica a la que podría mirar con otro ojos que no sean profesionales es a ti mi amor- se me acerco y me abrazo acercándome más a él y añadió en un susurro- Ah y leí tu entrevista con Alice Brandon, y me pareces fabulosa- me dio un beso en los labio y continuo- aunque creo que te has ganado una rival porque mi hermana se puso molesta por esa exclusiva

-Pues tú también tienes un rival porque Jacob también se puso celoso por esas fotos- lo último lo dije en tono molesto

-Ok mi cuñado celoso de mi trabajo, ¿no se supone que el celoso debo ser yo porque sale con mi hermana?

-Pues parece que se cambiaron los papeles

-Jejeje ok, mira y ¿Qué tal el trabajo de hoy?

-Bien gracias ahora solo queda ir a Venecia

-Si esa ciudad tan romántica, aunque no tanto como Paris ¿no crees?

-Pues mientras estés allí, hasta Arizona es romántica- le dije desde lo más hondo de mi corazón

-Que linda- y me dio un beso en la frente

-A por cierto las fotos estaban muy buenas

-También la modelo ayuda- lo fulmine con la mirada

-Te voy a mandar a hacer una plana con las oraciones "La única mujer que amo es Isabella Swan" y "No me gustan las rubias, prefiero a las morenas"… como tu

-Ok, pero es que con lo bella que es ella me dan celos

-Pero mi vida ella es casada además ella y yo solo somos amigos y la quiero como tal

-Bien- luego de eso nos fuimos a sentar con Jacob y Nessie.

Pasamos la tarde hablando hasta que llego la hora del crepúsculo y nos fuimos a empacar pues en unas horas nos teníamos que ir rumbo a Venecia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora… que les pareció la cita de Jake y Nessie… pues a mí me gusto mucho no se a ustedes… y sé que muchas creían que habrían problemas por las exclusivas pero fue solo otra de las escenitas de Bella y bueno una molestia de parte de nuestros protagonistas secundarios porque no lograron una exclusiva ellos.**

**Pues eso es todo, en el próximo la llegada a Venecia y el desfile de ropa formal, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews y si no les gusto también dejen algo (pero no virus pls)… nos estamos leyendo**


	11. Llegando a Venecia

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 11: Llegada a la bella Venecia**

**Bella POV**

El viaje seria en un vuelo chárter para mayor comodidad de nosotros, el vuelo saldría a las 2230 (10:30 pm) y llegarías al _Aeroporto Internazionale Marco Polo di Venezia, _y nos quedaríamos en el hotel Palladio en Mestre una zona en el continente y que conecta con Venecia.

Estábamos en el avión, Edward y Nessie nos dijeron que estaban hablando de trabajo y que no los interrumpiéramos durante su reunión, así que Jake y yo nos pusimos a oír música de nuestros Ipod.

**Edward POV**

-Ok Nessie mira, vamos a hacer lo siguiente, habla con Rose y pídele una entrevista, de no sé, mmm podría ser de cómo se siente a la hora de modelar, que tal los vestidos que diseña Alice, no se allí destácate y saca una buena entrevista, y así le ganarías una a Bella- a mi no me gustaba mucho ese asunto de la competencia pero a mi hermana si le importaba, por ser una novata al lado de Bella, además tiene la presión de Aro que es quizá la peor de las cosas que ella debe enfrentar, debo admitir que en un principio me molesto el hecho que el New York Times nos quitara esa exclusiva de Obama pero luego me di cuenta que era una perderá de tiempo ponerme con esas tonterías.

Luego de un rato más de hablar sobre la entrevista y otros datos más sobre lo que haríamos el día del desfile, decidí ir un rato a revisar mi cámara en un pequeño cuarto que había en el avión pues hasta tenia camas por si uno quería descansar.

Empecé a revisar la cámara cuando sentí unos pasos, por unos segundos creí que era Bella, pero luego me concentre mas y me di cuenta que no era ella, pues la reconocería por su perfume. Como no era la persona que me importaba me concentre en el trabajo que estaba realizando hasta que alguien me toco el hombro, me voltee y vi a Alice, la diseñadora.

-Hola disculpa si te asuste- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Descuida, ya me había dado cuenta que estaba alguien pero no me fije quien era

-Ok, ¿me puedo sentar un rato a hablar contigo?

-Claro, es tu avión- dije sonriendo

-Jejeje en realidad no es mío sino de la compañía

-Ya veo

Alice se sentó al frente y solo me observaba hasta que termine y me hablo- ¿Tu eres Edward?... ¿el del Midnight Sun verdad?

-Si, el mismo que viste y calza

-Rose me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres muy bueno tomando fotos, y al ver las fotos de Victoria Secrets ya veo porque lo dice

-Si, pero en esa empresa hay otros fotógrafos también muy buenos

-Pero se nota la calidad entre uno y otro

-Pues gracias por el piropo- le volví a sonreír

-¿Cómo se conocieron Rose y tú? Y ¿Cómo fue que obtuviste el trabajo más enviado por los hombres de hoy en día?

-Jejeje, ¿esto es un entrevista?

-No solo mi curiosidad

-Bueno, veras yo en verdad soy diseñador grafico, pero al ver Fotografía 1 y 2 me enamora de ese tipo de arte y luego de graduarme con honores me metí en un curso de fotografía y esta le mando uno de mis trabajos a Caius Vulturi, es el hermano de Aro mi actual jefe, y él me contrato en su tienda de fotos, allí me dedique a tomar fotos a niños para sus planillas de inscripción, a chicas que sacaban su pasaporte, incluso éramos contratados para eventos hasta que un día estaba realizando un trabajo y Caius me llamo.

**Flash Back**

-Edward, ven aquí por favor

-Si señor dígame

-¿Recuerdas el evento del viernes pasado?

-El cumpleaños del presidente de Pepsi-Cola

-Exacto, pues veras en ese evento estaba la presidenta de Victoria Secrets y ella vio tus fotos y les gustaron, así que quiere hacerte una prueba para ver si entras como uno de sus fotógrafos oficiales

-¿Yo?... ¿De verdad?

-Si muchacho, le vas a tomar fotos a una prospecto de modelo que aspira entrar a modelar a esa prestigiosa marca.

-Eso es genial

-Así y es una buena oportunidad de curriculum para ti, es mañana a la una de la tarde en el edificio principal de la empresa, sabes donde esta ¿verdad?- asentí con la cabeza pues estaba a unas cuadras de mi departamento- ok, suerte con eso Edward

-Gracias Caius

Luego de eso, seguí con mi trabajo muy emocionado por estar a solo horas de mi gran sueño, a la hora de finalizar mi turno tome mi bolso con mi cámara y me retire a mi apartamento, llame a mis padres que me felicitaron por ese gran logro al igual que me hermana.

Llegue a mi departamento, me cambien y me acosté a dormir. Al día siguiente me pare muy temprano y prepare mis cosas, tome mi cámara y le cambie la tarjeta de memoria, guarde diferentes lentes en el bolso, además de otra tarjeta por si la otra se llenaba, guarde luego mi cámara y me metí a bañar, al salir me puse una camisa blanca, con un pantalón negro de vestir al igual que la chaqueta; y de zapato me puse unos negros que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales.

Tome un desayuno sencillo y luego monte en mi querido volvo y partí rumbo a la cita con Victoria Secrets.

Había un poco de cola, como siempre en Nueva York, y a la una ya estaba entrando al edificio, me recibió una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, vestida con una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla color gris con una chaqueta igual y una camisa blanca. En la chaqueta se podía leer Verónica Martínez, Asistente de presidencia.

-Tu debes ser Edward ¿verdad?

-Si

-Ok ven conmigo- me hizo una señal con la mano para que la siguiera, nos montamos en el ascensor y llegamos al quinto piso y continuamos caminando- Bueno Edward, la chica a la que le vas a tomar fotos se llama Rosalie Hale, es una modelo amateur que desea entrar a VS, nosotros le damos la oportunidad de entrar a un fotógrafo y una modelo cada cierto tiempo, y al ver tu trabajo y el de ella decidimos hacerles la prueba

-Y ¿Cómo sabremos si nos aceptan?

-Les mandamos a decir por una llamada telefónica o le avisamos a su agente.

-Ah ok ¿Cuándo nos avisan?

-En unos días

-Ok

-Una pregunta Edward- me miro y continuo- ¿Por qué aceptarías este trabajo?

-Porque me abriría las puertas a otras empresas, porque es curriculum el tan solo estar haciendo esta prueba y porque a mí me encanta la fotografía y sueño con trabajar en eso

-Ok, buena respuesta porque a veces los chicos que contratamos nos dicen "por las nenas en ropa interior"- dijo imitando la voz de un tipo y poniendo cara de pervertida

-Que horror, claro las chicas son lindas pero hay que respetarlas

-Eso nos agrada de un fotógrafo, que sea un caballero, allí ya tienes un punto a tu favor Edward- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso es bueno

-Bien ya llegamos, espera aquí mientras busco a Rosalie

-Espera Verónica

-Si dime

-¿De que color es la piel de ella?

-Es blanca

-¿Y lo que usara?

-Es rojo con encaje negro ¿Por qué?

-Porque el fondo blanco no la resaltaría, creo que sería mejor un tono azulado

-Mmmm- puso cara pensativa- tienes razón, señor Alberto cambie el fondo por uno azul por favor

-Claro señorita Verónica

-Gracias, y a ti también Edward

-No hay porque agradecer solo quiero que el trabajo salga bien

-Eso me agrada, ahora si voy por Rosalie

Ella se fue y yo me prepare, monte mi cámara, acomode los flashes y me quite la chaqueta para estar más cómodo además de arremangar mi camisa. Al rato llego Verónica con la modelo, debía admitir que era muy bella, tenía una cabellera rubia larga y lisa, era como dijo Verónica de piel blanca y se notaba que la habían maquillado un poco para quitar el brillo natural de la piel, llevaba una bata blanca y sus ojos azules cielo.

-Rose él es Edward Cullen el que te tomara las fotos

-Mucho gusto

-Igualmente señorita Rosalie

-Dime Rose

-Claro- estrechamos nuestras manos y luego nos separamos.

-Ok chicos, serán diez fotos desde varios ángulos, en lo que terminen me llaman

-¿Vero tu no estarás aquí?- pregunto Rosalie

-No tengo otros asuntos pendientes pero tranquila que él es un profesional y un caballero, señor Alberto y señor John por favor salgan, la señorita necesita privacidad- los dos hombres se fueron y luego se dirigió a otras personas- Alana y Channel por favor asistan a Rosalie y a Edward en lo que necesiten- las dos chicas asintieron y me vieron con cara de querer comerme vivo.

Ella se fue dejándome a mi solo con Rosalie.

-Comencemos- dije cambiando hacia la cámara- ten confianza en mi- ella asintió y se desamarro la bata, al abrirla le pude ver el traje que usaba, era un brasier color rojo con encaje negro en la parte de abajo y la parte de abajo era una tanga color rojo con encaje en la liga superior, la verdad era muy lindo el conjunto y muy sensual, y en ella se veía muy lindo- Muy lindo ese conjunto, por favor párate por haya- dijo y vi que ella se sonrojaba un poco por mi primer comentario

-Aquí- dijo señalando una pequeña equis en el piso

-Si

Ella se puso allí y yo le empecé a decir que se relajara y que solo se divirtiera, que esto sería solo el principio de sus gran carrera, ella fue relajándose hasta que le empecé a pedir que posara para la cámara, y así lo hacía con poses sexis pero sin tocar lo vulgar, se veía que se estaba divirtiendo por su sonrisa que era muy natural, al cabo de una hora ya estábamos listos y llámanos a Verónica.

-¿Listos?

-Si y me divertí muchísimo en esta sesión de fotos- dijo Rosalie con una linda sonrisa en sus labios- Gracias a Eddie- dijo y me abrazo por la cintura y yo se lo correspondí

-Que bueno que se divirtieron y además que son amigos

-Si al principio estaba nerviosa pero él me calmo y me hizo sentir cómoda

-Eso es excelente Rose y Edward gracias por venir, les estaremos llamando para avisarles si pasaron o no

**Fin Flash Back**

-Y el resto es historia, a los dos días me llamaron para decirme que ya era oficial mi contrato con Victoria Secrets al igual que Rose, desde entonces ella no se toma fotos sin mi presencia, o al menos no con poco ropa

-Que bien Edward, esa historia es muy linda y muy cómica

-Si luego contrato a Emmett y ahora ya están casados

-Si y hacen una hermosa pareja, y dime ¿a ti te gusto Rose al comienzo?

-Si me pareció muy linda pero solo salimos una vez y fue a celebrar que ya éramos parte de las filas de esa gran compañía, solo pasamos de unos besos pero más nada, porque con esos besos nos dimos cuenta que solo éramos amigos.

-Ya veo ¿Y te gusta alguien ahorita?

-Para que te lo voy a negar si yo me di cuenta que nos viste a Bella y a mi darnos un beso en la presentación

-Te diste cuenta

-Si pero no me importo mucho pues no sé porque, pero siento que te conozco de alguna parte

-Yo también tengo una historia que contarte, de mi pasado Edward

**Alice POV**

Debía admitir que Edward era más despierto que Bella para este tipo de cosas, así que decidí contarle toda la verdad.

-Pero antes de contártela debo preguntarte ¿Bella y tu ya son novios?

-Aun no pero se lo quiero pedir, y lo hare en Venecia

-Eso es excelente, ahora permíteme contarte mi historia

**Flash Back**

Es 1996 y es mi primer día de clases en sexto grado, en el Forks Elementary School.

Mis padres fueron trasferidos aquí hace un par de años; mi padre es psicólogo y mi madre abogada; estamos camino a la casa de Bella que desde nuestro primer encuentro nos hicimos las mejores amigas.

-Mi amor hoy llega un nuevo doctor al hospital- comento mi padre- y parece que es muy bueno

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Carlisle Cullen, viene desde Chicago

-Mmm... Creo haber oído sobre él, es un respetable doctor de traumatología y además es más conocido por la zona de emergencia

-Así es

En eso llegamos a casa de Bella y mi mamá con su voz de soprano me dijo- Ali cielo ve a buscar a Bella que nos hace tarde

-Si mama

Me baje del auto caminando ágilmente hasta la puerta

_Toc Toc Toc…_

Y me abrió la puerta el jefe Swan, como todos lo llamaban, con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Alice, ya te llamo a Bella

-Gracias Jefe Swan

Luego él se fue y al rato llego con Bella

-Que te vaya bien cariño- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias papá igual tu

Y nos fuimos caminando hasta el carro, al llegar mis padres saludaron a Bella y nos fuimos directo a la escuela.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la escuela, mis padres nos despidieron con un beso y un abrazo a cada una

-Que les valla muy bien chicas

-Gracias- dijimos Bella y yo al unísono

Luego nos encaminamos al colegio

-Hola Alice y Bella- nos saludo Andreina- Chicas me entere que desde Chicago se mudo una familia y tienen un hijo que según me dijeron es muy lindo

-Ya lo conoceremos- dije simplemente

Sonó la campana y todos nos fuimos al salón.

-Bueno días jóvenes, bueno bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar, antes de empezar con la clase quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno que nos estará acompañando este año- hizo una seña hacia la puerta y por ella entro un chico de cabello cobrizo alborotado, ojos verde, alto y delgado; traía unos jeans y una camisa de los Cachorros de Chicago, pude ver a varias chicas babear por el pero la que más me sorprendió fue Bella

-Bella amiga ten cuidado o llenaras de baba también mi cuaderno- en eso reacciono y se puso roja como un tomate

-Joven presente

-Mmm OK- dijo pasándose los dedos por su desordenado cabello haciendo suspirar a más de una- Pues me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 12 años y vengo desde Chicago

-Muchas gracias joven, tome asiento al lado de…- dijo el profesor viendo el salón, estaba segura en un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento que lo sentaría con Mike, porque el otro puesto es al lado de Verónica-…Newton…-BINGO… el dicho en el colegio y en la casa es "No apuestes con Alice porque perderás… y bien feo"

El resto de la clase paso normal y si no me equivoco, que no lo hago, mi amiga y el chico nuevo se lanzaban miradas a cada rato o el de pronto le sonreía de forma picara y ella se ponía tan roja que los tomates la enviarían; a la hora del receso yo puse un plan en acción para que ellos se conocieran.

-Bella ¿Qué tal si comemos con el chico nuevo? Sabes para que tenga a alguien con quien hablar- ella me vio como si estuviera loca- y no me mires así Isabella, porque me di cuenta que no le quitabas los ojos de encima al pobre chico- eso la hizo ponerse roja

-Alice como se te ocurre esa idea, sabes que soy muy tímida con los chicos

-Pero no estarás sola, yo también estaré allí

-Gran consuelo- dijo con una nota muy marcada de sarcasmo en su voz

-Quizá no lo admitas pero sabes que es así- dije sacando la lengua como una niña chiquita

-OH si la gran Alice

-Bueno vamos Isabella- mi miro con cara de pocos amigos, ella odiaba su nombre completo

A regañadientes la logre llevar a donde Edward

-Hola, ¿te molesta si mi amiga y yo nos sentamos aquí?

-Claro no hay problema- dijo muy cortésmente para luego pararse y arrimar nuestras silla para sentarnos

-Gracias eres un caballero

-No hay de que, más bien debo darles las gracias a ustedes por sentarse conmigo- dijo sonriendo de una forma muy dulce

-Bueno nos presentamos, ella es Isabella- me volvió a mirar feo- pero le gusta que le digan Bella

-Es un bello nombre… Bella significa belleza en italiano, el cual le queda a la perfección- ella se puso muuuuuyy roja, de nuevo, y yo solté una tos para ocultar mi risa

-Y yo soy Alice- dije rompiendo el contacto visual que ambos mantenían

-Mucho gusto, pues como he de suponer ya oyeron mi nombre en la clase, soy Edward

Seguimos hablando muy animadamente, pues logre que Bella dejara de sonrojarse, mucho, y dijera oraciones coherentes entre si hasta que sonó el timbre para volver a clases.

Desde ese día nos hicimos amigos los tres hasta que nos graduamos cuando a Carlisle y a mi padre los transfirieron a otro sitio; a Carlisle lo mandaron de vuelta a Chicago por un problema y a mi padre lo mandaron a Milán.

Más nunca nos volvimos a ver o a hablar.

**Fin Flash Back**

La cara de Edward era un poema, pero luego sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida

-Alice Brandon, no puedo creer que me haya olvidado de ti y de mi princesa Bella, así tan rápido, eras casi una hermana para mi

-Jejeje para que veas, según un psicólogo eso es negación porque seguro sufriste mucho

-Pues si, no sabes cuánto llore, y mis padres estaban muy preocupados porque yo estaba así, pero por suerte logre recuperarme gracias que me concentre en mis estudios y logre guardar mi dolor, pero ahora si no pienso perder mi oportunidad con Bella y estoy más decidido a perderle ser mi novia

-Así me gusta Cullen- me dio un golpecito en el hombro y luego oímos que anunciaban la llegada a Venecia y que debíamos tomar asientos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero no hayan molestias por no poner el desfile pero era necesario que el supiera la verdad y además para conozcan un poco más del pasado de Edward, el próximo ya será el desfile y habrá un cambio en uno de los destinos, porque descubrí un lugar mejor donde hacer el desfile, allí verán donde será el cambio, espero sus RR con comentarios lindos o feos, pero dejen porque eso me ayuda a estar inspirada y no saben lo feliz que soy cuando los veo en mi correo… para las que leen "Amor Universitario" mañana o el viernes subo el Epilogo… promesa ;)… besos y abrazos… bye**


	12. Romance Desfile Venecia

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

_**Palabras en otro idioma**_

"**Pensamientos"**

**Capitulo 12: Romance + Desfile= Venecia**

**Edward POV**

Al oír a la azafata anunciar la proximidad del punto de aterrizaje Alice y yo nos encaminamos hacia nuestros puestos con la promesa de hablar de nuevo en otro momento.

Llegue a mi asiento al lado de mi hermana y me ajuste el cinturón de seguridad para Haci esperar al aterrizaje.

Cuando por fin tocamos tierra la azafata hablo

-Damas y Caballeros sean bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional Marco Polo que sirve a Venecia, por favor permanezcan en sus asientos hasta que el avión se detenga por completo, gracias por volar con nosotros y disfrute su visita.

Pasados unos pocos minutos llegamos a la zona de desembarco y todos nos paramos para tomar nuestro equipaje de mano, cuando Jasper nos hablo- En lo que recojan sus maletas vallan a la zona de prensa del aeropuerto que necesitamos darles una información de súper importancia- todos asentimos y bajamos del avión.

Después de tomar mi maleta y ayudar a mi hermana con la suya caminamos hacia el sitio que nos indico Jasper, y gracias a los empleados no nos perdimos.

Al llegar esperamos a que los demás llegaran al lugar, cuando ya estuvieron todos Jasper comenzó a hablarnos.

-OK, bienvenidos a Venecia ahora les daremos tres informaciones muy importantes, la primera es que en este viaje no se alquilaran carros-hizo una pausa y se pudo oír al fondo las dos preguntas que todos nos hacíamos, ¿Por qué no se podía? Y ¿Cómo nos trasladaríamos?, luego de oírlas Jasper volvió a tomar la palabra- Buenas preguntas que tienen sus respuestas, la primera es porque solo serán dos días aquí en la ciudad además Venecia es conocida como la ciudad bajo el agua así que tampoco creo que les sirva de mucho usar carros allí; la segunda es mas corta la respuesta, se moverán del aeropuerto al hotel, del hotel al muelle y viceversa en unas hummers limosinas alquiladas por nosotros para esto; y para el viaje al sitio del evento será ida y vuelta en un ferry privado, si desean hacer un viaje por su cuenta en el continente pueden hacerlo en un taxi y en las islas podrán hacerlo en góndolas- hizo una pausa larga y continuo- la segunda información es que el desfile será esta noche- todos nos miramos sin poder creerlo- y saldremos mañana en la tarde para nuestro siguiente destino; y la tercera y ultima es que no deben preocuparse por la ropa pues Alice se tomo la amabilidad de confeccionar, usando el mismo corte de las prendas que esta noche verán, sus trajes de esta noche y no se deben preocupar por devolverlo a las doce de la noche como cenicienta pues esos trajes son un regalo de la empresa para ustedes, así nos promocionan y tienen un recuerdo de este evento; y los otros desfiles también se les dará el traje que usaran- me imagino que nuestras caras eran una comedia pues pude ver que tanto Alice como Rose y que decir de Emmett estaban aguantando, sin mucho éxito, soltar la risa; Jasper eran el único que se veía mas serio pero aun así tenia una sonrisita tonta en los labios- si no hay dudas se pueden retirar, afuera esta su transporte. Ah y por cierto en sus habitaciones están sus trajes y vestidos, las cuales ya están reservadas

Todos salimos aun sorprendidos por las noticias y al salir a la calle frente a nosotros estaba una flota de hummers limosinas separando por nosotros.

-Este viaje no deja de sorprenderme- me dijo al oído mi hermana y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella

-Ni a mi Nessie, y creo que ni toda la experiencia del mundo me hubiera preparado para esto- ella soltó una risita y caminamos hacia unas de las H Limo; casualmente Bella y Jacob entraron en la misma que nosotros y tras ellos un par de españoles.

Nessie y Jake se sentaron juntos y se tomaron de la mano mientras hablaban en voz baja y sonreían, los españoles se sentaron también juntos y comenzaron a hablar también.

Bella y yo también estábamos uno al lado de otro, no hablamos en un buen rato hasta que ella me dijo en italiano- _¿No te parece que tu hermana y Jake se ven lindos juntos?_- me lo susurro y aunque no la vi, supe por su tono que estaba sonriendo

-_Si, hacen una linda pareja- le respondí también en italiano y sonriendo._

-_Lastima que nosotros tengamos esta presión de la reputación_

-_Absolutamente de acuerdo linda_

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que pregunte -_¿Crees que esos españoles sepan italiano?_

-_No, porque nos los escucho hablando de nosotros_- dijo ella muy segura

-_¿sabes español?_- pregunte sorprendido, definitivamente esta era la mujer mas perfecta que conocía

-_Si, porque tengo amigos latinos en el New York Times que me ayudan a mantener la practica_

-_De no ser por estos dos te dará un beso_

-_Pues que mala suerte entonces que ellos estén aquí_- dijo eso y me dio un beso en el oído que no puede evitar devolvérselo

-_Me estas provocando a mandar al diablo mi trabajo y mandar el tuyo junto al mío_- le dije pasando mi mano por su brazo

Seguimos con ese mismo jueguito hasta que llegamos al hotel, los primeros en bajarse fueron los españoles y al ellos irse bese a Bella como si mi vida dependiera de eso hasta que mis prioridades de sobrevivencia cambiaron a las del aire y nos separamos.

-Woo- fue lo único que puedo decir

-Jejeje, eso fue por las horas de vuelo y el tiempo de espera en ambos aeropuertos y este…- volví a besar esos labios que me tenían adicto, al separarnos termine la frase-… es por tus provocaciones en el camino

-Entonces debemos separarnos mas seguido

-Ni lo digas en juego señorita, porque de ser por mi no me separaría de ti nunca- le dije sonriendo y luego le di un pequeño beso y al separarnos me di cuenta que Nessie y Jake seguían allí

-¿No crees que se ven lindos juntos?- pregunto Renesmee en son de burla

-Claro que si, mi amor- respondió el riendo

-¿Nos entendieron?- pregunte mirando con mala cara a los dos

-Solo esas dos por el contexto, porque no te creas he aprendido algo- dijo mi querida, y nótese el sarcasmo en la palabra, hermanita

-Mmm OK, me alegro Renesmee…- no pude continuar porque las manos de ella me taparon la boca

-No son tiernos los hermanos- se burlo Bella y Nessie y yo la fulminamos con la mirada- OK no me miren así, vamos que nos van a sacar a patadas de la H Limo- los tres asentimos y primero bajamos Jake y yo y ayudamos a nuestras parejas, sentimentales, a bajar de ese monstruo de carro.

Al llegar el lobby estaba casi vacío porque ya todos tenían sus cuartos así que seriamos los últimos en recibir sus llaves.

-Nombres- dijo la recepcionista

-Edward Cullen

La mujer escribió mi nombre y me dijo- Habitación 70, siguiente

-Isabella Swan- ella hizo una mueca al decir su nombre

-Habitación 72- hablo luego de hacer el mismo proceso que conmigo- el que sigue

-Jacob Black

-Habitación 73, siguiente

-Renesmee Cullen

-Habitación 71

Nos miramos y sonreímos, pues estábamos muy cerca los cuatro; el botones nos escolto a nuestros cuartos y conforme nos íbamos parando en nuestra habitación el bajaba la maleta correspondiente a cada uno de nosotros.

Al entrar en el cuarto, vi sobre la cama, dentro de un bolsa como las de lavandería, el traje que usaría esa noche, eran una chaqueta y pantalón gris, con camisa marrón y corbata con rallas en dos tonos de marrón (Esta en mi perfil). Era realmente hermoso el traje, Alice hacia bien su trabajo. Tome mi maleta para buscar los zapatos para ese traje pero solo tenia los negros, así que esos serian los elegidos para el traje; quería comprarle algo a Bella pues esta noche luego del desfile le pediría que fuera mi novia oficialmente y quería darle algo especia pero al no saber el color de su vestido seria muy difícil comprar, por lo tanto debía comprar algo sin color.

Salí de mi habitación y llegue al lobby, pedí un taxi y a los pocos minutos llego y le dije que me llevara a algún centro comercial cerca, el hombre asintió y arranco.

A los minutos llegamos al centro comercial y le pague al taxista.

Entre y busque una joyería, al llegar una mujer me atendió.

-¿En que le puedo servir caballero?

-Quisiera comprar un collar, porque esta noche le pediré a una chica que sea mi novia

-Eso es muy dulce de su parte joven, y ¿Qué tipo de collar busca?

-Algo de plata que sea delicado y hermoso

La mujer empezó a revisar una caja y saco dos pequeñas cajitas forradas en terciopelo rojo, y me dijo- ¿Qué le parece esto?- abrió una de la cajitas y se vio un collar con una mitad de un corazón- esto es un símbolo de amor, usted podría tener la otra mitad y así estar mas unidos

-Eso me agrada- el collar y el dije eran de plata pura- Me encanta podría escribir algo en ambos

-Claro ¿Qué desea ponerle?- tome una hoja y escribí lo que deseaba y ella sonrío- muy bien joven, de una vuelva y ya se lo tendré listo ¿Dónde va a querer que ponga el escrito?

-Adelante y muchas gracias

Salí y pase por la barbería a cortarme un poco el cabello para no verme tan desaliñado durante el evento. Cuando termine pague y regrese a la joyería y la mujer estaba terminando de guardar los dos collares, el de Bella era liso y el mío estaba formado por pequeños anillos y en el del centro estaba la otra mitad del corazón.

-Disculpe ¿se le puede agregar otro dije?

-Si ¿Cuál desea?

-Para el de ella es una B de Brasil y para el mío E de Europa

-Ya se los busco

Ella regreso con ambas letras y se las puso a los collares que correspondían luego los volvió a guardar y me los dio.

-Son 100 euros (Disculpen si puse de mas o de menos pero no se cuanto es el equivalente del euro en dólares o bolívares "Venezuela" jejeje)

Pague y salí del lugar rumbo a la puerta del centro comercial pero primero me detuve a almorzar algo cuando termine me dirigí a la salida y llame a un taxi del centro que me regreso al hotel.

Llegue y me dirigí a mi habitación, guarde los dos collares en el bolso de mi cámara y luego me metí a darme un baño, para sacarme todos los cabellos que quedaron del corte y para relajarme con el agua caliente; al terminar me vestí, el traje me quedaba perfecto, justo de mi talla lo cual me asusto… ¿Cómo Alice conocía nuestras tallas de ropa?... ¿Dónde las pudo conseguir?... esas y otras interrogantes las descubriré mas tarde.

Baje y allí estaba mi hermanita esperándome con un vestido gris, con la parte de arriba decorada con flores y líneas de color negro, con unos tacones plateados; la falda del traje le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas y la parte de arriba era un TOP, la verdad se veía muy linda; traía el cabello suelto y con una onda muy linda. (En mi perfil)

-Te ves preciosa Nessie- le dije y ella se sonrojo

-Tu no te quedas atrás… estas como todo un galán- me respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a hablar- Te cortaste el cabello

-Jejeje si, para no parecer un vago con es ropa tan bonita

-Nunca has parecido un vago

-No comencemos a pelear, mira que esta noche no quiero peleas entre nosotros- la abrace y le pregunte- Pequeña ¿Qué tal te quedo el vestido?

-Como un guante, perfecto, es como si me lo hubiera mandado a hacer

-Yo sentí lo mismo… ¿Cómo habrá hecho ella para saber nuestras tallas?

-Ni idea

Estábamos hablando cuando mis ojos se dirigieron al ascensor y vi salir a mi ángel, Bella llevaba un vestido rojo (En mi perfil) muy sexy que me hizo temblar con solo verla y desee ser yo el que la llevaba del brazo en vez de ser Jacob.

Al estar cerca de nosotros Nessie y Jake se dieron un abrazo y un beso que solo nosotros vimos.

-Woo Bella te vez…. Hermosa, sexy y espectacular- ella se sonrojo

-Y tu te vez muy guapo- le guiñe el ojo y le di una sonrisa picara

Nos comenzamos a parar en la puerta para ir a las H Limo. Como en la tarde Bella, Nessie, Jake y yo nos sentamos juntos; esta vez se montaron con nosotros dos chicas francesas.

Duramos unos minutos en llegar al muelle de la ciudad, cuando nos detuvimos Jake ayudo a bajar a Nessie y luego ayudo a una de las francesas; luego baje yo y ayude a mi Bella y luego a la otra francesa que me agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué a ti te dio un beso y a mi no?- pregunto Jacob, siendo fulminado por Nessie

-Debe ser que vio tu forma de ser con mi hermana y ella se dio cuenta que ustedes eran algo mas que amigos pero como Bella y yo no dimos muestras de cariño ella supuso que nosotros no éramos nada- Bella me miro con ira- No me veas así, tu fuiste la que propuso que nosotros nos realizáramos muestras de afecto en publico

-Como sea vamos o el yate nos deja- dijo medio fría y yo reí un poco

Nos montamos en el yate y en lo que subió el ultimo arranco, un mesonero nos ofreció unas copas de champaña.

El camino fue un poco largo, las luces de las casas de Venecia se veían hermosas desde el yate.

-Esta es mi primera vez en Venecia- dijo Bella parándose a mi lado

-Y esta es la segunda vez, para mí

-¿Cuándo estuviste aquí?

-Hace unos años, fue un trabajo para Victoria Secrets

-Ya veo, es decir que conociste Italia de la mano de esa empresa

-Tampoco así mi vida, también por mi cuenta

-Yo solo conozco Milán y Roma

-Mmmm OK, ¿Qué tal si luego del desfile paseamos por la ciudad?

-¿Cómo haremos?

-Pidiendo una góndola que nos pasee por la ciudad bajo el agua

-Me parece bien, ¿es una cita?

-Solo su usted desea princesa

-Mmm déjame pensarlo- le di un beso en la punta de la nariz- OK me convenciste señor Cullen

-Ok es una cita

A los pocos minutos de terminar esta conversación, el yate se fue deteniendo y al terminar de parar todos los bajamos y vi lo que creí no vería en mi vida

-Bienvenidos a la Plaza de San Marcos, una de las plazas más hermosas de Italia y del mundo- dijo Jasper desde el arco de Napoleón Bonaparte. Al fondo se podía ver una gran pasarela, a los lados están algunos de sus famosos restaurantes abiertos, seguro por petición de Alice- Pasen por favor.

Al entrar de lleno a la plaza mi corazón de acelero como solo Bella lograba hacerlo con sus besos y recordé algo que leí hace mucho tiempo

-"Cualquiera que no sienta su corazón latir mas fuerte cuando se encuentra en la Plaza de San Marcos debería ser enterrado, porque esta muerto irremediablemente muerto"- susurre y Bella me oyó porque asintió- eso fue dicho por Franz Grillparzer

-Y tenía razón

Pasamos y tomamos asiento en donde estaba escrito nuestro periódico.

En seguida salio Jasper al escenario

-Gracias a todos por venir, esta noche verán la presentación de las prendas de la colección Twilight; pero antes de comenzar queremos dar una importación de ultima hora- dijo el y todos los periodistas tomaron sus bolígrafos y carpetas y se prepararon para tomar notas- Hace unas horas se nos informo que el lugar que habíamos solicitado en Sicilia para el próximo desfile, fue cedido a otra actividad del gobierno que surgió de ultimo minuto, así que nuestra reserva fue cancelada, afortunadamente teníamos en mente otro lugar en Florencia por lo que ya llamamos y ellos nos aceptaron la reserva y ya esta solucionado el problema- todos tomaron nota de lo dicho por Jasper y el siguió luego de la pausa- ahora podemos continuar con el desfile

Se apagaron las luces y comenzó el desfile de modelos, solo reconocí a varias de las chicas que modelaban, casi todas eran modelos de la empresa de Alice y Jasper; me dedique a tomar fotos, me fije que algunas eran novatas en esta clase de eventos pues hacia poses de mas, mientras que las mas experimentadas hacían las necesarias. También había modelos hombres.

La música que sonaba de fondo era Muse, Paramore, entre otros. Una hora mas tarde salio Rosalie modelando el traje que le tome fotos en mi exclusiva, allí fue donde se pudo hacer la comparación entre las demás modelos y ella; simplemente ella ya era una súper modelo; luego de salir Rose atrás de ella apareció Alice haciendo reverencias ante nuestras cámaras y así se dio por finalizado el desfile.

-Hermoso desfile

-Si Eddie, me gusto mucho

-A mi también, espero que los otros sean también muy buenos

-Yo también.

-Pero la mayoría de las modelos eran inexpertas, solo una que otra era mas experimentada, y de Rose ni hablar.

-Bueno de eso sabes tú, el señor fotógrafo de súper modelos

-Así es Renesmee

Ella se fue a donde estaba Jacob y comenzaron a pasear

Luego yo fui donde estaba Bella y le dije al oído- Señorita que opina si nos vamos a pasear por la ciudad

-Suena bien caballero

Caminamos hasta el muelle y justo había una góndola

-Buenas noches, ¿podría darnos una vuelta por la ciudad?

-Claro señor- ayude a Bella a subir a la góndola y luego subí yo

El hombre comenzó a navegar y Bella y yo nos abrazamos.

Entramos a la ciudad, era una noche clara y se podía ver la luna llena y al pasar por unos de los canales decidí hacer mi movida.

-Bella- ella levanto su cabeza de mi hombro y me vio a los ojos- veras no solo te invite aquí porque quería un rato a solas contigo sino también para pedirte algo- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tome la caja con el collar de ella y le dije- Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Edward- me abrazo y nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso, al separarnos ella añadió- ¿Me ayudas a ponerme ese collar?

-Por supuesto princesa- tome el collar pero antes de hacerlo le pedí que leyera lo que decía la mitad de su corazón

_Edward_

-Eso es para que sepas que una parte de mi corazón esta contigo- se lo puse y luego le bese el cuello mientras bajaba mis manos a su cintura- y yo tendré una mitad del tuyo

-¿Cómo?

Saque el otro collar que decía:

_Bella_

Uní mi fragmento con el suyo y se podía leer:

_Edward Bella_

-Ahora cada uno tendrá una parte del corazón del otro en su cuello, para siempre recordarnos

Ella me abrazo y luego nos unimos en un nuevo beso, mas apasionado que el otro; y entre besos, abrazos, palabras de amor y caricias pasamos nuestra cita por Venecia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado el desfile, el regalo de Ed y la cita… y dejen review diciendo que les pareció este cap… el próximo tendrán un poco de pasión… yo no pensaba hacerlo pero me lo pidieron y pues si ustedes leyeron mi otro fic de esta saga sabrán que yo complazco a mis lectoras… pues por ellas es que uno escribe… y otra cosita, decidí cambiar el lugar del segundo desfile porque descubrí que Florencia tenia un mejor lugar para el desfile por eso el cambio… ojo todos los trajes que usaran nuestros protagonistas están en mi perfil… Nos estamos leyendo**


	13. Can u feel the love tonight?

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Aviso: A partir de este cap el fic pasa a M por Lemmons de las dos parejas, petición de una amiga, bueno espero que los disfruten, ojo soy nueva en este tipo de narrativa así que no se como me salga. Nos leemos abajo**

**Capitulo 13: ****Can u feel the love tonight?**

**Bella POV**

Luego que Edward pagara el viaje en góndola, que fueron 80 euros, nos bajamos de nuevo en el muelle donde la tomamos y vimos que ya estaban regresando al yate.

Allí vimos a Nessie y Jake juntos hablando, cuando llegamos nos vieron y sonrieron.

-¿Qué tal su paseo?

-Muy bello- en eso Nessie vio nuestros cuellos y abrió la boca

-¿Y esos collares?

-Los compre para pedirle a Bella que sea mi novia- Nessie empezó a pegar brinquitos de alegría

-Wiii… Eddie que bueno que ya son novios

-Jejeje si es maravilloso- mi novio miro a todos lados y me dio un casto beso en los labios- lo único malo es que no podemos demostrarlo, por culpa de nuestra reputación

-Si, pero eso tiene sus ventajas, como en el trabajo- dijo Nessie un poco molesta, supongo que por la entrevista.

-Bueno vamos al yate que se va sin nosotros- dijo Edward para cambiar de tema.

Los cuatro subimos con nuestra respectiva pareja de trabajo y el yate arranco al puerto.

El viaje de regreso se me hizo mas corto que el de ida, al llegar al lugar donde estaban las H limo, nos montamos en ellas y partimos al hotel en silencio.

A los minutos llegamos al hotel y Edward me invito al bar para tomar algo y hablar, y vi que Nessie y Jake también entraban, pero ellos se pusieron al otro lado de donde nosotros estábamos, los cual agradecí pues quería un rato a solas con Edward.

-¿Mi amor quieres algo de tomar?

-Si, un ron

-OK

Edward se fue a la barra y al poco tiempo llego con el ron que le pedí y el tenia un whiskey con soda.

-¿Qué le pasa a Nessie conmigo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-No te creas que no me di cuenta, al tu mencionar lo de nuestra reputación ella dijo con cierta molestia que eso ayudaba en el trabajo

-Ah OK, bueno mi amor ella se sintió molesta cuando leyó tu entrevista con Alice, además y para colmo, Aro la llamo para regañarla por no conseguir algo tan o igual de bueno

-Ya entiendo- eso significa que ella me envidiaba por eso, y estaba dolida por el regaño

-Pero no te preocupes, ella no te odia, solo le da rabia que la regañen por ese asunto es todo, su orgullo se vio herido

-¿Crees que la pueda ayudar?... no se con algún consejo o algo por el estilo

-Será mejor que no mi vida, podría sentir que lo haces por lastima y eso la dañaría mas

-OK tu ganas- le dije dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz

El soltó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba e hizo lo mismo que yo. Luego de eso dispusimos a conocernos mejor

-Bella que tal si jugamos a las preguntas para conocernos mejor

-OK ¿Cuántas preguntas?

-Mmm- puso cara de pensar y dijo- 20 preguntas cada uno

-OK, yo comienzo- hizo un gesto para que comenzara- ¿Qué hacen tus padres?

-Mi padre es doctor en Chicago y mi madre es decoradora de interiores, mi turno y mi pregunta es la misma

-Jejeje pues mi padre es policía y mi madre es profesora de inicial (PRE- escolar); siguiente ¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?

-A los 10, jugando a la botellita; mi turno, ¿Tu primer novio?

-Alan, un chico que conocí en Nueva York cuando estaba en segundo año, ¿Cuál fue tu ultima novia?

-Esa pregunta no me gusta mucho pero te lo diré para que no tengamos secretos; mi ultima novia oficial fue Tanya Denali- lo mire con la sorpresa tatuada en mi rostro- ¿Bella estas bien?- dijo preocupado

-Si estoy bien, es solo que me sorprendiste- es decir que el y yo éramos las victimas de esos dos

-Bueno, mi amor ya vengo voy a mi habitación a llevar esto- señalo el bolso de su cámara, luego me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Me termine mi trago y espere unos minutos pero el no bajaba, entonces sonó mi celular indicando que tenia un mensaje de texto, era de Edward.

_Princesa, ¿__podrías subir a mi habitación un momento?_

Rodé los ojos y pague los tragos, luego subí al piso donde estábamos, al llegar a su habitación el abrió la puerta y me quede maravillada con lo que veía; había decorado el cuarto con pétalos de rosa y además estaba iluminado con velas aromáticas.

-Edward, esto esta bellísimo

-No tanto como tu mi vida, pasa- me invito a entrar y yo acepte.

**Edward POV**

Esta noche quería que fuera perfectamente romántica para mi nueva novia, así que decidí dejarla unos minutos en el bar mientras terminaba los últimos detalles de la sorpresa. Antes de llegar al hotel pedí que me alistaran mi habitación con los pétalos y las velas pero sin encenderlas aun; pedí una botella de champaña y unas copas.

Luego de dejarla subí a encender las velas y le envié el mensaje para que subiera. Al ver mi habitación su cara se ilumino como lo imagine y la invite a pasar.

Le serví una copa y luego de terminarla, puse ambas en la mesita y la abrace por la cintura y comencé a besarla, primero tiernamente pero luego comencé a besarla con mas pasión y deseo; mi lengua delineo su labio inferior y ella entendió y abrió un poco mas su boca y así pude saborear el interior de esta; nuestras lenguas comenzaron un baile juntas hasta que respirar se nos hizo algo de primera necesidad, nos separamos y yo baje a su cuello besándolo y mordiendo levemente para no lastimarla.

Ella me quito la chaqueta y la corbata; yo deje su cuello y comencé a besar sus hombros al descubierto por ese sexy vestido rojo que le dio Alice; mientras ella me fue desabrochando la camisa, deje de besar su piel al desnuda y ella aprovecho para besar mi pecho y terminar de quitarme la camisa también.

Mientras besaba y lamia mi pecho yo busque el cierre de su vestido y al encontrarlo lo baje y el vestido cayo integro en el piso; me separe de ella un segundo y la contemple.

-Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida- ella se sonrojo y eso me éxito mas.

La cargue hasta mi cama y me puse encima de ella devorando uno de sus senos mientras con la otra mano recorría su cintura, y ella soltando gemidos por el placer, comenzó a quitarme mis pantalones dejándome solo en boxers.

Comencé entonces a besarle su hermoso cuerpo hasta que no pude aguantar más y le quite lo que le quedaba de ropa intima e hice lo mismo con la mía. Con mi lengua delinee sus erectos pezones, bajando hasta su abdomen plano, llegando hasta mi objetivo lentamente pase mi lengua por su cálida cavidad probando cada centímetro de ella, ganándome gemidos de suplica de su parte, mi erección era casi dolorosa –Te necesito Edward- dijo entre jadeos, deje mi trabajo para llegar a sus labios, dejando besos húmedos a mi paso –Te necesito ahora- solo eso basto y la penetre delicadamente, ambos gemíamos al unisonó. Aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas mientras ella se movía perfectamente al compas sobre mi cuerpo y gemía mi nombre lo que lo hacia mas excitante; ella abrazo mi cintura con sus piernas haciendo que yo entrara mas en su intimidad; las embestidas cada vez se hacían mas rápidas hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax; ella soltó mi cintura y yo segundos después me desplome aun sin salir de ella.

-Bella, te amo- le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo y aparte un mechón de cabello de su rostro y salí de ella lentamente y me acosté a su lado; ambos estábamos bañados en sudor.

-Y yo a ti Edward, te amo- le di un beso en los labios y luego nos quedamos dormidos abrazados luego de la mejor noche de nuestra vida.

**Nessie POV (Al llegar al bar)**

Llegamos al bar y pedimos algo de tomar y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades hasta que Jake sugirió algo.

-Nessie ¿Qué te parece ir a una discoteca? (**N/A: Antro, local nocturno o como le digan en su país**)

-Me parece una excelente idea.

Fuimos a la recepción a preguntar y el encargado nos dijo que había una a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel, pero como era muy tarde así que tomamos un taxi que nos dejo en la puerta, luego de pagarle nos pusimos en cola y al rato estábamos en la puerta; el hombre nos pidió nuestras identificaciones y como no éramos italianos le mostramos nuestros pasaportes y el nos dejo entrar; en lo que pasamos fuimos directo a una mesa; el lugar estaba medio vacío por ser día de semana, deje mi monedero y nos fuimos a pista de baile; pusieron música latina lenta y movida; luego cambiaron a música en ingles, cuando nos cansamos fuimos a la mesa y pedimos unos trago y unos pasa palos hasta que regresamos a la pista un rato mas.

Después de estar dos horas en el local regresamos al hotel en el mismo taxi que nos traslado.

Al llegar al hotel ya ni Bella ni mi hermano estaba en el bar así que subimos a nuestro piso y ambos entramos al cuarto de Jake besándonos desenfrenadamente.

**Jake POV**

En lo que cerré la puerta Nessie y yo nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente, mis manos viajaban por su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarnos la despoje de su vestido y ella hizo lo propio con mi chaqueta, corbata y mientras quitaba la camisa yo le besaba y lamia su cuello divino; ella soltaba pequeños gemidos; luego ella tomo el control besando mi cuello y termino de desabotonar mi camisa.

-Que bello torso- dijo ella besándolo con desesperación mientras yo jugaba con el elástico de su pantys.

Yo no podía pensar coherentemente teniendo a Nessie atascando mi cuello de esa forma. La cargue y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y la acosté en mi cama, me termine de desnudar y ella también se despojo de su ropa interior.

Comencé a devorar su cuerpo mientras ella me acariciaba la espalda, luego uno de mis dedos bajo hasta su sexo, frotando delicadamente su clítoris a lo cual ella respondió besándome apasionadamente en los labios; mi erección se hizo mas que evidente y entre ella al hacerlo ambos gemimos por la sensación, comencé lentamente mis movimientos en su interior, pero después los comencé a acelerar y al cabo de minutos acabamos juntos soltando un grito por la excitación.

Salí de ella y la mire a los ojos, era tan hermosa, la abrace y ella me correspondió y nos quedamos dormidos al instante sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro.

**Bella POV**

Comencé a despertar luego del mejor sueño de toda mi vida, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi unos ojos verdes viéndome con ternura, el me tenia sujeta de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y muy pegada a su muy bien formado pecho, sus dedos delineaban mi espalda con delicadeza, al verme despierta me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas y luego me beso los labios.

-Buenos días Bella- de dijo al separarnos

-Buenos días Edward, que maravilla despertar así- dije acariciando su cabello que esta mañana estaba mas desordenado que de costumbre

-Lo mismo pienso mi amor- dijo depositando pequeños besos en mi cuello- que te parece si pedimos el desayuno aquí a la habitación

-Me parece una excelente idea

-OK ve a darte un baño mientras yo la pido

-Bien pero no tengo que ponerme

-Pues no te pongas nada, te vez mejor así- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Es enserio Edward

-Esta bien, dame tu tarjeta y yo voy por tu ropa mientras tu te bañas

Me pare y saque de la cartera la tarjeta de mi habitación.

El la tomo y yo me metí en el baño, luego de terminar mi baño volví a la habitación y Edward ya estaba allí con el teléfono en la mano y pidiendo la comida; cuando termino se giro a mi y me dijo- Sobre la cama esta tu ropa- voltee y vi unos jeans y una camisa de tirantes azul celeste juntos con la ropa intima- me voy a bañar, ya pedí la comida y me dijeron que en un rato la subían- yo asentí y el entro al baño.

Me vestí y me puse a ver la televisión hasta que tocaron la puerta, me pare y fui a abrir, allí estaba el mesonero con el carrito de comida

-Aquí tiene su pedido

-Gracias- tome el carrito y lo metí en la habitación

Edward había pedido una ensalada de fruta, waffles, café y jugo; comencé a comer un poco de la ensalada de fruta hasta que el salio del baño ya vestido; tenia el cabello mojado lo que lo hacia verse muy sexy.

-Espero que me hayas dejado Isabella- dijo en son de broma

-Apenas acaba de llegar Cullen

-Mmm OK eso espero

Se acerco a mi y me hizo señas para que le diera un pedazo de fruta, yo le hice caso y tome con el tenedor un pedazo y se lo di en la boca, luego el hizo lo mismo conmigo y así estuvimos el resto del desayuno, dándonos la comida en la boca como dos bebes.

-Este es el mejor desayuno de todos los que he comido- me guiño el ojo

-Yo también, Edward no sabes a que hora sale el avión hoy

-A las dos de la tarde y son…- miro su reloj y añadió-… las once y media

-Aun tenemos tiempo, que tal si arreglamos nuestras maletas y luego salimos

-Excelente idea- nos dimos otros beso y yo salí de su habitación hacia la mía para realizar mi idea.

**Nessie POV**

Desperté pegada al cuerpo de alguien y al abrir los ojos allí estaba Jake viéndome, yo le sonreí y el me correspondió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días Nessie- me dio un suave beso que correspondí gustosa

-Buenos días mi amor

-Será mejor que nos arreglemos para desayunar

-Me parece bien- el soltó su abrazo y yo me comencé a vestir y al terminar le dije- nos vemos en el pasillo

-OK hasta entonces, te extrañare cada segundo.

Me fui a mi habitación, me bañe y me vestí con una ropa cómoda, me maquille y por ultimo salí y Jake ya me estaba esperando.

Bajamos y desayunamos; al rato llegaron Edward y Bella con una sonrisa; nos dijeron que habían planeado salir a dar un paseo y nos invitaban así que aceptamos y recorrimos algunos lugares hasta que a la una regresamos al hotel para partir al aeropuerto e ir a Florencia, nuestro siguiente destino.

**..............................................................................................................****.....................**

**Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, y dejen reviews y si no les gusto también… su opinión es valida… espero que mi primera incursión a los Lemmons no ofenda a las expertas que leen o que los hacen… pero como dicen la practica hace la perfección y espero mejorar esta narrativa… nos estamos leyendo… quiero agradecer a Nikki una amiga por ayudarme con este cap. ;)… Gracias**


	14. ¿Celos? x Sorpresa

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 14: ¿Celos? x Sorpresa**

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Todos llegaron al aeropuerto, y al Bella y Edward no poder demostrar su amor en público, aun, tenían que recurrir a las miradas furtivas y a los mensajes de texto para seguir en contacto con la persona amada.

Nessie se sentó al lado de su hermano con un helado.

-Hermanita ¿Por qué no me trajiste un gelato?- le pregunto poniendo cara de fingida molestia

-Pues hermanito, tu no me dijiste nada

-Y como lo voy a hacer si te vas con Black sin decir ni pio y luego te apareces con ese helado

Ella se sonrojo ante ese comentario- Claro que te avise Eddie pero tú estabas muy concentrado enviándole mensajes a Bella como para estar pendiente del mundo.

-_Touché_

-Apuesto que no pasaba lo mismo con Tanya ¿verdad?

-Nessie, cuál es tu empeño en sacarme a esa… sabes mejor no digo nada porque soy un caballero, y un caballero por muy dolido que este, no puede hablar mal de una mujer.

-Siempre tan correcto, ¿cuándo vas a darte cuenta que esa mujer no merece tu respeto ni tu caballerosidad? Ella se acostó con un colega tuyo, por salir en la portada, además los hallaste en pleno acto, ósea con las manos en la masa en tu cama- pero lo que los hermanos Cullen no sabían era que las paredes si los estaban escuchando, y era la peor pared que podía oírlos; Zack no pudo evitar que su mandíbula callera, pero decidió irse al oír eso por si lo descubrían.

"Con que fue Cullen el que tomo esas fotos, pero de esta no se salva, yo me vengare de el por arruinar mi vida profesional, por conseguir que mi casi novia Bella me dejara y ahorita me odie con toda su alma… y por quitarme a la ardiente Tanya con quien disfrute mucho" pensó Zack frotándose las manos con malicia para luego continuar con su malvado plan "Lo voy a atrapar en un acto que no sea ético y me encargare de hundirlo más que el Titanic"

En ese momento llamaron a los pasajeros del vuelo chárter a Florencia, y el busco a su pareja de periódico para subir juntos, y lo mismo hicieron Bella y Jacob, además de los hermanos Cullen.

Luego del despegue Bella oyó que la llamaba una voz como la de un duendecillo y supo sin equivocación que se trataba de Alice, se volteo y en efecto vio a Alice haciéndole señas para que fuera donde ella; la castaña sin mucha rapidez se encamino a donde estaba su amiga diseñadora.

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegue donde estaba Alice, ella casi me arranca el brazo al jalarme al cuarto donde estaba.

-Ok Isabella, dime ¿Edward te pido ser su novia?- me sorprendió pues no sabía que ella supiera de las intenciones de mi flamante novio

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-¿Me vas a responder con una pregunta?

-Alce ya basta quiero saber porque lo sabes

-Primero responde mi pregunta

-Primero tu- y así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que me canse y respondí vencida y cansada por la pelea infantil que sostuvimos ella y yo- De acuerdo si me lo pidió anoche en Venecia- Alice reprimió un grito de felicidad

-Al fin- dijo brincando como un saltamontes por todo el cuarto, la mire con cara de interrogante- Bella no puedo creer que no recuerdes a Eddie del sexto grado, por el que babeaste mi cuaderno de Hello Kitty- allí hice click y no podía creer que hubiera olvidado que mi Eddie era el mismo de sexto grado

-Dios Ali… yo tampoco puedo creer mi mala memoria y más con mi amor platónico hasta ahora- me sonroje y ella soltó una risita

-No te creas la única con mala memoria, Cullen tampoco te recordaba ni a mí, hasta que le conté sobre el día en que lo conocimos y allí hizo click; eso lo animo a pedirte ser su novia anoche

-Tu sabias esto y no me dijiste

-Obvio Belly… no le arruinaría el plan a un viejo amigo; aunque de viejo no tiene nada- soltó una risita y yo también lo hice pero roja como un tomate- quiero detalles Swan

-Ok

Le conté como me propuso el paseo; luego le conté sobre el viaje y como me pidió ser, aun no lo creo, su novia; luego le mostré el collar que él me dio

-Mi corazón como vez dice "Edward" y el de el "Bella"; junto con nuestra inicial… ¿no es romántico?- lo ultimo lo dije en un suspiro cerrando los ojos recordando el momento, sus labios sobre los míos, y sus manos al ponerme el collar; definitivamente estoy enamorada de Edward

-Si muy romántico, pero no tanto como mi Jazz- dijo compitiendo conmigo como una niña, de nuevo

-Si si claro

Eso la molesto y empezó a contarme los detalles que le daba Jasper y de cómo se conocieron; al cabo de un tiempo la azafata aviso que ya estábamos por aterrizar en Florencia así que Alice y yo salimos del cuarto a nuestros asientos.

Aterrizamos y como en el Venecia Jasper nos dijo que fuéramos a la sala de prensa; al estar todos juntos Jasper comenzó con su discurso.

-Bienvenidos a Florencia; una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo; bueno como paso en el desfile anterior, nosotros pondremos la ropa; como serán dos días no se les dará carro de nuevo; el desfile será mañana a las nueve, pero llegaran a las ocho y media para que se vallan ubicando; por lo tanto deben pararse temprano para desayunar y de allí irán al lobby para ser recogidos por nuestras Hummers Limosinas. El lugar como en la locación anterior es un secreto hasta su llegada. Preguntas- nadie levanto la mano por lo que Jasper continuo- viendo que no las hay se pueden retirar.

Todos caminamos hacia la salida y yo quede de ultima, o eso creía pues sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura

-Me hiciste mucha falta- sonreí al oír su aterciopelada voz en mi oído

Me voltee aun en sus brazos- yo también mi amor- me dio un beso en la frente, luego bajo a la punta me nariz, bajo hasta mi mejilla donde planto otro beso hasta que llego a mis labios que lo recibieron ansiosos, el beso se hizo más profundo e intenso pero nos separamos al oír un carraspeo, al separarnos eran Nessie y Jake que nos veían con una sonrisa burlona

-Vamos tortolos o nos dejan las Hummers- hablo Jake, Edward soltó su abrazo y caminamos rumbo a la salida, por suerte solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro por lo que subimos en la última que quedaba para nosotros.

-Bella mi amor, ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy en la tarde?

-Sabes que si Edward

-Te voy a llevar a unos lugares muy bellos, aunque no tanto como tú mi vida- me dio un beso y de nuevo Jake y Nessie nos distrajeron

-Ya están molestando bastante, nosotros no los molestábamos cuando no éramos novios

-Nosotros no somos tan expresivos como ustedes

-Pero eso no les da derecho a molestarnos- refuto Edward abrazándome mas cerca, si era posible, a el

Antes que Jake pudiera responder llegamos al hotel, de nuevo a actuar que mi Edward no era más que un rival.

Bajamos y para nuestra fortuna la recepción estaba libre de nuestros colegas por lo que fuimos rumbo allí

-Buenas tardes, me dan sus nombres por favor

-Bella Swan- la mujer anoto mi nombre en la computadora

-Ok señorita, usted y el señor Edward Cullen tienen la habitación 510- un momento, ¿escuche bien?... ¿USTED Y EL SEÑOR EDWARD CULLEN?, mi cara debía ser un poema pues Edward, Jake y Nessie no aguantaban la risa

-¿Cómo dijo?- pregunte cuando pude formular una oración coherente

-La señora Alice nos dejo que ustedes son pareja así que reservo una habitación matrimonial para ustedes- dijo señalando a Edward y a mí; alguien moriría y ese alguien es Alice Brandon de Hale

-¿Está totalmente segura?- ella asintió y yo tuve que aceptar esa reservación

Un botones se nos acerco y tomo **nuestras maletas y nos guio a nuestro** **cuarto** y comenzamos a caminar mientras oía que a Jake y Nessie les paso lo mismo; y yo estaba aun mas sorprendida, ¿Cómo Alice nos hizo esto?, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca cuando sentí la mano de Edward entrelazarse con la mía y me calme de inmediato y me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Aquí es su habitación

-Gracias- Edward le dio una propina al botones y ambos entramos.

-Woo es enorme, y mira un jacuzzi y un balcón hacia la piscina- camine al balcón y él me siguió

-Esta muy linda la habitación, Ali tiene buen gusto- me retiro el cabello del cuello y lo comenzó a besar como solo es sabe- ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí?- pregunto acariciando mi abdomen por debajo de mi blusa

-Edward…- fue lo único que salió de mis labios, tome aire y logre decir otra cosa-… para yo quiero conocer la ciudad y no creo que aquí metidos podamos- sentí que sonreía sobre la piel de mi cuello

-Prefiero conocerte a ti

-Tendremos toda la noche ¿no lo crees?- pregunte inocente y el soltó una risita

-Es verdad, ok mi amor tu ganas por hoy pero esta noche no te me escapas- me volteo y me beso la nariz

Entramos al cuarto y allí me di cuenta de las prendas sobre la cama

-Esos son nuestros trajes para mañana- dije tomando el mío y contemplando el hermoso vestido

-Alice si tiene buen gusto, estos trajes están hermosos

-Definitivamente- pusimos nuestra ropa para mañana en el armario y el resto lo dejamos en la maleta también dentro del armario.

-Bueno señorita, vámonos- tomo mi mano y salimos con cautela para no ser notados por los demás.

Tomamos un taxi y Edward le dijo donde quería ir; al llegar entramos a un museo hermoso y lo recorrimos casi todo hasta que nos dio hambre; fuimos a un típico restaurant italiano, nos dieron un anti pasto (Alerta… Contenido informativo: **El anti pasto es un plato de vegetales y puede incluir queso de cabra "por lo menos el que yo comí" que se sirve antes de la pasta en la cocina italiana y se llama así por eso mismo porque va antes de la pasta… certificado por una señora dueña de un restaurante italiano en la bella Isla Margarita- Vzla**) delicioso de berenjena, tomate, pimentón y queso de cabra suave aderezado con sal, aceite y pimienta; después pasta Nápoles junto a una botella de vino tinto y por ultimo un plato de pollo que compartimos (Alerta Contenido científico: **Según información de mi madre que viajo a Italia y se quedo en unos pueblitos; este es el menú de un típico almuerzo italiano… y seguro piensan que con tanta cosa tendrán problemas del corazón pero para nada mas bien son de la gente que menos colesterol tienen en su sangre… así que A COMER COMO ITALIANO jejeje es broma**); como estábamos tan llenos pedimos el postre para llevar y continuamos caminando y paseando, nos comimos el postre en una plaza y continuamos; Edward sabia muchas cosas sobre Florencia, parecía que hubiera vivido aquí desde siempre y en vez de ser estadounidense fuera italiano.

**Renesmee POV**

Luego de dejar nuestras cosas en la habitación que compartíamos decidimos salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, claro de la mano de un taxista, porque mi hermano Edward es el único de los cuatro que conoce más o menos Florencia.

Paseamos por algunos lugares históricos, Jacob tomo fotos de todo lo que le decía el taxista; nos conto su historia y cuando la construyeron, luego fuimos a almorzar y al terminar fuimos a caminar.

El taxista se fue dejándonos en una plaza, disfrutando del ambienta tan lindo y familiar del lugar, porque debía buscar a su hijo al colegio pero Fabio prometió regresar.

Jake fue a comprar unos helados y yo mientras seguía sentada.

-¿Nessie?- oí una voz que me pareció muy familiar al voltear mi rostro reflejo la sorpresa que tenia- Ja lo sabía, reconocería ese cabello a kilómetros de distancia- la persona que me saludo es un chico alto, no tan fornido como mi Jake pero si tenía buen físico, ojos marrones semejantes a la madera, cabello negro recogido con una coleta y piel morena

-¡NAHUEL!- corrí a abrazarlo y él me correspondió- cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Si son casi cinco años Cullen jejeje, sigues igualita, solo has crecido un poquito- lo fulmine con la mirada y el soltó una risa- ¿Qué haces por estos lares Nessie?

-Trabajo ¿y tú?

-Igual, tengo una banda de rock- pop que se presenta esta noche ¿quieres ir a la pre…?- pero no pudo terminar porque en eso llego Jake rojos de furia

-Mi amor él es Nahuel Urdaneta, un amigo de intercambio desde Latinoamérica que estudio conmigo secundaria, luego se mudo aquí a Italia a seguir estudiando- dije viendo que Jake intentaba calmarse- Nahuel es el Jake, mi…

-…Su novio- el termino mi frase abrazándome posesivamente como un niño que abraza su carrito favorito

-Así es… MI novio- enfatice el mí para que Jake se diera cuenta que no sentía nada por Nahuel

-Genial Nessie, que bueno que salgas con alguien, yo tengo también mi novia, se llama Leah es del pueblo donde nací y nos llevamos muy bien

-Me alegro, espero verte pronto

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Dos días como mucho, es que ando… andamos- dije incluyendo a Jake que me apretaba más hacia su musculoso y marcado pecho- en plan de trabajo

-Mmmm ok, bueno si vienen de nuevo avísame, les daré un descuento en el bar donde toco

-Genial gracias Nahuel- como pude me solté de Jake y le di un abrazo y un beso a Nahuel luego volví a los brazos de Jacob que ya me estaba hartando- bye

-Bye Ness

Se fue y fulmine a Jake con la mirada

-Jacob Black… ¿me podrías explicar esa actitud?

-Si… me moleste que él fuera tan cariñoso contigo siendo mía

Allí lo entendí todo y solo pude reírme

-Que es tan gracioso Nessie

-El que estés celoso… eso es gracioso, sabiendo que te adoro, tanto así que me entregue a ti anoche- me acerque y lo abrace- eres el primero en mi vida y por eso te amo más que a ningún otro, por eso te entregue mi cuerpo, ¿crees que te dejaría por Nahuel luego de ser tuya anoche?- pregunte en tono inocente

-No… discúlpame por esa escenita mi amor, no se volverá a repetir.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap.… se que tarde pero estaba de viaje a dos ciudades de Venezuela (Maracaibo y Margarita) pero gracias a eso vengo con nuevas ideas y con un nuevo cap. de esta historia… el próximo será el desfile de Florencia… The Host jejeje… espero q les guste ese desfile**

**Ya saben dejen sus Reviews… quiero avisarles que subí una nueva historia… se llama Amor en Tiempos de piratas… es un Crossover Piratas del Caribe y Twilight… espero q se pasen x allí y q dejen su huella... nos estamos leyendo**


	15. Problemas en el Desfile x Historias

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 15: Problemas en el Desfile x Historias**

**Bella POV**

Luego de pasar la tarde por la ciudad, Edward y yo regresamos al hotel a las ocho de la noche para cenar, mañana en la mañana seria el desfile y debíamos descansar para poder estar frescos mañana.

Edward me susurro al oído que fuera al restaurant y fuera pidiendo una botella de vino mientras el dejaba, en **nuestra **habitación, las compras que habíamos hecho con el adelanto de la paga por estos desfiles.

Camine hacia el restaurant y me senté en una mesa ligeramente apartada y puede ver que Alice charlaba muy sonriente con tres hombres y el único que pude reconocer fue a Jasper; uno de los hombres tiene el cabello negro y ligeramente largo, piel blanca, llevaba una camisa negra que resaltaba el pálido color de su piel; el otro hombre tenía el cabello corto y plateado, igual que el otro piel blanca, llevaba una chaqueta gris y debajo una camisa blanca.

Supuse que serian parte de su empresa y hablaban de negocio, luego fije mi vista en Jasper, el es una persona muy reservada lo cual contrasta perfectamente con la alocada personalidad de Alice, cuando éramos niñas salió con varios chicos pero nunca fueron relaciones muy serias, ella siempre me decía que esperaba al chico ideal, que fuera su complemento y que cuando lo haya no lo soltaría por nada del mundo.

-Señorita- eso me saco de mis pensamiento, el mesonero se me estaba hablando- ¿desea algo de tomar?

-Eeem... Si una botella de vino tinto, me trae la mía primero ya que mi pareja debe estar por venir- el asintió y antes de irse se volvió a mí de nuevo

-¿Qué clase de vino desea?- lo pensé un poquito pero al final le dije el nombre del vino francés que es el favorito de Edward.

Al rato llego el mesonero con mi copa de vino, lo olfatee y en efecto era el mismo que habíamos bebido en nuestra cita en Paris y cada una de nuestras comidas juntos, debía admitir que era un excelente vino, tome un sorbo y luego sentí que me tapaban los ojos.

Por un segundo no supe quien era pero luego me concentre en su tacto que es suave, sonreí ligeramente, luego oí su respiración calmada, sonreí aun más, y por ultimo su aroma inundo el aire y con una sonría muy grande en mis labios dije el nombre de la persona que tapaba mis ojos.

-Edward- sentí su hermosa risa en mi oído y me destapo luego me dio un beso en el cabello y se sentó frente a mí

-Me parece que ya no podre volver a hacer eso, adivinas muy rápido- dijo sonriéndome con esa típica sonrisa torcida

-Ya todo mi cuerpo te reconoce- el solo sonrió ante lo que le dije.

El mesonero llego con una copa para Edward y luego el volteo a ver donde mi mirada estaba dirigida y abrió los ojos como platos

-Edward ¿Que te pasa?- le pregunte preocupada

-Los hombres que están con Alice

-¿Qué tiene esos hombres?

-Ellos son Stephan y Vladimir Tepes y ellos fueron los primero en contratar a los hermanos Vulturi en el periodismo- al oír eso me quede como piedra

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Caius me lo conto- hizo una pausa y continuo- veras los Tepes tienen desde hace muchos años un periódico que se paso de padres a hijos y se llama o se llamaba , pues no sé si ya no esté en existencia, Breaking Dawn, un pequeño periódico de Volterra y que era distribuido por el área rural de Italia; Aro como el mayor se graduó primero y empezó a buscar trabajo, así que mando su curriculum al Breaking Dawn y los Tepes les agrado y lo contrataron; lo mismo paso con Caius y Marco; los hermanos Vulturi eran conocidos como el trió de oro en el periódico; Marco y Aro como periodistas y Caius como fotógrafo- Edward hizo una pausa y tomo un poco del vino, luego añadió- Bella escogiste mi vino favorito- mostro su sonrisa torcida y continuo- ok sigo; pasaron dos años y Aro renuncio alegando que se iría a Roma un periódico más grande; los Tepes entendieron su punto y lo dejaron ir, pero sus hermanos se molestaron porque los dejaba.

Aro partió a Roma y allí registro el Midnight Sun, y contrato a unos cuantos chicos para que trabajaran para él y regreso a Volterra; donde empezó a hacerle competencia al Breaking Dawn. Al principio solo unos cuantos compraban el Midnight Sun hasta que el puso el precio a la mitad de la competencia y así logro más público; luego comenzó a reclutar cuanto joven se graduaba de periodista o fotógrafo y le robaba los candidatos a Breaking Dawn. A los Tepes no les afectaban mucho las acciones de Aro hasta que comenzó la más compleja batalla del periodismo, la obtención de primicias; y en eso Aro gano por lo que dejo al Breaking Dawn sin más noticias y estos aceptaron su derrota. Caius y Marco se fueron molestos por el comportamiento de Aro y cada uno se fue a otro país; Caius a New York donde creó la empresa donde comencé a trabajar y Marco se fue a Londres y es Jefe de Redacción del The Guardian; al tiempo Aro fue a New York con el Midnight Sun

-Woo me dejaste asombrada; nunca imagine que Aro Vulturi fuera así de frio con los hombres que fueron los que le dieron su primer trabajo

-Si fue muy cruel- eso me hizo pensar que quizá el estuviera aplicando la misma estrategia contra el New York Times, pues comenzó bajando los precios de su periódico con relación al mío, y como si Edward me hubiera leído el pensamiento añadió- Tranquila mi amor, no creo que Aro este haciendo lo mismo con el New York Times, además desbancar al New York Times seria muchísimo más complicado que un periódico de la campiña italiana- eso me tranquilizo pero igual me sentía alterada por esa revelación

Edward llamo al mesonero y pidió comida mediterránea para dos personas y comenzamos a hablar de temas más interesantes, hasta que llego nuestra comida.

-No crees que es mucho Edward

-Bueno siempre queda la posibilidad "Jacob"- me reí ante su comentario y como si hubiera sentido el llamado apareció el susodicho junto a Nessie

-Hola- saludaron ambos al unisonó y tomados de la mano

-Justo de ti estábamos hablando Black- menciono Edward tranquilo

-Espero no sea nada malo

-Para nada Jake ¿Por qué no se sientan y cenan con nosotros?

-Claro- Jake le rodo la silla a Nessie y luego que ella se sentó el fue al suyo, Edward pidió dos copas mas de vino para los recién llegados y dos platos.

Comimos y hablamos de la ciudad, ya que ellos fueron de la mano de un taxista que los fue guiando.

-Esta ciudad es muy hermosa, que bueno que Alice logro conseguir este lugar luego que cancelaran el de Sicilia

-Definitivamente hermanita.

Terminamos de cenar, como todos comimos, nos dividimos el pago entre los cuatro

Fuimos caminando hacia nuestra habitación y a mí se me vino algo a la mente.

-Dime Edward, ¿si Aro creo el periódico en Italia porque tú eres socio de él si aun no se conocían?

-Que buena pregunta- me sonrió y añadió- fíjate mi amor, cuando el llego a Estados Unidos, instalo el periódico y un día se entero que mi padre estaba en la ciudad y lo busco; se entero que yo era fotógrafo y se intereso en mi; me contacto y me pidió que le mandara mi curriculum; al verlo se quedo sorprendido porque era fotógrafo exclusivo de Victoria Secrets y de inmediato me contrato. Para ese entonces ya había dejado a Caius y me dedicaba exclusivamente a VS. El periódico iba bien pero le hacía falta algo de empuje monetario y el al saber que mi cuenta con VS era tan elevada me vendió unas acciones del Midnight Sun a cambio que yo le inyectara un dinero al periódico para que no muriera; así lo hice y ahora los Vulturi y yo somos los accionistas mayoritarios del Midnight Sun

-Ah ya veo- llegamos a la habitación y Edward saco la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, entramos y prendimos la luz

De inmediato y como un imán, el se me acerco y comenzó a besarme los labios primero con ternura y luego con pasión, el metió su lengua en mi boca y así comenzó una batalla entre ambas lenguas que pedían espacio en la boca del otro; lamentablemente somos humanos y necesitábamos respirar, nos separamos y el comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Edward…- dije apenas como un suspiro- no creo que sea prudente hacer el amor la noche antes al desfile que será temprano- el gruño molesto sin despegar sus labios de mi cuello

-Me impediste hacerte mía esta tarde, ahora compláceme por favor- me dijo mientas me empezaba a desabotonar mi camisa

Sentir su piel mientras la iba desabotonando era muy excitante así que no tuve otra opción más que acceder pues yo también lo deseaba, por lo tanto me deje llevar por sus manos.

Mientras me la terminaba de quitar comenzó a besarme de nuevo, y yo comencé a desabotonar la suya e igual que el fui tocando la piel que iba dejando al descubierto, su pecho marcado con músculos se sentía caliente como una olla al fuego, eso me hizo estremecer al saber que yo causaba eso solo con mis besos y caricias; cuando al fin pude quitarle la camisa subí mis manos a su sexy cabello el cual comencé a desordenar, mas aun de lo que estaba.

Fuimos aun besándonos a la cama King que estaba en ese cuarto, al caer continuamos los ardientes besos hasta que las manos de Edward viajaron por mi espalda hasta llegar al seguro de mi brassier y con una mano lo soltó. Rápidamente saco el brassier y dejo mis senos al aire, como yo estaba sobre él, hizo un rápido y grácil movimiento y se puso sobre mí apoyando sin poner todo su peso sobre mí.

Comenzó a acariciar con su lengua mis pezones ya erectos por la excitación que sus besos producen en mi cuerpo, esa acción me hizo soltar un gemido de placer que incendio, si se podía, más el ambiente de nuestra habitación. Como pude le logre soltar el cinturón de sus jeans, luego removí el botón y baje el cierre dejando expuestos sus bóxers azul marino, cuando vi el bulto en su entrepierna, perdí el aliento por el placer que me embargo.

Con otro de sus agiles movimientos se desprendió del pantalón tirándolo en algún lugar de cuarto, luego el retiro mi pantalón y ambos volvimos a quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

-Eres tan hermosa mi amor- dijo mirando mi cuerpo casi desnudo para luego besarme febrilmente y yo le respondí de la misma manera, sentía mi cuerpo arder ante el toque de mi amante y novio perfecto.

Lentamente con sus manos fue bajando hasta llegar a la ultima prenda de ropa que me quedaba, y así me quede desnuda, el se iba a quitar su bóxer pero se lo impedí

-Déjamelo a mi- el sonrió y tomo mis manos y las puso a ambos lados de sus caderas para que retirara su ultima prenda.

Lo hice lento sintiendo como él se estremecía con mi tacto con su piel. Cuando por fin hube retirado la prenda me quede observando su sexo con admiración y deseo, instintivamente lo tome en mis manos y lo acaricie suavemente mientras mis ojos se posaban en su rostro y puede ver como cerraba los ojos por el placer y soltaba de sus perfectos labios gemidos que indicaban que lo estaba disfrutando, sin soltarlo acerque mis labios y lo bese y lamí lentamente aumentando la tortura.

-Bella…- soltó en un gemido que apenas fue un susurro

Continúe hasta que el me detuvo, me acerco a mis labios, los beso y luego entro en mi, gemí al sentirlo dentro y en lo que logre acoplarme a él comenzó con sus embestidas con suavidad, y yo le estaba tomando el ritmo, me arque y puse mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas para sentirlo más adentro; el comenzó entonces a aumentar el movimiento y ambos comenzamos a gemir el nombre del otro, Edward comenzó a moverse aun más aprisa mientras besaba mis labios y apagaba ligeramente los gemidos hasta que nos separamos y terminamos juntos, Edward se desplomo al lado de mi, y mientras salía de mi cuerpo me dijo luego de recobrar el aliento después de llegar a ese maravilloso orgasmo y con la voz ronca por el placer que acabábamos de culminar- Bella eres maravillosa, te amo- me dio un casto beso en la frente y yo lo abrace.

-Yo también te amo Edward- y así abrazados y bañados en sudor nos quedamos dormidos luego de esa declaración y de ese momento tan intenso.

**Edward POV**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las cinco de la mañana, y observe a la mujer más bella que hubiera visto antes, estaba plácidamente dormida y se veía como un ángel caído del cielo. No quería despertarla pero si queríamos llegar a tiempo al desfile tenía que hacerlo.

Opte por hacerlo de una manera muy tierna, así que comencé a besar su rostro hasta que sentí como iba abriendo los ojos detuve mi acción y ella se me quedo viendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita- le di un suave beso en los labios

-Buenos días mi amor- saludo luego de recibir mi beso- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco mi vida, si quieres te vas a asear

-De acuerdo- solté, a regañadientes, mi abrazo y ella se fue al baño

Luego de verla entrar y cerrar la puerta me pare y saque del closet mi traje que constaba de una camisa blanca, corbata negra y pantalón negro; un traje sencillo pero muy bonito y apto para mi personalidad (**En mi Perfil**). Luego vi el de Bella, un vestido azul marino muy lindo pero debía vérselo puesto a mi ángel para considerarlo bello.

Escuche que ella abría la puerta del baño

-Mi amor aquí está tu vestido- le tendí el vestido y ella me sonrió

-Gracias ahora es tu turno de usar el baño- asentí y me metí junto con mi ropa.

Me metí en la ducha y puse el agua caliente y comencé a recordar lo ocurrido anoche, las caricias de Bella, sus besos, su… Dios allí me di cuenta que con tan solo pensarlo me excitaba así que quite el agua caliente y puse la fría.

Termine de bañarme y me vestí, arremangue la camisa y eso le daba un toque más relajado mi look, logre arreglar ligeramente mi cabello y salí.

Bella ya estaba vestida y se veía espectacular, el vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sin tirantes y la parte de arriba se queda ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver esas curvas tan bellas de mi novia. Llevaba un ligero maquillaje que realzaba su belleza (**En mi Perfil**)

-Te ves hermosa, princesa- dije y un pequeño rubor se asomo por sus mejillas

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo- me acerque y la abrace, luego plante un beso en sus labios

-Vamos a desayunar- ella asintió y luego de tomar su bolso salimos de la habitación, y tuvimos que actuar distantes pues iban periodistas caminando por el pasillo , como odiaba no poder demostrar nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos, porque esta terrible tortura.

Ella llevaba puesto el collar que le había regalado igual que yo el mío, así por lo menos sabia que la mitad de mi corazón no la dejaba, caminamos hasta el ascensor y lo llámanos, y para mi desgracia estaba lleno de personas así que entramos uno a cada lado del ascensor, mientras bajaba nos dedicábamos miradas breves.

Al fin llego el aparato al lobby y al abrir las puertas vi a mi hermana y a Jacob juntos, ella tenia un vestido blanco con diseños en negro este le llegaba una poca mas arriba de la rodilla, tenía el cabello recogido y Jacob tenía una camisa sin cuello, una chaqueta y el pantalón negros (**Ambos en mi perfil**).

-Hermanita te ves hermosa- ella se sonrojo

-Gracias y tú te ves muy guapo Eddie

-Jake, el negro te queda bien- dijo Bella riendo

-Jejejeje… agradécele a Alice, ella es la eligió mi atuendo

-Ok, vamos a comer Nessie- ambos caminamos y luego fuimos seguidos por Bella y Jacob

El hotel había preparado un buffet para nosotros, con comida de los países que allí estaban, así que todos se sentían a gusto comiendo lo que comen habitualmente en su país.

Luego de servirme huevo con tocino y pan tostado, con café me fui a sentar en una mesa vacía.

Desayunamos tranquilos, Nessie me mostro la entrevista que le haría a Rose, estaban bastante buenas las preguntas que ella había formulado.

En eso apareció Jasper que con una señal consiguió nuestra atención.

-Buenos días a todos- todos respondimos con un buenos días, y el continuo- bien en una hora deberán partir para el desfile, al acomodarse todos se darán unos anuncios y luego comenzara el desfile; al finalizar un restaurant frente al lugar donde se realizara el desfile nos dará un plato de la famosa sopa de Florencia- que bueno pensé, pues yo nunca había podido probar la sopa- continúen con su desayuno

Luego de ese anuncio continuamos con nuestra comida, luego hicimos sobre mesa hasta que llego la hora de partir a nuestro trabajo.

Las Hummers ya estaban afuera esperándonos, nos montamos y partimos

-¿Eddie a donde crees que no llevaran?

-Ni idea, hay muchas plazas en Florencia a la que podríamos ir.

El camino fue de cuarenta y cinco minutos, al llegar vimos la pasarela y allí fue donde me di cuenta de a donde nos habían llevado.

-Esa es la Plaza de la Señoría- la reconocí la fuente de Neptuno que estaba a metros de la pasarela y al lado derecho de la pasarela estaba la copia del David de Miguel Ángel- Definitivamente, Alice tiene un gusto genial para las locaciones de sus desfiles, ya deseo saber donde será el de Roma.

Mi hermana, Jake y Bella estaban maravillados por la plaza, se podía ver al fondo la torre del reloj que estaba justo frente a las estatuas de Neptuno y El David de Miguel Ángel.

Fuimos tomando asiento y yo comencé a tomarle fotos a las obras de arte que estaban alrededor de nosotros, esa plaza era un museo al aire libre, con esculturas y construcciones de diseños hermosos.

Alice POV

Todo estaba más que listo para el desfile cuando Jasper llega muy preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre Jazz?

-Alice necesito que vengas conmigo- dijo tomándome del brazo

Caminamos al fondo de los camerinos de las y los modelos. Allí estaban Emmett y Rose con un periódico en las manos leyendo muy concentrados

-¿Qué está pasando?- volví a preguntar muy nerviosa por la cara de mi esposo y de mis amigos.

-Ali mira esto- tome el periódico y no lo podría creer

-Estos son…- no podía terminar la frase

-Así es, esos son tus diseños, al parecer un fotógrafo se infiltro en el taller y tomo esas fotos

-Pero quien pudo haber sido, si estaba restringido el paso para todo periodista o fotógrafo

-Según me dijo Giancarlo el no vio a nadie con cámara o con aspecto extraño

-Tenemos un infiltrado entre nosotros. Y trabaja para el Fashion File, y como ya vimos nos logro sacar algunos de nuestros diseños- dije yo bastante molesta por no contemplar este problema, pero hay que considerar que algo impulsivo

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer para atraparlo si no tenemos idea de quién sería el traidor?

-Tengo una idea- dije sonriendo

Les dije a cada uno su tarea y luego se fueron a cumplirla, para matar el tiempo y que los periodistas y demás invitados no se aburrieran salí al escenario y mande a llamar a los dueños del Breaking Dawn para presentarlos.

-Buenos días damas y caballeros- dije tomando el micrófono, todos voltearon a verme y apuntaron sus cámaras hacia mi- Verán le informo que aun no comenzaremos con el desfile pues primero deseo presentarles a dos nuevos miembros del staff de periodistas, por favor den les un fuerte aplauso a Vladimir y Stephan Tepes dueños del Breaking Dawn, un pequeño periódico que Volterra que luego de pesarlos bastante decidieron cubrir el desfile, ahora los dejo con Vladimir para que de unas palabras- al presentarlos pude ver que Edward se puso nervioso y Bella lo miraba preocupada igual Nessie

-Buenos días, pues gracias a la señora Alice por preséntanos ante ustedes mis estimados y estimadas, bueno como Alice dijo nosotros no aceptamos de una vez su invitación, por causas personales, pero luego de ver por la televisión, internet y prensa escrita que este desfile era muy bueno, nosotros como fotógrafo y periodista no nos pudimos negar a formar parte de esto, así que anoche hablamos con Alice y Jasper y ellos aceptaron nuestra disculpa y nuestra integración al equipo internacional de periodistas, espero que nos la llevemos bien y que sea productivo esto-Vladimir me devolvió el micrófono y se lo tendí a Stephan pero él me hizo señas que no hablaría

-Ok, gracias Vladimir, por favor tomen asientos y en minutos comenzara el desfile.

Ambos tomaron sus asientos y yo baje a donde estaba Jasper.

-Todo listo Ali

-De acuerdo, llama a todos los presentes

Al llegar todos los modelos y las modelos hable- Bien chicos y chicas, antes de que vallan a mostrar mis nuevos diseños quisiera pasar lista de todos los que están aquí; por favor cuando diga su nombre pónganse detrás de mi

Así comencé a pasar lista hasta que solo quedo un nombre en la lista- Rosalie Hale- ella paso a donde yo estaba y al ver donde antes estaban todos los modelos solo quedaba un chico rubio, ojos claros, delgado y de estatura mediana.

-Acompáñame- le hice una señal y el chico me siguió con Emmett y Jasper detrás de él y Rose un poco más atrás, al llegar a la oficina el se sentó y Emmett se puso atrás de él para evitar que hiciera algo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Riley Parker del diario Fashion File

-¿Quién te mando a hacer esto?

-Mi jefa, Rachelle Lefevre- al oír ese nombre supe porque había pasado esto

-Esa Rachelle es una envidiosa, desde que estábamos justa en la escuela de moda- todos se voltearon a verme- si ella era compañera mía en la escuela de Milán pero la sacaron por falta de creatividad y por poco estilo, y desde entonces me ha dedicado la guerra, pero esta me las paga- añadí molesta

-¿Tomaste mas fotos?- el asintió- ¿Dónde está la cámara?

-En mi bolso, allí afuera- Jasper salió a buscar la cámara y a los minutos volvió

-Rose podrías pedirle a Edward que las borre- Rose tomo la cámara y se fue- Bueno Riley espero que estés preparado por me va tocar ponerte preso por este incidente- su rostro mostro tristeza y susto- Igual que a Rachelle- en eso llego la policía y se llevaron al chico

-Ali ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los que se filtraron?

-No saldrán

**Edward POV**

Decidí pararme un rato a ver el resto de la plaza mientras veía mejor la estatua del David, escuche unos pasos de tacón, primero pensé que era mi hermana y luego pensé en Bella, pero al voltearme vi a Rosalie que me sonreía

-Hola Edward

-Hola Rose, dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-A que necesito un favor Eddie

-¿y qué será?

-Necesito que borres estas fotos, fueron tomadas por un paparazzi infiltrado- me sorprendí al oír eso y extendí mi brazo para tomar la cámara

La prendí y vi que eran muchas, las fui borrando y le dije a mi acompañante- El chico es bueno pero aun es inexperto, debe tener un año y unos meses en este trabajo

-Edward no estamos aquí para que juzgues las fotos sino para que las borres- sonreí y volví a mi trabajo

-Oh vamos Rose no me digas que tu no haces lo mismo cuando estás viendo un desfile y las chicas son novatas

-Bueno pero allí estoy relajada porque no tengo que deshacerme de unas fotos

Seguí eliminado fotos hasta que vi unas que me llamaron la atención

-¿Rose quien es ella?- pregunte señalando a la chica de la fotos

-Es Bree una nueva modelo de la agencia, Alice la contrato porque le pareció simpática ¿Por qué?

-Porque nuestro paparazzi le tomo muchas fotos, la gran mayoría de las que están en la memoria son de ella- Rose volteo a la cama y abrió los ojos como platos

-Que tierno, le gusta Bree

-Si voy a ver si hay mas fotos de los vestidos y si no las hay pues que le devuelvan su cámara con las fotos de ella- busque y no habían mas fotos de los vestidos así que le tendí la cámara a Hale- listo Rose devuélvele su cámara al enamorado

-Ok, seguro que no hay nada más

-Totalmente linda, no hay mas nada

-Ok, bueno ya te puedes ir a sentar porque solucionado esto- sacudió la cámara frente a mi- comenzaremos el desfile

-Ok, hasta luego Rose

Me fui a sentar y a los pocos minutos comenzó el desfile, estos trajes eran más casuales, pero muy hermosos, me dedique a tomar fotos y en eso vi a la chica que el paparazzi le había tomado un millón de fotos, era linda y se veía muy tierna.

El desfile duro hora y media pues eran varias prendas y al finalizar salió Alice dando las gracias, esa mujer tiene un temple para resistir ese hecho del chico infiltrado.

No anunciaron que partiríamos a la tarde casi de noche de Florencia para Roma donde seria la última ronda del desfile. Como nos anuncio Jasper un restaurant cerca nos dio a probar la deliciosa sopa de Florencia y luego nos fuimos al hotel para cambiarnos y partir a Roma

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.................................................................................................................................................**

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado el cap. de hoy y que dejen muchos reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc.… jejeje… nos estamos leyendo**


	16. Entrevistas x Llegada a Roma

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 16: Entrevista x Llegada a Roma**

**Bella POV**

Luego del desfile fuimos al hotel a cambiarnos para que en una hora ir al aeropuerto.

-Esa sopa estaba muy buena- comente a Edward mientras el estaba en el baño y yo terminaba de arreglar mi maleta

-Si amor, yo nunca había probado la famosa sopa florentina hasta hoy

Al rato el salio ya vestido con unos jeans y una camisa, traia el cabello mojado luego del baño, y se veia tan sexy que debia ser ilegal.

Me ayudo a cerrar mi maleta y luego me dijo que saliera primero para no levantar sospechas, le di un beso y luego sali con mi maleta. Abajo ya estaban Nessie y Jake esperando.

A los pocos minutos bajo Edward y se fue caminando con Nessie.

Camine un poco mas atrás de Jacob hasta que senti una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Hola Bells- me saludo Alice con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Alice

-Necesito hablar contigo, ¿podrías ir conmigo en el carro y en el avión?

-Claro Alice- ella sonrío y me tomo del brazo para caminar junto a ella

Ya dentro del carro le pregunte- OK Alice ¿de que querías hablar?

-Veras Bella lo que pasa es que necesito tu ayuda con una noticia

-¿A que noticia te refieres?

-Es que Rachelle Lefevre metió a un fotógrafo que según me dijo Rose- señalo a la susodicha que estaba hablando al oído de su esposo- Edward le comento que era un novato aun, para que el le tomara fotos a mis diseños y así publicarlos en Fashion File, un periódico amarillista donde su único tema es sobre la moda, modelos y diseñadores de Italia y yo quiero que escribas una noticia o una entrevista conmigo para dejar mal parada a esa… mujer

-OK dame unos minutos para prepararme será una entrevista- ella asintió y yo tome mi libreta para tomar notas.

Prepare un par de preguntas y le dije- Bueno en el avión te las hago

-De acuerdo

Luego de eso el resto del camino hablamos de trivialidades, hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto. Allí ya estaban Edward, Jacob y Nessie.

-¿Qué hacías con Alice?- me pregunto Jacob una vez estuvimos camino al check in de las maletas

-Me pidió una entrevista para hablar sobre un problema que hubo durante el desfile- le dije en voz baja para que no me oyeran otras personas

-¿Ya se la hiciste?

-No, pero ya tengo las preguntas, en el avión se la hará

-OK suerte Bells

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa.

Luego de todos los trámites entramos al avión y después del despegue Alice me hizo señas para que la siguiera, caminamos por el pasillo y de allí fuimos a un cuarto privado.

-OK Comencemos Bella- me dijo cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

-Bueno- tome mi libreta y mi grabadora para comenzar la entrevista- ¿Qué paso exactamente durante el desfile?

-Pues yo andaba corriendo con los últimos detalles cuando mi esposo, Jasper, me llamo para mostrarme algo; cuando lo vi casi me da un infarto pues en el periódico Fashion File salieron unas fotos de algunos de los vestidos que ese día se desfilarían, y allí fue cuando se me vino a la mente que podría haber un espía dentro de los modelo- hizo una pausa y continuo- llame a mis socios y los manda a hacer varias cosas mientras yo salía a la tarima a hacer unos anuncios y al llegar de nuevo ya todo estaba listo para poner el plan en acción.

-¿Qué clase de plan hiciste para atraparlo?

-Mande a Jasper por la policía y que la mantuviera oculta, mande a Rose a que le pidiera a los y las modelos a que se reunieran y a Emmett que me buscara la lista donde estaban los nombres de cada modelo. Luego pase lista y al ver que solo quedaba en la lista el nombre de Rose y quedaba un chico solo supe que ese era mi espía

-Nombre de chico

-Riley Parker

-¿Quién lo mando?- pregunte por rutina pues ya ella me lo había dicho pero requería una constancia de su voz

-La editora y dueña del periódico Fashion File Rachelle Lefevre

-¿Existe alguna enemistad entre ustedes?

-Si, aunque mas de su parte que de la mía, porque ella y yo estudiamos diseño de moda juntas pero a ella la expulsaron de la academia por no ser creativa y por tener poco estilo y desde que eso paso me ha declarado la guerra, cada vez que puede busca la manera de desprestigiarme

-OK muchas gracias Alice por brindarnos esta entrevista.

-A ti por escucharme- apague la grabadora y guarde todo lo que lleve

-Interesante eso de Lefevre, ¿crees que con esto logres algo?

-Si, por lo menos que la gente sepa que ella solo lo hace para desprestigiarme delante de mis potenciales compradores.

-Eso espero, voy a transcribirlo y al llegar al hotel lo mando a la correo de Jeff

-Bien.

Salimos del cuarto y yo me senté junto a Jake, saque mi laptop y empecé a escribir hasta que nos dijeron que aterrizaríamos.

Desde la ventana del avión se veían algunas de las más representativas de la cultura occidental en el pasado.

Al aterrizar Jasper nos dijo que de nuevo nos daría una explicación de nuestra estadía. Y al llegar todos al salón de prensa el comenzó

-Bienvenidos a la capital de Italia, la ciudad eterna… Roma, les quiero informar que aquí en Roma ustedes tendrán auto por pareja de trabajo porque estarán aquí por tres días, el desfile será al tercer día y será en la noche, como ya les es costumbre no sabrán donde será hasta que lleguen, solo ese día no usaran el auto, nosotros les daremos los trajes que y están en sus habitaciones del hotel Antico Palazzo Rospigliosi (**N/A: Hotel céntrico de Roma**) espero que disfruten su estadía en el hotel y nuevamente Bienvenidos.

Todos nos fuimos dispersando, para buscar nuestros carros.

………………………………………………………………………………………**..………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**Eso es todo por ahora, este cap fue un poco para que sepan que hará Alice contra Rachelle… espero que le haya gustado, este cap… espero que les haya gustado este cap… ya saben no se les olvide presionar el botón verde que esta abajo y dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, entre otros; ustedes no saben cuanto me alegran el día al leer lo que me escriben de verdad, un mal día se me alegra cuando leo sus reviews… nos estamos leyendo y recuerden pasar por mis otros fics y comentar xD**


	17. Roma Parte 1

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 17: Roma Parte 1**

**Bella POV**

Al ir a buscar nuestro autos nos enteramos que esta vez Alice solo solicito BMW's.

De allí tomamos el camino al Hotel; al yo conocer Roma se me hizo fácil encontrar el hotel que nos dijo Jasper, además de que en esta ciudad no hay que seguir mucho los mapas pues "Todos los caminos conducen a Roma" y uno se echa unas pérdidas terribles; como hace un año que vine con unas compañeras de trabajo e íbamos al Coliseo y seguíamos un mapa, íbamos bien hasta que tomamos una ruta y llegamos al centro de Roma a veinte kilómetros del Coliseo (**Testimonio de una fuente muy cercana a la autora "Su mamá" XD… jejeje**).

Por suerte logramos ir porque dejamos el carro parado y tomamos un taxi que nos dejo en el Coliseo y desde entonces para todo tomábamos taxis y así aprendí a manejarme el esta hermosa ciudad.

Llegamos al hotel y vimos que éramos los primero pues al parecer todos se habían perdido, el botones nos abrió las puertas y nos dio la bienvenida en italiano y luego recogieron nuestras maletas; al entrar me quede impactada, el lobby y la recepción son imponentes y con decoración antigua.

-Buenas tardes señorita

-Buenas tardes

-Me permiten sus nombres y apellidos para buscar sus habitaciones

-Claro, Isabella Swan y Jacob Black- la chica tecleo en su computadora

-A usted junto al señor Cullen les toca la habitación 30 y al señor Black con la señorita Cullen les toca en la 20- le extendió las tarjetas a dos botones y añadió- ¿ellos vendrán luego?

-Si deben haberse perdido- dije con un leve sonrojo.

-Ah ok, si eso suele pasar con los turistas que viajan en carro

-Si me paso hace un año con unas amigas- la chica me sonrió y luego voltee y fui con el botones hasta el cuarto que, de nuevo, compartía con Edward.

-Aquí esta su cuarto señorita- me dijo el botones abriendo la puerta y poniendo mi maleta a un lado de la cama

-Gracias- le di una propina y él se retiro; de inmediato saque una pijama y me di una ducha para relajarme al salir me senté con mi laptop y comencé a transcribir la entrevista que le hice a Alice en el avión y cuando ya estaba mandándola llego un muy molesto Edward- ¿Qué te paso mi amor?

-Que me perdí, Bella- no pude contener una risita y el mi vio con cara de molestia- ¿Cuándo llegaron tu y Jacob?

-Hace una hora y media cielo- le dije calmadamente para que se calmara

-Veo que conoces Roma- dijo un poco más calmado caminando hacia mi

-Y yo veo que tu no- llego hasta mí y me dio un beso y me abrazo contra su pecho

-Perdón por molestarme, pero necesitaba desahogarme

-Tranquilo, a mi me paso eso mismo hace un año, y me dio mucha rabia también- le di una sonrisa cálida y el volvió a capturar mis labios, al separarnos le dije- ve a darte un baño y así te relajas, yo pido la cena ¿te parece?

-Buena idea mi Bella- el tomo un short y entro al baño; mientras yo fui al teléfono y pedí la cena.

En cuanto esperaba me puse a ver CNN que estaban pasando una entrevista de Larry King, mi héroe en cuanto a periodismo, al presidente Chávez de Venezuela a quien traducían al ingles.

-Ese tipo esta medio loco- dijo la voz de Edward saliendo del baño, se veía demasiado sexy con unos shorts azul marino y secándose el cabello además de estar sin camisa (**Hey… respiren… y cuidado con la baba que daña el teclado XD**). Me le quede mirando, admirando su perfecto cuerpo que tanto amaba, el sonrió al verme observándolo

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto y en su voz se oía arrogante

-Para ser sincera… si… me encanta- el volvió a sonreír y yo le hice una señal para que se sentara a mi lado. Así lo hizo y continuamos viendo la entrevista. Larry King si es astuto para sacarle las respuestas a Chávez y además no se engancha a pelear con el que al parecer por lo que me han comentado colegas periodistas de Venezuela, a este presidente le gusta pelear con los periodistas.

-Oye cómo le tira flechas a CNN y a Obama; y dígame a esa canal Globovisión- Edward estaba sorprendido de ver a Chávez como se refería a nuestro presidente y a dos canales de noticias

-Bueno Edward que se puede esperar de ese señor que lo que ha hecho es causar problemas los latinos

-Es verdad pero…- no lo deje continuar pues le di un suave beso en los labios, cuando el beso comenzaba a cobrar intensidad llamaron a puerta y nos separamos; el maldijo por lo bajo y yo me reí por eso

-Aquí tienen su comida- dijo el mesonero entregándome la bandeja, ya le había avisado que esa cuenta era del grupo de periodistas así que se lo cargaron a la cuenta conjunta de todos nosotros.

Luego de cerrar la puerta puse nuestra cena en la mesa de la habitación y Edward se paró de la cama a comer

-¿Seguimos viendo la entrevista o vemos otra cosa?

-Mejor otra cosa cariño- me dijo el haciendo una mueca al oír otra respuesta del presidente venezolano

Busque el control y lo puse en otro canal, como los de noticias transmitían la entrevista lo puse en un canal de música.

-Eso está mejor- me senté y empezamos a comer, pedí unos sándwiches y jugó para los dos.

Comimos en silencio con la música de fondo, era una balada muy linda del difunto Michael Jackson

-Heal the world es una canción muy bella ¿no te parece?- comente rompiendo el silencio

-Si y muy apta para esta época de conservacionismo, lástima que el autor ya no este

-¿Eras fan de Michael?

-Algo, solo conozco algunas de sus canciones, no soy muy fan de la música de los 70's y 80´s además prefiero la música clásica, se que sonara aburrido pero esos son mis gustos

-Para nada, a mí también me encanta la música clásica, es muy relajante, cuando hago una entrevista pido en el sitio que pongan algo de Debussy

-Woo… quién lo diría; y déjame adivinar… Te gusta Clair de lune

-Me encanta

-Genial, vez por eso te amo- me dio un tierno beso

-¿y solo por eso me amas?- pregunte fingiendo que estaba ofendida y además jugando un rato con él; su melodiosa risa lleno la habitación y yo sonreí.

-Para nada mi amor… no solo te amo porque te encante Clair de lune- se acerco a mí y me dijo- También te amo por tu inteligencia y creatividad- se acerco a mi frente y me dio un beso, se quedo un segundo allí y lo sentí exhalar- amo tu olor- luego de eso bajo un poco y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz- amo tu rostro y tus sonrojos cuando te digo lo bella que estas y que eres…- me dio un beso en cada mejilla y luego fue a mi oído y susurro allí-… mi diosa- eso obviamente me sonrojo y el muy vivo sabia que eso pasaría pues sonrió triunfante- y por ultimo pero no menos importante… amo tus labios que me hacen vibrar con tan solo verlos- y beso mis labios primero tiernamente y yo como es natural le respondí; solo nos separábamos centímetros para tomar aliento pero luego seguíamos con nuestros besos que se volvían mas apasionados cada vez que volvíamos a hacerlo; el rompió nuestros besos y bajo a mi cuello, mientras continuaba con sus besos a mi cuello me fue desabotonando la camisa de mi pijama.

Cuando ya estaba sin camisa que íbamos a la cama sonó mi teléfono celular, oí a Edward soltar un gruñido de rabia.

-No atiendas Bella- dijo sin despegarse de mi cuello- te necesito

-Llamaran luego, no me dejes así luego del terrible día que pase, y lo peor sin mi novia para que me consintiera o ayudara hasta ahorita- dijo levantando el rostro y mostrando cara de corderito medio degollado

-Edward lo siento de verdad pero si es algo importante no me perdonaría que no hubiera atendido, cuando termine de hablar yo vengo y te consiento como te mereces- le dije tomándole el rostro y le di un suave beso en los labios; el asintió y yo fui a buscar el teléfono y al ver quien llamaba preferí no haberlo hecho, pues era el numero de Jeff, mi jefe.

-_Hey Bells… ¿Qué tal el viejo contiene?_

-Hola Jeff- al oír eso Edward soltó un bufido molesto y yo lo fulmine con la mirada para que se callara-todo bien ¿Qué tal tu?

-_Todo bien… Bella te llamaba porque anoche recibí un email tuyo con una entrevista muy interesante con Alice Brandon_- debí suponerlo

-¿Así?... bueno es que ocurrió algo y Alice como ya me había concedido la entrevista pues acudió a mi

-_Ya veo… bueno ya están en movimiento de los rota folios reproduciendo la noticia que saldrá en la edición matutina_- allí recordé que en New York son las cinco de la mañana mientras aquí son las once-_Bueno me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero debo irme, y además supongo que ya te ibas a dormir por la diferencia de seis horas que hay… espero no haber interrumpido nada importante_

-Para nada solo estaba cenando- "los besos de mi novio" pensé terminando lo que mis labios habían comenzado minutos antes- Nos estamos hablando, bye- me despedí y luego que el dijera la despedida fue que colgué, apague el teléfono y me voltee a donde estaba Edward para terminar lo que habíamos comenzado, pero ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa?... Edward dormido como un tronco y abrazando la almohada, se veía tan tierno cuando dormía, me acerque a la cama y me acosté a su lado, me pegue a él, apague la tv y a los poco minutos caí en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sintiendo algo alrededor de mi cintura y al abrir los ojos pude ver el fuerte brazo de Edward rodearme la cintura.

-Buenos días mi amor- me dijo al oído y luego le dio un beso.

-Buenos días- me voltee a verlo y le di un suave beso en los labios- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Muy bien, y mas con la compañía que tenia

-Me alegro y perdón por lo de anoche, mi jefe me llamo por una noticia que le mande ayer

-Ya veo, tranquila amor, primero el trabajo- me dio un beso en la frente- Bella como hoy lo tenemos libre que te parece si salimos por la ciudad y así la conozco

-Edward de verdad no puedo creer que no conozcas Roma, si te conoces Venecia, Milán y Florencia

-Conozco el aeropuerto _Da Vince _de Roma pero nunca salí de allí y lo conozco porque Alitalia hace escala aquí pero nunca a Victoria Secrets les ha gustado hacer sesiones de fotos en esta ciudad y tampoco me han mandado a mí a fotografiar desfiles en Roma; de verdad no entiendo porque

-Ok mi amor, me parece buena tu idea, que tal si nos damos un baño y salimos- le dije con una sonrisa traviesa y el capto lo que le pedía porque también sonrió

-Suena bien

Salimos de la cama y luego de sacar la ropa que usaríamos nos metimos al baño. Fue un baño lleno de besos caricias y de conocernos más íntimamente. Después del baño nos secamos mutuamente y nos vestimos, definitivamente yo amaba a este hombre como a nadie en toda mi vida; claro tampoco cuento con muchas comparaciones posibles pues solo he tenido tres novios formales y de resto citas fugaces pero aun así Edward es el amor de mi vida y mi complemento en muchas aéreas de mi vida.

Salimos juntos pues era temprano y según me conto Edward parece que todos los colegas llegaron tarde ya sea porque se perdieron, que fue la mayoría, como que se fueron de fiesta aprovechando que el día siguiente era libre. En efecto el pasillo estaba vacío de periodistas y solo estaban unos cuantos huéspedes del hotel.

Salimos de hotel luego de bajar por el ascensor y fuimos a buscar un taxi porque como ya había dicho antes la última vez que salí en carro por Roma me perdí.

Le pedimos al taxista que no llevara a un restaurante al que había ido cuando vine con mis amigas y que tenia comida muy buena.

Al llegar al local le pagamos al taxista y entramos, pedimos algo de comer y al finalizar pagamos y salimos a buscar otro taxi que no tardo mucho en llegar.

Fuimos a la Fuente Di Trevi en donde Edward y yo luego de refrescarnos con el agua que brota de ella (**N/A**: El Italia las fuentes tienen agua que las personas pueden beber, es decir, limpia) y arrojamos cada uno una moneda a la fuente pidiendo un deseo y marcando nuestro destino para volver a Roma; al Vaticano donde gracias a su curriculum, Edward logro convencer a los encargados para entrar con su cámara y así tomarle fotos a los frescos de Miguel Ángel en la Capilla Sixtina y a otros lugares históricos, como el Fórum Romanum, las catacumbas de los primeros cristianos y la Vía Appia Antica, de la cuidad más legendaria y elegante de Europa y además cuna de la civilización occidental (**N/A**: Amo Roma… Amo Italia)

Pasamos un día maravilloso, almorzamos en un restaurant cerca del Vaticano. Donde probamos los _Tonnarelli con salsa de rabo de buey, _una de las especialidades romanas.

Al caer la noche tomamos un taxi y partimos rumbo al hotel.

-Woo que día tan maravilloso- dijo Edward tomándome la mano- Tome las mejores fotos de mi vida, conocí Roma y pudimos estar solos tu y yo todo el día, sin miedo a ser descubiertos- soltó mi mano y me abrazo

-Si fue maravilloso, ya había visto algunos lugares pero fueron mejores junto a ti mi amor- nos dimos un beso y nos volvimos a tomar de la mano, el resto del camino estuvimos callados. A los minutos llegamos al hotel, Edward pago y nos bajamos-Llegamos a nuestra realidad- dije molesta

-Así es, pero llegara el momento en que tu y yo no tengamos dos sino una realidad- asentí y el añadió- entra tu primero, no vemos en el cuarto.

-Ok- y entre al lobby, luego de subir por el ascensor llegue a la habitación, me cambien y prendí el televisor.

Al rato llego Edward que hizo el mismo ritual que yo y se recostó a mi lado. Comenzaron las noticias en el canal italiano que había puesto.

-_Buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a otra edición de Noticas Raí, yo soy Gianluigi Strachi… comenzaremos viendo lo que nos ofreció hoy los periódicos del mundo y que en esta semana Italia ha estado en la mira mundial gracias a la diseñadora estadounidense y nacionalizada italiana, Alice Brandon de Hale que ha brindado hasta ahora dos desfiles brillantes en Venecia y Florencia y que mañana cierra en Roma; como Alice a demostrado en estos días es una persona muy versátil que ha escogido como locaciones lugares históricos de las ciudades pero en Roma la ciudad con más historia ¿donde lo hará?, eso lo sabremos mañana- _el periodista hizo una breve pausa y continuo- _En fin volviendo a los periódicos, cabe destacar que tanto el New York Times como el Midnight Sun, ambos de Nueva York, han sacado entrevistas de estos desfiles- _al oír eso Edward y yo nos miramos unos segundos, cuestionándonos en silencio- _El Midnight Sun tiene una fantástica entrevista hecha por la novata Renesmee Cullen a la famosísima modelo Rosalie Hale donde se hablo mucho de lo que este proyecto significo para ella y hablo un poco de sus futuros planes; por otro lado el New York Times presento de la mano de la siempre fabulosa Isabella "Bella" Swan otra entrevista a la diseñadora principal del evento Alice; y en esta entrevista nos extenderemos mas luego de la pausa._

Empezaron las propagandas y Edward y yo nos volvimos a mirar.

-Tú le conseguiste esa entrevista a tu hermana ¿verdad?

-Si… luego del regaño de Aro le hice esa recomendación, claro no contaba con tu "fabulosa" entrevista

-Ni yo contaba con mi "fabulosa" entrevista- dije imitando su gesto anterior al decir la palabra usada por el periodista del noticiero- eso surgió ayer mientras esperábamos el embarque en el aeropuerto

-¿de eso quería hablar tu jefe anoche?

-Si, pero Edward yo no voy a discutir o pelear contigo por algo que ya sabemos es un asunto delicado… nuestros trabajos o los de nuestros compañeros

-Entiendo ese punto tuyo Bella

Separamos nuestras miradas y la atmosfera bajo un poco su intensidad pero aun estaba tenso el aire.

El noticiero regreso- _Como habíamos dicho en el bloque anterior, nos pasearemos por los periódicos mundiales, y queremos resaltar la entrevista de Bella Swan a Alice Brandon… donde la diseñadora nacida en Estados Unidos y radicada en Milán, demanda pública e internacionalmente al tabloide de moda florentino "Fashion File" pues publico días antes del desfile seis fotos de los vestidos de Alice pues tenía un espía entre sus modelos que según la entrevista se encontraba allí por ordenes de Rachelle Lefevre quien es la directora y según lo dicho por Brandon ellas siempre tuvieron rivalidades desde que estudiaron juntas en la escuela de moda en Milán, por lo tanto esta actitud de Lefevre es un asunto personal y eso es una falta de ética, por lo que se solicita que la policía de Florencia arrastre a la dueña del tabloide por difamación y por usar lo medio como una campaña personal_- Edward tenía cara de "No puede ser" y yo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, luego de eso repasaron el resto de los periódicos donde se veían las fotos y los comentarios sobre el desfile en Florencia.

-Bella- me dijo Edward luego de estar unos minutos en silencio, solo interrumpidos por la televisión- ¿Por qué no me había dicho sobre ese asunto? Recuerda que Alice también es mi amiga y merecía saber sobre el asunto

-Porque son asuntos de trabajo y nosotros acordamos que mientras estuviéramos juntos no se hablaría de trabajo, primero por el código de ética el cual debemos seguir y segundo porque nosotros debemos disfrutar nuestra relación mientras dure

-Pero mi amor- me dijo tomándome del rostro para que me perdiera en sus ojos como esmeraldas- Yo ya sabía eso- lo mire sin poder creerlo- Si lo que paso es que Rose- odio que le diga así a la modelo esa, pero debo entender que son amigos y que se quien como tal- Cuando yo andaba tomando fotos por la plaza en Florencia ella se acerco a mí y me pidió que le borrara unas fotos de una cámara profesional y ella me comento que era un paparazzi infiltrado, me puse a borrar las fotos y a la vez a comentar sobre la experiencia del chico- lo mire sin creerlo- y no te lo comente porque luego que llegue no había tiempo para charlas pues comenzó el desfile y luego se me olvido con tantas cosas que nos toco hacer luego

-Ya veo, esta situación desde que estamos juntos es lo que me sigue sin gustar, porque me siento mal al ocultarte cosas

-Solo dame los datos necesarios para comprender

-Tratare- nos dimos un beso y seguimos viendo las noticas hasta que ambos nos dormimos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Esto es todo por ahora… espero les haya gustado el cap. y dejen reviews diciendo que tal estuvo y si no les gusto ps también dejen algo diciendo lo que nos les gusto… el próximo será el desfiles en Roma y se revelara el lugar donde será el desfile, además ya comienzan los problemas con Zack… ya verán… nos estamos leyendo**


	18. Roma Parte 2 x Regreso a NYC

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 18: Roma 2da Parte x De regreso a New York**

**Edward POV**

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos casi al mismo tiempo Bella y yo, que estábamos abrazados. Ella se volteo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me dijo- Buenos días cariño

-Siempre que despierte así serán buenos días mi amor- ella sonrió y se sonrojo ligeramente

-Deberías pararnos porque en doce horas tenemos que cubrir un desfile

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Edward, que tal si tú vas pidiendo el desayuno mientras yo me baño

-Buena idea- así nos paramos, ella tomo la ropa que usaría para salir y entro al baño, mientras yo tome el teléfono y pedía el desayuno- Buenos días, me gustaría pedir un par de sándwiches, unos jugos de naranja y una pequeña ensalada de frutas- el hombre me pregunto la habitación y también si la pagaría yo o se la cargaría a la cuenta final; mi elección fue la segunda.

Pasados unos minutos Bella salió ya lista; traía el cabello mojado, unos jeans a la cadera color azul y un sweater blanco, todo en conjunto la hacían verse demasiado sexy como para no ser considerado ilegal.

-Luces preciosa- eso la hizo sonrojarse y yo sonreí ante su reacción, tome mi ropa y camine al baño, durante mi caminata ella pregunto que pedí y luego de decirle entre al baño.

Este sería nuestro último día completo en Italia, extrañare este bello país donde conocí a la mejor y más bella mujer de este mundo. Espero que en New York podamos pasar momentos tan especiales como aquí. Me metí a la ducha y me di cuenta de que extrañaba las manos de mi Bella recorrer mi cuerpo, esos pensamientos solamente causaron un problemita en mi entrepierna así que rápidamente apague el agua caliente y puse la fría; un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo por el cambio de temperatura. A los pocos minutos ya estaba listo. Salí y ya Bella estaba comiendo su sándwich, me senté a su lado y tome el mío.

-Dime Edward ¿estamos bien?- me voltee extrañado

-¿a qué te refieres?

-A lo que paso anoche… ¿estamos bien?

-Por supuesto que si mi amor yo nunca me podría enojar contigo- le di un suave beso en los labios y ella me sonrió dulcemente.

-Me alegro, no me gusta ser la causante de una tonta pelea

-Ni a mi… mi niña, ahora a apurarnos- terminamos de comer lo más pronto humanamente posible y salimos, primero ella y a los minutos yo, acordamos vernos en la noche aquí, no nos veríamos o llamaríamos en toda la tarde; obviamente será una tortura pero debíamos hacerlo así, si deseábamos sorprender al otro con nuestra apariencia.

Yo me fui a un centro comercial a unos minutos del hotel, suerte que este lugar es céntrico y tiene todo muy cerca. Me rebajaría un poco el cabello pues ya estaba muy rebelde y me afeitaría.

Iba por el centro comercial buscando una barbería cuando vi en una joyería los zarcillos de plata hermosos con un dije en forma de B y allí recordé que ella me había dicho que no tenia zarcillos para esta noche así que entre y los compre, se los daría a la noche, luego de esta pequeña compra seguí buscando hasta que la conseguí a pocos metros de la joyería.

Entre y un señor mayor me atendió en italiano y yo le respondí también en su lengua natal pues se veía que él no sabía otro idioma.

**Bella POV**

Partí en el taxi a un centro comercial para prepararme para el evento de esta noche. Al llegar me encamine a buscar una peluquería, al conseguirla entre y luego de unos pocos minutos una chica se acerco a donde yo estaba y me hizo las preguntas de rutina "Que me haría, si tenía el cabello lavado, etc." y después que las conteste fui directo a la silla donde estaba una mujer de piel morena, cabello negro y de mediana altura.

-Emily ella es tu siguiente clienta- le dijo la muchacha que antes me había atendido

-Gracias Clair, tome asiento señorita…- dejo en el aire lo ultimo para que le respondiera

-Bella- ella asintió y me indico que me sentara

-Haber Bella que te voy a hacer- dijo como una afirmación tomando la hoja que Clair le había pasado- corte de puntas y secado, la maniquete y periquete te la hace Michael- dijo señalando a una mujer rubia y alta. Comenzamos a hablando mientras hacia el corte que le pedí, ella era muy agradable.

-Y dime ¿de dónde nos visitas?

-De New York

-La gran manzana, yo viví en Washington cuando era una niña pero luego me mude para Roma y desde entonces vivo aquí

-Yo también nací en Washington, Forks para ser mas especifica y al graduarme en la high school me fui a New York por una beca

-Interesante porque yo también soy de Forks, a lo mejor nos conocimos porque ese es un pueblo muy pequeño

-Es probable- le sonreí sinceramente

-Estas lista- dijo luego de hora y media de trabajo, el cabello me lo seco dejando ondas suaves y me corto de cabello, el equivalente a tres dedos de su mano.

-Excelente, gracias Emily- le dije parándome de la silla

-A la orden, Bella ahora ve a donde Michael para que te arregles las uñas- le di una pequeña propina y me encamine a donde estaba la mujer que había visto antes.

Al llegar me indico que tomara asiento y comenzó con el trabajo en silencio y así continuo hasta el final. Al finalizar con su trabajo le entregue su propina y me retire a pagar a la caja. Cuando termine de pagar me despedí de Emily y luego me retire a almorzar, en ese momento me vi tentada a llamar a Edward pero me controle por la promesa que hicimos y que además fue mi idea por ser el último día que trabajaríamos juntos.

Al finalizar mi almuerzo me fui a buscar un taxi a las afueras del centro comercial, al llegar uno me monte y partimos rumbo al hotel luego de decirle el nombre del mismo; a unos metros del hotel me recordé que no había comprado los zarcillos para esta noche, pero como ya estaba cerca del hotel decidí que mejor usaba unos de los que traje.

Entre al hotel y subí a mi habitación, saque el vestido que es de color azul verdoso, con capas en la falda y en la parte de arriba no tenia tirantes sino que se ceñía al pecho; es un vestido muy hermoso, la duendecillo sabía lo que hacía cuando lo diseño. Me metí al baño a darme una rápida ducha solo para limpiar de mi cuerpo cualquier rastro de cabello que hubiere sobrado del corte que me hice. Al salir ya Edward había llegado y estaba sacando el traje que usaría esta noche. El traje consta de una chaqueta y pantalón gris y la camisa y la corbata de color rojo (**Estos están en mi perfil**)

-Hola Eddie- le dije acercándome al el

-Hola Isabella- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona, el sabía que no me gusta que me llamen así, pero a él se lo perdono porque suena maravilloso salido de sus labios y lo mismo pasaba con él cuando le decían Eddie

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-Me entretuve un rato en la barbería hablando con el señor que me corto el cabello y afeito, un señor mayor muy simpático, además de almorzar algo antes de venir

-Ya veo, ve a arreglarte que ya son las cinco y la salida es a las ocho

-Aun faltan tres horas mi amor- se quejo como un niño chiquito, haciendo un puchero que lo hacía verse muy tierno y sexy a la vez

-Si pero mientras te bañas, te agregas y te vistes se van las horas

-OK como digas jefa- dijo haciendo un saludo militar tratando de estar serio pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro- ah por cierto antes que se me olvide, toma esto lo traje para ti- me extendió una cajita de terciopelo roja, yo lo mire extrañada y él me sonrío; tome la cajita y la abrí, adentro habían un par de zarcillos de plata con un dije en forma de B, el dije estaba suspendido de una delicada cadena que terminaba en el ganchito para colocarlo en la oreja

-Esto esta bellísimo, mi amor gracias- lo abrace- yo iba a comprarme unos pero con la prisa se me olvidaron

-Entonces qué bueno que me dijiste que necesitabas unos- me dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida y luego me dio un beso en los labios- ahora si voy a darme una ducha.

Edward se perdió en el baño y yo me dispuse a vestirme, luego me puse los zarcillos y el collar que me regalo Edward; solté mi cabello pues como me metí a bañar me lo tuve que recoger para que no se mejora.

Cuando salió Edward del baño solo me faltaba maquillarme, al verme me comió con la mirada y tenía una sonrisita en sus perfectos labios.

-Luces como toda una princesita- me dijo haciéndome sonrojar violentamente

-Gr…gracias- dije tartamudeando luego entre al baño escuchando le melodiosa risa de Edward.

Me maquille ligeramente, solo para tener algo de color en mi pálida piel pero sin parecer una prostituta barata. Al salir ya Edward estaba listo, me quede observando más de lo correcto pues se empezó a reír de forma arrogante.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto dándose una vuelta sobre su propio eje, haciéndome perder el aliento

-Claro- admití haciendo que su sonrisa fuera más amplia. Ya eran las siete y media así que saldríamos al lobby a encontrarnos con nuestras parejas de trabajo.

-Baja tu primero, yo voy en un rato que debo preparar la cámara

-OK, nos vemos abajo- le un suave beso en los labio y abrí la puerta.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Zack estaba saliendo de su habitación, casi al final del pasillo cuando vio salir a Bella de su habitación. "Se ve tan bella" pensó Zack al verla de arriba hacia abajo. Luego siguió caminando, al llegar al ascensor ya Bella no estaba, el llamo al ascensor y mientras esperaba volteo y vio a Edward salir del mismo cuarto donde estaba hacía rato Bella. Su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora analizando lo ocurrido "Así que Cullen y Bella estaban juntos en el mismo cuarto… jejeje creo que ya tengo lo que necesitaba para mi venganza" pensó y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triunfante apareciera en su rostro.

**Edward POV**

Me toco bajar en el ascensor junto a Zack, maldije mi suerte. Al llegar al lobby pude ver a Bella junto Jacob hablando mientras Nessie hablaba con Laurent e Irina; mi hermana lucía un vestido marrón con tirantes sobre los hombros dorados, la parte de en medio del pecho también estaba en dorado y la falda tiene una abertura hasta la mitad del muslo; voltee a ver a Jake que lucía un traje de chaqueta y camisa gris, aunque la camisa era más clara que la chaqueta y la corbata vino tinto y además el pantalón negro (**Estos también están en mi perfil**).

-Hermanita luces preciosa- dije dándole una vuelta

-Jejeje… gracias hermanito, tu también te ves muy guapo

Luego de los halagos familiares continuamos hablando con Laurent e Irina quienes se hacían la misma pregunta que el resto de los presentes… ¿Dónde será el evento de esta noche?

Justo a las ocho comenzaron a llegar las hummers limosinas a las cuales ya nos tenía acostumbrados Alice. Nos fuimos montando en grupos, y esta fue la primera vez que no combatíamos carro con Bella y Jake.

El auto arranco y mientras se movía muestras mentes calculaban los posibles resultados de donde podría ser; hasta que vimos a donde estábamos viajando y una sonrisa se asomo por los labios de todos los presentes. Al bajar del carro y contemplar el lugar, un portero nos dijo- Bienvenidos al Anfiteatro de Flavio- luego nos hizo un gesto para que pasáramos, no lo podía creer, Alice había solicitado el Coliseo como lo conocemos mejor.

-Increíble- soltó Nessie al ver el lugar

-Si… me has robado las palabras de la boca- estábamos caminando por la zona donde se supone, las personas entraban a las gradas, al llegar vimos que donde uno ve un montón de pasadizos en las fotos del Anfiteatro había una gran tabla de madera que cubría el lugar y esta es la pasarela; en la zona donde hacía siglos el Emperador se sentaba a observar la masacre estaban el ministro de cultura de la ciudad Vaticano, al lado estaban Alice, Jasper y Emmett. En la zona donde iban los aristócratas del imperio están grandes diseñadores y dueños de boutiques de cada continente; el área de prensa estaba en la zona de arriba y los fotógrafos un poco más abajo para tener la mejor vista de la pasarela, aunque los periodistas también tenías una gran vista.

-¿Dónde crees que estén las modelos?

-Seguramente en la zona del hipogeo- mi hermana me vio con cara interrogante yo solté una risita- es era la zona donde guardaban a los leones, tigres y demás animales que se usaban en sus espectáculos; seguramente Alice lo mando a acondicionar para que las modelos se puedan vestir.

Luego de eso nos separaron a mi hermana y a mí para ubicarnos en los lugares que nos correspondían por nuestro trabajo; y cuando ya todos estuvimos sentados Alice se paro y camino hacia la zona de la pasarela junto con el ministro y Jasper.

-Bienvenidos sean todos al anfiteatro mas famoso de Roma y del mundo, El Coliseo Romano construido en la dinastía Flavia entre los años 70 y 72 bajo el mandato del emperador Vespaciano y fue concretado en el 80 por el emperador Tito. Gracias esa dinastía contamos hoy con esta magnifica estructura; ahora me gustara agradecer a la Ciudad del Vaticano por permitirnos usar este edificio para este desfile- dijo Alice mirando al ministro- También agradecer la presencia de los grandes diseñadores y compañías creadas por grandes de la moda que ya no están con nosotros; además de las boutiques que han decidido comprar nuestros productos para venderlos en otros países. Un especial agradecimiento además a los periodistas y fotógrafos que aceptaron venir a trabajar aquí sin saber a que se enfrentarían- todos dimos un fuerte aplauso y Alice continuo- ahora sin mas que agregar demos inicio al desfile, pero antes unas palabras de Jasper Hale- le dio el micrófono y le guiño el ojo.

-Buenas noches, primero el desfile tendrá una duración de dos horas con aproximadamente cien trajes femeninos y masculinos; segundo luego del desfile se realizara una cena para culminar oficialmente el evento de una semana en el salón de fiestas de hotel y tercero después de la cena se ofrecerá una pequeña rueda de prensa para responder las dudas que tengan sobre el evento y nuestros futuros planes. Agradecemos su colaboración y ahora si que de inicio el desfile- Jasper se fue caminando hasta el podium donde estaban las personas importante y luego de recoger el micrófono y los cables la música de una banda en vivo comenzó a sonar.

El desfile comenzó y todas las modelos Lucian hermosas, los trajes eran vestidos de novia, espectaculares cada uno mas bello que el otro; mas de una mujer suspiro cuando salían dichos trajes; seguramente Alice recibirá muchos pedidos de trajes de novia esta temporada. Luego comenzaron a salir hombres en trajes especiales para las bodas, ya sea para el novio o para demás invitados.

Al finalizar justo las dos horas que dijo Jasper todos comenzamos a bajar, yo espere a Nessie y en lo que ella se reunió conmigo seguí caminando

-Que hermosos vestidos, definitivamente cuando me case le pediré a Alice que me diseñe el mío- dijo mi hermana con los ojos iluminados por la emoción

-Si están preciosos, y no se si te lo había comentado pero el que uso Rose en su boda fue diseñado por Alice

-Creo que si me lo habías dicho, que suerte tiene tu amiga

Me reí y continuamos nuestro camino hacia la salida, donde ya nos esperaban las H limo, cuando entramos vimos a Bella y Jacob entrando en el mismo carro que nosotros; por suerte el hombre que se encargaba de subir personas al carro cerro la puerta y quedamos nosotros cuatro a solas; cambiamos de puesto y yo me puse al lado de Bella y Jake al lado de mi hermana.

-¿Qué tal te pareció el desfile?- dije abrazando a mi Bella por la cintura y pegándola a mi cuerpo

-Bellísimo y Alice fue muy amable al agradecernos por asistir

-No hable sino mas bien humilde al hacer eso

-Si… a mi me parece increíble como logro que le permitieran usar el Coliseo para este evento

-Eso es para que veamos que para el duendecillo no hay obstáculos- nos reímos y luego nos dimos un tierno beso- Te extrañe en el lobby del hotel, en el viaje hacia el Coliseo y en el desfile- dije sinceramente pegando mí frente a la de ella

-Yo también mi amor- nos volvimos a besar esta vez un poco mas apasionados, Dios esta mujer me tiene vuelto loco, ya se ha vuelto una adicción sus besos o mas bien a ella completamente; no se como voy a hacer cuando lleguemos a New York será vernos en las esquinas o algo así porque mi vida ya esta demasiado acostumbrada a ella. Nos separamos buscando aire.

-Tan tiernos- se burlo Nessie a la que fulmine con la mirada y luego volví a ver a Bella que contenía la risa sin mucho éxito. Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos al hotel, por suerte fuimos los primeros en llegar así que tomamos una mesa ligeramente aislada del resto; a los pocos minutos llegaron el resto de los periodistas junto a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

A la orden de Alice comenzó la cena luego de un brindis en donde nos agradeció de nuevo nuestra presencia en los desfiles. Comimos un típico menú Mediterráneo y luego de eso se nos anuncio que la rueda de prensa seria en el salón adjunto al restaurante donde estábamos; Bella, Jacob, Nessie y yo nos quedamos, sin embargo, mas de la mitad se fueron a sus habitaciones ya que eran las doce de la madrugada y algunos tenían vuelos tempranos, como los japoneses.

La rueda de prensa transcurrió normal, Alice nos dijo que luego de este evento iba a Los Ángeles para montar la primera boutique y luego en San Francisco; también comento que ya estaban haciendo planes para mas desfiles, pero esos serian ya para invierno. La rueda de prensa termino a la una de la mañana; los cuatro nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar pues nuestro vuelo sale en doce horas.

Bella y yo nos cambiamos en lo que entramos a la habitación y sin mas en lo que tocamos las almohadas nos quedamos dormidos.

**Bella POV**

Al día siguiente me desperté y vi a Edward aun dormido a mi lado, yo lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y la tenia su brazo sobre la mía. Me levante ligeramente y vi que eran las diez de la mañana así que decidí, con mucho dolor porque se veía tan tierno, despertarlo.

-Edward mi amor- lo moví un poco- despierta- lo vi moverse un poco, comencé entonces a darle pequeños besos hasta que por fin pude ver sus verdes ojos- Buenos días

-Buenos días- esta vez fue él el que me beso

-Debemos pararnos porque tenemos un vuelo que tomar en tres horas

-Si ya veo, bueno a páranos- deshicimos el abrazo que teníamos y comenzamos a guardar nuestras ropas, solo dejamos afuera lo que usaríamos para el viaje. Nos dimos una ducha y luego de estar listo bajamos.

Ya en el lobby allí estaban Jake y Nessie esperándonos; entregamos las tarjetas y el control de la televisión y partimos en nuestros carros al aeropuerto. Esta vez Edward se iba conmigo y Jake con Nessie.

Cuando llegamos hicimos el chequeo de las maletas y luego desayunamos en el aeropuerto.

Llego el avión y embarcamos rumbo a nuestras casas.

-Edward me gustaría pedirte un favor

-¿Qué será mi niña?

-Me gustaría hacerte una entrevista- el me vio confundido- es que me parece que en algún tiempo pueda publicarla, sabes cuando no tengamos que esconder nuestra relación

-Claro me encantaría aceptar una entrevista contigo Isabella Swan- me dijo mostrando mi sonrisa favorita y haciendo que yo también sonriera.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**............................................................................................**

**Eso es todo por ahora… espero les haya gustado el desfile de Roma, y ¿Qué tal?... Alice alquilo para este nada más ni nada menos que la estructura más genial de la Ciudad Eterna… Como ya vieron Edward y Cía. regresaron a New York City donde se verá el resto de la trama del fic…. Porque aun faltan cosas por leer… espero sus reviews.... gracias por leer ;)**


	19. La Ruptura

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 19: La Ruptura**

**Edward POV**

Ha pasado un mes desde que regresamos de Italia, un maravilloso mes con la mejor novia que puede existir, mi Bella.

Si se preguntan que paso pues les diré que Bella y yo luego de pisar New York, decidimos que, al no poder estar separado luego de casi una semana dormir juntos, un día lo pasaríamos en mi casa y otro en la suya; su apartamento estaba en el Penthouse de un hermoso edificio a unas cuadras de las oficinas del New York Times, tenia un estudio enorme para escribir, obviamente su cuarto con baño privado, un cuarto de huéspedes, una muy ordenada cocina y un balcón de donde se podía contemplar la bahía de la ciudad.

En este mes también le presente a mis padres, Carlisle y Esme quedaron fascinados con ella, y quien no, fuimos en mi cumpleaños pues mis padres me querían ver y además conocer a la dueña de mi corazón.

La entrevista que ella me había pedido me la hizo a los dos días de haber llegado a la ciudad, me pregunto por mis inicios en la fotografía, como había llegado a ser el fotógrafo de Victoria Secrets y sobre mi trabajo en el Midnight Sun. Fue muy interesante la experiencia de ser entrevistado por la misma mujer que había hablado con personalidades del Celuloide y con diseñadores, claro yo tenia dos ventajas, la primera es que fue en mi cuarto y la segunda que la que hacia las preguntas era mi novia.

Hoy cumplimos un mes de novios, y yo le prepare algo muy especial. Ese día me dedique a reservar en un restaurante que seguro a mi niña le gustaría, luego llame desde mi oficina y pedí que le mandaran un arreglo de rosas enorme, con un osito de peluche, les mande la invitación a la cena por fax y ellos me aseguraron que lo recibiría lo mas pronto posible.

**Bella POV**

Estaba en mi oficina terminando un reportaje cuando tocan a mi puerta.

-Pase

-Bella, hay un mensaje para ti- me dijo Ángela, al levantar la vista la vi con una sonrisa picara, me extraño bastante- hoy no es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

Yo negué confundida y ella solo sonrío e hizo pasar a un hombre con un hermoso arreglo de rosas y en el centro estaba un pequeño osito de peluche blanco sosteniendo un sobre. Lo primero que pensé fue… Edward… esto tenía su firma por todos lados

-¿Dónde lo dejo señorita?- le señale el escritorio donde estaba mi bolso y luego que lo retire el repartidos puso el arreglo y luego de darle su propina por la entrega el se fue. Yo suspire oliendo una de la rosas cuando me di cuenta que la mayoría de mis compañeros se me quedaban viendo, algunos con sonrisas picaras y otros miraban con envida poco disimulada, carraspee y todos se fueron.

Tome la carta y la abrí.

_Las rosas son rojas_

_Las violetas azules_

_Mas tu belleza las opaca a todas_

_Querida Bella__:_

_Esta carta te la mando para desearte un feliz aniversario_

_Hace un mes nos conocimos pero desde que te vi supe que serias mi novia y ¿Qué tal?... se cumplió_

_Somos dos en un millón… tu sabes que te amo y yo se que tu me amas_

_Por esa afirmación me atrevo a preguntarte mi Bella princesa_

_¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche conmigo para celebrar que tengo a la mujer más bella de New York?_

_Sabes a donde contestar… espero tu respuesta._

_Atte. EC_

Releí la nota un millón de veces, ¿es que ese hombre siempre debía ser tan romántico?

Tome mi celular y escribí mi respuesta.

_EC… Claro que acepto cenar contigo esta noche_

Al rato de mandarlo, recibí la respuesta

_Nos veremos a las ocho en tu apartamento princesa ;)_

Suspire ante la idea de esa cena con Mister Romance NYC 2009. Pase todo el resto de mi jornada laboral contemplando el arreglo y suspirando como una adolescente. Cuando por fin termine todo lo que tenia ese día le pedí ayuda a Jacob para bajar el arreglo a mi auto y luego de despedirme de el arranque a mi casa. Al llegar el guardia de seguridad me ayudo a llevarlo a mi apartamento. Cuando se fue me metí a bañar rápidamente y al salir busque algo en mi armario y por suerte recordé que Alice me había regalado unos vestidos antes de irnos, saque uno morado que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y straple. Me puse unos zapatos de tacón morados que solo había usado un par de veces, me maquille ligeramente y a me arregle el cabello. Justo a la hora que me indico ya Edward estaba tocando el timbre de mi apartamento, cuando le abrí casi me desmayo. Llevaba un pantalón y una chaqueta negros con una camisa blanca y sin corbata, con los dos primero botones de la camisa desbotonados, el cabello lo tenia ligeramente despeinado lo cual lo hacia verse demasiado sexy para que fuera considerado legal. Mientras yo lo miraba de arriba abajo el también lo hacia y estaba sonriendo.

-Luces preciosas y sexy con ese vestido- OK eso me hizo sonrojar como las luces del arbolito de navidad

-Tu también luces muy sexy y guapo- le dije y el sonrío

-Gracias mi amor- se acerco y beso mis labios castamente luego me abrazo y se quedo pegado a mi, inhalando mi perfume- ¿nos vamos señorita?

-Si- le dije tomando mi bolso y luego saliendo del brazo de mi caballero.

Fuimos a cenar al restaurante que esta ubicado en la cabeza de la estatua de la Libertad y Edward había conseguido una mesa en una de las ventanas desde donde se podía observar la bahía que separaba el continente de Manhattan.

-¿te gusta la vista?

-Claro, es hermosa

-Así es- me voltee y lo vi que no estaba observando a la bahía sino a mi- tu opacas a todo lo que otros consideran bello, porque eres mas hermosa que todas esas cosas- me sonrojo y el soltó una risita, siempre lograba hacerme eso. Pago la cuenta y nos fuimos rumbo a su apartamento.

Pasamos la noche juntos tal como aquel día en que el me pidió ser su novia.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en sus brazos, nunca me cansaría de la sensación de seguridad que me daban esos fuertes y masculinos brazos, el me sintió cuando desperté y apretó su agarre.

-Buenos días señorita Swan

-Buenos días señor Cullen- le dije sonriendo en eso sonó su teléfono.

-Alo… hola Nessie ¿Cómo estas?... me alegro… mejor que nunca…- luego de eso se quedo en silencio mientras oía a Nessie, alce mi cara y vi como sus ojos pasaban de felices a preocupados-… de acuerdo ya voy a ver.

-¿Qué paso amor?

-Nessie me pidió que viera el canal de noticias rápidamente- dijo mientras me paraba y se ponía unos shorts- ¿vienes conmigo?- asentí y luego de ponerme un pantalón de pijama y una camisa de Edward fuimos juntos a la sala donde estaba su televisor y al llegar el lo prendió.

-_Y regresamos para mostrarles una noticia que nos llego esta mañana veamos_- dijo la presentadora de CNN dándole el pase a su compañero

-_Gracias por el pase Luisa, así es amigos televidentes, me encuentro con el autor de unas fotos que despertaran polémica entre dos grandes de la Gran Manzana_- en eso enfocaron a Zack ¿Qué diablos hacia el en New York?-_ ¿Qué nos tienes aquí Zack?_

-_Tengo fotos exclusivas de la mas reciente pareja que podría conmocionar a esta ciudad_- a la señal del reportero empezaron a pasar imágenes de Edward y mías, en el Central Park, en un mall de la ciudad, en la calle, en la entrada de mi edificio, en la del edificio de Edward, dándonos besos, abrazados, susurrándonos al oído, y la lista continua.

-_Como ven damas y caballeros la pareja de la estamos hablando es la conformada por el fotógrafo Edward Anthony Cullen y la periodista Isabella "Bella" Mary Swan. Ambos residentes de la ciudad de New York, pero lo mas importante es que esta controversial pareja pertenece a dos grandes de le ciudad, Midnight Sun y New York Times, respectivamente… eso significa que ambos son rivales profesionales y además novios, lo cual es un problema para la ética laboral de cualquier persona en esta situación._

-_Y no solo eso Timothy sino que además, Edward hace dos años salía con Tanya Denali, sabes la súper modelo del problema hace dos años_- el reportero asintió sorprendido y yo fulmine a Edward con la mirada- _y Bella salía conmigo en aquella época también_- esta vez fue el turno de Edward de fulminarme con sus verdes ojos- _Y eso no es lo mejor, sino que ¿sabes quien fue la persona que descubrió mi relación clandestina con la señorita Denali?_- allí me quede muy quieta esperando a saber quien había sido el responsable de eso, vi que Edward se tensaba a mi lado y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, yo no le preste mucha atención- _Fue nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo protagonista de esta historia… es decir… Edward Cullen_- sentí como el color dejaba mi rostro y una nueva ola de furia me inundaba, Edward seguía quieto mirando con mucha ira la televisión

-_Gracias por la información Zack, ahora volvemos a los estudios, reporto para ustedes Timothy Blow CNN Noticias_- y así termino la peor de la noticias. El cuarto se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, luego que el apagara el televisor, solo roto por nuestras respiraciones agitadas por aquellas revelaciones.

-Edward- me atreví a hablar

-Bella- dijo el levantando la vista- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías salido con la rata de Zack?- pregunto con sus ojos fríos y llenos de ira

-Y ¿Por qué tú no me dijiste nada de tu relación con Tanya? Y además de lo de las fotos y que tu fuiste el autor de dicho espectáculo

-Isabella- dijo con un dejo de rabia en su voz, no me gustaba como sonaba en ese tono mi nombre completo- Maldición… no me respondas con otra pregunta, sabes muy bien que no me gustan esos juegos Swan- allí estaba de nuevo ese frío tono

-Y tu no me digas Isabella, Edward… pensé se me tenias mas confianza como para decirme lo de la zorra esa- dije y no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara- pensé que me amabas

-Y yo también pensé que tu me tenias confianza para contarme lo de esa rata de alcantarilla- dijo el también quebrándosele la voz

-Edward esta relación así no funciona- dije tratando de sonar firme

-Bella…-dijo el recuperando ligeramente su expresión-… me estas diciendo que tu y yo debemos…

-Si debemos terminar- dije conteniendo las lagrimas- ya no puedo confiar en ti, Cullen, luego de todo lo que ha pasado- decir eso me dolió pero no lo demostré, el rostro de el me miro incrédulo pero la frialdad volvió a esas dos esmeraldas que tanto amaba

-Tienes razón- ¿la tenia?- en esta ocasión fue el pasado ¿Cómo sabre si todo lo que me has dicho o me dirás son verdad?- eso me dolió mas que una cachetada, porque no fue físico sino en mis sentimientos- yo no puedo confiar en ti Swan, además nosotros hicimos un acuerdo el día que aceptamos esta relación- y como si de un rayo se tratase en recuerdo me golpeo

**Flash Back**

_En el último coro nos quedamos callados solo escuchando la canción, que era preciosa, al terminar el y yo nos separamos pero sin dudar un segundo nos fuimos a un lugar más privado para hablar._

_Fuimos al balcón más alejado del salón._

_-¿Y bien señorita Swan?- dijo el imitando la voz del presentador_

_-¿Y bien señor Cullen?- payasee también_

_Se acerco a mi y me abrazo_

_-Te propongo algo para solucionar esto_

_-Dime_

_-OK… que tal si tú y yo nos viéramos a escondidas… al mejor estilo Romeo y Julieta_

_-Pero eso es muy riesgoso y no se_

_-Pero yo ya me di cuenta que te adoro y no podría estar sin ti, me dan celos verte hablar con otro_

_-Lo mismo me pasa pero ¿Qué tal si nos descubren?_

_-En ese momento lo resolveremos, hagamos un trato… Si nos descubren nos separamos mientras seguimos juntos ¿De acuerdo?- dijo soltando el abrazo y extendiendo su mano_

_Yo dudo unos segundos, pero luego extendí mi mano y nos dimos un apretón de mano en señal del trato cerrado. El se me acerco y me di un beso en labios y el trato quedo sellado_

_-Vamos a dentro antes que nos busquen- dijo soltándome_

_-Si vamos_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Así es Cullen- llamarlo por su apellido me dolía, un mes llamando por su nombre y en un solo día ya lo había llamando por su apellido dos veces- nosotros pactamos que de ser descubiertos dejaríamos de vernos

-Si ya me di cuenta Swan que realmente tu no me convienes- sabia que era real eso, porque comparada con Tanya y no era nada, hasta Zack la prefería a ella que a mi; baje mi cabeza al tener ese recuerdo tan triste

-No pensé que me lo dirías de esa forma- sus ojos no mostraban dudas sobre su afirmación anterior

-Será mejor que te vayas Swan- bajo esa orden cual autómata fui a su cuarto tome una de mis mudas de ropa que había dejado allí y luego de un rato salí con una pequeña maleta mía donde llevaba toda la ropa que había dejado allí

-Toma Cullen- le extendí el collar y los zarcillos- ya no los quiero- por un momento me pareció ver como su perfecto rostro hacia una mueca por lo que le dije, pero tan rápido como vino se fue así que deduje que era mi imaginación

-Quédatelos, fueron un regalo de mi parte

-Lo se mas no los quiero, no deseo recordarte… será como si nunca hubieras existido- eso me dolió muchísimo pero no lo quise demostrar frente a el, las tomo y las puso encima de la mesa del comedor.

Me abrió la puerta y antes de irme me dijo- ¿puedo pedirte algo?- asentí- ¿me permites un ultimo beso?- dude, si me besaba no lo podría resistir al final accedí y el se acerco lentamente a mi y planto un suave beso en mis labios, el beso no era como los otros; ni tierno, ni dulce, ni apasionado, ni nada de lo que hubiera recordado; este era amargo, triste y apagado… era el beso de una despedida, sus labios se separaron de los míos y el se separo de mi, llamo al ascensor y al llegar este me marco PB y en cuanto se cerro la puerta mis piernas flaquearon y caí en el suelo, aun mis ojos no derramaban las amargas lagrimas que había contenido durante toda la ruptura de quizá la mejor relación de toda mi vida, mi corazón estaba roto por la tristeza, cuando faltaba poco para llegar al piso al que iba me pare con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

Le pedí al guardia de seguridad un taxi, estaba cual zombi y estoy segura que si hubiera sido de noche el guarda no dudaría ni un segundo en pegar un grito de susto y correr por su vida; el taxi llego y cual autómata, de nuevo, le di mi dirección y al llegar al cabo de unos minutos, me saludo unos de los de seguridad, yo le respondí como pude y luego entre al ascensor.

Llegue a mi casa y no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando me deje caer en la pared de al lado de la puerta a llorar todo lo que llevaba por dentro, las palabras de Edward rasgaban mi interior como si de cuchillos se tratasen, pase el resto de la tarde llorando por el dolor que invadía mi corazón, me llamaron del trabajo pero no las atendí, sabia que me regañarían por la noticia pero en estos momentos lo que mas me dolía eran sus palabras, sus hirientes palabras.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hola chicas… gracias por leer… bueno aquí llegamos al drama de este fic… no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas verdad… como verán ya Zack revelo al mundo su venganza contra Edward… en el próximo cap habrá un Edward POV revelando sus sentimientos por lo ocurrido… créanme que a mi personalmente no me gustan los dramas… seguro se preguntaran ¿y como hizo con NM?... la respuesta es que yo soy una lectora muy fiel y no me gusta dejar las sagas a medio terminar… eso si no me pidan leerlo de nuevo porque la respuesta será un no rotundo… espero que mi intento de drama les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios sobre el… nos estamos leyendo**


	20. Dolor

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 20: Dolor **

**Edward POV**

Luego que Bella dejo mi departamento, no sé como tuve las fuerzas para llegar al sofá de la sala y al sentarme allí lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro, deje escapar todo el dolor que había mantenido oculto tras un mascara de frialdad que me causo mucho dolor en mi corazón pero debía hacerlo si quería que Bella no viera duda en mi rostro aunque moría por abrazarla y pedirle que mandara todo al diablo y nos fuéramos pero yo no puedo ser tan egoísta con ella y su carrera; se cuanto deseaba desde niña formar parte del equipo del New York Times, yo si me podía dar el lujo de dejar el Midnight Sun porque tenía mi trabajo en Victoria Secrets aseguro pues hacia una semana había renovado mi contrato por otros tres años.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, levante la cabeza que reposaba sobre mis manos y vi quien me llamaba era Aro Vulturi, maldije internamente y tome la decisión de ignorar la llamada de mi jefe; sabia que me reclamaría por lo que vio en CNN, pero no me importaba, yo estaba seguro que él me regañaría pero prefería que fuera otro día, hoy me sentía tan mal que ni quería moverme porque sentía que se me quebraría alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Pase toda la mañana llorando e ignorando el teléfono hasta que no supe más de mí así que por deducción me había dormido, algo que creía imposible.

Me desperté escuchando que tocaban la puerta de mi casa, de forma muy desesperada.

-¡Edward abre la puerta!- esa voz es de Nessie- ¡Con un demonio Edward Anthony Cullen… abre ahora mismo o llamo a los bomberos para que la abran con el hacha!- grito ya muy molesta y yo como pude me pare a abrirle, no dejara que dañe la puerta de roble pintado en frío que mando nuestra madre- ¡Al fin!- exclamo al ver la puerta abrirse con lentitud- Me puedes explicar qué te pasa, porque no fuiste al trabajo… Aro ya se estaba preocupando cuando te….- se detuvo a ver mis ojos que estaba seguro que estarían muy rojos y decaídos, y es que así los sentía; su rostro paso de la ira a la compasión y se me acerco, se sentó a mi lado… ¿en qué momento me senté?... ni yo lo sé-… Eddie- dijo con la voz preocupada- ¿Qué te pasa hermanito?

-La pregunta correcta seria… ¿Qué no te pasa?- me vio extrañada y decidí responder la pregunta que sus ojos marrones como los de… _ella_- Todo termino… mi mundo quedo hecho trisas… mi corazón está incompleto, siento un vacío en el pecho- dije con un hilo de voz mientras agachaba la cabeza y lagrimas volvían a correr por mi rostro

-Pero…- se interrumpió y me imagine su cara contraída al comprender de lo que le hablaba- Eddie ¿fue por el reportaje?

-Eso lo detono…. Pero realmente todo fue mi culpa… si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo… si no la hubiera juzgado y le hubiera contado…- volví a llorar por mi estupidez, sabía que era mi culpa que yo era el que no merecía tener a una mujer tan perfecta, sexy, tierna… en fin a Bella.

-No digas eso… tu no sabías que eso pasaría

-Quizá no sabía que algo hacia pasaría pero fue el post noticia lo que causo todo… Nessie fui un estúpido… maldición… como pude actuar sin pensar…

-Eddie cálmate- mi hermana empezó a acariciar mi cabello, y yo me deje caer en su regazo, sabía que eso podría dañar su falda pero necesitaba de su apoyo- ya Eddie entiendo que te sientas mal pero ya todo paso, relájate porque culpándote no vas a solucionar nada- tenía razón pero mi cerebro no retenía sus palabras, era con un colador… no retenía nada luego de lo que ocurrió esta mañana, de nuevo me desvanecí, por el sueño.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi habitación, mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que ya era de día, en eso entro mi pequeña hermana con un plato de sopa

-Buenos días hermano- me dedico una cálida sonrisa que trate de responder pero mis labios no podían reproducir el gesto que hace un mes hubiera sido pan comido

-Buen día- salude por cortesía aunque no sentía que los fueran- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?... porque la última vez que no pesamos yo estaba por los cien kilogramos y tu en cincuenta y cinco- plantee mi duda

-Agradece a Jake que vino a buscarme luego de salir del trabajo y le pedí que me ayudara a moverte y luego fui a mi casa a buscar una muda de ropa para dormir aquí y ayudarte a superar el síndrome post ruptura

-Ni me lo recuerdes, anoche me sentía tan mal que no quería nada

-Y hoy vas a trabajar ¿verdad?- negué- deberías ir, así te distraerás

-No Nessie, aun no estoy preparado para un sermón de Aro sobre mi…- se formo un nudo en mi garganta- … ya sabes- ella asintió

-Y cuando lo estarás

-No sé, pero hoy no quiero ir… ver el reproche en los ojos de todos, menos de ti- aclare viendo que ella me dedicaba una oscura mirada- voy a ir al estudio de fotografías a descargar mis mente tomando fotos, quizá pasee por la ciudad, y tranquila que no me voy a tirar del puente- dije tratando de relajarla pues me miraba preocupada- por cierto y Jacob donde anda- pareció atragantarse con el café que estaba tomando

-El esta… Umm… bueno…- tartamudeo y dudo en decirlo- el estaconBella- dijo tan rápido que no le entendí, ella suspiro y volvió a hablar- es esta con Bella- mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír ese nombre que causaba en mi estomago mariposas como un adolescente- la fue a convencer de que fuera al trabajo ya que ayer falto y su jefe se preocupo por ella.

-Ya veo- dije pensativo, así que ella tampoco quería recibir un regaño, claro yo se que esa es la razón pues estoy seguro que no está así por el termino que tuvimos

-Entonces Eddie no vas

-No, me voy al estudio como ya dije- me pare y me puse un pantalón y una camisa, lo malo para mi salud mental, olía mucho a Bella, su perfume está impregnado de su olor a Fresia… pero no tenia que ella no hubiera tocado así que me resigne a eso.

Tome mi cámara y luego de acompañar a mi hermana hasta la puerta del edificio y la promesa de que su novio la buscaría, me fui a mi carro y arranque hacia el estudio. Yo sabía que mi corazón ya no podría vivir sin mi Bella pero debía ser fuerte para no ir detrás de ella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Esto es todo por ahora… espero les haya gustado el cap.… este tenía un poco de lo que sintió Edward al perder a Bella y todo lo que pensó mientras ocurría su rompimiento, el próximo serán los regaños de sus respectivos jefes… nos estamos leyendo**


	21. Suspendidos x Más Problemas

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

**Capitulo 21: Suspendidos x Más Problemas**

**Bella POV**

Una semana después de mí rompimiento con Edward y de quedar sin lágrimas que derramar en mis ojos, me encamine a mi trabajo y al inminente regaño de mi jefe. Cuando llegue me sentía como si tuviera tres ojos porque todos me veían como un bicho raro, realmente me sentía muy incómoda pero no baje la cabeza seguí caminando hasta que llegue al piso donde trabajo y donde esta Jeff, al llegar allí Ángela me saludo con un abrazo y se notaba que estaba preocupada por mí, yo la calme diciéndole que estaba bien pero ella pareció no creerme, por suerte no insistió.

Me encamine a mi oficina a dejar mi bolso y luego me fui directo a donde mi jefe, más vale terminar con esto rápido

_Toc Toc Toc_

-Adelante- entre y Jeff se me quedo mirando- Buenos días Bella toma asiento- yo estaba nerviosa el realmente se notaba molesto aunque también reconocí su preocupación por mi- Bien Bella sabes que no me gusta juzgar sin saber los hechos, así que quiero que me cuentes lo que paso

-Ok pero por favor no me interrumpas que ya de por si es complicado contar esto para además ser interrumpida- el asintió y me hizo un gesto para que continuara- Bueno todo comenzó en el aeropuerto de New York el día que partí con Jake a Milán…- le conté como nos conocimos, lo del hotel de Milán, la cena en Paris, el descubrimiento, nuestro acuerdo de terminar al ocurrir algo como lo que acabamos de vivir, nuestra ética en lo profesional, nuestros encuentros aquí en New York y por ultimo lo que paso la semana pasada; debo admitir que con cada recuerdo se me iba formando un nudo en la garganta, y podía sentir las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas al finalizar

-Bella ten- Jeff me tendía un vaso con agua- cálmate pequeña, ya paso- me dijo de forma paternal, desde mi llegada al New York Time, Jeff siempre fue como un padre para mi, ya que mi padre estaba en Forks y solo lo veía en Navidad- Ok Bella yo no tengo motivos para no creer en tu ética, según me contaste tanto tu como el joven Cullen fueron muy profesionales cuando debían serlo, y me alegro por eso aunque quizá no me debí preocupar por ese lado pues tu eres una persona muy terca y aunque te torturaran no dirías algo para perjudicarnos, sin embargo mi deber es investigar bien si eso que de dices es verdad, lamentablemente mientras eso pasa me va tocar suspenderte hasta que todo sea debidamente investigado, podrás estar aquí Bella pero no podrás escribir ningún artículo ni ir a ningún lugar donde se den las noticias- lo que me faltaba pensé, ahora si entraría en una depresión primero termino con el único hombre del me enamore y ahora soy suspendida, lo que falta es que me caiga un rayo y me parta en dos

-¿Estás seguro que esa es la mejor medida?

-Si totalmente, pero tranquila que no durara mucho

-Ok gracias, voy a recoger mis cosas porque estar aquí me provoca hacer algo para ayudar en la noticia

-De acuerdo Bells, espero que estés bien, gracias- me pare y fui a mi oficina

-Bella ¿Qué paso?- preguntaron Ángela y Jake al mismo tiempo

-Me suspendieron hasta que averigüen si yo no rompí con mi ética laboral al salir con Edward

-Tranquila Bells todo saldrá bien ya verás no duraras mucho suspendida- me alentó Ángela

-Gracias Ángela, nos vemos- tome las cosas de mi escritorio y me fui al ascensor rumbo al estacionamiento y a mi carro para regresar a mi casa.

**Edward POV**

Una semana después de romper con Bella, me atreví a ir a mi trabajo a hablar con Aro, cuando llegue Lauren casi me salta encima, "me quería consolar por lo ocurrido". Cuando me deshice del pegoste fui a donde Aro.

-Hola Aro

-Hola Edward, toma asiento

Me senté y luego de un par de minutos en los que él estaba escribiendo en la computadora se concentro en mí.

-Ok Edward quiero que me expliques que paso

-Que el idiota de Zack me tomo unas fotos con mi ex novia- me es difícil decir eso pero es la verdad- que además resulto ser su ex también

-Eso lo sé, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué tu y la señorita Swan salían? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Dónde se conocieron?

-Te cuento rápido; porque la Señorita Swan y yo salíamos pues porque es bella, tierna, amable, inteligente, y ¿sigo?- el negó- ok desde el tercer día de trabajo en Milán y nos conocimos en el Aeropuerto de Roma cuando era la conexión con Milán

-Ok… ahora la gran pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron?

-Un mes

-Edward te voy a ser honesto, desde que tu y Tanya terminaron yo me preocupe por ti, porque no mantenías una relación por más de dos días, solo tenias aventuras con mujeres en bares, créeme que me hubiera alegrado por ti por salir con una mujer que además de ser una preciosidad es también muy inteligente y preparada, pero lamentablemente Zack lo arruino- a mi me hervía la sangre cada vez que oía el nombre de ese idiota- Y ahora que ya no es un secreto debo decirte que yo siempre supe que esas fotos eran tuyas- lo mire incrédulo

-Pe… Pero ¿Cómo?

-Oh vamos Edward, tus fotos tienen como su propia huella digital, es decir, que no son iguales a las demás y yo como soy observador y además he visto tu trabajo miles de veces debo decirte que desde que las vi en mi correo supe que eran tuyas, solo no lo dije porque quería mantener tu anonimato

-Entonces tú no le dijiste a Zack nada de eso ¿verdad?

-Me ofendes Edward- me miro con sus ojos azules y poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho a modo de que su corazón lo sintió

-Ok pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?

-No, lamentablemente debo suspenderte por eso, mientras investigan si fueron o no éticos en su conducta con respecto a los trabajos

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Aro

-Yo lo sé pero no los abogados… esos no creen ni en su madre, así que mientras ellos investigan si hubo o no fuga de información de tu parte.

-Ok como tú digas Aro, me avisas cuando me remuevan la suspensión

-Tranquilo que en una semana ya estarás de vuelta.

Luego de eso me retire a mi oficina, tome mis cosas y me fui al estacionamiento y luego entre en mi carro y me fui a mi casa.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Bella y Edward estaban en sus respectivos apartamentos, luego de una semana sin trabajo y otra más sin haberse visto o hablado. Bella se había leído en esa semana tres veces Cumbres Borrascosas y Orgullo y Prejuicio, y ahora estaba comenzando a leer la saga Crepúsculo.

Mientras Edward intentaba tocar piano pero la melodía que le había rondado en la cabeza todo el mes pasado se había esfumado y ni quedaba la sombra de ella en su cabeza.

Cuando ambos se hartaron de hacer lo mismo por casi tres horas lo dejaron y cada uno por su lado prendió el televisor en el mismo canal, CNN Internacional.

-_Buenas tardes amigos televidentes, les tenemos una información de última hora y es que parece que todo está pasándole al pobre Edward Cullen, porque hace pocos minutos la NYPD entro en el Midnight Sun ya que una fuente muy confiable además de varios testigos han afirmado que el dueño Aro Vulturi ha realizado trafico de información además que ha pagado grandes sumas de dinero por las exclusivas y así ganarle a su mayor rival… The New York Times… y no se sabe si los demás socios, entre ellos el joven Cullen tengan algo que ver en este tráfico que es castigado con la cárcel, por ahora solo los tienen en prisión interrogándolos pero de ser ciertas las acusaciones los cinco socios del periódico (Aro, su esposa, Jane, Alec y Edward) serán llevados a juicio… esto es todo por ahora, reporto desde el lugar de los hechos Karla González_- luego de finalizado aquel reportaje que fue visto no solo por Edward y Bella sino también por Zack, todo paso como en cámara, en el departamento de Edward entraron los policías y se lo llevaron; Zack brincaba de la felicidad y en donde Bella… a ella solo se le vino algo a la mente.

-El tenia razón… no sabíamos si el pasado que me conto era verdad y ahora veo que él me engaño y yo caí quien sabe si incluso me uso durante este mes… ahora si se que Edward Cullen es un falso y mentiroso y no volveré a confiar en él- unas lagrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos pero ella las limpio rápidamente y tomo el arreglo, que aun seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, y lo hecho a la basura. Bella se prometió jamás volver a derramar una sola lágrima por aquel al que amo y perdió hace ya dos semanas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Solo puedo pedirles algo… NO ME MATEN MIREN QUE EN UNOS DIAS CUMPLO 22 AÑITOS (El 9 de Noviembre "En mi perfil esta")… jajaja se que muchas quieren que ya no haya más problemas y más sufrimiento pero no puedo… aun faltan muchas cositas antes de que ellos vuelvan pero tenga por seguro que la reconciliación será muy buena jajaja y muy romántica y no será apta para Diabéticos jajajaja… Quiero agradecer a las chicas que se han mantenido fieles al fic… a las que comentan y a las que no… a las que ponen el fic en alertas y a las que lo ponen como favorito… GRACIAS… sé que es chimbo (malo, triste, molesto, pero sobretodo malo) que ahora Bella piense tan mal de nuestro amado Edward pero les aseguro que todo este rollo pasara… espero sus reviews con muchas sugerencias, reclamos, palabras de molestia por tanto sufrimiento… Nos estamos leyendo**


	22. Indicios de veracidad

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

**Capitulo 22: Indicios de veracidad **

**Edward POV**

Pase todo el resto del día y parte de la mañana del día siguiente metido en una jaula con Aro y compañía, cuando eran las diez de la mañana me llamaron porque tenía visitas. Cuando me fueron acercando al cuarto de visitas pude oír una voz muy familiar que había escuchado cientos de veces en estos años.

-Jasón Jenks, ¿Cómo esta?- pregunte al ver al hombre de baja estatura, calvo, un hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años, gordito, llevaba una camisa blanca impecable y una chaqueta y pantalón de color negro al igual que su corbata; traía su maletín de cuero negro y con unos lentes leía unos papelas antes de voltearse al reconocer mi voz

-Joven Cullen, me alegra verlo, estoy bien ¿y usted también?

-Si muchas gracias- me indico que tomara asiento, los guardias se retiraron

-Bueno joven, la señora Verónica me mando para ayudarlo

-¿La presidenta de VS?

-Si, ella me dijo que usted es muy importante para no ayudarlo, así que me pidió a mí en persona que viniera a atender su caso

-Es muy amable de parte de ella pero no lo quisiera molestar…

-Al contrario joven Cullen- dijo cortando lo que decía- es un placer ayudarlo además en todos mis años trabajando con esta marca junto a sus presidentes nunca había visto que una de ellas decidieran ayudar a uno de sus empleados, eso lo debe enorgullecer porque no todos los días se logra ganar la ayuda de la presidencia

-Pues entonces gracias por su ayuda señor Jenks

-No hay problema, ahora pasando a lo que nos interesa- saco unos papeles- esto es una orden de libertad condicional, lo sacaran de esa jaula mientras se realiza la investigación y recolección de evidencia y además el juicio si se llegara a descubrir algo… pero le advierto que la libertad está condicionada a que no puede trabajar en ningún periódico del país mientras este en proceso judicial, si eso no se cumple regresaría a la cárcel, pero descuide que como usted tiene un contrato con VS durante estos tres años podrá tener una entrada monetaria de parte de la empres; no le recomiendo que haga algún espectáculo como una pelea o algo así ya que eso violaría la libertad condicional también que no de declaraciones a ningún medio o persona que no sea de su total confianza

-De acuerdo

-Bien solo debe firmarlas y en una hora estará libre

-Excelente- firme todo lo que Jenks me dio y como dijo a la hora ya estaba libre, como me trasladaron en una patrulla el abogado me llevo hasta mi apartamento. En lo que llegue me acosté en mi cama y dormí el resto del día, ya que no dormí bien en casi veinticuatro horas.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, me di una ducha y luego de ponerme unos bóxers y un short me prepare el desayuno.

Prendí mi televisión y me puse a ver una película, no tenia antojos de ver noticias o algo relacionado con esta pesadilla; luego de finalizada me fui a mi computadora y revise mis correos atrasados. Pase un día realmente relajado, quizá el más relajado desde hace tres semanas antes de todos mis problemas.

Y así transcurrió el resto de mi semana, entre mi casa y el estudio de fotos me mantuve entretenido, el fin de semana se apareció en mi casa mi hermana.

-Hola Eddie, me tenias súper preocupada con eso de la cárcel

-Si me di cuenta al llegar a la casa porque de los veinte mensajes de voz en la contestadora diecinueve eran tuyos y uno de mamá y papá- ella se sonrojo y yo la abrace- gracias por preocuparte así… ahora más que nunca necesito a… Bella para que me dé un abrazo y me ayude a superar este problema- le dije mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por mi ojo

-Tranquilo que yo te ayudare en lo que pueda hermanito- dijo limpiando mi lágrima y con una radiante sonrisa me dijo- te tengo una buena noticia

-¿Qué será?

-Jake logro que me aceptaran en el New York Times- mi tristeza fue reemplazada por una gran sonrisa

-¡¡¡Woo!!! Te felicito Nessie… eso es grandioso y ¿desde cuándo?

-Hace unos días, estoy en periodo de prueba pero el jefe es súper bueno y me ha dado la oportunidad en diversos cuerpos del periódico pero en el que me siento mejor es en farándula

-Eso es genial

-Si, ¿crees que tu también puedas?

-No por ahora Nessie

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me prohibieron trabajar en periódicos nacionales mientras estén en proceso las investigaciones, pero descuida que me mantengo con lo que gano en VS y además le hago mantenimiento a varias páginas Webs de pequeñas empresas que aunque no es mucho al menos no estos sin nada

-Me alegro Eddie

-Emmm… Nessie tengo una pregunta- dije nervioso, ella me miro confundida pero me hizo una señal para proseguir- ¿has visto o hablado con Bella en estos días? ¿Esta diferente?

-Bueno si la he visto y medio he hablado con ella ya que es la encargada de revisar los artículos y ayudarnos en la redacción pero de resto mas nada y si esta diferente, está muy fría y seria no parece la misma mujer que en Italia- eso me partió el corazón, seguro estaba así por mi seguro piensa que le mentí descaradamente y que son mala gente.

-No te ha dicho nada de mi ¿verdad?

-No te digo… casi no habla, esta como un zombi, la he tratado de abordar para saber algo más sobre lo que siente ante esa noticia tuya pero nada… con los únicos que habla son con Jake y Ángela y eso porque son sus mejores amigos.

-Espero que no te suene vanidoso pero esa actitud debe ser por mí, por lo que paso hace días

-No lo dudo, Jake me conto que durante la semana de su ruptura parecía muy mal y triste pero ahora es la mujer de hielo, y ella le dijo que ya no volvería a confiar en ningún hombre- eso me dolió más de lo que quise mostrar y parece que mi acompañante se dio cuenta- Tranquilo Edward que ella no durara mucho así, te lo prometo- luego de eso su celular sonó, era Jake que la había ido a buscar para ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños del amigo de él. Se despidió de mi con un tierno beso en la frente y luego se fue, cuando estuve solo empecé a pensar en lo que me dijo mi hermana sobre Bella.

**Bella POV**

Estaba sola en mi apartamento, Jake me había invitado al cumpleaños de Embry pero yo me negué y le dije que solo llevara a Nessie, el acepto a regañadientes y para que no continuara con su sermón sobre mi actitud le di el regalo que le había comprado a Embry, Jake lo acepto y se fue sin mucha pelea.

Al pensar en Nessie se me vino el recuerdo de esta semana, esa chica era muy buena en lo que a redacción se refiere, Jeff la paso por todos los cuerpos del periódico pero donde se destaco fue en farándula, y así se lo haría saber a Jeff el lunes; a por cierto fui ascendida a Jefa de Redacción pero yo le dije a mi jefe que seguiría escribiendo artículos y el estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando mi apartamento estuvo en silencio me senté a pensar, cosa que en los últimos días hacia mucho, una parte de mi no sentía que Edward tuviera la culpa de lo del fraude pero otra estaba dudosa de su veracidad, considerando que no me conto que él había sido el responsable de las fulanas fotos del traidor y de la zorra, pero luego de enfriar mi rabia me puse a pensar, como dije cosa rara en estos días, que el tenia sus razones para no contarlo y debía admitir que yo también tenía mis esqueletos guardados en el closet, es decir, mi relación con ese hombre si que se le podría llamar así a Zack que a pesar de ser algo irrelevante para nosotros pero eso significaría que había la confianza suficiente para comentar la "relación" con la rata de alcantarilla.

Siguiendo con el asunto "Fraude Aro", no puede evitar recordar lo que él me había contado sobre lo que paso en Volterra con Stephan y Vladimir; lo que me había contado de la actitud de sus hermanos y esos me hizo pensar en que quizá Edward no tuviera la culpa pero no estaba segura.

El fin de semana se paso volando y el lunes, Jeff me pidió un veredicto sobre Nessie.

-¿Y bien Bella? Dime qué opina de la señorita Cullen

-Según lo que vi ella se siente más cómoda en farándula

-Si eso creí, me parece perfecta para esa sección, avísale que ya esta fija en el periódico

-De acuerdo- y Salí a donde estaba la Nessie- Nessie necesito hablar contigo.

**Nessie POV**

Estaba en mi cubículo escribiendo una noticia cuando escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta

- Nessie necesito hablar contigo- Bella estaba parada frente a mí un poco seria, allí me asuste porque esas palabras casi siempre significan problemas según mi experiencia

-Claro pasa- le pedí con un nudo recién formado en mi garganta

-De acuerdo- tomo asiento frente a mi luego continuo- Acabo de hablar con Jeff y él me pidió una opinión sobre ti- ella tenía sobre su máscara de seriedad una dejo de diversión en sus ojos, disfrutaba con mi sufrimiento por la zozobra- Y yo le dije que me parecías buena para la farándula- mi rostro debía ser un poema porque su boca formo una sonrisa- y el estuvo de acuerdo conmigo así que usted señorita Cullen ya paso su periodo de prueba y ahora es parte del staff del New York Times- Dijo y yo peque un grito de felicidad y sin poder evitarlo la abrace feliz

-¡¡¡Gracias… Gracias… Gracias!!!- grite feliz- prometo no defraudarlos, me esforzara mucho para que vean que no se arrepentirán

-Eso espero Nessie- me dijo ya cuando me separe de ella- Bien ahora a trabajar, ya te mando la noticia que debes cubrir para la edición de mañana

-Espera Bella- ella se volteo a verme con la confusión grabada en su rostro- Es que bueno quiera saber si podríamos más tarde ir a tomarnos un café es que necesito hablar contigo

-Ok, vamos luego del trabajo

-Perfecto, ¿Qué tal si vamos al café que esta una cuadra de aquí?

-Claro nos vemos- y se retiro a su oficina

Al rato me mando con Ángela la notica en la que debía trabajar.

Pase la tarde investigando y escribiendo hasta que se lo mande a Bella para que lo revisara; ella lo leyó y luego de un par de correcciones lo mando a imprimir y luego lo mandaron a la imprenta para que saliera al día siguiente

-Ángela ya me retiro, nos vemos mañana- ella se despidió de la señorita Weber y esta le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana Bells- se despidió de ella y luego me dedico una sonrisa- Hasta mañana Reneesme

-Dime Nessie- ella volvió a sonreír y asintió- hasta mañana señorita W…- ella me interrumpió

-Dime Ángela- me debido otra sonrisa la cual le devolví y asentí

-Hasta mañana Ángela- y luego de esa larga despedida nos fuimos

-Le caes bien

-¿te parece?

-Claro, la conozco desde que comencé a trabajar y se cuando alguien le cae bien

-A mí también me cae bien- luego de eso permanecimos en silencio hasta que llegamos al local, fuimos a pie porque queda cerca, tomamos una mesa apartada y ella hablo

-Ok Nessie dime

-Bien Bella, quiero hablar de mi hermano- su rostro no mostro sorpresa así que deduje que ella ya suponía algo así

-¿Qué ocurrió con él?- pregunto intentando sonar seca pero no lo logro y ella lo sabía

-Quiero que sepas que él no está implicado en ese asunto de Aro

-¿Ah no?- dijo con sarcasmo- Y dime Nessie ¿Por qué habría de confiar en eso que me dices si tomamos en cuenta lo que paso?

-Porque él dice la verdad, el sería incapaz de hacer algo así… nunca ha hecho trampa ni ha usado trucos sucios para obtener una información

-Y ¿Cómo puedo confiar que tú no estás haciendo esto porque ahora confió en ti?

-Porque yo pensaba hacer esto con o sin el trabajo- eso la desarmo- Bella créeme yo jamás te engañaría y mi hermano tampoco, si lo vieras esta terrible necesita tu ayuda y tu apoyo… realmente el te ama y sé que también

-¿El me ama?... ha el me dijo que no le convenía… como puedes decir que me ama… el me trato de una manera muy fría y distante, y me dolió de verdad que si- dijo aguantando las lagrimas y me di cuenta que no había compartido con nadie su dolor

-Bella de verdad el te ama y yo se que tu también por favor dale una oportunidad… confía en el

-Lo pensare aunque no confirmo nada- me dijo con una sonrisa forzada, viendo el estado en que estaba pedí una manzanilla para ella y para mí un café- Gracias por escuchar lo que mantuve guardado por tanto tiempo, yo no le hable a Jake porque no lo quería molestar con mis problemas y Ángela no conocía a Edward y no sabía nada de mi relación con el así que no pude hablar con una amiga

-Me alegra que me consideres una amiga- luego de eso conversamos de temas triviales como los estudios y el trabajo cuando ya estaba oscureciendo tomamos un taxi y Bella me llevo a mi casa con la promesa de pensar lo de Edward.

**Bella POV **

Llegue a mi casa tome un baño relajante y luego me senté en el sofá, como de costumbre, a pensar. Qué tal si Nessie tenía razón y había juzgado mal a Edward por lo que me dejo con lo de Tanya, con ese pensamiento empecé a sentir mis ojos pesados hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Empecé a soñar, si este es uno de los casos en los que uno sabe que sueña, y reconocí el lugar donde estaba y era la escuela primaria de Forks donde estudie con Alice y más tarde con Edward._

_Fui caminando por la acera hasta que reconocí la voz de la pequeña Alice, voltee a verla y me causo gracia porque ella era solo un poco más pequeña que la actual._

_-Isabella Mary Swan apúrate- rodé mis ojos y pude ver que mi otro yo también lo hacía, Alice disfrutaba llamarme por mi nombre completo, luego de eso pude ver mejor a las mini versiones mía y de mi mejor amiga, ella llevaba un vestido negro que resaltaba su piel marmolea tenía unos tacones a juego y su cabello peinado en puntas en todas las direcciones; por otro lado mi mini yo estaba con un vestido azul rey, y mis tacones del mismo color, tenia puesto un collar que me había regalado Charlie el día de mi cumpleaños número doce. Reconocí la escena, se trataba de la graduación, sonreí ante el recuerdo_

_-Alice por milésima quinta vez, no me llames así… solo dime Bella- la duendecillo rodo sus verdes ojos y me tomo del brazo, comenzamos a caminar y yo que solo estaba de espectadora del recuerdo mis ojos de pronto dieron con un atractivo chico que así estuviera ciega, sordo y muda reconocería ha mil metros de distancia, Edward que lucía un impecable traje negro, una camisa blanca junto con la corbata también negra; su cabello estaba medio corto pero aun con un look muy sexy y rebelde; sonrió al ver a mi mini versión y ella también asiendo que casi, si casi, besara el piso y con esos tacones más rápido aun._

_-¿Belly estas bien?- me pregunto entre preocupado y divertido_

_-Si Edward perfectamente, solo espero sobrevivir esta noche con estas plataformas que tengo puestas- fulmine a la duende con la mirada, Alice siempre fue así pero la quería tal cual es_

_-Me alegro- luego él se puso en medio de las dos y nos extendió un brazo a cada una- señoritas ¿nos vamos?- ambas asentimos y tomamos el brazo que nos extendió_

Repentinamente cambio el recuerdo a uno más viejo, el día del último examen

_-Edward ¿Por qué no copiaste? Tenías a Tyler que sabe de historia y no copiaste- pregunto Peter_

_-Peter yo no hago trampas jamás, prefiero raspar el examen que perder mi dignidad_

_-Así se habla Eddie- le dije apoyándolo- deberías aprender de él Peter- luego el de fue molesto_

Luego fui a otro recuerdo más reciente y reconocí cuando estábamos en Italia y él me conto lo que paso con Aro y con Vladimir y Stephan y allí me pare.

-Allí está la clave- mire el reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana calcule y ya era una hora prudente para llamar.

-Buenos días ¿en qué le puedo servir?

-Buenos días, me podrías dar el numero del periódico del Volterra que dirigen los hermanos Tepes

-Claro- luego de un rato la chica me dio el número y de inmediato tranque y volví a llamar

-Buenos días

-Buenos días, ¿se encuentran Vladimir o Stephan?

-Si ya le llamo a Stephan

Espere un rato y luego oí la suave voz del hombre italiano- ¿en qué puedo ayudarla señorita?

-Bueno señor Stephan lo que necesito de usted es que me hable de Aro Vulturi- lo oí gruñir- lo que pasa es que el está haciendo de las suyas aquí en New York y a involucrado a mi ex novio Edward Cullen

-¡¡¿¿QUEEEEE??!!- lo oí gritar unas cosas en italiano pero un italiano mas rural que no entendí mucho- un momento señorita…

-…Bella

-Ok, no tranque voy a mi oficina con mi hermano

-No hay problema- me pusieron una ópera mientras esperaba y al rato volví a escuchar voces

-Señorita Bella díganos que desea saber de Aro

-Todo, todo lo que haya hecho

-De acuerdo pero supongo que el joven Edward le habrá contado algo

-Si me conto lo que Aro les hizo a ustedes y a su periódico pero más nada

-Ya veo, bueno señorita luego que el se fue nosotros comenzamos a investigar sobre él y descubrimos que él había hecho trafico de información hace años cuando nosotros estábamos como los líderes del mercado aquí en Volterra y así lograba sus exclusivas, así logro sacarnos del camino pero cuando fue a Estados Unidos no lo logro porque no es lo mismo hacer eso con uno más poderoso como el New York Times.

-Si eso me lo dijo Edward- otra prueba de que me dijo la verdad- pero ahora a él lo están involucrando en las acciones de Aro porque era su socio aquí en New York

-Arrastro a un inocente a su trampa- esta vez fue Vladimir – Bella nosotros necesitamos ayudar al joven Cullen, esta noche tomaremos un avión a la ciudad

-De acuerdo, gracias

-No a ti por ayudarnos a nuestra venganza contra Aro- luego de eso trancaron el teléfono.

-Listo pero eso no va ser suficiente- y allí recordé la entrevista que le había hecho un par de noches después de nuestra llegada a la ciudad en su cuarto.

**Flash Back**

-Edward me gustaría saber si te puedo hacer la entrevista ya

-Claro mi amor- me dijo sonriendo de forma muy tierna

-Ya vengo- me levante de la cama tome mi grabadora, revise que tenia memoria para grabar y me regrese junto a él que ya tenía una camisa sobre sus hombros desabotonada y unos shorts- ok comencemos amor

-Cuando quieras

-Bien- comencé a pensar en las preguntas, luego encendí la grabadora y comencé- Edward ¿Cómo te iniciaste profesionalmente en la fotografía?

-Pues luego que me gradué en diseño grafico me metí en cursos y allí me recomendaron para trabajar con Caius Vulturi quien me ayudo mucho en mi escalada profesional, porque uno para poder ejercer como fotógrafo debe seguir ciertos paso para ser tomado en serio

-Interesante, ¿Cómo llegaste a ser un fotógrafo de VS?

-Cuando trabaje con Caius, su tienda cubría eventos importantes como cumpleaños de presidentes de compañías y demás cosas así, y bueno en unos de esos eventos la presidenta de aquel momento de VS solicito que yo fuera a hacer prueba junto con Rosalie Hale ya que ella también haría prueba; cuando llegue estaba muy nervioso porque en mi dependíamos ella y yo para el trabajo; en cuanto llegue la asistente de la presidenta me atendió y me guio hasta el estudio en el que me tocaba trabajar con Rose; después apareció la modelo y ella también se veía muy nerviosa- Edward soltó una risita al recordar lo que contaba y luego continuo- yo la calme lo mejor que pude y cuando se puso frente a la cámara comenzó a posar de forma tímida hasta que poco a poca se fue soltando hasta que demostró todo su talento. Al finalizar pase la semana más larga de mi vida hasta que me avisaron que la modelo y yo quedamos

-Es un hecho muy curioso lo que te paso; ahora si ya habías conseguido el empleo de los sueños de cualquier fotógrafo hombre entonces ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar en el Midnight Sun?

-Es que el trabajo de mis sueños- dijo con una sonrisita usado mis palabras- no era suficiente para tener lo que yo deseaba que era mi independencia monetaria, así que empecé a buscar un trabajo que tuviera un sueldo fijo pero que fuera flexible y además que me permitiera viajar por el país o por otros lugares así que un día me avisaron que un nuevo periódico estaba en escena y estaba buscando fotógrafos por lo tanto metí curriculum y Aro me acepto y me pidió ser su socio porque había trabajado con su hermano y eso era una garantía para el

-Y dime ¿el te involucraba en sus decisiones sobre a quién mandar a una noticia o te hablaba sobre las fuentes de la noticia?

-Para nada el no me hablaba de ese tema, yo solo contribuía como socio a la actualización y dirección de la pagina web, en la selección de fotos y en dado caso a cubrir noticias que eran necesaria la lente de un profesional de mas trayectoria

…

**Fin Flash Back**

Allí estaba la última prueba que necesitaba para saber que él no era responsable, de verdad que la ira del momento me nublo totalmente, y ahora que ya estoy más fría de la rabia puedo pensar mejor, y recordar esa entrevista que hace casi dos meses le había hecho a Edward.

Ahora tenía que hablar con él para pedirle disculpas por mi desconfianza y pero hay otro problema y es las palabras que él me dijo "no me convienes"… ¿serán verdad?

Después de pensar mucho decidí mirar el reloj y ya eran las seis de la mañana así que me di un baño, para irme al trabajo.

Luego de vestirme me fui a mi trabajo pero antes pase por un café y un croissant. Al llegar Ángela me dijo que Jeff me necesitaba y que fuera en lo que llegara. Camine hacia su puerta y ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros, cuando él me mandaba a llamar era que tenía una noticia para mí.

_Toc Toc Toc_

-Pasa- dijo la voz de mi jefe cuando entre el me recibió sonriente- Bella qué bueno que llegaste, toma asiento- yo obedecí y espere a que el soltara la información- bien Bells te tengo una noticia muy interesante- ¡Bingo! Que les dije- Es la cobertura de la Conferencia Nacional de Doctores que se llevara a cabo en el Hotel Madison, y esa noche Jake y Nessie la tienen libre así que te mandare con Dimitri

-Día y hora

-El viernes desde las nueve de la noche, a por cierto se le va rendir un tributo a un doctor de Chicago por sus habilidades con el bisturí en el área de emergencias

-Y eso que ellos tienen esa noche libre- pregunte extrañada

-Este bueno… lo que pasa es que a ellos les toco cubrir otro evento y decidí concederles este viernes libre ya que el anterior fue dicho evento

-Mmm ok- él se puso nervioso al comienzo, algo no me olía bien pero lo deje pasar- bueno ya le avisaste a Dimitri ¿verdad?

-Claro, en lo que me llego la nota esta mañana

-Bueno gracias por la noticia- el me guiño un ojo, como siempre cuando se entusiasmaba y yo me fui a comenzar mi trabajo del día.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Esto es todo por ahora… fue un cap. largo ya que me tome toda la semana pasada planeando y escribiendo… bueno yo no podía mantener el sufrimiento mucho rato, no es mi estilo, por eso quería que su contenido fuera un poco más alegre y alentador para la reconciliación de nuestra pareja; como vieron Nessie entro en el New York Times y allí vieron que una persona importante ayudo a Edward… ojala todas las jefas fueran así jajaja… el próximo cap. será el evento del que le hablo Jeff a Bella, en ese cap. entenderán la actitud del jefe de Bella y otros datos importante de la historia.**

**Este cap. lo decidí publicar hoy 9/11 primero por ser mi día favorito (además de navidad) y además por coincidir con la edad que desde hoy comienzo a cursar… este es mi regalo para las chicas que, aunque son pocas, dejan sus reviews y no saben cuánto me alegran el día y además un regalo para mí por ser este el hobbie que más amo y espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, entre otros muchos tópicos que se pueden tocar en 10000 caracteres. De nuevo gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de leer y más aun a las que se toman otro tiempo en comentar estas historias **


	23. Have you ever

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

**Capitulo 23: Have you ever**

**Bella POV**

La semana se me paso volando y el viernes llego más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado y aun no lograba descubrir que se traía entre manos Jeff, como dijo ese día no vi a Jake ni a Nessie. Mi jefe me mando a llamar

-Bella necesito decirte algo- me dijo en cuanto entre por la puerta de su oficina, trague grueso al imaginar lo que diría- Dimitri no podrá ir- demonios- porque Heidi se sentía mal y se quedara con ella

-¿con quién voy a trabajar entonces?

-Con Max Crowly el nuevo fotógrafo- voltee hasta el lugar donde él estaba y me dio un escalofrió por la espina dorsal

-¿Por qué?- pregunte con cara de pánico

-Porque es el único fotógrafo libre además estoy más que seguro que tú lo enseñaras bien

-Me alegra que confíes en mí pero no estoy para enseñar al nuevo, ese es un evento importante

-El de Milán lo fue y no te quejaste por Jake

-Eso es diferente Jeffrey- dije su nombre completo y él se estremeció, tanto a él como a mí no nos gustaba que nos llamaran por nuestro nombres completos porque nos sonaba a regaño de una madre- Jake si tenía experiencia, solo no tanta como Dimitri o como Carl o como Harold pero si tenía más que Max, el chico entro ayer a trabajar y apenas y a salido de la oficina

-Bueno que mejor que tener su primer trabajo oficial que contigo Isabella- touché con lo del nombre

-Está bien Jeff lo hare- dije resignada y el sonrió sabiéndose el ganador, me despedí cuando vi que no tenia mas nada que hacer, eran las seis así que tendría al menos unas dos horas para estar lista.

Al llegar a mi departamento fui directo a mi cuarto y tome un vestido morado con negro que me había dado Alice como parte de su despedida en Roma; es strapless y la falda me llega hasta las rodillas; con el usaría unos tacones negros sin mucha altura.

Luego de escoger mi traje me fui a bañar, el agua caliente relajo mis músculos y me puse a pensar en la mejor forma de hablar con Edward y pedirle perdón por todo lo que paso, pero no se me ocurrió nada; salí y me puse a secarme el cabello, luego que quedara liso use el rizador y puse algunos mechones rizados para darle un poco de volumen a mi cabello ahora liso. Fui hasta mi cuarto de nuevo y me empecé a vestir, al finalizar me puse un poco de maquillaje, nada muy elaborado.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar

-¿Hola?- dije sin reconocer el teléfono que me llamaba

-_Hola Bella es Max del periódico_- dijo el chico con el que me tocaba trabajar esta noche, rodé los ojos por su tono de voz nervioso

-Si dime Max, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

-_Es que bueno, quería saber si te paso buscando y nos vamos juntos_

-Suena bien, ¿Sabes donde vivo?

-_No_- le di mi dirección y el la iba anotando con forme dictaba- _ok calle 51 edificio Beverly Hill, frente al restaurant Subway… bien lo tengo, estoy allí en treinta minutos_

-Perfecto te espero- luego trancamos, yo termine con los últimos detalles de mi apariencia y luego me senté a ver un poco de televisión mientras esperada. Justo a los treinta minutos llamo de nuevo Max diciendo que ya estaba abajo.

Tome mi bolso y baje por el ascensor, al llegar Max me esperaba fuera del carro; debía admitir que el chico se esmero en verse lindo, llevaba un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro con una camisa azul claro y una corbata negra, su rubio cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y no llevaba puesto su típico piercing en la oreja.

-Hola Bella, te ves hermosa- dijo y un ligero sonrojo cubrió mi mejilla pero nada comparado con el que me provocaría Edward con tan solo esas palabras

-Gracias Max tu también luces muy guapo- el sonrió y me abrió la puerta y luego de cerrarla al yo entrar fue hasta su puesto y en lo que se hubo puesto el cinturón arranco

-¿Cuál es el hotel Bella?- me cuestiono

-Hotel Madison- el asintió y fue rumbo a donde estaba el hotel- ¿De dónde eres?

-De aquí, de New York ¿y tu?

-De Forks Washington

-¿Desde cuándo vives en la Gran Manzana?

-Desde que me vine a estudiar periodismo

-Ah ya- un cómodo silencio se apodero del carro hasta que Max volvió a hablar- ya estamos cerca

-¿tan rápido?

-Si lo que pasa es que al ser de la ciudad conozco ciertos caminos que recortan bastante la distancia y evitan colas

-Eso es muy útil- dije con una sonrisa sincera

-Si bastante- llegamos al vallet parking

-Hola señorita Bella- me saludo un chico al que reconocí y al verlo sonreí mientras me abría la puerta

-Hola Ricardo tiempo sin verte- dije aceptando su mano para salir del auto

-Lo mismo digo señorita- Max bajo también y se me quedo mirando sin entender

-Jejeje, lo que pasa Max es que Ricardo trabaja en este hotel desde hace un tiempo y como a mí me ha tocado venir aquí a realizar entrevistas o a cubrir eventos entonces nos hemos visto muchas veces y nos saludamos ya como amigos- Ricardo asintió sonriendo y luego tomo la llave del carro de Max y se fue rumbo al estacionamiento

Caminamos hacia el salón de fiestas del hotel y en la puerta nos pararon

-Buenas noches, por favor sus invitaciones- dijo el hombre que seguro seria el maître del restaurant, yo saque de mi bolso la invitación que se le dio al New York Times- Señorita Swan bienvenida de nuevo- me dijo con una ligera reverencia al reconocerme; yo le sonreí- y usted señor Crowly bienvenido

-Gracias- dijimos los dos y entramos.

En seguida comenzamos a buscar la zona de prensa cuando en eso mis ojos se quedaron muy fijos en dos seres que me escucharían mas tarde. Jacob Black y Reneesme Cullen estaban en una mesa casi al centro del salón, con unas copas de champaña y hablando con una hermosa mujer que reconocí, Esme Cullen madre de Edward y Nessie; y junto a ella estaba Carlisle Cullen, cuando lo conocí súper de donde Edward había heredado esa belleza, el hombre parece un Ken (novio de la Barbie) de tamaño natural. Los cuatro se veían muy animados hablando, instintivamente mis ojos buscaron al que hacía falta en esa conversación y lo halle, estaba hablando con una despampanante mujer de piel morena, ojos negros igual a su cabello; lleva un vestido rojo sangre que realzaba sus perfecto cuerpo, pero la gota que rebaso el vaso fue que ambos sonreían y hablaban cerca del oído del otro.

Una enorme ira me invadió, no podía creer lo que veía; de repente los verdes ojos del hombre al que amo se movieron en mi dirección y su sonrisa se hizo mayor al verme; sentí como esos ojos me recorrían de pies a cabeza y viceversa, obviamente yo también lo devore con la mirada. Tiene puesto un traje de chaqueta y pantalón gris plomo, una camisa blanca y con una corbata gris, el cabello lo tenía ligeramente despeinado como siempre, lo que lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy. No me di cuenta hasta que estuvo a un metro de mí, que se había movido

-Hola Bella- me saludo con mi sonrisa favorita; durante este mes que paso mi mente había estado pensando en él y recordando su físico pero allí me di cuenta que mi mente no es de confianza porque el real es una cien veces más bello que todos mis recuerdos, y su voz ni la sombra de mis recuerdos

-Hola Edward- allí me di cuenta de que su manera de mirarme no era para nada inocente y sonreí internamente ante aquello- Tengo que hablar contigo

-Yo también- dijo mirando mis ojos, pero cuando iba a continuar una voz nos saco de la burbuja

-_Damas y Caballeros, tomen asiento que la ceremonia dará inicio_- en eso y como por invocación aparecieron Max y la mujer que estaba con Edward minutos antes de comernos con los ojos mutuamente.

-Bella te estuve buscando, ven conseguí la mesa que nos toca- yo asentí y en eso me di cuenta de la mirada furibunda de Edward, tuve que contener la risa, así que el gran Edward estaba celoso de un chico de veintidós años recién graduado

-Ok gracias Max, nos vemos Edward- mi compañero y yo nos fuimos a la mesa que él me había dicho

-Bella ese era Edward Cullen ¿verdad?- asentí- Woo… ese fotógrafo siempre me impresiono, esperaba la revista de VS para ver sus fotos tanto a las modelos como las fotos tomadas por él, es genial

-Si lo es, es uno de los mejores- acepte viéndolo ir hacia la tarima, solo pues la chica se sentó con un chico que pese a lo lejos supe que era Paul un conocido de Jake, y digo conocido porque a él nunca lo considero como un amigo pese a que Embry, Quil, Sam y Jared si lo hacían.

La ceremonia comenzó y Max comenzó con las fotos mientras yo tomaba notas.

-Este es el inicio de este fin de semana especial para los médicos del país pues se presentaran nuevos avances en la medicina, de realizaran charlas y demás cosas; ahora este año hemos buscado al médico mas entregado del año y el más votado fue un doctor de Chicago que recibirá el premio de manos de su hijo, por favor un gran aplauso para Edward Cullen- todo el salón estallo en aplausos mientras Edward pasaba hacia el pulpito, se depararon varios flashes mientras él se colocaba frente a todos y sonreía orgulloso

-Bueno este es para mí un gran honor y un privilegio el poder entregar un reconociendo al hombre que me creo y que me crio, al hombre al cual admiro por su determinación, a un hombre que admiro por su gran trabajo y a un hombre al cual admiro por su gran corazón. El siempre me enseño a trabajar duro por mis metas, a no rendirme y a que pase lo que pase uno puede rectificar sus errores- sus ojos dieron con los míos justo en esa última frase y me di cuenta que no era una casualidad- hacia las personas que de verdad amas, yo cuando decidí estudiar Diseño Grafico la mayoría de mi familia me reprochaban el no escoger lo mismo que mi padre pero él me dio la fuerza y el apoyo necesario para graduarme, por eso gracias papá… un brindis por el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, doctor de este año y padre de por vida- todos gritamos… Salud y se escucho un choque de copas- Ahora podrías subir- el doctor Cullen se paro y camino hacia la tarima- Papá quiero entregarte esta placa que reza así… "La Confederación Nacional de Médicos, quiere otorgar el siguiente reconocimiento al Doctor Carlisle Cullen por su alto compromiso con la salud de las personas y su gran calidad como doctor"- el doctor Cullen sonrió y una pequeña lagrima broto de sus ojos verdes y abrazo a su hijo, esa me pareció la escena más tierna del planeta.

-Gracias hijo y gracias a la confederación por el momento tierno de la noche- dijo una sonrisa torcida, marca Cullen que hizo suspirar a mas de una- ahora a los demás colegas y resto de la gente a pasar un buen rato luego de todo el protocolo

Los Cullen bajaron hacia su mesa y la ceremonia continuo un par de horas más hasta que por fin se dio por terminado y comenzó a sonar la música, Max se fue a comer y yo me quede en la mesa ordenando mis notas cuando sentí que alguien tapaba mis ojos; sonreí con la idea que se me vino a la mente; comencé a tocar sus manos y de inmediato lo supe aunque ya tenía una idea

-Edward tu nunca cambias- dije con una sonrisita y sus musical risa lleno mis oídos y aparto sus manos de mis ojos

-No, pero no creo que lo haga pues es parte de mi personalidad

-Tenemos que hablar, Edward hay mucho que aclarar

-Así es- en eso comenzó a sonar una suave melodía y Edward sonrió- que tal si por los viejos tiempos hablamos mientras bailamos- yo fingí pensarlos y luego le acepte la mano que me tendía, caminamos hacia la pista, al llegar el me tomo de la cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y la cantante comenzó

Sometimes it's wrong to walk away,

Though you think its over,

Knowing there's so much more to say.

Suddenly the moments gone.

And all your dreams upside down

And you just wanna change the way the world goes round.

-Bien nosotros tenemos mucho que decirnos- me dijo muy cerca al oído

-Así es, en primer lugar ¿Por qué no hablamos sobre nuestras antiguas relaciones si después de todo ya son pasado y nosotros deberíamos confiar en el otro?

-Quizá por miedo al rechazo del otro por salir con una persona que hizo semejante escándalo

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de las fotos de Zack y Tanya y tu vinculación?

-Por lo mismo Bella, por miedo pero quizá esta vez a lo que pensarías de mi por arruinar a tu compañero de trabajo; Bells tu eres demasiado importante para mí como para perderte

**Chorus:**

Tell me,

Have you ever loved and lost somebody?

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see?

That's the way I feel

About you and me, baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?

Looking down this road you should be taking

I should know

Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go

-¿Qué sentiste cuando me perdiste esa noche? Luego del beso- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta al oír esas palabras de él y además la letra de la canción

-Sentí que perdí a la persona que más he amado en este mundo, y desee poder decirte que lo siento que no fue mi intención herirte con mis palabras y mi trato

-Eso mismo sentí yo… mi amor… cuando me dijiste esas palabras sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos y además el hecho de solo poder oírte decirme eso mientras yo veía el suelo, dolida por todo lo que paso y cuando paso lo del fraude del periódico sentí que ya había perdido a quien de verdad ame- el me estrecho en sus brazo y las lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, dejamos de bailar unos segundos y el limpio mis lagrimas y yo las de él y continuamos

Can't help but think that this is wrong

We should be together

Back in your arms where I belong

Now I finally realize

It was forever that I found

I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round...

-Bella tú siempre pensaste en lo más profundo de tu ser que lo nuestro estaba mal, y por eso no podíamos confiar el uno en el otro, yo trataba de ayudarte pero no podía con tu barrera que solo yo podía sentir

-Lo sé y Jeff me ratifico que al no le molestaba que saliera contigo, pero ahora me siento en casa y a donde pertenezco… en tus brazos y ahora ya tengo lo que desee todo este mes sin ti

-Yo también y ahora que has vuelto a mí, estoy seguro que mi mundo cambiara de curso, lo siento en mi mente amor- sentí una gran dicha al oír eso y me estreche más a su pecho

**Chorus:**

Tell me,

Have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see?

That's the way I feel

About you and me, baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?

Looking down this road you should be taking

I should know

Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go

-Ten por seguro que así será, yo pienso ayudarte en todo lo que esté a mi alcance Edward para que salgas libre de ese problema con Aro, porque aunque no estuvimos juntos yo, luego de hablar con tu hermana, me puse a pensar en todo los hechos del mes pasado y de nuestra infancia y me di cuenta que eres inocente, además la entrevista que te hice esa noche en tu cuarto

-Me alegro de eso, si quieres mañana mismo hablas con Jenks un abogado que mando Verónica, presidenta de VS para que me ayudara- lo mire sorprendida al oír eso, el se dio cuenta y me conto lo que paso

-Woo eso dice mucho de ti, de verdad mi amor discúlpame por pensar mal de ti- le dije y le di un suave beso en la mejilla

-Te perdono si ese beso me lo das en los labios- sonrió maliciosamente y yo hice lo que me pidió y luego de un mes nuestros labios se reencontraron en un suave, tierno y romántico beso

I really wanna hear you say

You know just how it feels

To have it only slip away

Can't you see?

Even though the moments gone

I'm still holding on somehow

Wishing I could change the way the world goes round

-Ahora que ya nos escuchamos y sabemos lo que siento el otro, creo que sería bueno comenzar de nuevo, es decir, borrón y cuenta nueva para nosotros dos, sin secretos- dije mirando sus hermosos ojos

-De acuerdo, me parece buena idea

**Chorus:**

Tell me,

Have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry

Can't you see?

That's the way I feel

About you and me, baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?

Looking down this road you should be taking

I should know

Cause I loved and lost the day I let

Yes I loved and lost

The day I let

Yes I loved and lost

The day I let you go...

El último coro lo escuchamos hasta que finalizo la canción, Edward tomo mi mano y nos fuimos a un lugar apartado.

-Isabella Mary Swan, sé que no es el lugar mas romántico para pedir esto pero ¿quieres ser de nuevo mi novia?- me pregunto sacando de su bolsillo el collar que él me había dado en Venecia

-Mmmm déjame pensarlo Edward Anthony Cullen- dije jugando con él, acaricie su mejilla y dije- Claro que si quiero ser tu novia de nuevo, Te amo mucho más de lo que debería ser legal- luego de eso le plantee un beso en los labios que el gustoso respondió.

-Esto es para ti- me dijo una vez separados, eran nuestros fragmentos de corazones, el me puso el mío y yo le puse el suyo- espero que esta vez no me lo regreses porque no lo podría tolerar

-Eso jamás mi amor- nos volvimos a besar felices de volver a estar juntos.

El resto de la noche la pasamos juntos, no nos volvimos a separar a menos que fuéramos al baño pues sentíamos que si nos separáramos despertaríamos de este hermoso sueño; Edward me invito a bailar otra canción lenta

Comenzó la letra y le pregunte fingiendo indiferencia- Mi amor ¿Quién era la chica con la que estabas hablando hace rato?- el soltó una risita burlona

-La hermana de Jacob, que se quedo sin trabajo hace unos días y como ella siempre quiso ser modelo él le dijo que yo trabajaba en VS, así que hoy me estaba pidiendo que la metiera en nomina

-Mmmm ya veo

-Jejeje apenas llevamos una hora y media de haber vuelto a estar juntos y tu celosa- se burlo de mi y luego se puso serio- ¿Quién es el chico con el viniste?- ahora fue mi turno de reírme de él y sus celos

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Estas celosito mi vida?- el me vio molesto y asintió respondiendo mi pregunta- Es un nuevo fotógrafo del New York Times, lo que paso es que Heidi la esposa de Dimitri se sentía mal y él se quedo a acompañarla y como los demás estaban ocupados lo mandaron a él- Edward se calmo un poco y seguimos bailando.

Cuando fueron la una de la madrugada Max se acerco a mí, Edward me tenía abrazada por la cintura y fulmino al pobre chico con sus verdes ojos

-Bella creo ya que me voy, mañana tengo que viajar a visitar a mi abuela y debo salir temprano ¿te llevo a tu casa?

Yo negué con la cabeza y le dije- No gracias, me voy con mi NOVIO- enfatice la última palabra para que Edward se calmara- Nos vemos el lunes, recuerda llevar las fotos de la ceremonia- el asintió y se despidió de mi y de Edward, al irse me voltee a verlo algo molesta- Edward deja esa actitud que me molesta

-Lo siento princesa pero sabes que te amo y que apenas hace unas horas te recupere y no soporto pensar que otros hombres te vean siquiera- acaricie sus mejillas y le di un suave y tierno beso en los labios

-Sabes que a mí me paso lo mismo pero cálmate que yo no soy capaz de volver a separarme de ti jamás, no lo resistiría; además deberías saber que Max es un fan tuyo mi amor- el sonrió arrogantemente

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

-Cuando te vio antes de comenzar la ceremonia en honor a Carlisle, me lo dijo en la mesa

-¿Qué te dijo?- sabía que solo quería alimentar su ego pero le respondí

-Que siempre lo impresionaste, que esperaba la revista de VS para ver tus fotos tanto de las modelos como las fotos tomadas por ti, y además que eres genial

-Así… ¿y tu que le dijiste?

-Que era verdad, que eres genial- me mordí el labio inferior cuando vi sus ojos brillar ante mi comentario, se me acerco y unió nuestros labios en un beso

-Me alegra que pienses que soy genial, dime ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? Quiero estar a solas contigo

-Me parece bien- fuimos donde sus padres que estaban más que felices por nuestra reconciliación, ellos sabían lo mucho que nos amábamos y que deseábamos esto, nos despedimos de ellos y luego de Jake y Nessie que sonreían con complicidad, sabía que ellos tenían algo que ver en todo esto junto a Jeff

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy… espero que les haya gustado la reconciliación de Edward y Bella… la canción se llama como el titulo del cap.… Have You Ever de S club 7 si quien oírla búsquenla por Youtube así: Have you ever- s club 7… e imaginen a esos dos juntos bailando y hablando... la única que puso en sus reviews que Ed y Nessie estarían allí y que el famoso doctor era Carlisle fue **Mauge **por eso el cap. va dedicado a ella jajaja… gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo esta locura que se me ocurrió… nos estamos leyendo… ya saben presionen el botón verde de abajo y dejen comentarios ;)**


	24. Hablemos x Reuniones provechosas

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

**Capitulo 24: Hablemos x Reuniones provechosas**

**Edward POV**

Estaba más que feliz de tener de vuelta a mi amada Bella, tanto que supongo que llegue a exagerar con los celos pero es que Bella es tan hermosa, sexy, dulce, entre muchos otros adjetivos que se quedan cortos ante tal mujer; y no puedo evitar sentir celos al observar como otros hombres se la comen con los ojos.

Estábamos despidiéndonos de mis padres que estaban más que felices de verme de nuevo con Bella, ella se aparto momentáneamente de mí para hablar con Jake y Nessie que sonreían ante lo que a mi parecer era un regaño que al parecer no parecía afectar a mi hermana y su novio.

Al rato mi Bella reapareció a mi lado

-¿Nos vamos cariño?- me pregunto entrelazando nuestros dedos y pegándose a mi costado

-Claro, ¿a tu casa o a la mía?

-Creo que a la mía porque está más cerca- me dijo acariciando mí brazo, acción que me encendió

-Me parece bien mi amor- y así nos fuimos hacia la salida, mientras mandaba a buscar el carro vi que a ella se acerco unos de los encargados del vallet parking y hablaban con mucha confianza, como si fueran amigos.

-Listo amor ya mande a buscar mi carro- dije abrazándola desde atrás y pegando su espalda a mí pecho

-Que bien mi cielo, a por cierto te presento a Ricardo un conocido de otras ocasiones en las que visite este hotel- me imagine que debían ser esas fulanas entrevistas que ella hacia- como eventos de este tipo- dijo frunciendo el ceño al imaginarse lo que estaba pensando- ah y también la entrevista con Johnny Depp- dijo con una sonrisita inocente, luego añadió- Ricardo él es Edward mi novio, al cual amo mucho- dijo acariciando mi mano

-Mucho gusto, bueno yo debo irme tengo trabajo que hacer- el chico se fue y Bella me vio molesta

-Edward Anthony Cullen, me podrías decir ¿Por qué demonios estas tan celoso?

-Ya te lo dije Bella, yo te amo mucho y no me gusta verte cerca de otros hombres, tolero a Jake por ser mi cuñado pero a ningún otro, por favor tenme paciencia hasta que logre asimilar que no me dejaras de nuevo- le pedí haciendo un puchero, ella suspiro derrotada

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?, pero trata de no matar a mis amigos- solté una risita y asentí

-Palabra de Boy Scout (Es un grupo de chicos que aprenden a convivir con la naturaleza también se les conoce como "Niño Explorador")- puse una mano en alto y la otra contra mi pecho en el lado derecho, ella sonrió burlona y en eso llego mi auto. Como buen caballero le abrí la puerta a Bella y luego de que entro yo la cerré, le di una propina al que trajo mi auto y luego entre al puesto del piloto

Fuimos callados el resto del camino, disfrutando de Claro de luna, y sería la primera vez en oírla desde que termine con Bella.

-Sabes algo Bella- dije tomando su mano, ella me miro curiosa- esta es la primera vez en este mes que escucho ese tema desde que terminamos- ella bajo la cabeza y mostro una débil sonrisa- no la escuche por la tristeza que sentía; de verdad Bella si nos volvemos a separar no creo que tenga fuerzas para soportarlo

-Ni yo, Edward no te imaginas cuan triste estaba, cada día te necesitaba mas y mas… tus brazos en la noche, tus besos que me incendiaban, tus caricias, cuando hacíamos el amor que era tan tierno y a la vez tan sensual, extrañaba tus tiernas palabras tu actitud tan dulce y caballerosa, en fin todo.

En eso llegamos al edificio de Bella y entramos al estacionamiento y me pare en el puesto de visitas, luego me acerque a ella y le di un tierno beso en los labios, y en definitiva me di cuenta que esos labios eran mi droga, y que sin ellos no podría vivir. El beso continuo hasta que nos faltaba el aire y nos separamos.

-Ese beso es por todo lo que me dijiste, porque yo también sentí lo mismo- junte mi nariz con la suya, nos separamos y salimos del auto, caminamos hacia el ascensor con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Cuando llego ella marco el PH donde estaba su apartamento y al llegar abrió la puerta y yo en lo que entre me senté en el sofá.

Bella luego de dejar su bolso fue a donde estaba yo, le hice señas para que se sentara en mi regazo, ella obedeció y en lo que lo hizo la abrace de la cintura y comencé a besar su cuello, hombros y espalda; yo me detuve momentáneamente a olor su cabello, ese aroma que estaba plasmado en toda mi casa y mi auto, e incluso en mi ropa. Comencé a abrir el cierre de su vestido y mientras lo hacía iba besando cada pedazo de piel descubierta, ella se estremecía por cada beso y yo sonreía internamente al saber que el causante de eso era yo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tu cuarto?- sugerí en un susurro cerca de su oído y luego mordí levemente su lóbulo haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido

-Me parece bien- se paró de mi regazo y el vestido entero cayo a sus pies, la observe detenidamente, memorizando cada parte de su anatomía, definitivamente mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia al ángel que tenia frente a mi; mis ojos pararon en su rostro que estaba sonrojado por mi observación de su cuerpo.

Me pare y fuimos a su cuarto, ya allí nos comenzamos a besar o más bien a devorarnos los labios, sus manos comenzaron a despojarme de mi ropa mientras las mías recorrían su cuerpo ya solo cubierto con una pequeña panty, solo nos separábamos del beso cuando requeríamos respirar pero solo eran segundos. Cuando ella logro dejarme solo en bóxer nos encomiamos a la cama; bese y succione sus senos haciéndola gemir mi nombre, baje mis manos hacia su ultima prenda de ropa y comencé a jugar con su elástico hasta que se la quite por completo ella hizo lo suyo con mi última prenda de ropa, luego de un poco de jugueteo por parte de ambos nos fundimos en uno solo una vez más, luego de ese tortuoso mes sin ella, por fin la volvía a tener, bajo mi cuerpo, soltando gemidos por mis caricias, besos y roces. El orgasmo llego inundando nuestros cuerpos con la máxima sensación del mundo, sentí tocar el cielo con solo poseerla de nuevo.

Caí rendido, respirando agitado, espere a que mi respiración se calmara y me Salí de su cuerpo muy a mi pesar. Me acosté a su lado de medio lado y apoyando mi cabeza en mano., mientras la otra acariciaba su estomago.

-Eres la mejor ¿lo sabías?- le dije con una tonta sonrisa y ella también la tenia

-No pero gracias por decírmelo- luego añadió- Edward quiero que me hables del día de la foto, recuerda que quedamos en ser sinceros- yo la vi sorprendido pero luego comprendí

-De acuerdo- comencé a revivir ese día

**Flash Back**

Estoy reunido con mi jefa.

-Bueno Edward toma, estos son los nombres de tus tres modelos a fotografiar

-Tamara, Raquel y María Fernanda- los leí en voz alta- ¿las tres son novatas?

-Si aunque María Fernanda ha hecho pasarela antes pero las otras dos no

-Mmmm ya veo, bien entonces el Lunes las conoceré- ella asintió y yo me retire.

Me fui a mi departamento y allí me esperaba Tanya con unas cajitas de comida china.

-Mi amor que bueno que estas aquí, debo decirte algo- llegue a donde ella y le di un beso en los labios, luego le indique que continuara- Este Martes debo salir de la ciudad porque VS me pidió ir a conocer a unas nuevas modelos

-Eso es genial mi amor

-El problema está en que tengo que irme temprano y mi apartamento queda muy lejos del aeropuerto

-Tranquila, si quieres te quedas el Lunes aquí, total yo tengo trabajo esa noche con unas nuevas modelos, así que tu podrás descansar en mi cama y luego irte a tu viaje más relajada- mi antiguo apartamento estaba a treinta minutos del aeropuerto.

-Me parece genial, gracias- me abrazo y beso con pasión, después comimos y nos acostamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente la lleve a su apartamento y el resto del fin de semana estuve actualizando la página del periódico y revisando nuevas fotos de los demás fotógrafos.

El lunes llego pronto y Tanya llego a mi apartamento a las seis, yo me despedí de ella y me fui a mi trabajo.

Al llegar vi que una de las modelos no estaba, Tamara no había llegado aun así que decidí comenzar con Raquel, la sesión quedo genial y luego pase a Mafer que se veía más desenvuelta que la primera; esa sesión de fotos quedo espectacular. Como Tamara no llegaba la llamamos.

-Tamara, hola es Edward de VS

-_Hola Edward, disculpa la tardanza pero hay una cola kilométrica que ni se mueve y llevo casi cuatro horas en el mismo lugar; estoy en la calle Queens_

-Ok no te preocupes, vamos a ver si en las noticias dicen algo y te vuelvo a llamar- luego oí un débil de acuerdo y colgué- prende el televisor- le dije a mi asistente de luces, el obedeció y yo lo puse en CNN

-_En la calle Queens un camión se volcó hace cuatro otras y las colas son kilométricas, como pueden ver en las imágenes, el camión cubre toda la vía que va hacia el centro. Les daremos mas reportes luego_- lo puse en mute y llame de nuevo a Tamara, mi jefa y yo decidimos suspender la cita con ella para mañana; así se lo hice saber y ella suspiro aliviado de que no elimináramos su sesión.

-Bueno como no hay nada mejor que hacer nosotros nos vamos- le dije a mi asistente y a las demás chicas- nos veremos luego, recogí mis cosas y me fui.

Cuando llegue a mi casa luego de pasar a comerme una hamburguesa, cuando entre vi que la luces estaban apagadas, así que deduje que ella estaba dormida, fui camino a mi cuarto a cambiarme e irme al cuarto de invitados a dormir, en lo que iba por el camino comencé a ver ropa tirada por el pasillo, casi toda de hombre, me preocupe porque Tanya podría estar en peligro y en lo que entre a mi cuarto allí estaba Zack y Tanya desnudos, abrazados y sudados; lo que me indico que ellos habían tenido sexo.

No lo podía creer, me quede en shock cuando los vi, luego vi una hoja en la mesa de noche y leí el titulo

**Contrato para sesiones de fotos: New York Times**

El documento estaba firmado por los dos y más abajo había otra hoja que decía que las sesiones de fotos serian pagada con sexo. Me volví a quedar frio y más aun cuando vi la fecha, pues tenía fecha de hace un mes, quiere decir que ¿ella me estuvo engañando desde hace un mes con este hombre?

Tome la decisión de tomarles unas fotos para publicarlas en el periódico y que la gente se dé cuenta la clase de personas que son. Agarre mi cámara y comencé a tomar fotos, luego las publique junto con una nota y un pequeño titulo; claro esta anónimamente.

**Fin Flash Back**

Termine de contar aquello con mi ceños fruncido pero con unas pequeñas lagrimas; Bella poso sus suaves labios en mi frente para que yo quitara esa expresión.

-Tanya sabía que las sesiones de fotos con las nuevas siempre eran más largas porque primero deben relajarse para que se vean más fluidas ante la cámara, y creo que si hubiera llegado a la hora de siempre seguro no me entero de nada y seguiría viviendo engañado por ellos- Bella solo me acaricio mi rostro

-Y yo también, recuerda que con eso yo me di cuenta que Zack no era lo que pensaba, pero algo bueno salió de eso, nos conocimos

-En eso tienes razón princesa bella- le dije plantando un beso en su frente- cuéntame cómo conociste a Zack- ella puso cara de asco pero comenzó a hablar

-Pues, yo estaba aun siendo pasante en el New York Times y el era la estrella del periódico, todos lo admiraban por su habilidad y las chicas les gustaba su apariencia, bueno desde un principio a mi me gusto pero yo sabía que él no me pararía- iba a protestar pero ella me detuvo- Edward en aquel momento era una insegura chiquilla, después fue que tome confianza, ahora continuando con la historia… cuando logre mi primer gran reportaje me sentía más que feliz y él fue el primero en felicitarme con una cena; allí se me declaro y nos dimos nuestro primer beso- hizo una ligera pausa y continuo- desde comenzamos a salir hasta que me pidió ser su novia y yo acepte; todo iba bien con nosotros, éramos la pareja más codiciada del New York Times y de los medios de comunicación, porque los dos éramos exitosos y reconocidos, en pocas palabras la pareja perfecta. Pero en los últimos meses de esa relación algo no andaba bien o eso sentía; ya no era tan atento ni tan cariñoso como antes, pero pensé que sería por tanto trabajo que teníamos. El día que salió esa noticia a la luz yo no lo podía creer y mi autoestima se fue por los suelos cuando supe que mi novio, el novio que todos creían era perfecto junto a mí, me estaba engañando con una supermodelo internacional. Luego de eso termine con el más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, es que ni lo deje dar sus escusas absurdas, me dio tanta rabia que le tire todos sus regalitos y la ropa que había dejado en mi casa en la basura. Jeff lo boto por semejante escándalo

-Es que ahora que se que ese patán tenia a una mujer tan bella, sexy, dulce, entre otras muchas cualidades… se haya podido acostar con Tanya… o sea yo te tengo a ti y ni volteo para los lados ni aunque me pasen por al lado Angelina Jolie, J- Lo y Kristina Aguilera juntas- ella se sonrojo haciéndola verse muy adorable

-Si bueno eso es porque tú de verdad me amas, el no… durante estos años me he puesto a pensar que el me hizo eso porque de verdad él no le intereso el amor sino la fama y el dinero- asentí molesto, ahora si deseaba más que nunca partirle la cara a ese idiota que dejo a este ángel por esa zorra de segunda; aunque gracias a eso ella es solo mía y ya no nos volverá a separar- Edward ya vengo- la vi pararse y tomar mi camisa se la puso, abotono unos tres botones y se fue, seguro lo había hecho apropósito, esta mujer me va a matar, a los pocos minutos llego con una grabadora en su mano- Aquí está la prueba de tu inocencia mi amor- me la tendió en lo que se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

Escuche la pregunta que ella me había hecho en esa entrevista y sonreí al ver a donde quería llegar, luego escuche la voz de Stephan y Vladimir

-¿Cuándo hablaste con ellos?

-Esta semana, hace unas noches hable con ellos y me dijeron que venían a NY para hablar conmigo y si es necesario con tu abogado

-Eres la mejor- la bese con pasión y la rodé hasta que estuvo sobre mi aun sin dejar de besarla- como te extrañe- dije luego de romper el beso

-No hacen falta los halagos- dijo riendo- ahora a la tarde vamos a hablar con tu abogado para que tenga las pruebas

-Perfecto- luego de eso nos quedamos dormidos y a las doce ya nos estábamos bañando y arreglando para ver a Jenks, yo me puse solo el pantalón y la camisa que había usado anoche y Bella una falda y una blusa; y así nos fuimos al despacho del abogado

-Traes todo Bella- ella asintió

-¿Crees que sería prudente llevar a los hermanos Tepes?

-Mas adelante para que hablen con él, ahorita solo los vamos a nombrar.

-Ok- con el trafico de la ciudad llegamos en unas dos horas al despacho de Jenks, nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a recepción, tomados de la mano- buenos días señorita- le dije a la recepcionista para llamar su atención

-Buenos días- dijo mirándome con cara lujuriosa, Bella a mi lado bufo y yo solo sonreí, se veía adorable celosa, bueno realmente ella ya era adorable de por sí.

-El despacho del señor Jenks

-Claro ¿tienes una cita?- pregunto insinuante

-No pero MI NOVIO es cliente del señor Jenks- le dijo Bella haciendo énfasis en las palabras: la chica la fulmino con la mirada y tomo el teléfono para avisar que yo estaba allí

- Su nombre por favor

-Edward Cullen- ella le dijo a la persona al otro lado y luego de un rato asintió y colgó

-Pasen

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa y ella suspiro, camine detrás de Bella que lo hacía mas rápido, cuando ya no pudo mas porque el ascensor estaba cerrado la alcance y la abrace jalándola de espalda a mi pecho- ¿no sabes cuan adorable te vez celosita?- le susurre al oído y le di un beso en su cuello

-Esa mujer si es descarada coqueteando contigo, sin importarle mi presencia- dijo molesta haciendo un puchero

-Pero yo no le preste atención, sino a una chica y esa eres tu mi diosa, mi amor y mi vida- le dije al oído y la oí respirar mas rápido y la sentí estremecerse, en eso llego el ascensor y entramos con otras personas- Al piso 15 por favor- le dije al ascensorista sin separarme de Bella

Le susurraba palabras de amor al oído y ella tenía una sonrisita tonta, la había calmado de su escenita de celos.

Al llegar al piso nos bajamos y en lo que la secretaria me vio nos hizo pasar de inmediato

-Señor Jenks aquí esta Edward Cullen- entre con Bella y el abogado nos hizo señas para sentarnos, la chica se fue y nosotros esperamos a que terminara.

-Hola joven Cullen y señorita…

-Bella Swan

-…Señorita Swan, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano y ella la tomo- y bien Edward a que debo esta visita, no me digas que has hecho algo de lo que te prohibí

-Para nada, es que mi novia- señale a Bella- tiene una información relevante a mi caso y mi inocencia

-A ver señorita Swan- ella le extendió los documentos y la grabadora, el los reviso y luego escucho la grabación- Esto está perfecto, y ya conseguí audiencia con el juez que asignaron al caso, pero voy a necesitar hablar con los señores…- vio el papel- Vladimir y Stephan, ¿ellos están en la ciudad?

-Si en el hotel Four Season, tienen unos días en la ciudad, llamados por mí para investigar sobre este caso

-Excelente señorita, eso es de mucha utilidad, durante la próxima semana estaremos en contacto

-Me parece bien, gracias señor Jenks

-A usted señorita- nos paramos y nos fuimos a almorzar y luego a pasar la tarde juntos, lo que menos quería era separarme de ella en estos momentos.

* * *

**Eso es todo… y les informo chicas que falta poco para el final de la historia… si es triste pero todo debe acabar… serán aproximadamente unos 4 o 5 caps. Mas y un epilogo… gracias a las que comentario y a las que dejaron alertas y favoritos para las que querían un lemmon sorry pero yo no volveré a escribir uno tan detallado, pues no es mi estilo y no me siento comoda, los leo pero no los escribo… by the way falta poco para llegar a los 200 reviews… ayúdenme a llegar a ese número ;)… nos estamos leyendo**


	25. Reunión con el abogado

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

**Capitulo 25: Reunión con el abogado**

**Bella POV**

Ese fin de semana fue el mejor de mi vida, incluso mejor que el que pase en Italia junto a Edward.

Edward decidió mudarse a mi apartamento pues según sus palabras no podía seguir viviendo sin mí, entonces el domingo llego a mi apartamento con sus maletas, como es obvio yo no me queje y lo acepte.

Quedamos en vernos con los Tepes en el despacho del abogado el miércoles, y así finiquitar los que falta para la reunión con el juez.

El lunes llego y yo me fui a mi trabajo, Edward se fue al estudio de fotos y quedamos en almorzar juntos.

En lo que llegue fui a verme con Jeff.

_Toc Toc Toc_

-Pasa

-Hola Jeff, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien gracias, Max ya te mando las fotos ¿verdad?

-Si, y solo espero tu reportaje para publicarlo mañana en la primera pagina de eventos sociales

-Bueno ¿viste quien estaba allí?- dije con una nota de sarcasmo en mi voz

-Emmm si… el doctor Carlisle

-Y…

-Edward- dijo con inocencia en su voz

-Si… y a que no adivinas, Nessie y Jake estaban allí también, cuando dijiste que no los mandabas porque tenían el día libre

-Si bueno eso es verdad

-Pero entonces, si ella iba por su padre entonces hubiera sido mejor opción que yo ¿no lo crees?

-Bueno pero… pero ella necesitaba estar con su padre no trabajando

-Ella no estuvo con él sino al inicio y durante la ceremonia luego ella y Jacob se desaparecieron del lado del doctor, además no sigas fingiendo que no sabias, ellos me dijeron que entre los tres planearon esto

-¿y tu les creíste?- dijo haciéndose la victima

-Si… y además esto que paso es algo muy tuyo

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes razón… pero no me digas que no te gusto el plan

-No lo niego, me fascino pero sabes yo podía hablar con él en otro momento

-Pero que mejor que en ese luego de tu conversación con Nessie en lunes, además mírate tienes una sonrisa de tonta en los labios desde que llegaste, además eso es lo que querías ¿no?... hablar con Cullen

-Pues si pero….

-Pero nada Bella, solo agradece- solté una carcajada por eso- y ahora a trabajar mira que aun me falta la noticia y no quiero pensar que por causa de mi buena acción mi mejor reportera y ahora jefa de redacción este en una nube llamada "NOVIO"- levante una ceja y él se rio- retírate

Así lo hice y me fui a mi oficina, empecé a trabajar en mi reportaje y cuando estaba por terminar me llego un mensaje a mi celular.

_Cuento los segundos para verte princesa, estaré esperándote abajo, frente al edificio… Te amo_

_EC_

Sonreí y le respondí el mensaje

_Yo también cuento los segundos mi amor… nos vemos… También te amo_

_BS_

Luego me puse a trabajar y le mande el reportaje a Jeff para que lo revisara y luego lo mandara a imprimir para la edición de mañana en la mañana. Antes de salir me encontré con Jake y Nessie que también se iban a almorzar.

-Chicos ¿A dónde van a almorzar?

-Al restaurant de la esquina ¿y tu Bells?

-A ese mismo, si quieren van conmigo y Edward

-Me parece bien- acepto Nessie y Jake asintió también de acuerdo, bajamos juntos y ya en la puerta se encontraba Edward con un ramo de rosas esperándome.

Camine hacia él y le di un casto beso en los labios y luego tomando el ramo- Hola- lo mire a los ojos y se creó una conexión invisible

-Hola- dijo aun concentrado en mi ojos- te traje este ramo que aunque no se compara a lo bella que eres fue lo más cercano que conseguí- lo mire embelesada y empecé a sentir que mis piernas se volvían de gelatina, estábamos en nuestra burbuja particular hasta que alguien carraspeo y seguro fue Nessie mientras otra persona, Jake, ocultaba en una falsa tos la risa -Nessie, Jake- dijo Edward fulminando a los mencionados, seguramente molesto por la interrupción- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hola hermanita ¿Cómo estás?... yo bien y tu Eddie- contesto Nessie derrochando sarcasmo en cada palabra, yo solo pude ver divertida la escenita de pelea de los hermanos Cullen

-Hola y ahora ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto mirándome

-Los invite a almorzar con nosotros mi amor- lo abrace por la cintura

-Pero tranquilo cuñadito, si no nos quieres aquí nosotros nos vamos a otro lugar, hay muchos restaurantes en NYC al que podemos ir

-Tranquilo Jake, pueden ir- dijo Edward más calmado, le abrió la puerta a su hermana y luego a mí, luego me cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar ya que Jake se encargaría de cerrar la puerta de Nessie pues el también entraría por allí

Fuimos hablando por el camino y como éramos más y contábamos con el carro, nos fuimos a un restaurant más lejos de al que pensábamos ir antes.

Al llegar pedimos una mesa para cuatro y el encargaron del local nos llevo a la que estaba libre de cuatro personas, luego un mesonero nos tomo la orden y se retiro

-Y bien ¿Cómo les va con su renovado noviazgo?- pregunto Nessie curiosa

-Bien gracias, no saben cuánto extrañe a este hombre- le respondí abrazándolo

-Me imagino pero lo bueno es que ya están juntos y que se aman

-Si y ahora lo voy a ayudar para que sea libre de esas acusaciones contra el

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo mis medios, con una entrevista y unos viejos amigos de Aro ya tenemos las pruebas- Nessie y Jake sonrieron al oír eso

-Y ¿Cuándo nos lo pensaban decir?

-En algún momento hermanita- dijo Edward con una sonrisita.

-No seas malo, y si se los íbamos a decir pero aun no, sino un poco más adelante.

-¿Quiénes son esos viejos amigos de Aro?

-Los Tepes- la comprensión que mostro Nessie me hizo saber que ella conocía a los nombrados pero Jake no sabía.

-Ellos son los dueños de un periódico en Volterra que fue destruido por Aro luego de trabajar allí, así que ellos darán declaraciones contra Aro

-Genial- en eso llego nuestro pedido y comimos en silencio. Al finalizar Edward me insistía que el pagaría todo pero yo me negué y lo pagamos entre todos, nos fuimos de vuelta al periódico, Jake y Nessie dijeron que tenían mucho trabajo y se fueron muy rápido, dejándome a solas con mi Edward, mas tarde le agradecería.

-Entonces ¿me decías que me das esas rosas porque no había nada más bello que yo en esa floristería?

-Si- me dijo con una sonrisa pintada en sus perfectos labios- exactos mí amor- dijo y tomándome de la cintura para quedar más cerca de él y me planto un dulce y suave beso

-Gracias por el detalle- le dije acariciado su mejilla, el estaba apoyado de la puerta del auto y yo frente a él, su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y me acerco aun mas a su pecho

-Para ti lo que sea- me susurro y yo me sonroje

-Ya me tengo que ir amor tengo trabajo- le dije tratando de deshacer su abrazo, el se negaba a ceder- Edward de verdad me tengo que ir- a regañadientes me soltó- nos vemos esta noche

-Tenlo por seguro princesa- me dio otro tierno beso que me derritió- hasta esta noche- y así me separe de él.

Llegue a mi piso con una tonta sonrisa y todos mis compañeros mi vieron con un brillo de diversión en sus rostros, hasta Jeff que estaba hablando con Ángela. Yo rodé los ojos y fulmine a Jake y Nessie con la mirada.

-Todos parecen unos adolescentes mirándome así

-No Belly la que parece una adolescente eres tu- me sonroje y en un gesto infantil le saque la lengua todos rieron y volvieron a trabajar.

A la hora de la salida, tome mi auto y me fui a mi apartamento. Cuando llegue me llego un olor delicioso, fui hasta la cocina y allí estaba Edward cocinando un pollo con arroz y ensalada; lo mire asombrada.

-Hola amor- me saludo con mi sonrisa favorita- siéntate la cena casi esta lista.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que cocinabas?

-Porque no lo preguntaste- rodé los ojos- ahora ve a ponerte comoda que ya te sirvo

Edward me sorprende cada día más, ¿Qué es míster perfecto? Bueno como sea, me pareció muy lindo el detalle de cocinar para mí. Pasaron unos minutos y Edward salió de la cocina con una gran fuente donde supuse estaba el pollo con su salsa, después que la puso en la mesa se regreso a la cocina y ahora traía el arroz y dos platos, tomo dos copas del bar y luego fue de vuelta a la cocina y al salir llevaba en sus manos una botella de vino tinto ya destapada y sirvió un poco en las dos copas.

-Señorita Swan la cena está servida- dijo con gesto solemne, yo me pare con una sonrisa y me senté donde el ya había rodado la silla

-Gracias- luego el se sentó

-Propongo un brindis por nosotros, porque nunca nos volveremos a separar- yo asentí y chocamos nuestras copas- le cantare el menú señorita como se hacía en tiempos de Napoleón- me reí y el continuo- Como entrada tenemos una ligera ensalada Cesar, luego como plato principal tenemos pollo con salsa agridulce acompañado con arroz blanco; como postre tenemos unas fresas con chocolate; como maridaje primero Vino Tinto y luego para el postre Champaña.

-Muy amable señor Cullen- le seguí el juego y el sonrió.

Comenzamos a comer y me quede impactada con la capacidad de Edward de cocinar, todo estaba divino.

-Edward no sabía que cocinabas y menos tan bien, cada día me sorprendes mas- le dije cuando estábamos en el balcón de mi apartamento aun comiéndonos las fresas.

-Gracias y me alegra que te gustara, la cocina siempre fue un hobbie para mi, cuando mi madre tomaba algún curso yo también lo hacía y terminaba siendo mejor que ella- dijo con una sonrisa- que tal se nos vamos a acostar, mañana debemos ir temprano a hablar con el abogado junto a los Tepes

-Tienes razón- nos paramos y fuimos a nuestro cuarto, nos cambiamos y nos acostamos abrazados, Edward me tarareo una canción muy linda y me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Edward, que en lo que me vio despierta me beso la frente

-Buenos días princesa- me saludo con dulzura

-Buenos días mi amor

-Acuérdate avisar a tu jefe que hoy llegas tarde porque vas a resolver un asunto de tu novio- sonrió de forma arrogante

-Ya le dije, anoche antes de venirme a la casa

-Que mujer tan precavida- me felicito- ahora señorita hay que vestirnos- nos paramos y mientras el sacaba la ropa para ambos; si lo sé dejar q un hombre saque tu ropa no es buena idea pero él es diferente, pues él tiene buen gusto para la ropa, y ojo sin ser gay; mientras yo me bañaba, al salir Edward entro y yo me puse lo que saco; una falda gris, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta también gris, elegante pero no al extremo; él había sacado una camisa negra igual que el pantalón y sin chaqueta.

Cuando salió, yo ya estaba preparando el desayuno; comimos rápido y quedamos en ir en su carro hasta la oficina pero antes recogimos a los italianos.

Ya en el despecho de Jenks, gracias a Dios la recepcionista del otro día no estaba, estaba vez era un hombre, nos dejo pasar sin muchos problemas.

La secretaria nos reconoció y de inmediato nos dejo pasar.

-Buenos días Señor Jenks- salude al hombre que estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

-Señorita Swan y joven Cullen, me alegra que ya estén aquí- nos saludo muy efusivamente el señor Jenks- ¿y estos caballeros son?

-Vladimir y Stephan Tepes- al señor Jenks se le erizo la piel

-Tepes ¿Cómo el empalador? ¿Algún parentesco con él?

-No que nosotros sepamos- dijeron ellos encogiéndose de hombros (**N/A: Para las que no saben en el siglo 19 en Rumania había un conde al que llamaban "El Empalador" o también "Conde Dracula", el se llamaba Vlad Tepes… según los rumores el empalaba a sus enemigos en el jardín de su palacio y los ponía a desangrase hasta la muerte, según los pobladores él era un vampiro… puse este detalle pues en el libro Stephan y Vladimir son de Rumania y me pareció un dato curioso jajaja… no lo había puesto cuando mencione a los personajes porque se me olvido**)

-Ok no importa, comencemos con lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí, el joven Cullen y su supuesta vinculación con el Señor Vulturi- los hermanos y Edward bufaron ante la mención de ese apellido

-Me parece lo más prudente señor- estuve de acuerdo

Los hermanos comenzaron con su relato y el señor Jenks fue anotando y movía la cabeza en modo de afirmación mientras sonreía, al finalizar el señor Jenks se paro y dijo- Muy bien señores y señorita, esto es perfecto para hundir a Aro como el Titanic.

-¿usted cree?

-Por supuesto señor Cullen, con esta declaración y los registros de todo lo ocurrido en Italia mas su entrevista con la señorita Swan… MAS EL REGISTRO DE LAS CUENTAS DE VULTURI… estamos listos para que el quede preso sin derecho a fianza por cinco años

-Excelente y ¿Cuándo será el juicio?- pregunte curiosa

-Aun no hay fecha pero espero que sea pronto

-Nos llama si hay alguna novedad

-Así lo hare señorita- los cuatro nos despedimos del abogado y luego salimos, llevamos a los Tepes a su hotel y luego nosotros nos fuimos a almorzar y luego Edward me dejo en el edificio del periódico

-Te vengo a buscar a las ocho princesa- me dijo tomando mi mano- aunque sería mejor que tú te quedes con tu novio lo que resta del día, mira que anoche no lo consentiste- se me insinuó

-Lo siento mi amor, pero no puedo, tengo trabajo pendiente y además anoche el que no quiso nada fuiste tú porque hoy debíamos levantarnos temprano- el hizo un tierno puchero y yo lo bese para que lo quitara, me dio otro beso antes de bajarme- nos vemos cariño- me guiño el ojo y me baje, cuando puse un pie en la zona del ascensor escuche como aceleraba para irse.

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora, espero que le haya gustado… bueno comienza la cuenta regresiva para el fin del fic… espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos… gracias nuevamente por leer… bueno como vieron ya los Tepes contaron lo que paso y supieron de donde saque ese apellido que una amiga me dijo que si era tétrico jajaja... nos estamos leyendo**


	26. Recuerdos x Buenas noticias

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

**Capitulo 26: Recuerdos x Buenas noticias**

**Bella POV**

Pasaron días y el abogado no llamaba para decirnos que había pasado con el caso de Edward, ya nos estábamos preocupando pero decidimos no llamar porque Jenks nos dijo que él se encargaría de avisarnos.

El sábado en la mañana me desperté muy temprano, Edward seguía dormido pues anoche le toco hacer una sesión de fotos y llego muy tarde. Me pare y deje que el siguiera durmiendo, necesitaba dormir además se veía tan tierno dormido.

Tome mi bata y me la puse, luego fui al balcón y contemple la ciudad a esa hora de la mañana, y comencé a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Edward había entrado en mi vida, de manera indirecta y directa.

De manera indirecta me ayudo a darme cuenta de mi error al ser novia de Zack, primero porque él en realidad no me amaba y segundo porque él es solo es un interesado que solo salía conmigo para ser noticia. En cuanto nuestra relación se fue abajo el me cambio por la zorra Denali.

Pero la más importante de las entradas de Edward a mi vida fue la manera directa. Desde el día que lo vi en el aeropuerto me quede deslumbrada por él, me pareció tan atractivo desde ese primer momento, y luego cuando convivimos en el camino a Milán me pareció aun mas especial y deslumbrante.

Lo que más me fascino de él fue el fin de semana que vivimos; cuando me llevo a Paris a cenar y luego a la torre Eiffel donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, es que me acuerdo de todo lo que sentí y lo que viví solo con ese contacto que se me eriza el cuerpo; ese fue quizá el beso más hermoso de mi vida.

**Flash Back**

Pasamos cuarenta y cinco minutos en el tren, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando Edward me toco el hombro

-Bella ya llegamos- cuando abro los ojos, no lo podía creer

-Es el… el… arco del triunfo… estamos en… en Paris… Edward me trajiste a cenar a Paris- dije tartamudeando de la emoción, ¿podría ser más romántico este momento? ¿Podría el sorprenderme más?

-Así es Bella, bienvenida a Paris- me dijo él en un tono muy tierno.

Al parar el tren él y yo nos bajamos y de inmediato llego un taxista que nos hablo en francés, Edward y el hablaron en francés un rato y luego el hombre asintió y nos metimos en el carro.

Pasamos unos diez minutos hasta que llegamos al restaurant.

-_Merci_- le dijo Edward al taxista antes de baja después de mí

Entramos y vimos al maître junto a la puerta con una hoja

-Buenas noches- dijo el hombre con un marcado acento francés

-Hola Jean Paul, ¿no me recuerdas?

-Pero si es el joven Edward cuando tiempo sin verte muchacho, mírate estas más grande que tu padre

-Jejeje y debes ver a Nessie está también enorme

-Maravilloso, y claro guarde tu reservación desde ayer, así que esta debe ser la jovencita con la que me dijiste que saldrías- eso me hizo sonrojar- bueno Edward no hagamos esperar a la señorita con nuestras viejas memorias vamos

Fuimos juntos hasta un área privada, Jean Paul nos llevo hasta una mesa cerca del balcón y a al ver la vista que se mostraba ante mi casi muero, era el símbolo del romanticismo, la Torre Eiffel, ahora si está segura que Edward era el hombre más romántico sobre la faz de la tierra y lo estaba empezando a amar por eso.

-¿Qué opinas de la vista?- me pregunto al oído

-Maravillosa

-Que bueno que te gusta porque pensé en ti cuando hice esta reservación- me temblaron las piernas como si fueran de gelatina

-Que bien- lo encare y él se fue acercando mas y mas a mi hasta que la punta de nuestras narices se rozaron y nuestros labios a centímetros de rozarse cuando un carraspeo sonó y nos separamos

-Disculpe la interrupción pero aquí les traigo sus menús- vi de reojo como Edward fulminaba con la mira al mesonero y no solo por la interrupción sino también por la forma en que me veía.

-Bien gracias- dijo Edward con un dejo de celos en su voz- ven Bella siéntate por favor- movió mi silla y me senté, luego el tomo su lugar y vimos el menú; en la portada de este decía: _Une Nuit l'amour_

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunte señalando el menú

-Noche de amor

-Y ¿Cómo conoces este restaurant? Porque el maître te conoce

-Es que mis padres son clientes desde este restaurant desde hace años, veras, cuando ellos eran novios mi padre en su tercer año de novios la trajo aquí y le pido matrimonio; luego cuando yo tenía diez años vinimos aquí para su sexto aniversario de bodas y allí conocí a Jean Paul, pero tengo años sin venir aquí, ni siquiera vine una sola vez aquí con mi ex novia

-O sea que desde tus diez años no vienes aquí

-Así es

Eso me hizo sentir especial porque Edward prefería venir conmigo que con su antigua novia.

-Te ayudo a ordenar- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida pero tierna

-Si

El me ayudo y a saber que decía la carta pero al final no me disidí por nada así que el pidió lo mismo para los dos y además pidió dos _Kir_ (**vino blanco endulzado con sirope**)

Al rato llego el mesonero con el _Kir_

-Que lo disfruten

-Gracias- dijo Edward y luego cuando el hombre se fue el se volteo hacia mi- brindemos, por una noche especial- chocamos nuestras copas y tomamos un sorbo

-Woo este _Kir _es muy sabroso y además debo decirte que hasta ahora esta noche ya me ha parecido muy especial

-Aun faltan sorpresas te lo aseguro

En eso llego el mesonero de nuevo con el _Blanquette de Veau_ (**Estofado de ternera en salsa blanca**), ya que nos decidimos saltar el primer plato que era un _Fromage de Tête Pâté_ (_cabeza de cerdo en gelatina_) o _Bouillabaise_ (**sopa de pescado**)

-_Bon apetite_

-_Merci_

-Esta comida se ve deliciosa

-Y lo es

Luego de terminar el _Kir_, Edward pidió una botella de vino tinto para acompañar el estofado. Luego de terminar de comer el plato principal pedimos de postre una _tarte aux pommes_ (**tarta de manzana**) que estaba deliciosa. La casa nos dio de _Digestif _un brandy Armagnac.

-Bella voy a pagar esto, y hoy no te puedes negar- me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

-Descuida por hoy te perdono- soltó una risita y se fue rumbo a la caja, y a los diez minutos volvió con una rosa y me la dio- Esto te lo manda Jean Paul, es un obsequio de su parte

Al levantarme lo vi y cuando nos acercamos le di las gracias.

-Antes de irnos ¿quieres caminar un rato?

-Si claro

Caminamos un poco y a los minutos nos encontramos con la plaza donde al fondo estaba la torre Eiffel

-Es tan hermosa

-Así es, y ¿sabias que para construirla Gustave Eiffel tuvo muchos problemas?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en aquella época el metal más resistente era el acero pero era muy pesado y si la hacían toda de ese metal, la estructura se caería por su gran peso, entonces el basado en la estructura de los huesos humanos el diseño

-¿Cómo usando la estructura del hueso humano?

(**Advertencia: datos científicos**)

-Veras los huesos son más concentrados en el centro y cuando uno se da un golpe todo el impacto viaja hacia el centro donde no se puede romper- hizo una breve pausa y continuo- entonces Eiffel uso ese diseño y puso acero solo en las patas y así ellas son las más fuerte, por eso no se cae, además ve que tiene una estructura de panal no tiene mucho metal y eso la hace aun más ligera.

-Que interesante y ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo vi hace tiempo en el canal Discovery

-Eso está muy bueno como cultura general

-Si y dime ¿quieres subir al que era la estructura más alta del mundo?

-Claro

El me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta la torre, había una pequeña cola

-Que bueno que estamos en temporada baja y no hay tanta cola- me dijo él con una sonrisa

-Si que suerte

Luego de unos veinte minutos llegamos a la puerta y nos permitieron el acceso al primer piso, al llegar vimos el restaurant _Altitud 95 _y además vimos una galería y al llegar a la venta pudimos ver todo Paris desde allí pues posee una vista de 360 grados de la ciudad

-Es tan hermosa la ciudad- dijo emocionada y sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura

-No tanto como tu Bella- dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba por detrás- que tal si subimos al segundo piso

-Si vamos- el soltó el abrazo pero dejo una de sus manos en mi cintura.

Llegamos por el ascensor al segundo piso y allí estaba el restaurant _Le Jules-Verne _que muy reconocido y para obtener una reservación de debe hacer para el almuerzo con un mes de antelación y la cena con tres meses de antelación, nos pusimos a ver Paris más nítidamente desde allí que desde el primer piso

-Bella, ya yo había visto esto hace tiempo pero nunca con alguien tan especial como tu

-Y a mí me alegra que la primera vez que estoy en Paris sea con una persona tan tierna y romántica como tu

-Bella desde hace ayer he intentado hacer algo, ¿me dejas?

Ya yo me imaginaba que era pero no me quería negar pues yo también lo deseaba- Claro que si Edward

Edward me abrazo de la cintura y me acorralo contra uno de los ventanales y yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello; su rostro se fue acercando al mío lentamente, probando mi reacción y al no ver resistencia de mi parte la corta distancia que nos separaba se acorto hasta ser nula.

Nuestro labios se juntaron como si hubieran sido hechas para estar juntas desde nuestro nacimiento, sus labios suaves encajaban perfectamente con los míos; mis mano jugaban con su rebelde y sexy cabello mientras una de sus manos que estaba en mi cintura subió hasta mi rostro para profundizar el beso, solo nos separamos un centímetro para recuperar el aire y nos fundimos en otro beso, más apasionado y sediento que el anterior; nos separamos ya sin aire y nos quedamos viendo si decir nada. Era un momento mágico, nunca en mi vida había sentido esto. Decidimos bajar y tomar un taxi hasta la terminal del tren.

Esperamos al tren abrazados y al llegar nos separamos y tomamos de la mano para entrar al tren.

A los cuarenta y cinco minutos llegamos a Milán, fuimos hasta el carro y durante todo el camino nos tómanos de la mano y de vez en cuando Edward subía su brazo a su boca para besar mi mano lo que me hacia estremecer.

Llegamos al hotel y Edward luego de estacionar el carro me llevo a mi cuarto que como ya habíamos mencionado estaba al lado del mío.

-Bella esta noche fue la más perfecta que haya pasado en mi vida, gracias a ti princesa

-Y yo no podría pedir mejor velada que esta, eres muy encantador Edward gracias por esta cita tan especial

-Toma Bella para que la recuerdes- me entrego dos fotos una de nuestro beso y la otra de mi frente a la torre Eiffel

-Pero cuando las tomaste y como salieron tan pronto

-Bella te olvidas que soy un fotógrafo y que tengo más cámaras que una tienda así que me lleve mi una cámara digital y en el carro deje una mini impresora, conecte la cámara y mientras estacionaba sin ti las imprimí y aquí están, la del beso la tomo un turista al que le pedí el favor y la tuya la tome a escondidas- luego se me acerco y me dio un suave beso en los labios- buenas noches Bella

-Buenas noches Edward- respondí con la cabeza que me daba vueltas

**Fin Flash Back**

Y aun tengo esas fotos enmarcadas en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, definitivamente ese beso fue el mejor de mi vida.

Luego llego el primer obstáculo en nuestra relación, el descubrir que éramos rivales, el del Midnight Sun y yo del New York Times, y a pesar de la noticia lo que sentí primero fueron celos, y era la primera vez que sentía unos celos tan grandes en mi vida, mas luego él se le ocurrió la idea de ser los Romeo y Julieta del siglo XXI, idea que en un principio me pareció absurda; en el fondo debo admitir que lo que me dijo Edward durante el baile de la conferencia de médicos era verdad, yo no me sentía segura de esa idea, es decir que si tenía mis dudas.

**Flash Back**

Los cuatro nos vimos sin poder comprender bien lo que nuestros ojos veían y una mezcla de sentimientos se aglomeraban en nuestros cuerpos sin saber que hacer o que decir

-Damas y Caballeros sería un honor para mí mostrarles un pequeño resumen de los curriculum de dos de las personas que ven aquí y que a pesar de tener solo 24 años cada uno ya son legendas en el mundo del periodismo a nivel mundial; Isabella Mary Swan o Bella como se le conoce- Edward soltó un bufido de incredulidad que yo pude oír aunque estaba ligeramente lejos de él- por el legendario New York Times y Edward Anthony Cullen por parte del nuevo y creciente Midnight Sun- el presentador hizo una pausa y continuo- La señorita Swan entro al New York Times a los 19 años como una pasante, pero el 26 de diciembre de 2004 y con 20 años de edad ella fue la elegida para realizar, lo que se considera su nacimiento en las noticias, el reportaje del terremoto que tuvo su epicentro en Sumatra- Indonesia y desde entonces ella se volvió fija en el periódico, por su excelente redacción. Desde entonces ella ha realizado artículos de todo tipo, menos deportes, y el articulo mas reciente que realizo fue sobre la rueda de prensa que dio el presidente Obama sobre la crisis de la A H1N1, además posee su propia columna llama "Entrevista con Swan" donde ha realizado entrevistas privadas a importantes figuras del celuloide como Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp y más recientemente a Robert Pattinson.

-Pero ahora le toca el turno a Edward quien tiene, al igual que la señorita Swan, un curriculum muy extenso, porque es el Jefe de fotografía del Midnight Sun, es uno de los socios junto a la familia Vulturi del periódico, su más reciente logro fue una sesión de fotos de las primeras imágenes en exclusiva de Twilight Saga: New Moon desde Vancouver; él es el fotógrafo oficial de la marca Victoria Secrets y además le ha hecho sesiones de fotos privadas a Naomi Campbell, Vanessa Paradise y la ex modelo Tanya Denali.

-¿Quéeee? Pero si para conseguir una foto así sea de la espalda de esas mujeres hay que hacer cola y tienes suerte si te dejan- menciono Jake visiblemente celoso

Estaba impactada por el semejante curriculum de Edward, pero durante la lectura del mío también el tenia cara de impacto; y me molesto y no sé porque el hecho que él le tome fotos a esa mujeres escasamente vestidas de Victoria Secrets y diga a la mujer esta de Tanya… Ash esa mujer nunca me gusto, era muy mala modelando y además esa fue la causante de mi abrupta ruptura con Zack.

**Fin Flash Back**

Claro está ese mes que viví con él fue el mas romántico de todos mis 24 años de vida; y mas la manera en como él me pidió ser su novia en la romántica ciudad de Venecia. Luego del desfile.

**Flash Back**

Luego del desfile Edward se acerco y me dijo al oído- Señorita que opina si nos vamos a pasear por la ciudad

-Suena bien caballero

Caminamos hasta el muelle y justo había una góndola

-Buenas noches, ¿podría darnos una vuelta por la ciudad?

-Claro señor- Edward me ayudo a subir a la góndola y luego subió el

El hombre comenzó a navegar y nosotros nos abrazamos.

Entramos a la ciudad, era una noche clara y se podía ver la luna llena y al pasar por unos de los canales Edward hablo.

-Bella- levante mi cabeza de su hombro y lo vi a los ojos- veras no solo te invite aquí porque quería un rato a solas contigo sino también para pedirte algo- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el tomo un caja que al abrirla vi un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de corazón y continuo hablando- Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Edward- lo abrace y nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso, al separarnos añadí- ¿Me ayudas a ponerme ese collar?

-Por supuesto princesa- tomo el collar pero antes de hacerlo me pidió que leyera lo que decía la mitad de mi corazón

_Edward_

-Eso es para que sepas que una parte de mi corazón está contigo- me lo puso y luego me beso el cuello mientras bajaba sus manos a mi cintura- y yo tendré una mitad del tuyo

-¿Cómo?

Saco el otro collar que decía:

_Bella_

Unimos nuestros fragmentos y se podía leer:

_Edward Bella_

-Ahora cada uno tendrá una parte del corazón del otro en su cuello, para siempre recordarnos

Yo lo abrace y luego nos unimos en un nuevo beso, más apasionado que el otro; y entre besos, abrazos, palabras de amor y caricias pasamos nuestra cita por Venecia.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y lo peor de todo nos paso cuando al día siguiente de cumplir el mes como pareja, llegar Zack con ínfulas de grandeza a mostrar fotos de nosotros juntos en televisión internacional, y así nos llegaron los días más tristes de nuestra vida, la ruptura.

Pase todo ese día llorando por sus palabras y su actitud tan fría, hasta que a la noche apareció Jacob y me ayudo a recuperarme un poco pero no calmo totalmente el hueco que mi pecho tenia, era como si me hubieran arrancado la mitad de mi corazón; y esa sensación surgió luego de darle a Edward el collar, que aunque era simbólico su significado en aquel momento me pareció muy real.

Esa semana se me paso eterna recordando cada lugar donde habíamos estado, cada beso, cada caricia y cada ocasión en la que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma en mi cama o en la de él. Pero lo peor que podía pasar llego, el K.O que necesitábamos, mi Cullen acusado junto a Aro y su familia de trafico de información.

Yo me adentre en todo lo que sentía cuando él y yo éramos novios, el peligro de no estar siendo honestos, el peligro de la traición; allí se vieron reflejados y me di cuenta que no era parte de mi paranoia sino que podría haber sido reales; yo lo amaba pero no podía dejar de dudar en si lo que me había dicho era cierto o solo era un truco para sacarme información o para ganar mi confianza y luego obtener lo que deseaba y dejar mi corazón herido.

Esas teorías desaparecieron el día que Nessie hablo conmigo; ella me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, que Edward había sido sincero conmigo, que me amaba y que podía confiar en él. Gracias a eso conseguí las pruebas necesarias para hacer que Aro pague.

Eso me lleva al presente y a detenerme a pensar en que el abogado no ha llamado, hay Dios espero que todo haya salido bien y que Jenks solo este finiquitando todo para llamar decirnos "todo está bien, para tal día está pautado el juicio". Mire mi reloj y vi que había pasado una hora recordando, así que camine a la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando estaba por finalizar el desayuno sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, sonreí y sentí sus labios besar levemente mi cuello y luego mi hombro descubierto.

-¿Por qué tan temprano levantada cariño?- pregunto a un entretenido con mi cuello

-Porque yo no estuve trabajando hasta tarde- dije en son de broma

-Muy graciosa señorita bella- me volteo y me planto un beso en los labios, nos separamos unos centímetros y rosando nuestros labios me dijo- tengo un rato despierto extrañando el calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío

-Yo solo quería que descansaras amor- dije entre besos cortos que le daba- además en esta hora que tuve despierta me puse a pensar

-Ya… bueno mi amor- se separo un poco mas de mi- me lo cuentas después de la comida- yo asentí y luego me voltee a seguir cocinando, Edward me tenia distraída con sus besos y caricias, así no podía trabajar porque no me concentraba

-Mi amor no lo tomes a mal per podrías irte a ver televisión o algo, porque si sigues con lo que estás haciendo no creo que termine la comida hoy- el rio pero se separo de mi y se retiro a la sala y escuche algo muy cómico pero a la vez muy tierno y que no esperaba de él; estaba viendo Bob Esponja, me reí bajito y continúe.

Al rato termine el desayuno y lo llame- Cariño ven a comer- reí pues sonaba a mi madre cuando me llábana para la comida y yo estaba viendo comiquitas

En eso llego él, y soltó una risita, estoy un cien por ciento segura que él pensó lo mismo que yo en aquel momento

-Si mamá- me soltó con una sonrisita demasiado sexy para mi propio bien.

-Siéntate jovencito- dije siguiéndole el juego, y el obedeció con la misma sonrisita en sus labios, le di un beso y su sonrisa se ensancho una vez separados.

Comimos tranquilos, de vez en cuando a él se le antojaba darme la comida en la boca como una bebe.

-¿Quién es la mamá ahora?- levante una ceja sonriéndole

-Nos intercambiamos los papeles, para ver quien lo hace mejor, ahora abre la boca cariño que ahí viene el avión- solté una carcajada y obedecí

Continuamos con el juego hasta que finalizamos el desayuno.

-Siempre me han dicho que no juegue con la comida- dije ya sentada en el regazo de Edward viendo la televisión mientras él jugaba con mis dedos

-A mi también pero ¿acaso no te divertiste?

-Claro que, y creo que contigo seria la única oportunidad de jugar con la comida- soltó una carcajada

-Ahora ¿me vas a decir que tanto pensabas esta mañana que no estabas en mis brazos?

-En nosotros, en lo que vivimos juntos y que de alguna manera interferimos en la vida del otro para estar juntos

-Es verdad, considerando que tu ex novio se acostó con la mía y luego yo los descubrí en mi cuarto y los expuse, y así terminamos con ellos, dos años después nos conocimos en circunstancias extrañas y nos enamoramos, ahora estamos más unidos que nunca y yo no te pienso perder princesa

-Ni yo a ti amor- comenzamos a besarnos y cuando íbamos al cuarto para amarnos de una forma intima sonó el teléfono

-Maldición- susurro Edward contra mis labios- ¿Por qué nos pasa lo mismo?- yo solté una risita y me separe de el

-Alo- dije al contestar

-_Hola señorita Swan ¿Cómo esta?_- reconocí esa voz

-Señor Jenks- Edward dejo de refunfuñar y se acerco a mí para oír mejor- Estoy bien ¿y usted?

-_Bien gracias señorita_- hizo una pausa y continuo- _la llamaba para avisarle al joven Cullen que ya está la fecha para la audiencia con el juez, será con el juez González el día trece de septiembre, es decir en un mes, ¿le parece bien?_

-Me parece perfecto- sonreí al oír la fecha y me pareció una coincidencia.

-_Le informara al joven Edward ¿verdad?_

-Claro señor yo le digo, gracias que nos llamo pues ya estábamos preocupados de que el juez no aceptara las pruebas

-_Discúlpenme por el susto lo que paso fue que el juez me tuvo que cambiar la cita por un juicio de último minuto el Massachusetts y tenía que ir, nos vemos en septiembre_

-Claro, hasta pronto- y tranque con una sonrisa en mi rostro- Mi amor el juez ya dio fecha para el juicio- el también sonrió y me beso

-Genial y ¿para cuándo?

-Para el día de mi cumpleaños- el sonrió mas ampliamente, entre el juego de preguntas que nos hicimos cuando nos conocimos el me pregunto la fecha de mi cumpleaños y yo la suya

-Eso es perfecto, que mejor regalo para ti que tenerme libre- solo sonreí y volví a besarlo, este mes estaríamos planeando la mejor manera de celebrar ambos acontecimientos.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy… espero que les haya gustado el cap., con unos cuantos recuentos de los caps. Anteriores… y la buena notica del juicio de Edward, espero sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo**


	27. El Juicio x Sorpresa

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

**Capitulo 27: El Juicio x Sorpresa**

**Edward POV**

Durante la espera para el juicio, yo estaba planeando con la ayuda de Jake y Nessie una súper sorpresa para mi Bella. Ya todo estaba casi listo, a excepción de unos detalles que son solucionables.

El tiempo se me pasó volando entre mis planes, mis trabajos para el calendario de navidad que ya estaba en preparación y en mis ratos libres salir con Bella; quien también estaba full de trabajo.

El día del juicio llego más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado. Cuando desperté Bella no estaba en la cama, me pare tome un traje de chaqueta, pantalón y corbata negra junto a una camisa blanca; debía ir elegante.

Tome mis cosas y me metí a bañar, abrí el agua y comencé a bañarme, el agua caliente relajo mis músculos que repentinamente se pusieron tensos de solo pensar en que el juicio no resultara u otras estupideces teniendo en cuenta que mi abogado es uno de los mejores de Estados Unidos, por algo era el representante legal de VS.

Cuando salí de la ducha me vestí y trate, sin éxito debo añadir, de arreglar mi cabello pero al final lo deje así, todo rebelde.

Luego de finalizar con el arreglo de mi imagen personal, salí del baño y me encamine a donde estaba Bella que estaba hablando por teléfono y sonreía, seguro seria alguien deseándole el feliz cumpleaños, me quede parado apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando a que terminara.

Al finalizar la conversación ella se volteo y me vio con la sonrisa aun en su rostro y le devolví la sonrisa y camine hacia ella, quien se veía divina, lleva una falda negra y una camisa blanca junto con unos tacones negros ella tenia el cabello suelto en suaves bucles que le daban un aire angelical.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi princesita- le dije abrazándola y luego le di un beso en sus dulces labios

-Gracias mi amor- me respondió al separarnos- ¿Cómo te preparas para el juicio?- me pregunto con un poco preocupada

-Muy bien amor, estoy un poco nervioso pero bien- le dije acariciando su mejilla- ahora hay que desayunar algo e irnos

-De acuerdo- tomo su bolso y yo las llaves de mi carro. Salimos juntos y la lleve a su restaurant favorito para desayunar y por fin logre evitar que ella quisiera pagar la cuenta o la mitad de la misma.

De allí nos fuimos al juzgado de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos, le abrí la puerta al amor de mi vida y de allí tomados de la mano fuimos caminando hasta el lugar.

-Buenos días, disculpe usted me podría decir donde esta el abogado Jasón Jenks- pregunte al guardia del juzgado

-Si en la oficina de la derecha, casi al final del pasillo

-Muchas gracias- apreté un poco más la mano de Bella y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde estaba el abogado

Al llegar vimos a Jenks leyendo unas hojas, muy concentrado decidí tocar la puerta aunque estaba abierta para no asustar al abogado.

_Toc Toc Toc_

En eso el señor Jenks levanta la vista y nos sonríe- Joven Cullen, señorita Swan… buenos días

-Buenos días señor Jenks, ¿Cómo esta?

-Muy bien gracias, por favor pasen y tomen asiento, solo estaba leyendo la información del señor Vulturi

-Ah ok excelente ¿ellos ya llegaron?- dije sentándome en un sofá frente a Jenks y Bella se ubico a mi lado muy pegada a mi cuerpo y sin soltarme la mano.

-Si- confirmo Jenks- pero hay algo curioso y que Jane y Alec no están con Santiago Tall que es el abogado de Aro y su esposa sino con un muchacho llamado Benjamin Granger

-Eso significa que quizá ellos no confíen en Tall- afirme y el señor Jenks asintió de acuerdo con mis palabras

-Joven Cullen, lo noto tenso- mire a Bella y en sus hermosos ojos supe que estaba de acuerdo con Jenks- Calmece mire que tenemos todo para evitar que lo manden a la cárcel, además gracias a la señorita Swan ya podemos afirmar que no solo usted no va a la cárcel sino que ratificamos que Aro Vulturi si lo hará

-Si lo sé señor pero no puedo evitarlo, soy humano y también me asusto, pero tranquilo que yo confió en usted y en lo que tenemos- le dedique una sonrisa que confirmaba mis palabras

-Me alegro joven- en eso otra voz nos saco de nuestra conversación

-Señor Jenks le informo que ya deben pasar a la corte donde se efectuaría el juicio

-Ok perfecto- en eso vimos que llegaban los Tepes y el señor Jenks sonrió- vamos caballeros y señorita- nos dijo a todos

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la corte, Jenks y yo tomamos asiento al lado de Aro y su familia y Bella detrás de mí en la parte del público y a su lado los hermanos Tepes, luego entraron Jake y Nessie que se ubicaron junto a Stephan.

-Mi amor todo va a salir bien yo estoy aquí contigo- sonreí

-Gracias princesa, créeme que si no hubieras estado conmigo creo que hubiera preferido la cárcel que estar lejos de ti- bese el dorso de su mano- no sabes cuándo te amo y te agradezco que estés conmigo

Al rato llego el oficial y nos dijo- Todos de pie para recibir al honorable juez Harold González- de la puerta de atrás del estrado salió un hombre de aproximadamente unos cincuenta y tres años, ojos negros, piel trigueña como la mayoría de los latinos y el cabello lo tenía blanco.

-Pueden tomar asiento- dijo ya sentado frente a su mesa, todos obedecimos y el continuo- bueno estamos aquí por una demanda de trafico de información, el demandante es el señor Sebastián Thole y su abogado es el señor Nigel Gross- hizo una pausa y continuo- los demandados son los socios del Midnight Sun que son representados por Santiago Tall por parte del señor Aro y su esposa, Benjamin Granger por el lado de Alec y Jane Vulturi y Jasón Jenks defendiendo a Edward Cullen- hizo otra pausa- Comience la parte demandante.

El abogado del hombre que nos demandaba comenzó diciendo que su cliente había hecho la demanda pues al parecer se uso una información suya en nuestro periódico que no había sido autorizada por él y que exigía una bonificación, dieron varias pruebas que mostraban la veracidad de sus palabras.

Luego se le dio la palabra al abogado de Aro quien también brindo pruebas de que el hombre había dado su aprobación en el pasado para usar su información y que esto solo era un engaño para tener un poco de atención.

Más adelante fue el turno del abogado de los gemelos Vulturi y este logro liberar a Alec y Jane de la responsabilidad de las acciones de su padre, el juez los declaro inocentes y el resto del juicio ellos lo pasaron del lado del público junto a su abogado.

Al final llego nuestro turno- Buenos días señores del jurado, honorable juez, colegas y público presente- Jenks siempre tan diplomático- bien hemos oído las defensas de todos y ahora viene algo que de seguro será del interés de todos y son los datos que he conseguido con ayuda de terceros, primero quisiera llamar a un testigo, por favor que pase al estrado el señor Stephan Tepes- el susodicho se paro y fue al estrado, un oficial llego con la biblia

-Ponga su mano derecha sobre la biblia y la otra sobre su pecho- Stephan lo hizo y el oficial prosiguió- ¿Jura decir la verdad y solo la verdad?

-Lo juro- dijo mirando al hombre y luego quito las manos de las pociones antes mencionadas.

-Buenos días señor Tepes, podría contar a esta corte su testimonio- le pidió Jenks en un tono calmado, vi como Aro ligeramente se movía en su asiendo, cual si lo que venía era la tortura más vil de este mundo.

-Bueno, verán los Tepes tenemos desde hace muchos años un periódico que se paso de padres a hijos y se llama Breaking Dawn, un pequeño periódico de Volterra y que era distribuido por el área rural de Italia; mi hermano y yo tomamos el control y a los pocos años Aro Vulturi luego de graduarse de periodista empezó a buscar trabajo, y el nos mando su curriculum y a nosotros nos agradaron sus notas y credenciales así que lo contratamos; lo mismo paso con sus hermanos; por lo tanto los hermanos Vulturi eran conocidos como el trió de oro en el periódico; Marco y Aro como periodistas y Caius como fotógrafo pasaron dos años trabajando y el periódico estaba de maravilla, pero un día Aro renuncio alegando que se iría a Roma para un periódico más grande; como es obvio nosotros entendimos su punto de querer alcanzar nuevos horizontes y lo dejamos ir, pero sus hermanos se molestaron- Stephan hizo una pausa y pude ver como Aro se retorcía en su silla y fulminaba a su abogado y a Stephan con sus ojos azules como los de Jane- Aro partió a Roma y allí durante su estadía registro el Midnight Sun, y contrato a unos cuantos chicos para que trabajaran para él, allí fue cuando regreso a Volterra y empezó a hacernos la competencia, a nosotros nos agrado eso pues era buena la sana competencia, te hace ser cada día mejor. Al principio solo unos cuantos compraban el Midnight Sun, sobretodo los viejos amigos de Aro y algunos de sus familiares hasta que el puso el precio a la mitad de lo que nosotros lo teníamos y así logro más público pero no para inquietarnos; luego comenzó a reclutar cuanto joven se graduaba de periodista o fotógrafo y nos robaba los candidatos que aspiraban al Breaking Dawn. A nosotros no nos afectaban mucho las acciones de Aro, hasta que comenzó la más compleja batalla del periodismo, la obtención de primicias; y en eso Aro gano por lo que dejo al Breaking Dawn sin más noticias y nosotros aceptamos la derrota. Caius y Marco se fueron molestos por el comportamiento de Aro y cada uno se fue a otro país; al tiempo Aro vino a New York junto con el Midnight Sun y su esposa e hijos, y aquí es donde entra el joven Cullen a trabajar con él y a ser su socio- finalizo Stephan y ya estaba por pararse cuando Jenks lo detuvo

-Un momento señor Tepes- tomo de su portafolio un documento- la historia no acaba aquí, pues aun queda tela que cortar- Aro se puso más blanco que una hoja de papel y por un momento creí que se desmayaría- los hermanos Tepes lograron sacar esta información firmada y sellada por el banco italiano _Perfume_ y allí dice que el señor Vulturi durante el tiempo que duro logrando primicias tras primicias….

-…Objeción su señoría- hablo Tall luego de casi morir bajo la mirada de Aro- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el caso

-Denegada señor Tall… señor Jenks prosiga

-Gracias, como decía durante ese periodo de la cuenta del señor Aro se realizaron un aproximado de cincuenta transacciones por montos desde las doscientas hasta las tres mil liras. Los señores Tepes pidieron los nombres de los que obtuvieron el dinero y lo que vieron los nombres de varios hombres y mujeres influyentes que fueron protagonistas de las noticas que fueron importantes para que el Midnight Sun ganara la carrera de las primicias contra el Breaking Dawn- todos se quedaron boquiabiertos menos mi Bella, Vladimir y yo- además el señor Aro también ha logrado lo mismo aquí pues el Stamford Bank nos ha dado la información que el también ha tenido grandes movimientos de dinero. En las carpetas de están frente a ustedes están todos estos datos que ya he mencionado.

-Gracias ¿alguna pregunta al testigo?- nadie hablo- bien, se dará un breve receso y en una hora volveremos- todos nos paramos y el juez se retiro y al irse todos los que estaban de mi lado nos fuimos a la misma oficina donde estábamos antes

-Jenks eres el mejor- dije sinceramente

-Solo hago mi trabajo joven, además si no lo hago bien la señora Verónica no me lo perdonaría- dijo con una sonrisa- créeme no la querrás hacer enfadar jamás- reí al comprenderlo, yo nunca lo había visto pero su secretaria me conto que una vez ella se molesto tanto que saco de su oficina al proveedor de telas para una colección de verano

-No la he visto pero me han contado, sabe Samanta su secretaria, ella me conto una de sus escenas- ambos pusimos cara de comprensión, lo que significaba que él sabía lo que ella me conto

-Bueno ahora vamos a concentrarnos en lo que falta- dijo y todos los que estábamos allí asentimos, Bella que estaba con Jake y Nessie se me acerco y me rodeo la cintura en un abrazo y nos sentamos juntos- señorita Bella, trajo la entrevista escrita ¿cierto?- mi Bella asintió y tomo de su bolso una carpeta y se la paso a Jenks- Excelente- dijo luego de leerla- Señorita usted es muy buena redactando hubiera sido buena en Derecho- ella soltó una risita y Jenks continuo- ahora quisiera que usted la leyera, pues según se a González le fascina tu columna así que eso le daría un voto de confianza, el saber que Isabella Swan es la autora de dicho texto

Al oír eso yo sonreí por los elogios hacia mi princesa y ella solo se sonrojo de la manera más tierna que podía existir, le di un beso en cada mejilla.

-Si eso ayuda lo hare- la bese dulcemente.

Luego continuamos hablando hasta que el mismo oficial de antes vino a avisarnos que ya era hora de la continuación.

Entramos y tomamos los mismos lugares que antes, Aro tenía cara de pocos amigos y su abogado se veía muy incomodo la esposa de Aro lucia tranquila casi como si estuviese ajena a lo que pasaba.

Luego que el juez volvió a entrar nos mando a tomar asiento, y así dio inicio la segunda parte.

El abogado de que el testimonio de Stephan era falso, que era una jugada sucia por el hecho de que Aro lo había derrotado en buena ley, y Jenks volvió a sacar el papel de antes y dijo que eso estaba más que confirmado, por varios testigos del banco y de la gente del pueblo, el juez le concedió la objeción y mando a callar al abogado de Aro.

-Jenks tiene la palabra

-Me gustaría llamar al estado a mi siguiente testigo, la señorita Isabella Swan- todos se quedaron sorprendidos y en eso Bella se paro y camino hacia el estrado y el oficial le hizo jurar q solo diría la verdad- Señorita Swan… podría leernos este documento que le voy a dar- Bella asintió y Jenks camino hacia ella y le entrego la hoja- esto señores del jurado, publico presente y colegas abogados es una entrevista hecha por la señorita Swan al joven Edward Cullen, comience por favor.

_-Edward ¿Cómo te iniciaste profesionalmente en la fotografía?_

_-Pues luego que me gradué en diseño grafico me metí en cursos y allí me recomendaron para trabajar con Caius Vulturi quien me ayudo mucho en mi escalada profesional, porque uno para poder ejercer como fotógrafo debe seguir ciertos paso para ser tomado en serio_

_-Interesante, ¿Cómo llegaste a ser un fotógrafo de VS?_

_-Cuando trabaje con Caius, su tienda cubría eventos importantes como cumpleaños de presidentes de compañías y demás cosas así, y bueno en unos de esos eventos la presidenta de aquel momento de VS solicito que yo fuera a hacer prueba junto con Rosalie Hale ya que ella también haría prueba; cuando llegue estaba muy nervioso porque en mi dependíamos ella y yo para el trabajo; en cuanto llegue la asistente de la presidenta me atendió y me guio hasta el estudio en el que me tocaba trabajar con Rose; después apareció la modelo y ella también se veía muy nerviosa- Edward soltó una risita al recordar lo que contaba y luego continuo- yo la calme lo mejor que pude y cuando se puso frente a la cámara comenzó a posar de forma tímida hasta que poco a poca se fue soltando hasta que demostró todo su talento. Al finalizar pase la semana más larga de mi vida hasta que me avisaron que la modelo y yo quedamos_

_-Es un hecho muy curioso lo que te paso; ahora si ya habías conseguido el empleo de los sueños de cualquier fotógrafo hombre entonces ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar en el Midnight Sun?_

_-Es que el trabajo de mis sueños- dijo con una sonrisita usado mis palabras- no era suficiente para tener lo que yo deseaba que era mi independencia monetaria, así que empecé a buscar un trabajo que tuviera un sueldo fijo pero que fuera flexible y además que me permitiera viajar por el país o por otros lugares así que un día me avisaron que un nuevo periódico estaba en escena y estaba buscando fotógrafos por lo tanto metí curriculum y Aro me acepto y me pidió ser su socio porque había trabajado con su hermano y eso era una garantía para el_

_-Y dime ¿el te involucraba en sus decisiones sobre a quién mandar a una noticia o te hablaba sobre las fuentes de la noticia?_

_-Para nada el no me hablaba de ese tema, yo solo contribuía como socio a la actualización y dirección de la pagina web, en la selección de fotos y en dado caso a cubrir noticias que eran necesaria la lente de un profesional de mas trayectoria_

Pude ver la cara de tragedia de Aro al oír como me lavaba las manos con respecto a su periódico.

-Como vera su señoría, el joven Cullen es libre de todo lo que se hubiera decidido en ese periódico, y todo lo que allí pasaba no era decisión de todos los socios

-Objeción, la Señorita Swan pudo arreglar tal entrevista porque el joven Cullen es su novio

-Señoría es verdad que la señorita Swan es la pareja del joven aquí presente, pero ella es una profesional que no haría trampa para ayudar a una persona por mucho que ella lo ame

-Denegada la objeción, yo he tenido el gusto de leer sus entrevistas y sus demás trabajos y me consta que ella es muy profesional.

-Señor juez yo como presidente del Jurado quisiera pedir un tiempo para tomar en consideración todas las pruebas y así dar sentencia definitiva- el juez asintió

-Ok concedo una hora para deliberaciones- los miembros del jurado se fueron retirando y luego el resto de nosotros, Aro parecía que sufriría una combustión espontanea en cuestión de segundos.

Como teníamos una hora nos fuimos a almorzar y de allí de vuelta al juzgado.

-Estuviste muy bien mi amor- le dije a Bella al oído mientras íbamos más atrás que el resto tomados de la mano

-Lo hice por ti mi amor, sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera

-Me alegra oír eso- la bese suavemente.

-Hey tortolito no tenemos todo el día-dijo mi querida y muerta hermana con una tonta sonrisita burlona

-Si si… vamos- volvimos a caminar y fue justo a tiempo para empezar a entrar, los tres abogados de nosotros se sentaron a nosotros nos dejaron parados frente al juez.

-Bueno comencemos con la lectura de la sentencia

_Garrett Comandos presidente del Juzgado hago del conocimiento del público en general la siguiente sentencia del día trece (13) de Septiembre de dos mil nueve (2009):_

_Alec, Jane y la señora Vulturi quedan libres de todos los cargos, por su falta de conocimiento de las acciones de su padre y esposo._

_Edward Cullen queda libre de todos los cargos, ya que este tampoco conocía las acciones del señor Aro Vulturi._

_Aro Vulturi, culpable de venta y compra de información, ocultamiento de información y mal uso de los bienes monetarios de una Sociedad Anónima y además de un periódico del dominio público. Se le sentencia a pasar cinco (5) años de prisión._

_Además se le revoca todo ingreso monetario ya sea por parte de su familia y/o amigos, además sus acciones en el Midnight Sun serán repartidas entre los demás socios del mismo._

_Apartar de ahora dicho periódico estará de nuevo en funcionamiento._

Esa fue la mejor noticia que jamás hubiera oído en toda mi vida, ya era libre para volver a mi trabajo, Aro estaría preso y no volvería a jugar con la información como lo había hecho en todo este tiempo.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme y supe que era mi hermosa novia, me voltee y la abrace de vuelta.

Mi hermana me felicito y me dio un fuerte abrazo, y Jake me dio un apretón de manos y un golpecito amistoso en la espalda.

Salimos de allí rumbo a la oficina donde habíamos pasado los recesos, al llegar vi que nos habían seguido Jane y Alec junto a su abogado.

-Edward queremos pedirte algo- los mire extrañado

-¿Qué será?

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros te queremos vender todos las acciones del Midnight Sun- me quede helado al oír eso- lo que pasa es que para nosotros ese periódico nos trajo muchos problemas además nosotros realmente no queríamos trabajar en ese sino en otros o incluso crear nuestra empresa en conjunto- se señalo y luego a Jane- por eso te queremos vender nuestras acciones, todas, es decir no solo las de Jane y las mías sino también las de mi padre y las de mi madre que tampoco le interesaba el periódico

-Si ustedes así lo decidieron entonces no tengo más que decir que… de acuerdo, pero no las voy a comprar todas yo, quiero que Bella, Nessie y Jake también sean socios míos- le di una mirada y ellos asintieron.

-Me parece bien

Comenzamos los trámites y a los pocos minutos terminamos toda la parte legal. Bella junto a mí seriamos los accionistas mayoritarios y Nessie y Jake tenían menor cantidad de acciones.

-Listo ya son los dueños de Midnight Sun- finalizo el abogado de los hermanos Vulturi

-Perfecto gracias

**Bella POV**

Luego de todos los trámites para la compra de las acciones nos fuimos a mi departamento, y en ese fuimos se incluyen Nessie y Jake, los tres iban muy extraños, Jake y Nessie se iban secreteando y Edward tenía una sonrisita en sus labios, pero decidí no tomarlo en serio pues podría ser mi imaginación.

Al llegar Edward estaciono y los cuatro subimos en el ascensor, antes de que este se abriera Edward saco un pedazo de tela y lo puso sobre mis ojos

-Edward ¿Qué haces?

-Tu solo confía en mí- me susurro y eso me hizo estremecer- ¿de acuerdo?- solo pude asentir y lo imagine sonriendo

Pude oír la puerta abrirse del ascensor y los brazos de Edward me rodearon la cintura y me guiaron a hacia al apartamento, Edward como tiene su propio juego de llaves abrió y en lo que lo hizo alguien me quito la venda y…

-¡SORPRESA!- me gritaron un buen número de gente pero como venia vendada no distinguía por la cantidad de luz- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron los distinguí; estaban allí algunos compañeros de trabajo, Jeff, Ángela, estaba Alice y su esposo… ya va ¿Alice y Jasper?... además ¿Rosalie y Emmett?... pero si ellos estaban en Milán.

No pude pensar más porque sentí al duendecillo diabólico saltarme encima y abrazarme por la cintura.

-Bella que felicidad verte de nuevo- me plato un beso en la mejilla y añadió- Toma feliz cumpleaños- me entrego una caja forrada con un papel de regalo estampado con unos arbolitos de navidad que estaban formados por las iníciales de sus boutiques, no hay que ser un genio para saber que había allí

-Gracias Ally pero ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Quién lo trajo? ¿Cómo fue que ustedes cuatro están aquí en New York?

-Llegamos anoche, nos trajo Edward- me voltee a verlo con el ceño fruncido y él me dedico una sonrisa mientras hablaba con Jeff- y estamos aquí por tu cumpleaños, Rose y Emmett vinieron por Edward pero tu les caíste bien y accedieron a venir porque sino ni el presi Obama la hubiera convencido de venir- voltee a ver a Rosalie y su descomunal esposo que como siempre tenía un radiante y contagiosa sonrisa y ella lucia soberbia como de costumbre, mis compañeras no dejaban de mirarla y podía apostar lo que fuera que su autoestima había bajado un poco.

-Ya veo, bueno Alice gracias por venir- pase un rato recibiendo los regalos de mis compañeros y de Rosalie y Emmett, hasta Jake y Nessie me dieron algo.

-Bella- me voltee a verlo, era Jeff- Toma- me entrego una pequeña cajita- Ábrelo- al hacerlo las lagrimas amenazaban con dejar mis ojos- es tu primer reportaje en el periódico y también esta la primera edición de tu columna- lo abrace

-¿Desde cuándo tenias esto?

-Desde siempre, yo supe todo este tiempo que tu serias grande y lo quise guardar para decir, "yo fue el primero que tuyo algo escrito por ella"- su voz se le quebró- pero hoy tuve una sensación extraña y decidí dejártelo, para que no olvides tus orígenes

-¿Qué clase de presentimiento?

-Que nos dejabas- allí fue cuando entendí, el hecho de comprar esas acciones- y tu novio me lo confirmo, me dijo que habías comprado una parte mayoritaria del Midnight Sun, te vamos a extrañar pero ni creas que no me voy a dejar derrotar por ustedes- me dijo con una sonrisa- el New York Times no va a caer- yo me reí y lo volví a abrazar

-¿mañana puedo ir a buscar mis cosas?

-Claro y también puedes ir a visitarnos, a por cierto Bells, sabes que hoy me entere por CNN que Zack, tu ex- yo asentí y lo puse cara de repulsión al pensar en el- bueno resulta que el luego de lo ocurrido con Edward y contigo, el se volvió un Paparazzi y fue cachado por un guardia de seguridad intentando entrar en la casa de Penélope Cruz y tomarle fotos inedias y ahora debe estar en la cárcel y con la cara morada de tantos golpes que recibió del guardia e incluso de la mismísima actriz que le dio como quince cachetadas- esa fue una de las mejores noticias que pude haber recibido en todo estos días luego de reírme comencé a conversar con el resto de los invitados hasta que llego la hora de cantar cumpleaños.

-_Hay que noche tan preciosa, es la noche de tu día, todos llenos de alegría en esta fecha natal, tus mas íntimos amigos esta noche te acompañan, te saludan y desean un mundo de felicidad, yo por mi parte deseo lleno de luz este día, todos llenos de alegría en esta fecha natal, y que esta luna plateada brinde su luz para ti, y ruego a Dios porque pases un Cumpleaños feliz; Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti. Cumpleaños Bella cumpleaños Feliz _(**N/A: No se si en sus países se canta así el cumpleaños pero es el que conozco por ser el que se canta aquí en Venezuela**)

Antes de apagar las velas pedí un deseo y luego las apague, siendo seguida por los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Todos comimos torta y en un par de horas más todos se fueron, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos. Me puse a ver los regalos, como es obvio Alice me regalo un vestido de una de sus colecciones, Rosalie me dio junto con Emmett un collar de plata (**Si vieron un corto de NM o ya vieron la peli… las suertudas de y de México… ven que Rose le regala un collar pero elegido por Alice jajaja**), Ángela me regalo una edición nueva de "Cumbres Borrascosas" pues la mía ya estaba muy mal, Jeff bueno mi primer reportaje y la primera entrevista en mi columna, y otros mas incluso Edward me dio un regalo de sus padres, fueron un All Include en Italia por una semana tenía hasta los pasajes y la reservación en el hotel; Nessie y Jake en conjunto me regalaron unas artesanías de la tribu de Jake. Estaba terminando de ordenar unas cosas cuando Edward me hablo.

-Bueno princesa ahora es turno de mi regalo, dijo acercándose a mí

-¿Qué será?- le dije abrazándolo cuando lo tuve cerca

-Esto- saco una pequeña cajita pero lo que me dejo fría fue cuando lo vi arrodillarse frente a mí y abrir la cajita de terciopelo rojo, dentro había un anillo con un pequeño diamante azulado- Isabella Mary Swan, creo que ya te he demostrado y dicho de muchas maneras lo mucho que te amo y que desde hace mucho no puedo estar sin ti por mucho tiempo, por lo tanto ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- tenia lagrimas en los ojos al oír esas palabras que me estaba diciendo Edward

-Claro que si mi amor, claro que quiero casarme contigo- el coloco el anillo en mi dedo y luego se paro y me beso con ternura abrazándome lo más cerca posible a su cuerpo- te amo

-Yo también te amo- y así pasamos el resto de la noche, amándonos en cuerpo y alma, diciéndonos palabras de amor eterno.

Al día siguiente me fui a buscar mis cosas y entregar mi carta de renuncia, para luego irme con Edward a las oficinas de nuestro periódico, Nessie y Jake también renunciaron y se nos unieron.

-Bueno ahora mi hermosa prometida ven conmigo porque quiero decirte que tú serás la Editora en Jefe de este periódico, yo seguiré siendo el Jefe de fotografía. Ya llame a los que trabajaban aquí y mañana se va a reincorporar, aunque decidí sacar a Lauren- lo mire sin entender- una chica que no sabía nada pero que Aro mantenía porque a él le causaba gracia, pero claro como ella no lo acosaba- rodo los ojos y yo oculte mi risa con una tos, muy falsa debo añadir

-Bueno mi amor tendremos que hacer más audiciones para seleccionar más personal.

-OK de eso se encarga usted señorita Jefa de redacción- dijo dándome una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lo que digas mi amor- le di un besito y me fui a mi oficina.

Ahora es que estamos iniciando con nuestra nueva vida juntos, como pareja y nadie ni nada nos podrá volver a separar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Este es el capítulo final oficial… lo próximo es el epilogo… espero que les haya gustado este cap. y que comenten, el epilogo no tardara mucho, quizá a mediados de la semana que viene lo suba… se me había ocurrido algunas otras cosas pero al final me decidí por esto que acaban de leer… ¿Qué les pareció lo que le hice a Zack? muajajaja… Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.**


	28. Epilogo

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

**Capitulo 28: Epilogo**

**Bella POV**

Les voy a contar como ha sido nuestra vida desde que Edward, su hermana, mi mejor amigo yo compramos el Midnight Sun, de eso han pasado ya seis años, mi flamante esposo y yo, con el que tengo cinco años casada, tenemos dos bebes de tres años, pues son gemelos, llamados Anthony y Carlie.

Para evitar problemas o ataques con el New York Times, nosotros decidimos mudar la sede principal a Washington, mi cuñada y Jake se casaron un año después que nosotros.

Como se imaginaran todos los trajes que boda; es decir mi vestido y el de las damas de honor, el traje de Edward y el del padrino; fueron hechos por Alice, quien voluntariamente se ofreció a hacerlo.

Edward siguió trabajando con VS y yo con la autorización de Jeff puse mi columna de entrevistas, y así continúe con mis entrevistas a actores y comencé con actrices también además de que comencé a entrevistar políticos, músicos, entre otros. Y mientras Edward andaba fuera de la ciudad haciendo sus sesiones de fotos yo entrevistaba al personaje de la semana.

Jake y Nessie lograron la fama y reconocimiento que siempre desearon, nosotros los mandábamos a muchos trabajos juntos y eso los fortaleció mucho. Claro Edward y yo no nos quedábamos atrás y cuando había una noticia interesante y que nos gustaba a los dos la tomábamos pero desde que nacieron nuestros pequeños cuando teníamos esas oportunidades de noticias entretenidas los dejábamos con mis suegros o con mis padres que los aman.

Alice posee ya sus boutiques por muchos países del mundo y le pido a Edward que fuera su nuevo seleccionador de modelos ya que Rose, si ahora yo también le digo así, y Emmett montaron una escuela de modelaje y ella se retiro del modelaje pese a seguir siendo la misma diosa que cuando la conocí, y cuando la cuestione al respecto me dijo que luego de tener a Marie ella decidió dejar el modelaje para cuidar de su hija; aunque claro no desligo del todo pues aun tiene algo de su antiguo trabajo.

En cuanto a los que nos unieron a Edward y a mí, pues les cuento que Tanya volvió a las pasarelas pero en las ligas menores, ya que ella se había desmejorado mucho con su vida post Edward; por su lado Zack salió de prisión y ahora está desempleado.

Aro y su esposa, según nos cuentan Jane y Alec, al salir el primero de la cárcel la pareja se fue de regreso a Volterra, donde no se han hecho notar en demasía; sus hijos siguen en New York con una tienda de fotos infantiles muy cotizada actualmente. El Midnight Sun italiano se lo vendimos a los Tepes que lo asimilaron y ahora volvieron a ser el único del pueblo.

-Bella mi amor- Edward entro en mi oficina con una sonrisita- ¿Qué haces?

-Termino de escribir nuestra historia de amor, es que Johan me llamo ayer que necesita publicarla lo antes posible, a por cierto gracias por darme a conocer tus sentimientos durante todo ese tiempo y bueno también a tu hermana y a Jake por lo mismo- el asintió e hizo mi sonrisa favorita

-Es un placer pero bueno mi amor cambiando de tema, te tengo buenas noticias, literalmente- le sonreí y tome el papel que él me extendía

-Es un desfile en Italia- me sonrió con picardía- de Alice, nos pide ir a los dos

-Mmmm suena tentador- dije mirándolo a los ojos, el hizo un puchero demasiado sexy y yo asentí- de acuerdo ¿para cuándo?

-Eso es lo curioso pues para la próxima semana, justo los mismos días en que nosotros nos conocimos ya de adultos- su sonrisa se hizo más grande y yo sabía que esa pequeña duendecillo tenía sus manos en esta "coincidencia", nótese mi sarcasmo

-Si muy curioso

-Jejeje entonces belleza me harías el favor de acompañarme

-Claro señor Cullen, te acompaño a donde sea- me pare y le di unos suaves besos en sus labios- además hace tiempo no nos tomamos un vino a la luz de la luna en mi querida Paris- el rio y volvimos a besarnos

-Tenga por seguro señora Cullen que su cena será incluso mil veces mejor que la que vivimos siendo unos desconocidos

-Cuento con eso mi vida

Ese día nos fuimos temprano, dejando a Nessie y Jake a cargo de la próxima edición. Llame a mis padres para ver si ellos podrían cuidar mis hijos.

-_Alo_- atendió Charlie

-Hola papá

-_Bella hija ¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien papa ¿y tú y mamá?

-_Ella muy bien, ¿y a que debo esta llamada?_

-Es que quería saber si ustedes podría cuidar a Tony y a Carlie- me mordí el labio inferior, esperando su respuesta

-_Claro mi amor, no hay problema ¿Cuándo es su salida?_

-El viernes en la mañana

-_Ok, si quieres los traes el jueves en la noche ¿Cuánto tiempo será el trabajo?_

-Una semana- oí a mi padre silbar con sorpresa

-_Woo bueno, tranquila nosotros los cuidaremos_

-Genial papá gracias

-_De nada hija, nos vemos en jueves… suerte_- y tranco, al rato llegamos a la casa y en lo que abrí la puerta oír la dulce voz de mi bebe

-Mamiiii- grito mi pequeño Anthony corriendo hacia mí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo cargue y lo abrace

-Hola pequeño te eche de menos todo el día, lamento no haberlos llevado hoy a la guardería, como siempre- el me sonrió, el tenia muchos de los rasgo de Edward a excepción de sus ojos que eran marrones como los míos, su cabello es castaño claro, más claro que el mío; era casi como la mezcla de dos colores, el claro de Edward y el oscuro mío.

-¿Dónde está Carlie?- pregunto mi esposo al pequeño que ahora jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello

-Ella está con Stephanie jugando en su cuato, papi

-Ah ok, ya vengo Bella voy a buscarla

-Ok- Edward nos dio un beso en la frente a cada uno antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba- vamos mi amor. Cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, hoy la maesta, nos puso a juga con unos tacos muy bonitos- me dijo él mientras jugaba con el collar que Edward me regalo hace ya tanto tiempo- mami esto te lo egalo papi

-Si mi amor, hace mucho tiempo- le respondí alborotando mas su rizo castaño claro.

El continuo contándome más de sus actividades del día hasta que Edward llegaba con mi otra pequeña y la hija de la vecina de al lado riendo los tres pues Edward las traía cargadas una en cada brazo

-Steph podrías volver en un rato- le dijo Edward poniéndose a la misma altura de la pequeña niña rubia que era la amiga de mi hija

-Sip seño Cullen

-Steph- la miro con fingido enfado

-UPS- dijo ella tapándose la boca- perdón Edwad- yo no pude contener la risa por tan tierna imagen

-Así está mejor- la vecinita salió y luego que Edward se aseguro de ella llego adentro de su casa, volvió con una niña de la misma edad que Anthony, rasgos iguales a los de Edward excepto en los labios que son iguales a los míos, su cabello liso como a la mitad de su espalda del mismo color que su padre al igual que su par de esmeraldas a los que hacían llamar ojos.

-Hola mami- me saludo Carlie con un abrazo luego que pase a Anthony al regazo de su padre

-Bueno pequeños lo trajimos aquí para decirles que papi y mami van a tener que irse una semana por un trabajo- les dije a mis hijos que me miraban atentamente

-Y ¿con quién nos quedaremos?- pregunto Carlie mirándome fijamente

-Con los abuelos Charlie y Renee- ellos sonrieron felices ante mi respuesta

-Saldremos el viernes temprano pero ustedes se van desde el jueves en la noche así que arreglen una maleta con sus juguetes y luego nosotros les arreglamos la de su ropita ¿de acuerdo?- ambos asintieron y se fueron corriendo hacia sus cuartos

Edward me hizo una señal para que tomara asiento a su lado, camine hacia él y me senté donde él me señalo, poso una de sus manos en torno a mi cintura y la otra sobre mi pierna, yo puse mi mano sobre la suya y el comenzó a jugar de mis dedos.

Al rato el me hablo- Princesa- me volví a verlo- ¿Qué tanto piensas?... desde hace rato me doy cuenta que no paras de pensar- sonreí, el me conocía muy bien

-Pienso en si lo del libro sería una buena idea y en si será o no un éxito

-Claro que si mi amor, confía en que nuestra historia de amor será un éxito

-Eso espero, pero también pienso que esa historia parece escrita por una chica sin nada mejor que hacer con su vida- el soltó una suave risa y beso mi mejilla

-Tranquila amore mío, y tente un poco mas de confianza- me dio un suave beso en los labios- Te amo- me dijo a poco centímetros de mis labios

-Yo también- y esos centímetros se volvieron nulos de nuevo, así seguimos dándonos besos hasta que oímos unas risitas y supe de quienes eran, nos separamos y los vimos "ocultándose" detrás de la pared donde estaba la puerta de la sala de estar- Salgan niños- ellos corrieron a donde estábamos nosotros y nos abrazaron juguetonamente

El resto de la tarde la pasamos arreglando las maletas y todos los trámites para el viaje que haríamos.

El jueves por la noche llego y deje a mis bebes con mis padres; luego Edward y yo nos fuimos de regreso a la casa, mande la ultima parte de mi historia al editor y luego me fui a acostar.

Me metí en la cama con el amor de mi vida y en lo que hice esa acción él me rodeo con sus brazos y me pego a él, nosotros aunque ya teníamos cinco años de casados parecíamos como si lleváramos unos pocos meses, nos amábamos mucho y siempre debamos demostraciones públicas de eso, mas cuando él se daba cuenta que algún hombre me miraba más de lo debido y viceversa.

A la mañana siguiente nos paramos y nos fuimos en su auto al aeropuerto, al llegar el se encargo de que nos dieran nuestros Boarding Pass de nuestras maletas y nos dijeron en que puerta nos tocaba embarcar.

-¿Lista para el regreso a la ciudad que vio nacer nuestro amor?- pregunto él cuando nos sentamos a esperar a que llamaran al vuelo 390 con destino a New York y de allí hasta Roma para llegar a la ciudad de Milán.

-Si… te amo- le di un suave beso en los labios y antes que él me contestara, me llego un mensaje a mi celular.

_Señora Cullen, le escribo para que sepa que ya recibí su epilogo y quería decirle que está muy bueno, y tenemos un nombre y solo falta que usted como la dueña de la historia decida entre: Amor en las noticias o Entre periódicos y fotos_

Edward me hizo una señal con sus dedos indicándome la opción dos y asentí totalmente de acuerdo

_Johan, entre mi esposo y yo nos decidimos por la opción 2: Entre periódicos y fotos_

Lo mande y al rato recibí un "OK" como respuesta.

Este era el comienzo de mi nuevo camino como autora de mi primer libro, quizá algún día también consiga hacer uno de mis entrevistas, quien sabe el mundo de muchas vueltas, y si no lo sabré yo que, por un trabajo, conseguí a mis dos mejores amigos de la infancia y además al hombre del que estuve, estoy y estaré enamorada Edward Anthony Cullen.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Listo, mi segundo fic de esta saga que me sigue inspirando, pese a haberla acabado hace meses… ¿Qué tal el epilogo?... es un horror o estuvo decente… espero su opinión… quiero agradecer a mis amigas: Glory por nutrirme de buenas ideas para este fic (la idea del trafico de información fue su idea); Nikki por poner las imágenes de los vestidos y trajes que le dieron al fic un toque más visual; a Gaby por leer aunque no completo; pese a no estar al día porque sus vidas estudiantiles y laborales no les permita seguir leyendo quiero que sepan que yo no olvido su ayuda y apoyo… y obviamente a ustedes las que durante estos meses estuvieron leyendo, tomando un tiempo para comentar y las que pusieron alertas y favoritos… a todas gracias… no saben de verdad las luchas que tuve con este fic para terminarlo pero aquí está la culminación de esta historia… ahora las que quieran seguir leyendo mis locuras pueden pasar por "Amor en tiempos de piratas" o a mi próxima historia que si Dios quiere será para navidad o para el próximo año… por ahora solo estaré concentrada en la historia que ya nombre… quizá más adelante considere alguna secuela pero no estoy segura ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Creen que entraría una secuela de este fic?**

**Chau y salu2… se les quiere**


End file.
